The thin line between love and hate
by Jaguarin
Summary: This is a slash AU fic. This is a story about how Helena and Barbra get together and the missteps along the way. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**THE THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE & HATE**

Author: Jaguarin with the colaboration and edition of mighty Nightstorm

Pairing: B/H

Summary: This story is developed in alternative universe where Barbara can walk.

* * *

Nothing was easy, everything was blurred.

She couldn't deal with this. One moment, she was laughing with her mother and the next one, her mother was gone. She let out a shuddering gasp.

She had kneeled next to her at the beginning, thinking she had fainted, but when she felt warmth between her fingers and noticed they were stained with blood, her mom's blood, that was when she realized she was in a nightmare.

She yelled at the people and asked them to stop the criminal standing a few meters from her, his eyes fixed on them.

He dropped the knife and ran away.

No one saw him, no one tried to stop him.

Afterwards, everything was so confusing and jumbled.

She couldn't remember well what had happened, only that, suddenly, she was inside a small room, waiting. Waiting for what, she didn't know exactly. She was in shock.

That was when he appeared.

The day she buried her mother, a tall, handsome man stood in front of her. She recognized him as the eccentric, millionaire friend of her mother, Bruce Wayne. He stood there for long seconds and, suddenly, he said that he was her father and that he would take care of her.

It was awkward.

Bruce Wayne was a wealthy businessman who lived in New Gotham. Her mom told her that he was often seen as an irresponsible, superficial playboy who lived off his family's personal fortune, but that he was a good man, and that she must not believe all the things that people said. She told her that he was known for his contributions to charity, through his Wayne Foundation.

Her mom said that he helped a lot of people, but he didn't want that people to know about him.

She had seen him dating her mom a few times. They seemed to be good friends, but she never gave her the slightest hint that he was her father.

She was stunned by the news. Afterwards, Bruce had explained to her that Selina's lawyer had looked for him immediately after finding about Selina's death. She had kept the name of her father a secret, but had left orders for her lawyer to reveal her secret to Bruce if something happened to her.

He, too, was surprised by the news, as much as her, but moved his lawyers quickly to keep her at his side and prevent her from ending up in an orphanage.

She was so numb and shocked that she couldn't react or understand what was happening

She discovered, in those painful days, secrets that her mother had kept from her. Alfred, the loyal butler of Mr. Wayne and a friend of her mother, too, knew so much about their lives.

She was Helena Kyle.

Her name was Helena Kyle, not Helena Wayne.

She would never accept his name.

She wanted to keep her mother's name forever. She had been the most wonderful, loving, sweet person she would ever know. She had taught her everything she knew, she had made her everything she was now.

She was not sure whether or not she could survive without her.

It was so difficult.

She still couldn't understand why she agreed to go with him, maybe it was because she didn't have anywhere else to go, maybe it was because she was shocked and all she wanted was to die and not feel, to die to be with her mom.

Being with him was hell. She couldn't talk with a man that she didn't know and now claimed be her father. Why hadn't her mother told her anything? It was so hard to understand.

What was she doing here?

And Barbara was hurt-- a crazy man had shot her in her apartment. She was in intensive care and she couldn't visit her. She had been the closest friend of her mother, and she had always been nice with her.

She felt defeated.

She ran away from the manor a few nights to go to see her and had broken down inside her room. It broke her heart to see Barbara covered in tubes and that breather. She just sat at her side, holding her hand, praying that she would open her eyes. The smell of the hospital was nasty. It reminded her of the day her mom died. She couldn't stand it.

She couldn't sit there and watch Barbara die.

She was lost and so alone.

Helena lifted her eyes and looked around the foyer of the manor. The place was incredibly big and dark. So dark. She looked up at the high walls decorated with elegant paintings. She felt like she was inside a museum.

The furniture and decorations were probably really expensive, but the place still felt cold, as cold as the incredible solitude in her soul.

How many people would love to live in a place like this? So luxurious, so comfortable, so incredible.

She still didn't know how many rooms it had, or how big the gardens were.

The first time she had dinner with 'her father,' it had been a disaster, he had barely opened his mouth. They didn't have anything in common.

It was not her place, it was not her home.

She just wanted go out and run-- run until her lungs exploded, run until she couldn't run anymore and just stopped thinking and feeling.

She was so tired of feeling.

"Are you hungry, Miss Helena?"

She turned her head and found the smile of Bruce Wayne's gentle butler, Alfred Pennyworth. He was the only person that had been warm and kind with her since she had arrived there.

"No."

"Is there something with which I may help you?"

"No, thanks."

He walked toward her with his hands behind his back, looking around. "Impressive place."

"Yes." The girl nodded.

"Do you want to see Miss Barbara?"

The girl shook her head; she already had seen her, and it hurt her too much to see her lying in the hospital surrounded by tubes and medical stuff. "I can't…"

"She was your friend. Why not?"

"You don't understand…" Helena bit her lips. "She will die… I can't watch her die."

"The doctors are optimistic." Alfred understood she was afraid to lose the redhead, too. "They say she is doing fine. She will be fine; don't lose your faith."

"But she has been unconscious for almost fifteen days…" Helena mumbled, lowering her head.

"She is a strong woman." He smiled gently at her. "Keep your hopes up."

"I'm trying, but it's so hard."

"I know, it was a hard blow for all of us, your mother was a great human being."

The girl was silent a few seconds before asking, shyly, "Did you know about my mother and my father?"

"Always."

"And… did you know I was…. his daughter?"

"Well, your mother kept the secret, but… I realized it when I saw you. You are so much like him."

The girl didn't say a word, she just stared at a painting in front of her. She couldn't hide her sadness. He noticed it and tried to distract her.

"Have you been in the gardens?" Alfred asked.

"I don't like flowers."

"Do you want me to show you the manor? Since you arrived three weeks ago, you have been locked in your room almost all the time."

The brunette didn't answer.

"Let me ask you another way. Would you be so kind as to join me in checking the rooms of the house? I'm a bit old and I sometimes I have to climb on a chair to lock the upper windows."

"Old?" she looked at him.

"Yes, pretty old."

"I saw you yesterday doing pretty well on a ladder and cleaning the chandelier."

"Well," he explained, gently rubbing his knee, "today I don't know why, but my leg hurts."

"Your leg hurts," Helena repeated skeptically.

"Yes, quite a bit…. and it would be much easier for you with your skills."

She smiled, Alfred knew she was half-meta. She'd known him since she was a kid. "All right."

They began to walk inside the manor, it was bigger that she expected. She didn't know there were so many rooms inside.

"Why would a single man live alone in this big place?'" she asked.

"It's special. His parents lived here. This has always been his home."

"Yeah. I wish I could stay at my home too," the brunette said, climbing up a window to close it.

"This is your home, too, Miss Helena," Alfred said.

"I don't think so."

"All the things you see around are yours, as are all the things that belong to Master Bruce."

She jumped down and landed in front of him. "This is his stuff, not mine."

"But you are his daughter."

"Just in name," the young woman responded, walking to the next room. "We are nothing. We don't feel anything for each other. I don't know him. It's hard to call a stranger 'dad'."

"Just give it some time," he said, following her.

"I don't like this place very much."

"You will love it. It's nice."

"How long did my parents date, Alfred?"

"Many years," the butler answered, holding his hands behind his back, while they walked down the long corridor toward the main hall. "It was the first time in his life that I saw him smile and laugh."

"And why didn't they marry?"

"I think they had different interests, but they remained very good friends."

"I know," Helena said, stopping in front of a big room. "I saw him dating Mom sometimes. Wow, what is this?"

"A gym, Master Bruce loves to train."

"I mean," the young woman walked inside, "this place is huge."

"Do you like gymnastics?"

"Mom made me take classes, it was easy for me."

"I bet."

"She said she wanted me to learn to handle my skills." The girl removed her jean jacket and her shoes before walking toward the rings.

"And do you like it?"

"I love it." She jumped toward the rings.

He watched her in amazement. She was graceful, fast, and incredibly agile. So much like her mother, so much like her father. She had too much of her parents, the stubbornness of Selina, her elegance, her beauty, and, like Bruce, she didn't show her feelings, she was hard to read, but had a determination as strong as steel.

She just needed time.

* * *

It was difficult for father and daughter. Helena spent almost all her time locked away in her room. Bruce also spent so much time locked inside his own room.

Why had Selina never mentioned Helena was his daughter before? He never could understand it. Maybe their life could have been different. There were so many "if's", so many questions with no answer.

He was used to being alone and closed his heart to his feelings. He had opened it to Selina, but many things had separated them in the end.

Now she was gone and he had discovered they had a daughter. Helena looked so much like her mother - - her expressions, she reminded him of her at every movement.

Now he knew why Selina had gone to Paris, where she raised her child, their daughter. Selina was an independent woman; she didn't want to tie him to her just because of a baby.

Maybe his life would be different if she had told him about her. But she kept Helena a secret, maybe afraid that some of his enemies or her enemies would hurt the girl… and she was right, but, maybe, if they had talked, they could have found a way to work it out and live as a family.

He had lost his family as a child. He had forgotten what having a family was like and, now, Helena was his family. But what could he say to her? The girl was very affected by her mother's loss. All the tragic events had happened just three weeks ago.

He could handle the most important company in the country and deal with the most dangerous criminals, but he didn't have a clue about how to take care of a teenager.

He knocked on her door. It was weird that he felt nervous. He knocked on the door again and heard her saying he could come in.

The room was dark. He stepped inside and noticed she was sitting on the bed, looking at her hands.

He rubbed his hands nervously and looked at her. "How are you?"

"Fine."

He didn't know what to say. What should he say to a girl that he had just met a few weeks ago and that he just realized was his daughter?

"Barbara is doing fine…" he finally offered, after a long silence "She woke this morning."

"Really?" Helena's heart jumped in happiness and she lifted her head to see him.

He could see her eyes; they were blue, as blue as Selina's.

"Yes," he paused, "but they keep her drugged to help with the pain. It will take her several months to recover. The bullet damaged her spine… we were afraid she wouldn't walk again, but… the doctor says she can recover."

Helena felt a punch in her stomach. "Will she walk again?"

"Yes, but she will need intense therapy. I'm preparing to send her to England."

"England?" Barbara was leaving? That sounded really bad. "Why England?"

"There is a new clinic that just opened. It's run by a friend of mine. He developed a new technology that will heal the damage in her spine, but it will take months…"

Helena's face couldn't hide her sadness. She didn't expect that Barbara would go so far. She couldn't see her. The redhead had always been supportive of her.

"She is alive, Helena," Bruce said. "That's the important thing and, with help, she will walk again… Otherwise, she could be stuck in wheelchair the rest of her life."

"I don't want that!" Helena said in a hurry.

"I know, no one wants it. We are doing our best to help her. Maybe we can go visit her this weekend. The doctor has restricted her visits, but I can talk with them."

Helena nodded.

"Good…" Bruce didn't know what else to say. "Do you need anything?"

"No." How could she say she felt her heart still bleeding, that she wanted her mom back, that she wanted to be hugged. The only good thing was that Barbara is alive. She wanted to cry.

"I see… I'll be here if you need anything. Call me or Alfred, all right?"

"Yes."

"So, you are fine?" he asked again.

"Yes." She looked at him, wanting him to see that she felt so alone, but it seemed he didn't understand her message. He mother would have understood. Barbara would have understood.

"Okay, see you then." He stepped back and exited the room.

She watched him go, feeling her heart shatter into thousands of pieces. Barbara was leaving, she would be alone. She missed her mom, she wanted her mother. She felt terribly empty.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Helena stood at the main door of the hospital. The floor was white, blindingly white. The doors opened automatically. She stared inside, visitors walked inside, as did doctors; she could see easily through the glass doors.

The place was elegant. It almost looked like a hotel, but she hated it. The smell disgusted her. She could smell that scent so easily, that scent that had filled all her senses the night her mother had died.

The smell of alcohol and antiseptic.

The smell of pain and death.

She wanted to flee, to forget it existed. But Barbara was there and this was her last chance to see her. She would be traveling to Europe early the next day. She didn't know for how long, and the thought of it crushed her heart.

Barbara was her only family now.

Bruce Wayne might be her biological father, but she didn't know him. He was a perfect stranger. This was so crazy, so surreal.

"Are you going to come in, Miss Helena?" Alfred asked, standing at her side.

She didn't answer, she kept her gaze fixed inside the lobby.

"Master Bruce got you a pass to see Miss Barbara. We can go inside."

The brunette looked at him in silence.

"Miss Helena?"

"I don't want to go in there."

"Miss Helena, she will leave today to go to England. You might not see her for a long time."

"I know, but… I don't like the hospital."

"She will be happy if you visit her, if you wish her luck. She will be gone a long time."

Her blue eyes locked on him with infinite sadness. "I don't want her to leave."

He rested his hand on her shoulder. He never touched people, out of respect, but, this time, he knew she needed to feel support.

"She needs to go," he said softly. "If we want her to recover, she needs to go."

"I know… it's just that…" Helena bit her lips, trying to not cry. "It hurts… it hurts, Alfred, you know? I already lost my mom…."

"She will come back, you must look at it in a positive way. You want to see her healthy again.."

"Yes."

"Come on." He smiled at her "She asked for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, she told her father she wanted to see you. He told me."

The girl sighed and nodded. "All right…."

She walked inside the building, feeling that hated smell fill her nostrils. It was so awful. She felt butterflies in her stomach and all her muscles stiffen.

"Are you all right, Miss Helena?" Alfred asked when they were inside the elevator.

"I'm fine," she lied. She felt so nervous to see Barbara again.

The young girl walked inside the room alone. Alfred and Barbara's dad, Commissioner Gordon were in the lobby.

The room was small, all white with heavy curtains blocking the sun. A flower arrangement was on a small table.

And the smell, that hated smell, was inescapable.

Helena's eyes fixed on Barbara. She was lying on the bed with her eyes closed, covered with tubes and machines, immobilized to the bed. An annoying beep showed her heart rhythm. She looked so lifeless, pale, fragile.

She had been shot in her abdomen and one of the bullets had damaged her spine.

The girl felt a knot in her throat and tears filling her eyes. It hurt see her like that. She wanted to hug her, kiss her, say she missed her and that she needed her now, more than ever. That she felt so alone and desperate, that she was all she had in the world.

She wanted to feel Barbara hugging her.

Tears flowed from her eyes.

Helena walked toward Barbara and stood next to her. She let her hand caress the redhead's arm until she reached her hand and laced her fingers with hers.

Barbara squeezed her hand back.

She felt a sudden jolt of joy in her heart and lifted her head to her.

The redhead half opened her eyes. She was drugged, but she recognized the girl immediately, smiling at her.

Helena smiled back. "Hi."

"I'm sorry…" Barbara whispered, dazed "I heard about your mom…"

The brunette squeezed Barbara's hand harder when she heard the mention of her mother. It still hurt, and she knew it would hurt forever. She didn't want to let Barbara go. She wanted her to stay with her.

"I wanted to be there," Barbara said with a low voice. She felt drowsy and sleepy. "I heard about your mom on the TV, but… it was when…"

"Don't worry, don't think about that," Helena interrupted, leaning to look at her "You must recover now. Bruce said you are moving to England, that you will be fine."

"Yeah, they say that." The redhead closed her eyes for brief seconds. She wanted to talk with Helena but she felt so tired, so numb. It was so hard to think straight. She hated being drugged.

The girl smiled lightly. "You will be fine…"

Barbara mumbled something inaudible.

Helena looked at her, tears filling her eyes. She couldn't bear to be alone, to have someone else ripped from her life. "Take me with you," she begged quietly.

"Uh?" the redhead asked, half opening her eyes.

"I... I'll miss you," the girl said, unable to find to courage to voice her pain and loneliness a second time.

"I'll miss you, too," the woman said, feeling her eyes closing, they were so heavy.

A doctor walked inside the room at that moment.

"Good afternoon, excuse me. We need to take her for some medical exams before her transport."

Helena nodded and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'll see you soon. Good luck."

"Take care," the redhead said in a barely audible voice, closing her eyes.

Helena stepped back, watching how the doctors moved the bed out of the room. Her eyes followed the redhead until she disappeared behind the door. She felt her heart breaking and a deep sadness, knowing the person closest to her would be so far away for so long.

She fell into a chair in the room and cried.

* * *

TBC


	2. Living in family

Bruce didn't return home that night. He was at the airport, preparing for the private flight. He left the airport only after Barbara's flight departed. Helena refused to go with him; she was very affected by her departure…

He stayed at the airport until the flight left early in the morning. He returned home feeling tired; it had been very emotional four weeks for him. First the love of his life had been murdered, later one of his best friends had been on the edge of death and was badly injured, and, suddenly, he had a daughter; Selina's daughter was his.

He had always been jealous of the unknown man that he thought was Helena's father and, now, suddenly, he discovered it was him all along.

It had been the most shocking and unexpected news.

When he returned home, Alfred was waiting for him.

Helena had been shut in her room since she returned from the hospital the prior night and hadn't wanted lunch or dinner.

Bruce went to his room. She would need time to rest and collect herself after all the events, as did he.

It was late when he woke, Alfred told him Helena was still in her room. Feeling it was not good, he went to check on her.

He knocked on the door. The young girl seemed to be awake because she answered immediately. He walked inside the room. Helena was sitting on the window ledge and looking outside in silence.

Bruce walked toward her, hands in pockets, thinking of what he should say. He was not good at these things.

"Why don't you go outside? It's not good for you to be in here all day."

"I don't want to."

"I know this is not easy, but Barbara will be fine."

"Yes.." she answered. She felt weird next to a man that she barely knew.

A deep silence filled the room. The tension between them was thick. He took a deep breath.

"I was thinking that it would be good for you to go back to school," he said.

"Yeah." Helena nodded. She was not in the mood to talk or argue, she just wanted to be alone.

"Alfred… can drive and take you there… anytime you want."

"I prefer to walk."

"You don't need to. Everything here in this house is yours."

Nothing inside the house meant anything to her. Maybe for many people, it would be great, to have all those things. To her, it was worthless. If someone asked her, she would trade all that to have her mom back… and Barbara.

"It's not mine," she said softly. "This is not my home."

"Everything here is yours, Helena. You are my daughter."

The girl kept staring out the window.

"I…" Bruce added, trying to break the ice, "just had my people pick up the things at Selina's apartment. The personnel will bring all your things tomorrow morning."

Helena's head snapped up. "What?"

"All your clothes will be here tomorrow."

"Why?" She stood up, angry.

"This is your home now, you will stay here."

"That is my mom's house. Don't touch anything."

"It's safe, Helena. My personnel just packed…" Bruce said, trying to calm her down, but it seemed she was as volatile as her mother.

"I didn't want you to pack anything!" the girl yelled.

"We needed to do it. We can't leave all your things there."

"It's my house!! Why did you do it?"

"Helena," he said, reaching out to touch her, but the girl refused stepping back. He exhaled loudly. "You are living here now. You need all your stuff here and…"

"No!" The girl stormed toward the door. Bruce grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, I am going back home now," she growled, glaring at him.

"Helena, your home is here."

"NO! This is not my home!" Helena pulled her arm to free herself and walked again toward the door in a hurry.

"The place is empty, Helena," Bruce said softly.

The girl stopped in her tracks and turned her head. "What?"

"It's empty, Helena, my people picked everything up. We packed all the furniture and put it in storage."

The girl didn't show him any fear, she faced him. "You had no right!"

"I have every right! I'm Selina's executor. I'm in charge now," Bruce said, "and I'll do what's best for you."

"You don't know what's best for me."

"No, you are wrong. You are the one who doesn't know what is best."

Her eyes changed to cat pupils, she faced him. She didn't care he was taller and bigger than her. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am your father." He realized, then, that she had Selina's meta genetics. "And I'll do what I think is best for you. Your mother trusted me. Understand? Stop this tantrum!"

"Fuck you!"

"She is gone, Helena!" Bruce said, impatiently.

"You are nothing to me! I don't know you! You don't know me!"

"I'm not going to argue anymore. This is the reality. She is gone. You are here and I am here. If you keep denying it, it will only be more painful for you."

"The only thing that I understand is that this is not my home!" Helena shouted.

"This is your home. You don't have anywhere else to go, I'm your only family now. When you are calm, we will talk again. End of discussion." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Helena was silent. She felt tears filling her eyes again and let herself fall on the bed, crying. He was right, she didn't have a home. She didn't have anywhere to go now.

* * *

"Still no success?" Alfred asked Bruce as he poured coffee into his mug. Bruce sat in the living room, reading the newspaper.

The living room was a luxurious place, with a big window where the huge back garden was visible. This was one of Bruce's favorite places in the house. In the winter, the fireplace was warm and comfortable. He used to spend hours there, relaxing.

"No," Bruce said, closing the newspaper. "She is too much like her mother, hard to understand."

"Then, she is much like you, too, sir." The old man smiled gently.

"Alfred…" Bruce lifted his brow.

"Well, she is. You can't deny it." Alfred put the coffee pot on a tray on the table.

"It's weird." He sipped his cup of coffee. "She walks like her, she has many of her facial expressions, her gestures. Sometimes, I think that I'm looking at Selina."

"That's true, especially when she smiles."

Bruce touched his chin with his fingers, thoughtfully. Alfred watched him curiously.

"I have never seen her smile," Bruce said, suddenly.

"I'm sure. These are difficult times for all, sir."

Bruce didn't answer. He looked at a picture of Selina over the chimney a few steps away from him. She looked so full of life, stunning, with that wonderful and seductive smile that he loved.

"I miss her," he mumbled. "I don't know why I let her go… Maybe I thought I would have time to recover her and… and now she is gone."

He looked sad. Alfred had seen that look, years before, in a small child that had lost his parents in a terrible way. It seemed the sad story had repeated with Helena. Selina's death had affected him, much more than he could imagine.

"I'm trying, Alfred," Bruce said leaning over in his chair, "but I'm not good at this. Every time I try to talk with Helena, I don't know what to say, and we finish with an argument. I'm not a patient man."

"And she is not a patient girl."

"I don't know how to talk to her."

"She is still grieving her mother's death, Master Bruce. You must give her time. It does not help that Miss Barbara is not here. They were very close, she feels alone now.."

The millionaire stood up and paced inside the room. "Selina died a month ago and I still can't manage to have a decent talk with her." He stopped in front of the fireplace and took Selina's portrait in his hands. "And, worse, as you say, Barbara is not here. I'm sure she could help me with her."

"She will recover soon, sir." Alfred stood behind him.

"I hope so. Helena is very affected by what happened to Barbara, too."

"Barbara is the only other family she has, sir."

Bruce looked at him. "I'm her father, I'm here now."

"I know, but for her, Barbara is the only family she knows after her mother. You must understand that."

He nodded. "Where is she now?"

"In her room, as usual."

"Maybe I should ask her to have dinner with me or take her to dinner."

"Good idea, sir."

Suddenly, the bat-signal appeared in the dark sky.

"Duty calls," Alfred said.

"Yes." Bruce sighed and walked out of the room. "Please, keep an eye on her, I'll be back as soon as possible."

"As you wish, Master Bruce."

He walked inside his library and felt a chill down his back, the secret bookcase was opened. He had a bad feeling and hurried inside the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors opened in the Batcave, he looked around. The dark place seemed to be empty. He turned to his left and walked inside the room where he kept his batman costumes. There were several closets with magnetic glass doors.

He froze.

Helena was there, standing in front of one of the costumes. She had already opened the door; her fingers caressed the material of one of his costume sleeves.

Bruce watched her in silence. He didn't expect this. The girl didn't move, she kept staring at his costume. Her fingers moved up the sleeve and traced the hard armor of the chest. She moved her hand to the Batman symbol.

"Are you the Batman?" she asked, letting her hand feel the texture of the costume. It was impressive.

"Yes," Bruce responded, resting his side on the doorframe and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Batman is not a legend then, Batman is you."

"Yes."

"Are you meta?"

"No, I'm a normal human being."

"Why are you the Batman?"

He exhaled and put his hands in his pockets, walking toward her. "I want this city to be safer, I want to protect innocents, stop crime."

The young girl took the cowl in her hands and studied it. It was soft. She had never felt material like that before.

"I have heard many stories about you," Helena said with soft voice, her eyes still fixed on the cowl. "Criminals are afraid of you. Many people say Batman is a ghost, others that he is just a legend. My mom knew about you?"

"Yes. She always knew."

The lithe brunette put the cowl back in its place and took a step back, looking up and down the costume. It had a belt, gloves and boots. The cape seemed to be heavy.

"Kill him…" she said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?" he frowned.

"Kill him." She turned and looked at him "Kill the man that murdered my mother."

He didn't expect that. It took him a few seconds respond. "I can't…"

"Do you know who killed my mother?"

"Yes," he said, exhaling loudly. "I have been looking for him. I just received a phone call. I know where he is now."

"Kill him, then." She faced the tall man.

"I can't." He shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I don't kill."

"But he murdered my mother!" The young girl clenched her teeth. "You said you loved Mom! Kill him!"

"I'll catch him, I promise," Bruce said, biting his lip, "and I'll make him pay. I promise you, he will have a trial and…"

"A fair trial?" Helena growled angrily. "He murdered my mother! That was not fair! He didn't give her a chance! She died in my arms! I couldn't do anything! That was unfair! Why do you have to be fair with him?"

"We work for justice, not revenge."

Helena fixed her eyes on him. They stared at each other in silence. All he could see in her eyes was hate and pain, a deep pain. It made him sad. He could give her anything she asked, except that.

It was against everything he had fought for.

She had asked from him the only thing he would never give to her.

"I beg you," Helena said, feeling a knot in her throat, "kill him."

"Helena…" He shook his head, this was not right.

"I beg you," the girl mumbled, with tears in her eyes. He was the only one that could do it, he knew who the man was, he was strong, no one could blame him for meting out justice. "Please."

"You must understand."

"I never beg," Helena said, crying, "but I am begging you now, please, kill him. Make him pay for what he did."

"Ask anything of me, but that."

Angry, she pushed him back. "Kill him!"

He was surprised by her strength. She looked fragile and thin, but she was strong. "Helena, calm down," he said.

"Kill him!"

"No!" he shouted. "It is wrong! We can't break the law."

"We?" she spat, annoyed, fists in balls. "Not we! "We" don't exist! You didn't love Mom! If you had loved her, you would look for revenge, make him pay!"

"I'll catch him, but he will pay, according to the law."

She looked at him with tear filled eyes. Se didn't say another word and ran toward the elevator.

"Helena…." He tried to follow her, but the doors closed before he could reach her. He covered his eyes with his hands. Now everything had turned into a mess. What was he supposed to do now? He looked at the closed doors and shook his head. He wanted to follow her, but he had an emergency call.

Duty was calling him.

Always duty.

He hadn't fought for Selina because duty came first.

Now, again, he had his duty.

He turned and walked toward the room to change his clothes.

* * *

Since that night, it seemed an invisible wall had built itself between them.

He tried to be there for dinner every day, but often his business and his work as Batman took up much of his time.

Helena was sure that he didn't care about her pain, that he didn't love her mother. She had asked him – no, she had begged him -- to avenge her mother's death and he hadn't listened.

He was deaf to her pledge.

It hurt her like hell.

Sometimes she felt like an annoying piece of furniture in the manor, out of place, as an intruder. They didn't talk much; Bruce couldn't find a way to make a connection with the girl, plus she wasn't helping too much with her attitude. She was as stubborn as Selina.

It was ironic how in the modern age, with so many advances communication systems, he couldn't figure out how to communicate with his own daughter.

Helena returned to school. She was not big fan of it, but at least it was a distraction and far away from the man that she was sure, didn't love her.

She focused all her thoughts on Barbara and hoped she would return soon. Alfred kept her updated with news about the redhead. It seemed she needed two operations before starting her therapy. It would take a long time, more than she had expected.

She thought that maybe she could move to live with Barbara as soon as she came back. Living in her father's manor made her feel alone and empty. The only human being that was always there was Alfred, the other people that worked in the house just were there until midday. And she understood why, he needed to help her father keep his secret safe.

Brave hero, he couldn't defend the woman he said he loved and, much less, take revenge for her murder.

She walked inside the manor after a day at school; she didn't like Alfred to pick her up in the limo. She always preferred to walk, as she wasn't exactly dying to get back to that house any time soon. She looked for Alfred, he was the only company that she felt she had. It was weird not finding him in the kitchen as he was every time she returned from school.

She poked around in the fridge and took out a bottle of milk. Checking the stove, she noticed he had prepared spaghetti. Her favorite meal.

"Miss Helena, good afternoon," Alfred said walking inside the kitchen.

"Hey, where have you been?"

"Preparing Master Dick's room."

"Dick? Who is Dick?" she asked intrigued.

"He is Master Bruce's protégé and adopted son."

"Protégé?" She sat at the table of the kitchen.

"Yes, he will return today from England. He was with Miss Barbara."

The name of the redhead made Helena turn her head to him. "Barbara?"

"Yes, he went there to make sure she was okay. The first operation went well and he will be here for a few weeks." He took a tray and put some items on it.

"I'll eat here." Helena said, "I'm not going to eat at that big table."

"But…" Alfred said.

"Join me, Alfred," Helena requested, looking him straight in his eyes. "I feel alone there."

He smiled fondly and nodded, as he began to prepare the table in the kitchen. "All right."

"Why was he with her?" Helena couldn't avoid a twinge of jealousy thinking about Dick. She had known about the first operation and called her up afterwards, but Barbara never mentioned him. They had talked about many things, but…

"They have always been close friends," Alfred said, interrupting her thoughts.

"When do you think she will come back, Alfred?" she asked, sipping a bit of milk.

"It appears this will take a long time, Miss Helena. She still needs a second operation in a month. After that, she will start a recovery program."

"I see."

Alfred observed her. He thought it was the perfect moment to ask.

"How is the relationship with your father?"

"He is not my father," Helena stated, not giving him time to finish his sentence.

He lifted his brow.

She felt his gaze on her.

"Well… he is, but," she tried to explain, "just a biological father. I don't know him, Alfred, he is cold. We don't have anything in common, we don't have anything in common to talk about." She sighed. "I still don't know what my mom saw in him. He is boring, working all day."

"His life hasn't been easy, either. He lost his parents when he was a child, he is not used to showing his emotions. Maybe you need to give him a chance."

She drummed the table with her fingers, not answering.

"He is a good man."

"Why did he turn into Batman, Alfred?"

"He swore revenge on crime," the butler said, giving her a plate of salad.

"Why didn't he want revenge on my mother's murderer then?"

"He will have it."

"I asked him to kill her murderer and he said no."

"That's not the best way to avenge her death, Miss Helena." Alfred explained, "He is doing the right thing."

She shook her head. "I'll find him and, someday, I'll kill him, I promise it."

"That is not good."

"Why not?"

"It's against the law, heroes fight to defend the law."

The girl fixed her deep blue eyes on the old man. "The law is shit. Criminals kill people, break laws, hurt innocents, and when you catch them, why must you judge them under the law? You must judge them under their own rules, an eye for an eye."

"That is a misguided concept, Miss Helena. Heroes always fight to defend laws, to prevent crime."

"That's the reason I will never be a hero."

Alfred noticed in the girl a determination he had never seen before. It sent chills down his spine. Helena wasn't joking. He wondered if she could be like her mother, she had a lot of her genes. She could easily turn to the dark side of crime. Her frustration, pain and anger were strong and it was not helping that she and Bruce had a difficult relationship.

He wondered if Bruce had considered the possibility that Helena could follow in Selina's steps.

"Hey, everybody!" A young man appeared at the doorframe.

Helena noticed he was handsome. She remembered, then, that she had seen him a few times before.

"Master Dick." Alfred said, feeling surprised. "I thought you would arrive late."

"You thought wrong." He looked at the girl at the table and extended his hand to her. "You must be Helena, Bruce's daughter."

"Hi."

"I'm glad you are here, this house is too big for us."

"So you are my 'dad's' adopted son?" she asked with distrust.

"Yep." He sat at the table "What's lunch today?"

"Spaghetti and beef, sir."

"Excellent." Dick took a napkin. "I missed your meals Alfred, really."

"How is Miss Barbara?" Alfred asked.

"She is doing well."

"Did you stay with her?" Helena hurried to ask.

"Almost all the time." The young man said, "She needs a lot of help now."

"And are you going to England to see her again?"

"She asked me to, for her second operation."

"She asked you?" Helena said, disappointed. Why hadn't she asked Helena? They were friends.

"Yes."

"I want to go," she said.

"You can't," Dick said. "You are in school and you can't go inside the hospital, she is in the intensive care unit."

"But I want to go."

"I'm sure you will go later," Alfred interrupted. "Now she needs a specialist's attention."

"But why can't I go?"

"You are a minor."

"Bullshit." Angry, the girl stood up.

"Miss Helena."

"I'm not a child! I want to see her!"

"You will, but not now," Dick said.

"You are not my mother to tell me what can and cannot do!" She stormed out of the kitchen.

Dick stared at Alfred. "Now, what was that about?"

* * *

TBC


	3. Hard times

**Thanks for your feedback, really appreciated.**

**Author: Jaguarin with the colaboration and edition of mighty Nightstorm**

**Pairing: B/H**

**Summary: This story is developed in alternative universe where Barbara can walk.**

* * *

Helena spent most of her time alone in the big manor. Luckily, her 'father' spent a lot of time in his business and almost every night out. He usually woke at midday -- the perfect time, she was at school at the time.

She noticed he spent much time with Dick and, at dinner, they always had something to talk about, she was usually silent.

She discovered Dick joined his father at night, fighting against crime as Robin.

She thought it was a ridiculous name, but, well, he was using it, not her. She spent that Saturday afternoon watching him exercise at the gym in his Robin suit. The movements he was doing caught her attention.

"Are you gay?" she asked him suddenly.

"Don't be ridiculous, kid!" he growled.

"Well, I'm not the one dressed in tights and ballet slippers."

He jumped down from the rings where he was exercising and looked at her. "What kind of question is that?"

"What kind of costume is that?" She pointed at him.

"Wanna try?" Dick picked up a towel and cleaned his hands.

"I'm not in the mood," the girl said, shaking her head.

"Come on, Helena. I'll teach you to fight."

"No, thanks."

"Hi, Helena," Bruce greeted, arriving in the gym at that moment.

"Hi," she said coldly, still feeling disappointed that he refused to kill her mother's murderer.

"I was inviting her to train." Dick smiled. "But it seems she's not interested."

"Leave her alone." He touched Helena's shoulder for a brief second, but when he felt her stiffen, he moved back. "It's better this way," he said, thinking of what happened to Barbara and Selina, He definitely didn't want this life for his daughter.

"Okay, but someday I'll show her how to kick ass."

"Dick, I need your help," Bruce said distractedly. "I have some issues."

"Sure."

Helena just turned and walked toward her room.

Dick moved toward the bars and jumped over them.

"Still no success with her?"

"No. She is really difficult."

"I noticed, not easy to talk to."

"How is Barbara?" the millionaire asked, bandaging his hands.

"Waiting anxiously for the next operation. It will be in a month."

"You will return then."

"Yes."

"I'm glad of it. She will need you."

Dick looked him straight in his eyes. "Things are not okay with Helena, right?"

"No, it has been more difficult than I expected."

"Give it some time."

"I'm giving it time, Dick, it's just… she is just a kid."

Just a kid. Yes, that was what everyone thought about her. The poor orphan kid. Annoyed, Helena returned to her room and closed the door. She went toward her drawer and took out her phone book. She checked her clock.

In England it was 9 pm.

She dialed the phone number.

A nurse answered.

She said she couldn't talk to her. It was late. Tell her Helena called, she said, before hanging up.

She hadn't talk with her since she had left almost two months ago. They had been the most difficult and lonely months of her life. She wanted to cry; it was so hard. She felt she didn't have any more tears.

Suddenly, the phone rang. She didn't usually to pick it up, but something made her do it.

:Hel?:

The girl felt her heart jumping out of her chest. "Barbara?"

:How are you, sweetheart?:

"I just called you! But the nurse said it was too late."

:I heard. I told her she didn't have any right to control my calls. I have been thinking about you so much. How are you?:

"I'm fine."

:I really would love to be with you.:

"Don't worry, how are you doing?"

:How are things with your father?:

"More or less… not well."

:Be patient with him, Helena.:

The girl wanted to say so many things, but she didn't want to worry her. "I'll try, but it's difficult. I don't know him."

:Give it some time, it's too soon for both of you.:

Helena remained silent a few seconds. She bit her lower lip and looked down. "I miss Mom."

She heard a soft exhalation at the other side of the line. How could you not? She was a wonderful mother.

:She was.:

"I would like to see you, Barbara."

:I would like see you, too.:

"Come back soon.

:I'll recover fast so I can come back and see you.:

"Can I call you this weekend?"

:Anytime you want, honey.:

"Sleep well. I love you."

Helena hung the phone and stared at the floor. Listening to her voice had made her feel a little better. It was like sun in the darkness. Her soul was restless. Checking her watch, she noticed it was still early. She picked up her sweater and went out to walk a bit.

* * *

Communicating with Bruce became more difficult with every passing day. Her anger built every day. She was frustrated; life hadn't been fair to her. She still knew she wanted revenge.

When she was alone at home, she used Bruce's gym. Her mom had showed her some gymnastic and self-defense tricks.

Once, she tried to follow Bruce and Dick to their "work" as criminal fighters. Of course, she lost them very quickly. They were fast and it took her four tries before she finally found a way to follow them. They never knew she was there.

She saw them fighting, they were amazing, but the coolest part was all that stuff hidden on their belts.

She wondered how Dick could fight dressed like that. The villains surely would laugh at him. Red, yellow and green, it was a ridiculous combination.

But he was a dork, so the costume fit him perfectly.

He was support for Bruce, he was like his son, she noticed. They spent a lot of time together; and the feeling of not fitting in was stronger each day. They could talk about anything, but she didn't have anything to share with Bruce. They often talked about nothing, she felt he didn't listen to her, didn't look at her.

Dick found her one afternoon, as she tested some weights in her hands.

"Hey, Helena," he said.

"Hi."

"I'm going to see Barbara next week. Wanna send her anything?"

She glared at him. Was he going to see Barbara again? She was jealous. His father preferred him, he trusted him and he could travel wherever he wanted and she couldn't. It had been almost six months since Barbara had gone and she missed her like hell.

"No, thanks."

"Hey, you could get hurt." He pointed at the weights. "Be careful."

"I know how to use these," she said, distractedly picking up another weight to test it.

"It's not for kids, you need someone to teach you. You don't know anything about fighting."

"Sure." She sighed, tired of being the "kid" of the house. "I'm sure you are the expert, Pied Piper."

"Hey, don't call me that. I'm trying to help. Grow up, Helena."

"Look who's talking." She turned and crossed her arms over her chest. "The guy that fights crime dressed as a Santa's elf."

"Shut up!"

"Shut up, you asshole!"

"If you weren't a woman, I'd kick your ass!"

"Go ahead and try it!" she challenged.

He dismissed her and turned to the bars. He was not in the mood to argue with children. "Go play, I don't want to hurt you."

Angry, Helena took a stick from one of the racks and threw it toward him, hitting his knee. He turned angrily.

"What the fuck?" he growled.

She waved a hand in front of her. "Come on, Peter Pan, punch me."

"You are crazy, kid."

Before he could react, she hit him hard in his face, sending him crashing against the wall.

"Call me crazy again and I'll kick your balls out of the house."

"Do you really want me to sweep the floor with your ass?" he growled, standing up and rubbing his jaw.

"I don't think you could do it."

"I'll show you, kid." He threw a punch at her and she ducked.

She swept his feet and he fell backwards. He hadn't expected that.

"I'm waiting, dumbass," she taunted him.

He charged at her, but she was incredibly fast an agile. He didn't see her fist coming and it hit his gut hard. Where did she get all that strength? Dick, annoyed, faked a fake move to hit her and she tried to kick him, but he held her leg in the air and threw her to the floor. She rolled and crouched to avoid being caught.

They began an exchange of blows. She moved like lightning and, suddenly, when he had her cornered, she performed an amazing jump over him and landed on his back, making him fall on the ground.

Crap. She moved like Catwoman. He turned and narrowed his eyes.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Mom. She taught me to use the strength of morons against themselves." She said angrily, "Get this in your damn head, I'm not a kid. Stop calling me kid."

"I'll kick your ass."

"Stop." Bruce's voice was heard in the room.

Both youths turned to see him.

"That was impressive, Helena," he complimented, walking toward her. "Selina showed you some great moves. Why didn't you ever tell me before?"

"Maybe because you never see me," she growled, passing by him.

He stopped her by her arm. "Hey, Helena, where are you going?"

"My room."

"Don't go. We can talk."

"Talk with your favorite child, he speaks much better than me," she snarled, freeing her arm and walking to her room.

Bruce followed her with his gaze. Dick stood next to him.

"Did you see what she did?" he said, rubbing his chin.

"Yes," he said in a calm voice. "Why the fight?"

"She is always in a bad mood. I told her not to pick up the weights or she would hurt herself."

"And she kicked your ass."

"I didn't want to hurt her."

"I imagine not." He followed Helena.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk with her."

Helena stared at the grass in the garden. It was a huge garden, maybe the part she most liked of the house, full with flowers and butterflies. Stupid Dick really pissed her off, he was always trying to be the mature one of the house, 'the man' of the house. And he was an asshole, and a big one.

"You fight pretty well," Bruce said from behind her.

She didn't respond.

"Your mother showed you really nice movements."

"She taught me how to defend myself against idiots," she mumbled, still looking to the garden.

"Dick is a good guy, don't be rude," he scolded, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I want to fight with you," she whispered suddenly, surprising him.

"Excuse me?" He wasn't sure he'd heard correctly.

"I want to fight with you," she turned and looked at him with determination.

"No," he shook his head, "I don't want that life for you. It's too dangerous."

"I want to learn. I want to be like you."

"You don't know what you are saying." He stood in front of her. Maybe it was time she knew some things about her mother's past. He was afraid to tell her, but it might help her to understand that things were not as easy as she thought. "Helena, let me tell you a secret about your mother."

The mention of her mom caught Helena's attention, everything about her was important to her. "She was a burglar, in fact the best burglar in the country."

She stared at him, not wanting to believe his words. "You are joking, right?"

"No, she was known as Catwoman, one of the best thieves ever."

Helena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he trying to distract her? Her mother had always been sweet and lovely, she was graceful and elegant. No way she was a thief.

"I met her when I tried to stop her after a jewelry robbery. You know I don't joke and never when I talk about your mother."

That was right, he was a very serious man. She tilted her head. This was great, her dad a crimefighter and her mom a criminal – a wonderful family. She shook her head and stood up, pacing. "You are lying, she didn't do that."

"I hunted her for a long time before stopping her. She loved to steal jewelry, art; she gave me a really hard time and… don't ask me why, but we fell in love... When she knew she was pregnant, she quit her criminal life for you. She thought that kind of work was a risk and she wanted a normal life for you. She didn't want you to have a life where you never knew if you would come home alive."

Helena was confused. "You are lying! She is dead because of you! You have a lot of enemies, they wanted revenge on you!"

Bruce shook his head, she was so wrong. "I'm afraid that one of her enemies, not mine, killed her."

"Why? I don't understand!"

"The underworld is a dark life. Criminals are unpredictable. It could have been revenge, jealousy, power. There could be many reasons."

Helena brushed her hair back angrily.

Bruce watched her in silence. After long seconds, he mumbled to her, "I'm sorry, but that is the truth."

Helena faced him. "So, if you are saying one of her enemies killed her, teach me to fight, let me find him! Let me make him pay!"

"Helena, we don't fight for revenge," he explained, lowering his head. "We fight for justice. When you fight with anger, you don't think. You will be dead before you know it. I don't want to lose you, too."

"That's a lie! You don't want to teach me! My mother deserves justice."

"And I'll give it to her. Dick and I will find your mother's murderer."

"Dick is your prefect student."

"No, it's not that, I'm trying to help him. Life was not easy for him."

"And for me it's a piece of cake?!?" she shouted, glaring to him. "Why don't you help me?"

"I didn't mean like that, Helena."

"He is perfect, he is the best at everything he does, he can go to visit Barbara, I can't!"

"Barbara needs help, support, she is recovering…"

"And I'm a nuisance right? I can take care of Barbara just like him! I can be a much better fighter than him!!! I already kicked his ass."

"Helena, this is not easy, being a hero is not a game!"

"I know that! Why do you insist on thinking that this is a game for me! It was my mother's life. I lost everything I had!! I lost my home, my life; I lost everything I loved!! I'm alone now and it hurts, hurts like hell!! But you can't see it because you don't know me, because you are not interested in knowing who I'm! You only are worried about your business and Dick!"

"That's not true." He lifted his hand to her.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, running away. "I hate you! I hate you!"

"Helena, come here!" He tried to follow her, but the girl made an amazing jump to the top of the house. He bit his lips. Why, every time he tried to get close to her, did they move farther apart? "I'm trying Selina," he mumbled. "I'm trying."

* * *

The next months were difficult. The distance between Helena and Bruce increased dramatically. Alfred noticed the solitude of the girl and Bruce's useless efforts to try to get close to her. He could understand both, they had the same problem. They didn't know how to talk, express their feelings and emotions. There was so much pain and hurt inside them.

Alfred found Helena, one night, sitting in the living room close to the phone and staring at the fire. Next to it was the a Christmas tree. She wore a red sweater and jeans. She had cut her hair; it was short now. Hr eyes reflected sadness, a deep sadness. The girl looked distant as she stared at the fire.

"Are you all right, Miss Helena?"

"It's my first Christmas without Mom," she mumbled. "It doesn't feel like Christmas. It's so weird."

"Maybe it's time to give your heart time to heal," he said, standing up at her side with his hands behind his back. "I have noticed that you are very angry at the world. You never let your heart rest."

"I don't want to," Helena responded, fixing her eyes on the tree. "I want to keep feeling it, so I won't forget what happened to her. Someday, I'll find the man that did this to my mother and I'll make him pay."

"Revenge destroys our souls."

She looked at him. "My soul is already broken, Alfred."

"Give yourself a chance."

"I just can't find the light, Alfred."

"Have you talked with Miss Barbara?"

Helena looked at the phone next to her. "I already did. She began her therapy today. She is now doing exercises in the water, helped by two therapists. She said they are designed for back pain relief, to condition and strengthen muscles." She kept silence a few seconds before adding, "I don't want to distract her with my problems. She was so happy today, telling me that she finally started her recovery to walk again."

"It would be beneficial if you talked to her. She could give you some good advice and you would feel better."

"We will have enough time when she comes back, she needs to focus on walking."

He extended his hand and gave her a small box, wrapped in red paper. "Merry Christmas."

She smiled, taking the box. "Thanks, Alfred." She sat on the sofa crossing her legs "What is it?"

"Knowing your penchant for dark colors, I think you will love that."

"Hey, this is cool," she said, extending a dark blouse.

"Glad you approve."

She stood up and hugged him. She hugged him hard. He was the only person that she felt loved her in that cold house. "Thanks, Alfred."

"I know it's not my business, but could you accept an old man's suggestion?"

"Sure."

He smiled at her and touched her cheek. "Live, you are still so young."

* * *

Bruce was furious. He stepped inside the manor and threw is coat in the living room. Alfred was down the stairs, a tray in hand.

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs, sir. Sleeping."

He stormed to the second floor and down the hall to her room. Not knocking, he opened the door abruptly, and walked toward the curtains to open them. The bright light of day filled the room.

"Wake up," he growled.

"Hey! It's early!" Helena grumbled from under the covers.

"It's well past noon." He put his hands on his waist. "Now, wake up, we need to talk."

"What's the hurry?" Helena slowly sat up in the bed.

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Because of you, I had to fly back from Metropolis. What mess were you involved in last night? The commissioner called me, saying the police had caught you and that they needed eight men to keep you down.""

"That?" She yawned. "It was nothing. A moron tried to be smart with me and I kicked his ass."

"I told you not to use your meta skills on civilians." He growled, "You should be grateful that the commissioner is my friend and that he didn't keep you in jail all night."

"He tried to be smart with me, and he tried to sell drugs to a minor."

"Call the police."

"There is a lot of corruption there," she explained, removing the blankets from her bed and standing up. She checked the clock. It was one in the afternoon, an obscene hour to be awake. "He never will try to sell drugs to minors again, you can be sure of that."

"I told you that I don't want you pretending to be a hero."

"I was not pretending," she stood up in front of him, "and he started the fight. I told him he was a moron and he pushed me."

"And, afterwards, you almost destroyed the entire bar."

"Hey," she said, walking toward her closet, "half of the bar was members of his gang. They tried to hit me."

"Helena, I don't want to see you in trouble again. I am warning you…A month ago, it was that car accident."

"It was not was an 'accident.' The guy stole a car! I stopped him from getting away with it."

"By crashing your own car!"

"I still have the bike."

"Please, Helena," Bruce pointed at her with his finger, "next time I'm not going to help you and you will spend a few days in jail." He stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

She had always wondered whether or not he'd do that. Whatever. She never knew him before, And, now, she still didn't know him and she didn't care.

She walked toward the bathroom. Suddenly calling an stranger 'father' was not normal. Every time she pronounced the word, it sounded surreal, out of context…

He had been looking for her, trying to "talk" with her. She couldn't understand why he was interested. Every time they tried, the 'talk' finished in a big argument. She thought he wanted to play the role of "good father" and that the role didn't fit him.

He could handle the most important company in the country and deal with the most dangerous criminals, but he didn't have any clue about how to take care of a teenager.

Helena always thought he didn't know her, that he didn't care about her pain. That he didn't look at her… because she was sure, that in some way, she reminded him of her mother and he couldn't stand it.

She always had felt like a piece of annoying furniture in that manor, always out of place, as an intruder. She missed her room, her mom-- her smell, her caress. She missed her smile, her loud laugh and her voice.

She missed her home, her world.

Living in that big manor made her feel more alone and empty; the only one that made her feel loved was Alfred.

He was tender and always had a fond smile for her. She could talk to him, open herself a little to him, but he wasn't her mom and he wasn't Barbara.

Luckily, her 'father' traveled a lot and he spent a lot of time working on his business. He spent many days or weeks far from her and, the days he stayed at home, she would to go out until late, but that was not strictly necessary. He spent almost every night out and usually awoke at midday… the perfect time, she was at school by then.

She hated school, but it was better than staying at home with him.

At night, it was easy; she was a party girl and, after having a good time being the socialite at New Gotham night clubs, she would to go out to join the night, to feel the wind caressing her face with its cold whispers.

After a long shower, she walked inside her room again and found Alfred preparing her a cup of warm coffee.

"Hi Alfred."

"Did you piss him off again?"

"Not much, just a bit." She grinned.

"How long to you intend to play this game with him?"

"I don't know, it's fun."

"You are playing a dangerous game."

"Not my intention," she said, letting her self fall on her couch.

He gave her the cup and lifted his eye brow.

She rolled her eyes. "All right, just a bit."

"He was so angry that I'm sure he didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Miss Barbara arrives today."

She was completely still for a brief second, no one would notice it. But Alfred, knowing her so well, could detect her brief hesitation.

"Good for her, I imagine she is much better now."

"You always talked about her with affection, what happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, drinking her coffee.

"You two talked often, but I've noticed that you haven't spoken in months."

"She was in recovery," she shrugged her shoulders. "She was always in therapy and… I think she was so focused on it… and I didn't want to distract her."

"And when she called, you were at parties or in a new mess."

"Sort of…"

"Well," Alfred said, "she will be here for dinner. Her flight arrives at six and she will come here."

"Good." She smiled at him. "I'm going to the club to swim."

"Have a nice day." He shook his head, smiling. She was incorrigible.

When he left the room, she put the coffee to the side and stood up. She put her palms on the window and looked outside.

Barbara was returning. She hadn't heard from her in months. From her father, she knew Barbara was working extra hours to recover, to be the same woman she was before the shooting. In the mean time, the older woman had forgotten everything else, including her.

Barbara didn't call her often anymore and, when she did call, Helena was never at home. The few times they did chat, Barbara was in a hurry, leaving to go to the rehabilitation center. She felt as a nuisance for her. It was normal, she was a kid.

Just a kid.

She felt, then, more alone than ever, knowing that no one would take her of her. The only person that had loved her was her mother. Barbara had abandoned her, too.

She picked up her sports bag and walked to the door; she needed to get out of that place. It was suffocating her.

* * *

TBC


	4. Party Girl

Barbara finally returned to New Gotham. It had been two years since the shooting. Bruce had invited her to dinner that same day. Helena was both excited and angry; angry because she had lost contact with Barbara six months ago. Helena had stopped calling her often, and when she did call her, she wasn't at home and didn't answer the phone.

Resting on a single couch with her feet on the window sill, she stared at the back yard as she took a long draw of her cigarette. She exhaled the smoke, making small circles on the air.

On one hand, she wanted to jump out and wait for her at the main door, but, on the other hand, she was deeply hurt. Barbara had forgotten her. She had forgotten her.

Knocks on her door distracted her from her inner thoughts. She quickly put out the cigarette on an astray under the couch and waved the air with her hand.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and Alfred appeared. "Miss Barbara is just arriving."

"I'll be there in a few. Thanks," she said, still staring at the garden.

"I suggest you brush your teeth, use some mouthwash, and apply some lotion. Cigarette smoke is easily perceptible," he offered, closing the door behind him.

She glared at him, but he was right. She made a stop in the bathroom before going downstairs.

She stopped at the top of the big stair case and checked her clothes. She began to descend the stairs and could easily see the main room. She first noticed Barbara's feet. Slowly, her whole figure appeared; Barbara looked amazing in a tight dark green dress. Her laugh was like sunshine. She was more stunning than she remembered her. Helena smiled, remembering how sweet she was with her, how much time they shared with her mom.

Her smile faded away when she noticed Barbara was with Dick and, worse, her hand was holding Dick's.

She was going turn around and return to her room when Barbara noticed her.

"Helena!" Barbara said, with a wonderful smile; she left Dick alone and walked toward her.

Helena froze in place, not knowing what to do, Barbara was stunning, she really looked great. She had wanted her see her for so long and now she was there. It was so odd.

The redhead stood at the bottom of the stairway and extended her hands to her.

"Come here! Oh my God! You are so beautiful!"

Helena hesitated, feeling many emotions flowing inside her. She felt betrayed, she had not being calling her often, but Helena had missed her so much and wanted to hug her. She didn't want show her feelings to the redhead, she didn't want to be hurt again. She couldn't step back, so she returned the smile and walked down the stairs, trying to be casual.

Barbara hugged her before she get to her level. The woman practically she lifted her of the stairs.

"I'm so happy to see you!" The redhead gave her a kiss on her cheek. She moved back grabbing her arms with her hands "Look at you! You are a gorgeous young lady now! You are so much like your mom."

The girl blushed. "Thanks… You look great too." Helena fixed her blue eyes on the redhead. She was more beautiful than she remembered. She had missed her smile and her spontaneous reactions, like now. When she was a child, Barbara used to hug her and lift her off the floor spinning her around. She looked her up and down.

"You are walking again," Helena mumbled. She knew she had a hard time walking again, it took her a lot rehabilitation. Alfred had told her. The times she talked with her, Barbara avoided talking about her rehab with her. It seemed she didn't want share that with her.

Barbara moved back and spun around once. "Yes, look at me! I can stand on one foot, too."

Helena couldn't help herself. She extended her hand and touched the woman's hair. She was there, she was not dreaming. "You are just like I remembered you."

"I'm getting old," Barbara laughed, "but you, you are turning into a beautiful woman. Your mom would be proud of you." Barbara fixed her green pupils on her.

Helena was melting, she wanted to wrap her arms around the redhead and cry, tell her she had missed her so much all those long months, that Barbara had hurt her so much, that she had needed her. She wanted to ask her why she had abandoned her, why she had stopped her frequent calls.

"Hey, Helena." Dick's voice interrupted them. He hugged Barbara by the waist and smiled at the brunette. "How are you?"

Blue eyes were glued on his hands around the redhead. "Fine, I'm fine… and I can see you two are doing great."

"Fantastic." He grinned and gave Barbara a fast kiss on her lips. "We have been together almost a year and I can tell you she is the most fantastic woman in the world."

Another secret Barbara hid from her. She stared at the redhead with a cold gaze. "I see."

"I didn't think it would work." Barbara smiled touching his chin. "But he has been marvelous and supportive."

"Come on," Dick said, "we will have dinner in a few, but we can talk. Barbara's dad is here, too." He turned, holding Barbara's hand, and moved toward the dining room.

Helena really wanted to kick his ass… and Barbara's too. Suddenly, she noticed Barbara released his hand and walked back to her. She came closer, so damn close. She could feel the fine hairs of her cheek touching her own and could smell her perfume. The brunette felt a chill, feeling her so close.

"Next time, wash your hair after you smoke," Barbara whispered in her ear, "the cigarette smell will piss off Bruce."

She turned, winking at her. Helena watched her go, hating Dick and not knowing what she was feeling for Barbara. Blame because she hadn't gave her more time or happiness because she was back and she was walking again.

The evening was pleasant, Barbara had just arrived in New Gotham after two long years and there she was with her dad- Commissioner Gordon- Bruce, and the moron - Dick.

Dick seemed to be plastered to her, he didn't leave her alone for an instant. She wondered what Barbara saw in him. He was handsome, fun, but he seemed to be a kid compared to the redhead. She looked smarter and her comments were more mature. Probably from the experience she had just lived through.

Watching her laugh, she understood why Barbara had stopped calling her often. She had started to live again and she…she still was in her grief, was still filled with pain, anger, looking for the revenge on the unknown man that had killed her mother.

Barbara had moved on. She was living a new life and Helena was not in her plans.

She was on her own now. It was good.

She would never move on. She would find him, kill him, and make the murderer pay. It was just a matter of time.

After the dinner, they sat in the living room, talking. Helena excused herself, saying that she had a party with friends and that she would be back late. She gave Barbara a quick look, she was sitting with the moron, smiling. Helena was living her own life now. As she walked toward the stairs, she could feel the weight of Barbara's gaze on her. She didn't say another word and walked upstairs.

As soon as she was in her room, she closed the door resting her back on it. She'd always had hope that Barbara would join her life again, rescue her from the nightmare, but it had all been a dream. Barbara was living her own life now, and was so happy. She couldn't hide the happiness in her life.

And her, all she felt was darkness. She didn't have any reason to smile, to have hope. She was totally alone now.

She felt that damn pressure in her chest, but she was not going to cry. She was not going to cry for anyone anymore. She was tired of that.

No one had cried for her, no one had cared for her.

She changed her clothes and jumped outside the window. It was time to visit her only friend. The night.

* * *

Helena seemed to be so distant, so closed off. She was not the same bright girl that Barbara had left two years ago. She didn't expect her to be this way. She knew it had not being easy, but she had hoped that living with her father would help her to feel like she still had a family.

"Helena has grown up so much," she said to Bruce, drinking a glass of tonic next to the bar.

"Yes, she has, and she is so much like her mom….in all senses."

Barbara rested her elbows on the table bar. "Will she attend university?"

"I don't think so, she says she doesn't want go to school. She loves parties, she spends almost every nights partying, having fun… spending money."

Barbara frowned and looked at him. "And that is good?"

The tall man sighed and poured scotch in his glass. "I have been working so hard to get her to accept me and I spend a lot of time out of the house, I can't give her enough time."

"So you are giving her free rein in everything else? Spending money? Cars? Parties?"

"Yes."

The redhead shook her head, that didn't sound good. "And it has worked?"

"We don't fight as much as in the beginning."

"I think you are spoiling her and that's not good. Her mom wanted her to get an education."

"Her mother is not here, Barbara, and I'm doing the best I can. She was expelled from the last school and we talked. We chose to leave her free to think and decide what she wants to do."

"I'm not sure that is the best idea."

"Give her time, Barbara, at least she is living now," Bruce explained, looking at her sadly. "The first year was a hell for us."

"I hope you have made the right decision."

"Me too, me too…" he responded, walking to the living room.

"This pate is finished," Dick said. "I'll bring more."

"No," Barbara stopped him. "Let me."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Alfred is busy now," she answered, smiling.

The redhead went to the kitchen and stood at the counter, tapping her fingers on the border.

"I'm so glad you are back, Miss Barbara," Alfred greeted, walking inside the kitchen. "The bread is in front of you."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You know I didn't come here looking for food."

"Yes, I know." He smiled at her.

"What's going on with Helena? She is so cold, so distant."

"Well, she is not doing well. She has become rebellious, angry – basically, a real troublemaker."

"Why? What happened?"

He sighed and looked at her, sadly. "She blames him for not taking revenge on her mother's killer. She spent almost the entire first year closed in her room, not talking to anyone. Just you. You were the only person to whom she'd open up."

"We haven't talked much in the last year. I was so focused on walking, I put all my attention on that."

"And Master Dick." He chuckled.

"Well, he supported me a lot, but we are talking about her."

"She abandoned school, she spend almost every night at parties, at bars, she was arrested a couple of times for her behavior and once for driving too fast."

Now she began to worry more. "Bruce didn't tell me any of that."

"It's hard for him to be a father; he doesn't know how to handle her. She is very difficult."

The young woman played with her tongue inside her cheek.

"Have you talked with her?"

"I know about her frustrations and anger because she has told me. She feels very alone. She needs a good friend. I'm glad you are back. You will help her a lot. I'm sure Master Bruce will explain everything when you two are alone."

"Barbara, come here!" They heard Dick's shout from the living room. "I miss you."

The redhead exhaled. "I'm worried about her, Alfred. I hope I can talk with her later."

"You will, you will."

* * *

She stared at the bars in front of her. This time, it definitely hadn't been her fault. She sighed and leaned back on the bench she was lying on and closed her eyes. Well, anything was good for rest, she was tired. She had been in another good fight. She felt the adrenaline running through her veins, it was so exciting. She could beat seven guys, easily. Now she understood why her father liked being a crime fighter so much.

The bad thing was that she miscalculated the police arriving and they caught her.

After a few seconds, she opened her eyes, feeling that someone was watching her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She used her elbows to lift herself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not hiding her disgust. What was she doing there?

"A little bird called me," Barbara Gordon said, standing in front of the bars with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at the girl.

"My dad called you, no?" She rested her head on the bench again.

"That's her?" the officer asked Barbara.

"Yes, we are leaving." The redhead looked at the girl. "Let's go, Helena, it's late."

The police opened the cell. "All right," he said, "move, young lady."

"Just for the record," Helena said, standing up, "I didn't ask you come here and bail me out."

"Noted." Barbara signed some papers the officer gave her.

"I can smell you from here. What the hell did you drink?"

"Tequila, whisky, tequila and… ah! Whisky."

"That is not funny, Helena. If I were to light a match right now, you would explode. Not to mention the fact that you are under age."

"My dad called you, no?" The brunette walked out of the cell, feeling thoroughly pissed off.

"No one asked me to do it."

"I guess it was on the news that I was here, then." Helena grinned.

"No, but it will be." Barbara followed her. "In this city gossip travels fast. My dad called me. It seems you are a frequent client here. What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Since I've known you, you always say that."

Helena put on her leather jacket. She was not in the mood for lectures. "I don't need a babysitter anymore, if you hadn't noticed."

"Doesn't looks like that from here." Barbara walked toward the exit.

Helena glared at her.

The redhead was blinded when a rain of flashes surrounded them, as soon as they stepped outside the police station.

"What the…?" she growled.

"Popularity thing," Helena explained, looking around. "Where is the limo?"

"No limo, a bike," Barbara responded, pointing to her left. "There."

A beautiful, incredible black bike was parked a few steps from them. "WOW. That is cool."

Barbara moved between the photographers and gave Helena a helmet that was on the bike. "Why are these people following you?"  
"Newspaper editors say I am great news.. The daughter of the millionaire Bruce Wayne, again in jail." Helena adjusted the helmet on her head.

"Seems we can't keep this a secret, then." The redhead climbed on the bike.

"I didn't know you could drive a bike." Helena waved at the photographers with a smile.

"You didn't ask me. Let's go. This is really annoying."

Helena jumped on the back of the bike. They disappeared on the New Gotham streets. The redhead really was a crazy woman driving that thing. Helena had to wrap her hands hard around her waist. She still couldn't understand why Barbara had come to take her out of the police station. Maybe she wanted to be friendly. Sure, she had forgotten her for months and now she wanted to be friendly. She was not a toy.

As soon as they arrived at the manor, Helena jumped off the bike and removed her helmet.

"Well, this was a nice ride," she said, giving Barbara the helmet. "Thanks, but I didn't need your help."

"So I noticed," Barbara said. "You had everything under control. What mess were you involved in, now?"

"Interested?" Helena sighed and put her hands on her waist.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't think people get thrown be in jail for being nice." The redhead lifted her leg and rested it on the bike seat "So, I'm curious to know what you did. My dad said it's the third time you've visited the police station."

"I like the place."

"And trouble, too."

Helena sighed, annoyed "You don't know me, so you better keep your comments to yourself."

"I know you," Barbara said.

"You knew me, past tense. Now, good night. I'm tired and I have things to do tomorrow."

"I would like to talk with you." Barbara moved off the bike.

"But I don't want to talk to you."

"What happened?" Barbara was pissed with her answer. The girl didn't seem to care about what she was doing. "A guy accused you of breaking his nose."

The brunette lowered her head and looked at the redhead through her messy bangs. "Shame… I thought I broke his arm, too."

"What happened?" the redhead insisted.

"We were playing a card game, he cheated. I hit him, he tried to hit me; I broke his nose with my fist, he returned to try to hit me with a chair. I ducked, he hit another big man, he was annoyed, he joined our fight and later another guy and another and another. That's all."

"Helena!" Barbara waved her hand in exasperation, "You can't fight like a street guy. That is not right."

"I'm a street girl, if you didn't know." She cocked her head, thoughtfully. "You actually don't know. You don't know anything about me and I don't know anything about you."

Barbara exhaled loudly. "Helena, we are friends, what is going on with you?"

"We _were_ friends," the brunette growled. "Now, who asked you to bail me out?"

"That's not the point. The point is that you are acting irresponsibly." Barbara kept to herself that it had been Alfred. The girl had become uncontrollable and he thought she might listen to Barbara, but it seemed things would not be so easy.

"And what do you think daughters of millionaires do?" Helena put her hands on her hips. "I'm just doing my job as Bruce Wayne's daughter."

"Your mother would be disappointed if she saw you now."

This made the young girl explode. She pointed at the woman with her index finger.

"Don't talk about her! You don't have any right!"

"Helena, what is going on with you?"

"Fuck you!!" The brunette turned and walked inside the manor furiously.

Barbara was disconcerted. She didn't recognize the Helena Kyle that she knew two years ago. This young woman was cynical, cold and aggressive. She shook her head and climbed on her bike. Maybe it was best was to talk with her when she was sober.

* * *

Now, that was a serious hangover. Crap. It may have been in over her head when she entered that tequila drinking tournament, "Iron Men."

Well, at least she showed all those people that she was the best at drinking tequila. It had been a great tournament. She had beat twenty five guys and ten girls. She had won.

Yes, she had won a thousand dollars and a great hangover.

Helena was lying on a poolside chair with her eyes covered with dark lenses, to avoid the brightness of the sun. She extended her hand and took the beer glass from the table next to her.

She drank it and felt her body returning to life. That was wonderful.

Maybe she could be drunk all day to avoid hangovers.

Luckily, she hadn't seen Bruce when she arrived at six in the morning that day. She was not in the mood to hear another of his lectures.

She loved to make him angry or disgusted with her all night parties and troubles. She didn't want anything from him or his money. She had been doing everything possible to piss him off to show him her disgust because he would kill her mother's murderer.

She was just waiting to be old enough to rent her own place and live her life as she wanted… and to look for her revenge.

But, maybe, she could moderate her parties a bit. It was not nice to have hangovers like this one. She sometimes crossed the line in testing her own limitations. Being meta helped her to not get drunk easily, but after three bottles, anyone would be.

She drank a bit more of her cool beer. It was heaven. God bless the man that had created the beer.

"Good party?" a voice distracted her from her thoughts.

She recognized it immediately.

Barbara.

She exhaled. What the hell was she doing here? She was not in the mood for whatever she was here for and she didn't want see to her. It still hurt to know that she had forgotten her so easily the last few months, knowing she was broken and alone.

"Excellent party," she said coldly.

"I'm glad you didn't hit anyone this time."

"How do you know I didn't?" the brunette asked, cynically.

"You weren't on the news today." Barbara grinned.

"Good point," Helena lowered her dark lenses a few inches and eyed the redhead. She was wearing a jacket and tight black pants with boots. It was a nice outfit. It seemed Barbara liked the rebel style. "Still riding that bike?"

"I like it." Barbara looked at the pool. It was a sunny day, only Helena could be in the sun after a night full of alcohol.

"You will break all your bones someday," she said, pushing her sunglasses up again and closing her eyes.

"I don't think so. May I sit?"

"I would say no, but you never listen."

"I'll take that as a yes." Barbara sat on a chair next to Helena's.

"How do you get into bars?"

"Weren't you once young?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't look like it. If you were, you would know about fake ID's. What do you want?" Helena asked, sipping her beer and knowing she was not here just to chat.

"You have been ignoring my calls for the last two weeks. Why?"

"I thought you would get the message."

"What message?"

"That I don't want to talk to you."

Barbara leaned on her chair, looking at her. "Why not?"

"Why would I?" Helena asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Seemed things would not be as easy as she thought. Helena was so hardheaded.

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" she asked.

"We haven't talked in a long time," the brunette put her beer on the table. "Why the interest now?"

"I don't want you to be hurt," Barbara said.

Helena looked at the pool. Sure, now she had interest in her, now she cared about her. She had probably talked to her father and he had begged her to help him. This trick was not going to work with her. She'd had enough of all this shit.

"You are seriously playing the role of the millionaire's daughter, right?" the redhead asked, crossing her leg.

"Public figure, it's called."

"All right, 'public figure'. You are a very intelligent girl. You know this is not right."

"Do you recall that I didn't want to pick up your calls?" Helena said, finishing her beer and taking another can from the cooler. "It's because I'm not interested in your advice."

"Helena," Barbara leaned toward her, "let me help."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Why are you so closed off?"

"I'm fine, I'm having fun," Helena rolled her eyes. "I'm enjoying my life. What's the problem with that?"

"You are meta, you can hurt someone," Barbara said. "You need to learn to control your skills!"

"I handle my skills pretty well." The brunette winced, opening the can of beer. "Could you please not yell?"

"Helena, don't act like a child."

"If you'll excuse me, I would really love to be alone."

The redhead observed the girl. It would be hard, really hard, to make her stop her crazy way of living. She was frustrated. What happened to that sweet girl she knew? It seemed the last two years had been rough on her, much rougher that she imagined. If she hadn't been in recovery, maybe she could have helped her before. "Why Helena?" she asked, suddenly.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this to yourself? To Bruce?"

"Mind your own business." Helena growled. "Keep your nose out of mine."

"You were not like this."

"You said it. I wasn't like this. Start knowing the new me."

"All right. I hope you will think about this." She put her card on the table "Call me, if you need anything."

"Sure." The brunette closed her eyes.

Barbara stood up, taking the beer from Helena's hand. She was too young to be drinking like this. "I hope to see you soon."

"Hey!" The brunette sat up angrily and watched the redhead walk away, drinking her beer.

"I'll always be here for you, when you want talk," the redhead said, not turning her head and lifting the hand with the can. "Thanks for the beer."

Helena growled and looked inside the cooler. Crap. She had taken the last beer. She stared at the redhead, who disappeared behind the big doors.

The redhead closed the door behind her and walked inside the hall. Helena was really hardheaded. She picked up her helmet that was on a table.

"Bad luck?" Alfred asked, descending the stair way.

"She is really difficult and cynical," she said, giving him the can of beer.

"Do you drink?" he asked, surprised.

"I just started today. She is very difficult."

"I warned you." He walked toward her.

"Yes, I thought she would listen to me, but I was wrong." Barbara crossed her arms, thinking. She couldn't forget the image of Helena as sweet, loving child, "What happened to her?"

"Anger, pain…" he explained. "I think the loss her mother affected her too much. Master Bruce tried everything, but she closed all her doors to him. He gave her everything, he thought that she would understand that he loved her, but she… she is so lost in her own world. She is just living a crazy life to forget all her pain."

Barbara rubbed her temples. "I'm feeling guilty, Alfred, I should have been with her," she said biting her lower lip. "I could have helped her."

"You were recovering, Miss Barbara, you couldn't do very much."

"I know, but…" she turned to look to the pool where the brunette was swimming, "I feel I could have done something else. Dick told me she was difficult, that they argued a lot, but I thought he was exaggerating. She is so hurt."

"What are you going to do?"

"Keep trying, Alfred."

* * *

TBC


	5. Who are you?

Barbara tried, with no success to get close to the rebellious kid over the next few months. Helena kept her crazy lifestyle - parties, trouble, and appearances in the on newspaper gossip columns.

She couldn't blame Bruce for her attitude, he had tried everything to be close to her, but Helena was –she had noticed- so angry at life. She was always so disrespectful against laws and anything that remotely resembled authority. She was really hard to handle -- a hurricane.

"You look incredible." Dick squeezed her hand, gently.

"Thanks." She smiled, walking inside the big manor. It was Bruce's birthday and the manor was full of people. She thought this would be a good opportunity to try to get close to Helena again. She knew the girl had been in trouble the week before, on a vacation trip she had taken to Hawaii. It appeared she had organized a party in her hotel room, and the resulting scandal hadn't being good for the other guests. They had all been kicked out of the hotel.

"I'm so glad you are here," Bruce greeted, appearing suddenly in front of her.

"Hey!" Barbara smiled and hugged him. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks."

She extended a small gift. "We hope you like it."

"You didn't need to buy me anything."

"You are our best friend," Dick said, patting his arm.

"You look so handsome," she complimented Bruce.

"Glad you approve."

"Want a drink?" Dick asked her.

"Please."

"Take care of my girl, I'll be right back," Dick told Bruce.

Barbara's eyes caught Helena, who was laughing as she was encircled by a group of handsome young men.

"How are things going with her?" she asked her old friend.

"As always," he sighed, looking at his daughter. "She is involved in some trouble, I try to talk with her, we fight and she leaves. The next day, she is in more trouble and the cycle continues." He drank from his cup. "She does this to piss me off."

"Why do you keep giving her money, then?"

"I'm trying to make her understand that I love her."

"Maybe you need to leave her in jail a few days."

"Come on, Barbara," he said.

"I'm serious, you always get her out of any the trouble she gets in."

"I can't do that."

"But I can. I'll talk with Dad."

"You won't," he said.

"Why not?" She looked at him. "You have tried everything except this. Let's try. At least, she will not be in trouble for a couple of days."

"Forget it. Believe me, that will not work with her."

"Here is your cup." Dick said, handing a glass to the redhead.

"Thanks."

"Enjoy the night, guys." Bruce smiled at them "I'll be around."

"Okay." Dick smiled and wrapped his arm around Barbara's waist. "Wanna dance? The music is great."

"Sure, let's go." She smiled at him.

The redhead had a good time with him, he really was a good dancer. She felt she was being watched, but she didn't know why.

Barbara spent the rest of the night having fun and taking with old friends. Her life was returning to normal after the shooting. Now she was working at the New Gotham library. She liked the place and she had contact with many young people that she could help.

She wanted to return to her Batgirl career, but Bruce had told her to take it slowly, she still was healing. She still felt tired after standing too long and would get a bit of pain in her back if she had too much exercise. She was still testing her limitations. It was important, if she wanted to stay alive in her fight against crime.

Over the course of the night, she saw Helena flirting with everything that moved close to her. Her laugh was loud and open, but she knew it was a mask that the girl hid behind. She tried to act as a cold person, just interested in fun and having a good time, but she knew her, she was not that kind of person.

After a pleasant dinner and enjoy excellent music, she went with Dick to walk around the gardens. He had been a gentleman with her all those months, always supportive, sweet and romantic. He gave her a wonderful and sweet kiss.

They stood for a long time, watching the moon lighting the trees.

"Maybe we should get married, what do you think?" he mumbled, rubbing his nose on her cheek.

"You will break the heart of your fans. I don't want to be responsible for that." She grinned at him.

"Dammit, you are right." He smiled. "How about we go somewhere else, where we can be alone?"

"It's late."

"And tomorrow is Sunday. Do you have something interesting to do?"

"Just be with you."

"Excellent." Dick gave her a fast kiss on her lips. "I'll go pick up our coats."

"Okay."

They walked inside the house again. "I'll see if I can find Bruce while you're gone."

"Sure."

Barbara didn't see Bruce in the crowd. She stopped Alfred, who walked close to her. She asked for him and he told her he had seen him five minutes ago, walking to the library with Helena. She walked toward the back of the house where the room was.

She heard some loud voices when as she approached. She stopped a few meters away and noticed Bruce was furious. He was yelling at Helena, who was yelling right back. She couldn't understand what the argument was about and thought it best to leave them alone. But then, she noticed Bruce walking to open the door. She hid behind a door so he wouldn't notice her and think she was listening.

He was really angry and stormed out the place. He never lost control of his emotions, so it was weird to see him so annoyed. She turned and looked inside the library.

Helena covered her face with her hands; she seemed to be so sad. Barbara couldn't stop herself and walked to her.

When she opened the door, she noticed the brunette wasn't there. Looking around, she could see the balcony door open and she walked there.

Helena was sitting on the cement bench, looking at the garden.

"What do you want?" the brunette asked, knowing she was there.

Barbara couldn't understand how, she hadn't made any noise.

"Are you okay?"

The girl wiped her nose with her hand. "I'm fine."

Barbara remained silent, trying to find the correct question to try to talk with her. Helena would never admit she was crying.

"Why did he make you mad?"

The girl did not respond. Barbara hugged herself and observed her.

"I saw him yelling at you," she said. "I'm sorry."

"He doesn't understand me." Helena finally spoke, with her gaze to the ground.

"He is a man," Barbara mumbled, "Men often can't see inside women's hearts."

"He is so blind," Helena whispered.

The moon light allowed Barbara to see a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Why he can't see me? I'm not what he expected. He wanted a boy, not a girl."

"Don't say that, you are a great person."

"Not for him, other people are always better. He always tells me why I'm not like Dick, like you… He always says I would disappoint my mom." She sniffed. "But no, he didn't know her, my mom loved me, she always said she was proud of me. She hugged me, she listened to me."

"She loved you so much," Barbara said with a soft voice. "You are right, she was so proud of you, you were her world. She told me many times she wanted the best for you and she worked hard every day for it –to give you everything. She believed in you."

"She was the only one. He thinks Dick is best. He knows how to do things, he is smart, he is intelligent." Helena turned her blue eyes and fixed the on her. Barbara was a beautiful woman. She felt, in some way, protected being close to her. She could smell her when she was around, not matter if a room was full of people. It reminded her of the feeling of being loved, cared for, of a past that no longer existed. "Dick should be his kid, not me. I don't know what I'm doing here. I don't know why he took me."

"He loves you, he just doesn't know how to show it to you." Barbara touched her hand. "I love you, too, but you won't let me in."

Helena jerked up, as if she was touched by electricity. "Don't lie to me." She was not going to let her hurt her again. She had hurt her enough, she had forgotten she existed. She also thought Dick was better. She was with Dick, they were a couple now. She had seen her dancing and having fun; she had seen them kissing in the garden. She always had time for him, since she had gone. She only looked at Helena when she was not with him. Helena was not important.

"I don't lie, I love you, Helena." Barbara stood up behind her. "I don't know what happened before, why you are so distant with me, but I would like you to trust in me again, like when you were a kid."

"Leave me alone." The young woman growled, turning her back to her.

"Helena, please."

"I said, leave me alone!" Helena turned, her eyes feral. "You are like him! You are like everyone!"

"Let me be your friend."

"I don't have friends, I don't need friends."

"What is wrong with you?" Barbara didn't step back. "Why do you push away all the people that love you?"

The brunette crossed her arms and smirked. "Oh, I see. Now, you are an expert on my life, you know what I feel and what I need."

"Something happened to you and I want to help."

"Keep your help to yourself. I don't need you, I don't need anyone."

"Why are you so damn stubborn?"

"Why don't you worry about your own life and leave me the fuck alone? Why have you been following me since you came back? What part of leave me alone don't you understand?"

"You are hurting yourself!"

"Why your interest in me?" Helena began to walk toward her in a threatening way. Barbara began to step back. Helena buried her eyes on her; she was not going to let her in. She was not going to get hurt again. She had learned that the best defense was a great offense. "Am I so beautiful and you are attracted to me?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Barbara spat, what the fuck was happening with Helena? Suddenly, her mood had changed 180°. She was a broken child one second and, in the next one, a total jerk.

"Why not?" the brunette smirked, smiling seductively. "I'm young, very good looking, smart, funny. I'm the most eligible bachelor in the city."

Barbara's back hit a brick wall. "Are you drunk?"

"Often, but not now." She stood close, her face inches from Barbara's.

"Helena." Barbara lifted an eyebrow, she was not going to show her fear, "I didn't know you were gay."

"Me neither, but it will be fun to try with you," the brunette smirked, hands in pockets. "You are an experienced woman and I know many interesting tricks that I'm sure you will enjoy. We can exchange experiences."

"I'm sorry, I'm taken." Barbara sighed, knowing she was avoiding talking about what hurt her.

"Don't worry, I'm not jealous." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm trying to help, Helena. Why do you act like an asshole?"

"Maybe because I am one. Everybody thinks that -- my father, Dick, and I know that you do, too." Helena grinned. "Welcome to the club."

"What's happening here?" Dick asked from the balcony door.

Helena smirked and gave a step back "Nothing, your girlfriend was telling me how fascinating I am."

"What's wrong with you, Helena?"

"Bachelor's life." Helena stared at her. "I need to keep my image. Have fun with the Pied Piper."

"Hey, hey." Dick said, annoyed.

Barbara grabbed his arm. "Wait, Dick, she is taunting you."

"Do you want me to kick your ass?" he shouted at her.

"Try it. Last time, I kicked yours. I would be glad to sweep the floor with you again."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Selina would be so disappointed in you," Barbara told her.

The brunette turned angrily toward her.

"Don't say her name!"

"Don't hurt her memory by acting like a jerk:"

"You don't have any right…" She clenched her teeth.

"You don't either. Grow up, Helena."

"Fuck you!" the brunette shouted and exited the balcony.

"Hey, you! Come here!" Dick growled.

"Dick, stop! Don't listen to her!" Barbara shouted.

"Did you see what she….?" He pointed at the girl.

"She is trying to piss you off, as always. You know her."

He paced furiously on the balcony. Barbara felt so disappointed. She was starting to think she never could get close to Helena again, that she would never understand her change. They might never be friends again.

"What did she tell you?" Dick asked, standing in front of her.

"Forget it."

"Barbara."

She brushed her hair back. "Can we just go and forget all this?"

"But…"

"Can we just forget this?" she said with a loud voice.

He exhaled and nodded his head. Helena really had pissed him off.

"Let's go, Dick, please," she said, touching his arm.

He nodded and walked to the exit. Barbara was silent, thinking, trying to understand Helena's behavior. She didn't know what to do, she was so unpredictable, so weird. What had happened to the Helena Kyle that she had known? Maybe she really had died the night her mother did, and she didn't want accept it.

* * *

**Two years later…**

The young brunette opened two beer bottles and turned, giving them to two guys seated in front of the bar. She took then two glasses from the counter and mixed some lemon juice and tequila. When she finished, she gave it to the man on her left.

"Hey, beautiful," a man said, "give me a scotch."

She didn't answer and prepared the glass. She put it in front of the man.

"Thanks, beautiful."

"Do me a favor," she said, putting her hand on the counter, "don't call me beautiful again, unless you want me to break your nose."

"That's not nice."

"It will be less nice to have a broken nose." She turned and found Leonard, the owner of the bar looking at her.

"I've told you many times to be nice," he said.

"I was nice." Helena smiled. "I warned him, I didn't break his nose."

"Be nice, I'm telling you once more, be nice."

"All right, all right." Cleaning her hands with a towel, she checked her watch. Her shift had ended. She gave the towel to her partner at the bar.

"Shift's over," she said to Leonard. "See you tomorrow."

"Have a good night, Kyle, and, remember, be nice."

"Yeah, yeah." She sighed and exited the bar.

She went to her apartment above The Dark Horse Bar, the place she worked as a bartender, and changed her clothes. She chose black leather pants, a sleeveless black shirt, and a long black leather coat.

Luckily, she was old enough now to live on her own and she earned enough money in her work as a bartender to rent an apartment. Not so luxurious, but it was hers, as was her life. She didn't depend on him anymore.

After her night shifts, she usually went out to join the night, to feel the wind caressing her face with its cold whispers. But tonight she was not in the mood to waste the time on those things, she wanted action.

She left her apartment through the window and climbed to the rooftop. She began to run on the top of the buildings until she arrived downtown. She crouched over the cornice and closed her eyes, feeling the wind hitting her face. She loved that sensation, she felt loved by the night, it fed her, it made the adrenaline run through her veins at high speeds, making her feel alive.

She always thought about taking revenge on her mother's death, but she had never quite figured out how to do it, until a night that she had been just walking in the city. It was late, she had not returned early to the manor that day. A group of guys had blocked her way, at first she had hesitated, it was not the same as a fight in a club, This was a gang with knives in their hands. But after her first move, she knew she could defeat those guys very easily.

She knew, then, she could avenge her mother on her own. She started her search for the man that had murdered her.

She just wanted to go out and pound on those criminals that ruled the streets.

On her 21st birthday, she finally moved out of his house. She had worked the last summer and collected some money, thinking about being independent. She got a job as the assistant of a bartender with a friend.

She didn't know why, but her father had then told her that he had decided to quit as Batman, he didn't want to be the Caped Crusader anymore. He was tired of the violence and criminals. He said he wanted go around the world, that he needed to breathe.

He left…

She didn't know how to feel afterwards. It was weird.

He had abandoned her, too. It made her feel so angry, so miserable. For a moment, she thought she might have been important to him.

She had fought with him almost all the time they had been together, but in some way she could say she missed him.

After a few months of working at the bar, she had learned a lot and was much better than her friend.

She was promoted to a full bartender at The Dark Horse and rented a small apartment above it.

She had then, too, started to look for criminals and had learned to defend herself alone on those streets…

It was one thing to be in the training room and quite another to feel the cold blade of a knife cutting her skin. At the beginning, it had been hard. And she got her fair share of bruises for that, but she learned fast and she was very good now.

She just wanted to relieve all the anger, all that rage, the fire burning inside her. She just wanted to get her revenge and make all that people that were like him pay.

She had started being a crime fighter on her own just a few months ago. She never told him about her nightly adventures. She didn't want him lecturing her about it being too risky or about being too rough or breaking bones unnecessarily.

A sound distracted her from her thoughts. She heard cries. She was at the top of a big building and turned her head, trying to determine the source.

It seemed it came a few streets away from her. She jumped easily to the building in front of her. In a few seconds, she found the source of the cries.

A man was hitting a woman.

Party time. He shouted something at her; she shouted back, and he slapped her hard on her face and took out a knife.

A knife.

It made her so angry.

She hated knives.

Before he could make a single movement, she was on him. She took his hand in hers and grinned when she heard bones breaking and him yelling.

"You aren't so brave now, no?" she growled at him.

"Bitch!" he yelled.

"Wrong answer," she said, as her fist found his face.

He slammed into the wall behind him. The woman stood up and ran as fast as she could, away from the scene.

"Let's try again." Helena smirked.

"Go to hell."

"I think, tonight, you will go there, not me." She lifted him and punched him hard on his gut. It felt really good to beat a jerk like this one.

The man tried to fight, but she was too much for him. In a few seconds, she had him crying and begging for forgiveness on the ground, but tonight she was not in the mood to give a second to a moron like this one. She threw him against a garbage bin and walked toward him, fists in balls, ready to pounce on him again.

"Stop."

Now, that was new, who the hell was interrupting her fun?

She turned her head and found a tall woman dressed in a funny costume: black with a yellow bat on her chest and a black cowl over her head, that didn't cover her long ,red hair. The costume was so much like her father's. She must be Batgirl. Helena had heard so much about her, but she had never seen her. Apparently, she had disappeared for a long time, but she'd heard stories that she'd returned after Batman had stopped his work as a crime fighter. She thought Batgirl was a legend, but no. Helena had asked her father once about her, but the only thing he had said was that she was an incredible fighter.

It appeared that the rumors were true, and that she had taken over Batman's job.

"What do you want?" Helena asked, annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Batgirl asked.

"Stopping that asshole from hurting a woman."

"You already did. Leave him alone."

The brunette grinned. "Oh… and you are…?" she asked, taunting the costumed woman.

"Just leave him alone, he is already knocked out."

"Good," Helena shrugged her shoulders, "he will not feel a thing when I rip his head off."

"Leave him alone."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you must fight me."

The brunette laughed lightly. "What?"

"You heard me." Batgirl said with a firm voice.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Helena growled. Either the woman really was very confident of herself, or she didn't know that Helena could easily kill her with her hands.

"Someone who is trying to prevent you from making a mistake."

"Oh good, now I have my own guardian angel," Helena mocked, putting a hand over her heart.

"No, I'm your friend."

"Friend? Bullshit!" the brunette shouted. "I don't know you!"

"You are good, but you don't have experience," Batgirl said.

That was enough, no one was going to tell her what to do. Helena took a step forward, but a nasty smell filled her nostrils and she stepped back. "Where have you been?"

" A building was on fire." The redhead crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh my god!! What was burning?" She winced, covering her nose, as she was assaulted by a foul odor.

"Plastic factory."

"Fuck… that is disgusting."

Batgirl softened the tone of her voice, trying to make Helena listen to her. "You could get hurt, fighting crime is not easy."

"I know and I don't care." The brunette turned her back on the other vigilante and walked down the street. She didn't want to keep talking to that woman.

Why was she so arrogant? Batgirl tried one more time. "You could get hurt or killed, if you aren't careful."

"I'll call 911 when I need help, I promise." Helena retorted, then jumped easily to a stairway, four floors above her, and from there to the rooftop.

The redhead watched in amazement. Wow, she knew about her meta skills, but had never seen them in action. She sighed, resting her hands on her hips. This was going to be a bit more difficult than she'd anticipated. She turned and walked to the other side of the street.

* * *

The old butler opened the curtains of the dark room. The light revealed a total mess. Clothes over the floor; drawers opened. Different kinds of shoes were strewn about the place. The small room was a disaster zone. He looked at the bed, which was a mass of blankets and covers, he still couldn't understand how a person could sleep there or, worse, live there.

He shook his head and took a basket, picking up the clothes.

"God, Alfred," Helena grumbled from under the covers, "What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm using Eastern Standard time. It's only early if you are on Pacific time." He lifted his eyebrow as he continued to pick up the clothes from the floor. "Might I remind you that we live in New Gotham, close to the Atlantic Ocean?"

"What time is it?" The brunette buried her face on her pillow.

"Twelve o'clock."

She lifted her head and, blinded by the light, she rubbed her eyes. "You must be joking."

"I wish." He filled his basket with the clothes over the floor "I prepared you a good meal."

She pushed off her covers. "You just said the magic words." She walked out of her room, wearing just her white shorts and a grey t-shirt. She sat down at her small table in the kitchen.

There were scrambled eggs and a big cup of coffee. It smelled great. She loved Wednesdays. That was the day that Alfred helped her clean her mess… well, house. Technically, he cleaned it alone, but it was not her fault, he always said she didn't know how to clean a house.

"I love you, Alfred!" she shouted, taking a piece of toast.

"Sometimes I have the feeling your love for me is directly proportional to the hunger in your stomach," he responded, crossing the small corridor to put the clothes in the washing machine.

"That's not true," she said. "I also love you when you wash my clothes."

"I'm speechless."

"Guess who I met last night?"

"No idea." He stepped inside the kitchen and moved toward the counter. God. It was a real disaster, how could a single person create such a mess?

"Batgirl." Helena ate a bit of her egg.

"Batgirl?" He turned to look at her.

"Who is she, Alfred?" Helena asked, biting into her toast.

"No idea, Miss Helena." He rolled up his sleeves to wash the dishes.

"I don't believe you. You know all about my father." She pointed at him with her fork.

"You said it." He began to clean the dishes. "About your father, not about her."

"But you know her."

"Of course I know her. She is an enigma. Women are always an enigma."

"Point for you." Helena took another piece of egg. "But I still find it hard to believe that you don't know who she is."

"She is like a ghost, she just appears when she is needed and vanishes in the same way." He smiled to her. "In an unexpected way."

"I see."

"So, where did you find her?"

"I was beating up a guy that was harassing a lady." She wiped her mouth. "She said I needed experience."

"Interesting."

She put her fork on the plate and observed him. "I have the feeling you know something."

"Miss Helena," he replied, "she is a mystery for me as she is for you. Batgirl supported Batman on the streets, but she fought on her own. She was a mystery even for your father. He respected her secret identity as she respected his."

"Sounds reasonable." Helena took a sip of her coffee. She was silent a few seconds, thinking. Why was Batgirl looking for her? What did she want? How did she know about her? "Do you think she knows what I do at night?"

"Why do you think that, Miss Helena?" Alfred cleaned the counter.

"I know he is not here. What if he knows what I do and he sent her to follow me?"

"That is a bit hard to believe. You always say that no one follows you."

She glared at him.

"Miss Helena, I don't think you father had anything to do with it," Alfred explained, looking at her and drying his hands. "He wouldn't send anyone to follow you. He never did it when you were young and loved to get in trouble. Why would he start now?"

"Why did she disappear? Do you know?"

"Master Bruce told me that she just vanished." Alfred removed his glasses to clean them with a cloth. "She was always a woman of few words. No one knows where she came from. She just appeared one day. I know that she confessed to your father that she admired him and that she wanted to be like him. Maybe she, as your father is doing now, took a time to be alone and think. The life of a hero is not easy."

"I think she knows who I am." She finished her eggs.

"Why?"

"The way she talked to me. She said I could hurt myself."

"I agree with the last," he said, picking up her plate. "You still have a lot to learn, that life is very dangerous."

"I have the feeling I'll meet her again," Helena said. "I'm not going to let her go until she answers some questions for me."

"Might I suggest that you not piss her off?"

"Why not? She pissed me off first."

"She is a very skilled fighter and you might find yourself regretting the encounter."

"Don't be so optimistic, Alfred." She stood up. "No one can kick my ass."

"Wanna bet?" he chuckled.

"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You never listen to good advice, Miss Helena."

"I do… I just take the ones I need," she said, disappearing to her room.

"I suggest, then, that you purchase a big steak."

Helena's head appeared in her frame door. "Why do I need a steak?"

"You will need it when she blackens your eye."

"Ha, ha ha."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He began to clean the table.

* * *

TBC


	6. Hard lesson

Helena gave the drinks to the group of men that had ordered them. The place was full of people; it was Friday night. Fridays were always busy days. She couldn't get the image of Batgirl out of her head. Why had she looked for her? Had her father sent her?

It was so weird.

She had been looking for information about her all day, but it seemed she was more myth than reality. She needed check around in the underworld. Maybe she could go to some hidden bars and ask for info. That would be easy. She had some friends that always gave her info. She wanted to be prepared the next time she found her.

"Water, please."

Water? Who the fuck asked for water in a bar? Helena poured a glass of water and turned. She found Barbara Gordon sitting at the bar's counter. She couldn't hide her surprise.

"I'm glad to see you, too," Barbara said, taking the glass in her hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

Helena glared at the redhead and rested her hands on the counter, burying her gaze on her. It still hurt that Barbara had abandoned her when she needed her and Helena would never forgive her for that. The, Barbara had tried to get close to her again, but Helena allowed it. She was not going to let anyone hurt her anymore.

She'd had enough of it.

She thought Barbara had quit on her. Since she had moved to her own place, Helena had completely lost contact with the woman. She knew about her from the newspapers. It seemed her father had left Barbara in charge of the Wayne Foundation.

Yeah, he trusted Barbara more than his own daughter.

It had fueled her anger at both of them.

The last time she had been this close to the redhead was the night of her father's birthday, years ago, when she had cornered her against that wall. She had been so tempted to let her walls break down, to open her heart. Luckily, she hadn't done it, but there was not a day that she didn't think about her.

"Well," Helena finally said, "you are looking at me now. Do you see something you like?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure."

"You are not sure. Why not?" Helena crossed her arms over the counter. She observed her. She was wearing a sleeveless blouse with a turtle neck and black pants. She couldn't deny the older woman looked spectacular.

"Depends on you." Barbara sipped her water.

"Why me?"

"Can we talk?" She pointed to a table at the end of the bar.

Helena looked at her with distrust.

"Come on," Barbara stood up. She noticed the girl didn't move from her place and she grinned. "Or are you afraid?"

Helena felt her blood boiling. She didn't like her games. She took a bottle of whiskey, a Perrier bottle, and a glass.

"Be right back, John," she said to her partner at the bar, not moving her eyes off the redhead, who walked to the table at the end of the bar.

The brunette sat at the table and put the bottle of whiskey and her glass on it.

"I don't drink, thanks," Barbara said, leaning back in her chair.

Helena put the Perrier bottle on the table and pushed it toward her. "On the house."

"I see you live on your own now."

"And I'm pretty happy with it." Helena opened the whiskey bottle and filled her glass.

"I hear you rent a small apartment above the bar." Barbara circled her finger around the rim of her glass.

"Perfect for me." Helena sipped a bit of whisky.

"This is not one of the best areas of the city."

"But everything is close and I don't need anything else."

Barbara smiled at her. Helena didn't know what she was thinking or what game she was playing. She stared at the redhead, waiting.

"Do you miss all your old luxuries?" the redhead asked.

"No, I never wanted anything from him."

"Didn't look like that." Barbara sipped water from her glass.

"I just wanted to piss him off."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Sweet and gentle as always." The older woman shook her head.

Helena fixed her blue eyes on her, trying to read her face. It seemed she was having fun with her and she didn't like being anyone's toy, especially not Barbara's.

"What do you want, Barbara?" Helena asked, opening the Perrier bottle and filling Barbara's glass.

"Thank you. I want to ask you to visit the Green Orphanage tomorrow."

The brunette blinked. "What?"

You know the Wayne Foundation, right?"

"You know it better than me." Helena finished her scotch whisky. "You are in charge, no?"

"We support that orphanage. I would like you to go tomorrow."

The brunette laughed. "Now, that is funny. Why should I go?"

"I promise that I'll tell you tomorrow." Barbara said.

"Why don't tell you tell me now?"

"You will understand tomorrow."

Helena leaned back in her chair and finished her scotch, her eyes fixed on the redhead. Barbara didn't look away and held her gaze. The young woman observed her, wondering what she was planning. She knew Barbara. She was always methodical and never took a step without thinking.

She had changed, she looked great. Helena had read about her in the newspapers; she was active with the Foundation -- always trying to find more resources. In some way, she'd have to admit that she admired her, especially her courage to move on after the Joker shot her and for her effort to help those kids.

"What if I say no?" Helena suddenly said, bending her leg over the chair and resting her arm on her knee.

"Then you never will know why I asked you to go," Barbara said in a calm voice, drinking her water. "I never ask anything of you. So, if I'm here, it must be for something really important."

The brunette stared at her. What kind of game was she playing? She was not going to be part of this mess. She was not going to let Barbara involve her in anything.

"The foundation helps innocents. It's not business," Barbara explained as she wondered why Helena was drinking as if she had, in her possession, the last whisky bottle on Earth. "I know you have issues with your father, but this goes beyond all your feelings for him. We are talking about innocent children."

The young woman didn't respond. She remained still, gazing at the older woman. The redhead drank a bit more water and put the glass on the table. Helena was drinking more of her liquor.

There was a noise at the other side of the bar. The brunette turned lazily. There was a fight.. The young woman finished her glass. "I'll be right back."

Barbara took a drink of water. Helena, in a second, had jumped into the fray. Before Barbara could count to three, Helena had ended the fight with two fast movements. After a few seconds, she returned to her seat.

"Sorry, work issues." She poured another glass of scotch.

"Aren't you afraid of getting drunk when you drink that much?"

"Hard to get drunk." She grinned. "I'm meta."

"Yes, true." Barbara shook her head "You fight well."

"Thanks."

"You could be good, if you had some technique."

Helena took the comment as an insult. "Excuse me?"

"You fight well, but you need technique. Maybe I can help you."

"What?" Helena laughed, amused.

"I know how to fight," Barbara smiled. "I practiced gymnastic many years and some martial arts, too."

"I knew about the gymnastics, but not about martial arts."

"I love martial arts, it's not just about fighting," the redhead explained. "It's about knowing your body, controlling your mind, your environment, and using the strength of your opponent against them."

"I don't need anything." Helena watched her with curiosity. Barbara crossed her arm over the table. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him."

You two could never have a good relationship."

Helena stood up and picked up the bottle from the table. "Time's up, I have work to do."

"I'll be there at ten," Barbara said.

The young woman didn't answer and returned to the bar. Barbara stared at her glass. She closed her eyes a brief second. This was going to be so hard.

-----------

"Miss Barbara, good to see you," Alfred said, greeting the redhead when he walked inside the her office at the Wayne Foundation.

"Thanks, Alfred," she said, smiling and standing up. "Thanks for accepting my invitation to have lunch with me."

The office was huge. It had a spectacular view of New Gotham and a small, but comfortable living room with a TV. Barbara spent most of the day there and it was like a second home for her.

"Always a pleasure," he said lifting a plastic bag. "I brought your favorite salad."

Barbara frowned and rested her hips on the desk. "I invited you to lunch."

"I know, but knowing your cooking abilities, I preferred cook myself," he said, smiling.

"My cooking is not that bad."

"Trust my instincts."

She rolled her eyes and opened the door of a private room to her left. It had a small dining room and a kitchen. The table was ready, so she opened the fridge and took out a pitcher of water.

"You are incorrigible." She said, "For your information, I considered buying some food at the salad restaurant on the corner."

"The worst in the city." Alfred pointed out, opening the bag on the counter. "I'm glad I thought to bring the salad."

"The table is ready, so sit, please."

"Thanks, but let me," he responded, moving a chair back for her.

"Always a gentleman." She sat on her chair.

"I can't deny it." He put then bowl with salad on the table.

"I went to see Helena last night." The redhead poured water in her glass while Alfred sat at the other side of the table.

"Any luck with her?" he asked.

"No, she is as stubborn as her mother." She put a bit of salad on his plate before taking a forkful of her own. "How are things on your side?"

"Her apartment, if you can call it that, is a mess."

"It's that bad?"

"Not the apartment, her. The place is small, but comfortable and nice. The problem is that she still doesn't know the meaning of order."

She laughed lightly. "She has always been a disaster with order."

"She told me she met Batgirl."

"Oh…" Barbara looked at him. "It means she impressed her. If not, she wouldn't have commented about her."

"Yes," he agreed. "She is not easily impressed by anyone."

"Maybe it was the cowl."

He chuckled. "She thinks that, perhaps, her father sent Batgirl to keep an eye on her."

"Sounds logical, but no." Barbara put more salad on her plate. "He told me he knew she was doing this and was worried because she fights, but doesn't think. I thought it would be good to keep an eye on her. Selina loved her so much and would be upset if she knew Helena is trying to tear herself apart."

"And?"

"Well, she had her 'I know everything attitude' and was really rude. She didn't like that I stopped her from beating a guy to death."

"Weren't you afraid she would recognize you?"

"Nah, she never would imagine me dressed as a bat at night…. and I was in a fire before." She pointed at him with her fork. "The smell of the smoke and melted plastic really disgusted her."

"You need to be careful, she was not happy."

"I bet. I really pissed her off."

"She asked me if I knew her." Alfred ate a piece of salad.

"And?" the redhead asked curiously. If she could get her attention as Batgirl, maybe it was a good signal and she could find a way to get close to her.

"I said no."

"You lied?" Barbara lifted her brow. "That is new, you never lie."

"Technically, no," he smiled, taking his glass of water. "I said that I didn't know her, that she was an enigma for me. And she is. Batgirl has always been an enigmatic part of your personality, Miss Barbara. She never asked me, "Do you know her name?" In that case, I would have told her the truth, but she didn't ask it."

"Clever." Barbara smiled, he really was smart.

"British." He winked.

He had piqued her curiosity. She wanted to know more about the girl. She wanted to find a way to get her to open the doors of heart. She was a good detective, but people were not her best area, and, even less so, angry young people. "What else did she say?"

"Not much, but she is very intrigued about who Batgirl is. She wants to find her again to determine what she wants. You must be careful; Miss Helena is pretty aggressive. I assume she will look for a fight with Batgirl."

"That doesn't worry me too much." Barbara exhaled, "What worries me is that she is so impulsive. She really could hurt someone or herself."

"I agree, sometimes she returns with pretty bad bruises. She loves to learn the hard way."

"Helena thinks she doesn't need anyone and tries to attack any human being that tries to be close to her."

"True."

Barbara stared at the far wall, thinking long seconds in silence.

"Something wrong?" Alfred asked.

"What happened with her, Alfred, all those years that she was with Bruce?" she asked. "When I returned, she was not the sweet girl I knew. She was cold, angry, arrogant and stubborn, she distrusted everyone."

"She was sad in the beginning and she felt lonely. I understand it was not comfortable living in a house that was not her own with a strange man that she'd just learned was her father." He remembered with sadness, "Master Bruce tried to get close to her, but he failed." He explained, "But things went from bad to worse when she discovered he was Batman."

"Why?"

"She asked him to kill her mother's murderer, her refused to do it, and that was the point of no return."

"He doesn't kill."  
"She never could understand that. She turned most aggressive and shut herself off; she looked for every way to piss him off and she found it."

"Spending his money and being a troublemaker," she said.

"Yes."

"It was sad. He didn't know what to do. She was really a difficult person."

Barbara sipped a bit of water. She put the glass on the table and looked at him, "She still is. I noticed it when I returned. She just closed herself off to me, too."

"Yes, I remember how many times you tried to talk with her and she refused."

The red head fixed her green eyes on him "It just seems like she needs someone to talk to. Does she talk to you"?

"Yes, she is funny… grumpy but funny. I always try to tell her all the things she doesn't want to hear. Sometimes she gets furious, but she never says anything to me. I still have hope that you can find the way to open her heart. She deserves to live again."

The old man took a deep breath.

"And I'm quite afraid she will get herself killed, if she keeps risking her life, obsessed with the idea of tracking her mother's murderer."

"I saw her fight, as I told you… twice. She is really good, but, yes, she still needs to train. Fighting crime is not a piece of cake."

"Agreed."

"She needs to stop and think, make a plan. She needs to focus on the fight, protect her sides." She waved her hands. "Anyone that knows how to fight could hit her easily. "I offered to teach her last night."

"What she said?"

"What do you think?" She tilted her head. "She refused."

"I think she needs a bit of pressure."

"She is so hard headed. Sometimes I think she needs a good kick in the ass."

"That might help, too."

Both chuckled.

"But, you know what?" Barbara asked. "I have a plan. I think I know how I can make her accept my company."

"That sounds interesting. Perhaps you'd like to share your idea?"

"Sure."

-----------------

The dark haired woman crouched over a building and closed her eyes. She felt so alive then. She still couldn't understand why life had been so hard on her. She didn't think she'd done anything horrible. First, it had been hard to deal with being half meta; when she was a kid she had to hide it.

Her mother told her that people didn't understand metas and that it would be dangerous if people knew her secret. She had been a happy child. Yes, her whole life had been perfect until that day. The day she was murdered.

Since then, she had been living just to reach her goal: to find who had killed her mother and take revenge -- the revenge that her father refused to accept.

She heard a scream. She noticed it came from the park in front of her, but she couldn't see anything, it was surrounded by many trees. She jumped down and ran toward the place from where the yell had come.

She arrived and saw that two guys had a young girl on the ground and were ripping her clothes. Her fury raged. She grabbed the first guy by his shirt and threw him across the clearing.

The other guy tried to attack her, but she ducked and punched him hard in his face. He tried to hit her, but she was faster. He hit his head hard and fell unconscious.

She kneeled next to the girl. "Are you okay?"

The girl, crying, nodded.

"Go," she said.

Helena felt a hard blow on her head. She turned and kicked the guy. She took her hand to her head. Now, she was pissed.

Feral eyes turned, and she kicked him in the head. He couldn't react, she fell over him, beating him harder.

The man yelled and cried, but she didn't hear his pleas.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted and thrown to the side. She rolled and crouched, ready to attack, wondering who the hell was messing with her.

"You?" she growled angrily, seeing Batgirl standing in front of her. She looked impressive in that black suit, but she was not going to show her any respect or fear. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I asked you to stop, but you didn't listen." The masked woman turned and kneeled next to the man to check his pulse. He was alive.

"What's wrong with you?" Helena shouted, standing up.

"I was going to ask you the same." The redhead stood up, glaring at her. She definitely didn't like her style. "What in heaven's name do you think you are doing?"

Helena observed her. She was taller than Helena and looked like a giant bat. Now, she began to understand the clothing was part of a trick to intimidate people. "I was going to rip his head off! That son of a bitch tried to rape a girl!"

"It doesn't give you the right to kill him," The redhead scolded with a hard voice.

No one had ever talked to her like that... at least not since her mother died. Helena blinked, disconcerted. Who was she? She was the first person that challenged her in that way. The woman didn't seem to be afraid of her. People were afraid of her and, yet, Batgirl was not moving a single muscle.

"You are no one to tell me what to do or not," Helena growled.

"Maybe," Batgirl said, crossing her arms, "but I can stop you and prevent you from committing the worst mistake in your life."

"What?" It was definitely looking like she'd need to kick Batgirl's ass.

"What's your name?" The redhead lowered her head and looked for a strange box on her belt.

The movement disconcerted her. Lowering her head meant she didn't see Helena as a threat. She was very confident or very stupid.

"None of your business," she spat back.

"I'm Batgirl," the redhead said, lifting her head and pressing a button on the box she had in hand. "What's your name?"

"Huntress," she responded, almost automatically, not knowing where the name came from. "What's that?"

"This?" The redhead lifted the box. "I sent a signal to emergency services. An ambulance will be here in a few minutes."

"You called an ambulance? For him??"

"He is a human being. Let the courts judge him. Now tell me, why 'Huntress'?"

Batgirl's attitude confused the young woman. The costumed vigilante was acting as if she was the adult and Helena, a child.

"I hunt assholes like that one." The brunette growled in irritation. "And I beat people that piss me off, like you!"

"It's not good that you take advantage of your meta skills," Batgirl said, pointing at her. "You must be more responsible using your power against humans."

"He is not a human, he is an animal!" She walked toward her, fists in balls. "Why are you defending criminals? Aren't you supposed to be a 'hero'?"

"I am. What are you?"

"Excuse me?" Helena asked in disbelief. What kind of question was that?

"I said I am a hero. What are you?"

"I'm a fucking crime fighter, if you haven't noticed!" Helena shouted. She wrinkled her nose and took a step back. She smelled like gasoline, damn! It was so nasty!

Batgirl smiled, noticing her discomfort.

"What is so funny?" Helena asked in annoyance, seeing Batgirl's smirk.

"Nothing."

Helena wrinkled her nose again, the smell was so annoying. "Your perfume sucks!"

"Sorry. Gas station. Helping a couple."

"God! Were they swimming in gas?"

"Something like that." Batgirl nodded her head,

Helena glared at the woman, annoyed. She was smart, and she knew it. Batgirl was challenging her and Helena was now very pissed off. She was not used to being challenged. Who was she? "Do you think you always are in control?" she asked.

"I must be in control, if I want to stay alive."

"Well, be careful or I'll rip your head off."

Batgirl laughed.

That was it. The last straw. Huntress growled, her eyes feral, and threw a punch at Batgirl's face.

The redhead ducked and used Helena's impulse to turn her around and throw her to the ground.

"Easy, Huntress," the redhead said. "I don't want to hurt you. You must control yourself. You let your emotions blind you."

"Fuck you!" The young woman stood and kicked out. Batgirl moved back.

"Huntess," the cowled superhero said, "I don't want to fight."

"Are you scared?"

The redhead sighed in exasperation. Huntress tried to punch her again and Batgirl blocked it. She hit the brunette hard in her gut with her leg. The brunette took a step back, holding her stomach.

"Look, Huntress," Batgirl said, waving her hand, "could you please stop?"

Groaning, the young woman moved with incredible speed and kicked her in her face. Batgirl fell backwards, seeing stars.

The redhead shook her head and rubbed her jaw, she hadn't seen that coming. Huntress smirked in front of her, her fists balled.

"Stand up," Huntress ordered, smiling.

Batgirl shook her head. It seemed Helena was not going to learn with words. The redhead stood up and closed her fists, guarding herself. "All right," she said, "let's do it the hard way."

Huntress turned and threw a kick that Batgirl avoided by moving back. The young woman jumped and tried to kick her, but Batgirl bent over and Helena fell behind her. When Huntress turned, she found a hard fist hitting her skull. The next second, she felt a knee burying in her gut, knocking the air from her lungs.

She couldn't react and Batgirl's fist felt like a hammer when it hit the middle of her nose. She stumbled back, hearing a buzz on her ears and seeing flashes around her. It was hard to stand on her feet. She took her hand to her nose, still hearing that annoying buzz on her ears. She shook her head trying to clear her vision. Batgirl was standing in front of her. She lifted her fist to punch the other woman, but a hard blow under her jaw made her knees give out and her vision blur. She hit the ground like a ton of bricks.

She heard her someone calling her name, but it was distant.

Then, she felt herself lifted off the ground by the front of her jacket. She was thrown over a shoulder. Maybe she fell unconscious, then, because when she opened her eyes again, she noticed the dark sky above her. She coughed and rolled to her side, taking her hand to her nose that hurt like hell. She was bleeding. Her shirt was soaked in her own blood.

She growled, tilting her head back, trying to stop the hemorrhage.

She noticed then that she was on a rooftop. It took her a few moments to kneel and stand up. "Crap." She shook her head and coughed again. Who the hell was that woman? How she could fight that well? She winced, the smell of gasoline still filling her nostrils.

Fuck. Why was Batgirl always in such nasty places?

With hesitant steps, she went toward the edge of the building. Looking below, she noticed the police and an ambulance below.

She had beaten her to a pulp and, later, she had taken her to safety. Why?

That was so confusing.

Whatever.

She could figure it out later. Her nose was on fire and hurt like hell, but not more than her pride. She coughed and turned to walk to her home.

* * *

TBC


	7. Welcome to my world

thanks for all your feedback!!

* * *

"Oh my God." Alfred exclaimed, not hiding his surprise when he noticed Helena's bruised nose and eye. "What happened to you?"

"Don't ask," the brunette grumbled, annoyed, lying on a small sofa in her living room.

"Someone kicked your ass last night, I see." He closed the door behind him and walked toward the table with several bags full of groceries.

"Not funny, Alfred," Helena responded, covering her face with a small bag of ice. "What are you doing here? It's Monday, not Wednesday."

Helena couldn't get the image of Batgirl standing in front of her with that costume out of her mind. She looked like a warrior, so confident, so proud. She couldn't deny it, she was attracted to her strong personality. She had never met someone like her and she wouldn't deny that Batgirl had a great body, too.

"I had a free day today so I chose to come today instead of Wednesday." Alfred took out a steak from one of his bags and he extended it to her.

"What's that?" she said, looking out of the corner of her eye.

"Put it on your eye. I knew this would happen sooner or later. I'm glad I came today."

Sometimes she hated him when he had that know it all attitude. She took the beef and rested it carefully over her nose and eye.

"It was Batgirl, right?" he asked.

"How do you know?"

"You are annoyed," he answered with a calm voice. "It means you couldn't hit the person that did this to you. So, it must be Batgirl. She is skilled enough to hit you right in your face and not be killed."

"You are smiling." She groaned, feeling her head throbbing.

"No, I'm just happy that you survived her." He put some cans in the cabinet. "She usually beats people that annoy her pretty bad. What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything." She sat up on the couch.

"You always say that."

"Hey, are you on my side or not?" she growled at him.

"Considering I know you both," he walked over to her and gave her two pills and a glass of water, "I want to be fair in my judgment. Take this. It will help you with the headache."

"What judgment?" she sat slowly and took the pills.

"You are asking me questions and I am trying to offer you advice."

"You say she just beats people that annoy her." Helena swallowed the pills and some water. "What if she annoyed me first? Did you consider that?"

"I find it hard to believe, knowing you. And I know you much better than her."

"What?" She glared at him. He was supposed to be her friend.

"Batgirl is a fair person, I know her as a hero. She never lies or attacks people for no reason."

"Me neither, people usually piss me off first." She gave him the glass of water empty.

"And it's usually very easy to do," he said in amusement, taking the glass to the counter.

"I don't want to talk about this." Helena turned her head and winced.

She was not going to discuss this with him. He thought he always knew everything. She was in a bad mood, sure, but this time Batgirl had started the fight. Shit. She was going to need another steak. This one would thaw very soon. She looked for her makeup mirror she had on the table and opened it to look at her face in the mirror.

Shit, she would need a lot of makeup. Her face was swollen and she had black rings under her eyes. She wanted to kill that woman.

"I suppose, then," Alfred said, turning to look at the brunette, "she was right to hit you."

"What?" The brunette couldn't believe what she was hearing, She sat up, wincing again, feeling a sharp pain in her head.

"If you were right," he said walking to her, "you would surely defend your point of view."

"She said she could kick my ass." Helena closed her eyes, with the steak still on her face.

"See? She doesn't lie. She did it."

The girl lowered the beef and glared at him. "Are you my friend or are you an impostor pretending be my Alfred?"

"She did it, no?" He pointed at his own nose.

"She was lucky last night."

"Oohh, I see."

"Is she meta, Alfred?"

"No, she is human."

"How can she fight like that? I didn't see her." The brunette still couldn't understand what had happened.

"I told you to be careful. She is very skilled, but you didn't listen to me."

"She impressed me."

Alfred lifted his brow. He had never heard her say that she admired someone.

"She is incredible," the brunette continued. "She moves like lightening and she looks so controlled. She doesn't show fear; I yelled at her, I shouted at her, I threatened her, and she didn't blink. It was as if I was just a fly. She talked to me as if I was just a spoiled child!"

"And it didn't piss you off? That's amazing."

"Of course she pissed me off. That was when the fight started." She looked at him. "Are you really sure she is not meta?"

"Maybe you should be more prudent and talk to her. In my opinion, you are committing a big mistake by fighting against a legend such as Batgirl."

"She is fucking annoying."

"And you are pretty impatient and disagreeable."

He was impossible today. It was a shame she was not in the mood to argue. Helena leaned back slowly against the couch. It was a lucky he was there. She doubted she'd be able to move today.

"Maybe I can find more about her by checking in my father's computer."

That was not good,. He stood up in front of her, crossing his hands behind his back. "Could be. But computers are not your strongest area."

"Can't be too difficult. Any kid can handle a computer." She waved her hand.

"You said it, a kid." Alfred said, walking to the fridge "She is very skillful, she is smart, she has more than ten years of experience fighting on the streets. This is just your sophomore year, Miss Helena. Why don't you try talking with her?"

"I tried, but she is so difficult! She is always mocking me! I feel she just uses me to have fun."

"That sounds bad. I don't think she can do that." He took another piece of beef from the fridge.

"You said you didn't know her," Helena grumbled from the couch.

"I said I don't know her secret identity. But I know her as a crime fighter, and I'm sure you will learn a lot from her and improve your skills."

Helena sighed and removed the steak from her face.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Do you really want to know my answer?" he responded, offering her a second cold steak.

"No." She switched the steaks and put the new one on her face as she rested her head on the couch, closing her eyes. She hated to admit it, but it was really lucky he had arrived. She didn't want to move for a long time.

Alfred smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

"Barbara offered to train me."

"Miss Barbara?" He feigned surprise and turned to look at her. It was hard not to laugh, looking at her lying on that couch. She was a spoiled girl, that one. For the first time in many years, someone had finally taught her a lesson. "Why?"

"She saw me fight at the bar the other night. She says I'm good, but that I need technique."

"She really is skilled in martial arts. It's a sport she loves." Alfred rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Where does she work, Alfred?"

"The Foundation's offices are in the Clock Tower, on one of the middles floors."

She kept silent a few seconds. ""I never thought she would be into martial arts. She seems so focused on the foundation."

"I saw her in some tournaments and she was very good. You should accept her offer."

"No. She started to give me some advice and I left her at the table. I don't need any advice. I don't need anything from her."

"You always say that." Some days, he really wished he could spank her. He picked up a broom from the cabinet. "Your denial just means you are just trying to convince yourself that you are right."

"Are now you are analyzing me?"

"No," he said gently, "I'm trying to provide information not known by you, which would help you make the correct decisions that you always make when you have the proper information."

"English, please." She raised her left hand.

"You are committing a big mistake by fighting Batgirl. She has always risked her life to fight against crime and violence. Your goal is supposed to be the same -- maybe different techniques, but not different goals." He said looking at her, "Then, Barbara offered, very nicely, to help you and you reacted like a cavewoman, as you always do with people that want to help you. You have a strange tendency to push away all the people that try to be nice to you. In simple words, you are really pig headed."

"What?" Helena lifted her head looking him, astonished.

She couldn't believe it. He had just called her pig headed. How could he….?

"But you are smart, Miss Helena." He continued and smiled, "I know that soon, you will go to Barbara and rectify the situation. Accepting our own limitations makes us wiser. And you are very wise. Impressive for someone of your age." He walked toward her room. "Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do."

"How do you do that -- support me and undermine me, all in less than twenty seconds?"

"It's a British thing." He smirked, disappearing behind the door.

Helena rolled her eyes and leaned her head again on the couch. Well, that was further confirmation that it was not good to argue with him.

She didn't know how, but he always won.

* * *

Barbara paced nervously in her office. She played with a pencil between her fingers. She was worried; she had been very rough with Helena the night before. She didn't want to beat her so hard, but she had been so aggressive. She couldn't find another way to stop her. She had seen her fight before -- she was half-meta, faster, stronger, lethal. Not an easy adversary. The most dangerous part was that she didn't know her own strength and could easily kill someone without thinking. Her anger and ego were too great.

She lifted her hand and chewed a nail.

She had taken her to the top of a building to avoid the police finding her. She had tried to wake her up, but she was knocked.

Afterwards, she had kept a close vigil from an adjacent building until she woke, just to be sure she could get home safely. Helena was a big child.

Early that morning, she had called Alfred and requested he keep an eye on Helena by giving her any excuse he could think of, knowing the girl was hurt and she would not be able to do anything.

The phone rang, she picked it up, not giving it time to ring a second time.

"Barbara Gordon…"

She felt the air coming back to her lungs when she heard Alfred's voice at the other end of the line.

"Thank God, Alfred," she hurried to say. "How is she?"

:Oh, she will survive.: Alfred replied, amused.

"I'm serious, Alfred." She brushed her hair back.

:Well, you really gave her a thorough beating.: he explained :You hit hard.:

"I didn't want to do it." Barbara said, covering her eyes with her hand, feeling ashamed. "Really I didn't want to. She pushed me."

:You don't need to tell me, Miss Barbara. I know her, she is very impulsive.:

The redhead stood up in front of one of the windows and looked at the city below.

"Is she badly hurt?"

:Her face is very bruised and swollen, but don't worry, she heals quickly thanks to her meta-genes. She will be fine in a couple of days.:

"I didn't want to hurt her, but she turned very aggressive. She is strong, but doesn't think. Is she angry?"

:Not angry. Pissed. Mostly because she will need extra makeup and the kind she uses is very expensive.:

The redhead covered her face, "I screwed up everything, Alfred. I tried to get close and I failed again."

"Well, let me tell you, she doesn't make socializing easy. But let me tell you something good, she is impressed with Batgirl."

"What?" Barbara couldn't believe what she was hearing.

:Batgirl impressed her with her fighting skills and her controlled temperament. She said she has never met anyone like her. I think that she is intrigued with her. She told me she was thinking about looking for information about her on her father's computer.:

"Thanks. I'll connect to Delphi and delete all my info, just leaving what I want her to see." It was lucky she had installed her crime fighting lab at the top of the Clock Tower. Bruce had given her the penthouse and the top of the building, where the Clock Tower was, she had built a complete laboratory with a sophisticated computer system that she called Delphi. She helped the Justice League and other heroes, like Dick and Superman, to fight against crime. She could hack any system or computer.

:I'm sure she does not want to be beaten by Batgirl again, so…: Alfred pointed :I'm sure she is now reconsidering the offer that Barbara Gordon made to her a few nights ago.:

"Do you mean…? Do you think she will let me train her?"

:Miss Helena doesn't like to listen, but she hates to lose even more. So, I'm sure she will suck up her pride and ask you to train her before letting Batgirl kick her ass again.:

"Ass?" she smiled "You never say that."  
:If you could see her now, you would agree that there is no other way to describe the beating you gave her.:

"Maybe I should visit her again."

:I'm sure she will come to you.:

"How do you know?"

:She asked me where you work. She never asks anything, if she is not thinking of doing something.:

"So… your advice is…?"

:Give her a couple of days. I'm sure she will surprise you in your office soon.:

She bit her lower lip. "All right, I'll wait a few days.

:How is it possible that she didn't recognize you?: the old man asked.

"Well, Batgirl is very different from me and… she is pissed with her for challenging her. I've never tried to challenge her. I also used a bit of gasoline before going out. I cleaned my armor with it because I didn't want to risk her recognizing my scent. I know she has a pretty good sense of smell." She laughed lightly. "And I was right. You should have seen her face when she stepped close to me and smelled breathed in the gas fumes."

:That was smart.:

"Where is she now?"

:Snoring like a bear on her bed. I gave her the pills as you instructed and she fell deeply asleep.:

"They will help her with the pain. Take care of her please."

:Be sure of it.:

"See you later, Alfred. And…. Alfred?"

:Yes, madam?:

"Thanks."

* * *

The redhead signed the last of the papers on her desk and removed her glasses, pinching the bridge of her nose. Sometimes this was really boring. She stared out the window, her thoughts flew to Helena. She wondered how she could help her. She wanted to do something for her, but the girl had built an impenetrable brick wall between them. She had tried for years to break it, unsuccessfully.

Alfred said he thought Helena would make contact, but it had been almost fifteen days and the young woman hadn't called or looked for her.

Barbara was afraid she would be hurt fighting, she was so impulsive.

She checked her watch, it was late, she had promised to go to the orphanage. The phone at her desk rang; she turned her chair around and used her pen to press a button and answer the call.

"Yes, Mandy?"

:Helena Kyle is here. She says you asked her to come here."

Barbara smiled, Helena had never wanted change her last name, she was very proud of it. "Sure, let her in." She stood up, arranging her dress.

Mandy opened the door and Helena walked inside. She was wearing tight jeans, a white, sleeveless blouse and had a big blue bag over her shoulder. She looked around curiously.

"Welcome, Helena," Barbara said, walking toward her. "I'm glad you came to visit me."

The brunette put her hand inside her pocket, looking around. "Nice place."

"Want something to drink?" Mandy asked the brunette.

"No, thanks. I'm fine," Helena replied.

Mandy exited the room as the brunette whistled, examining a painting on the wall.

"You like that?" Barbara asked.

"Joan Miró, right?" the brunette said, pointing at it.

"Right. You know about art." Barbara crossed her arms and stood next to her, very close.

"She liked art." Helena walked, almost immediately, to her right to look at another paint, not hiding the hint of sadness in her face. "She liked to take me to museums on weekends."

"Yes, your mother loved art. She had good taste." Barbara observed the younger woman. She had noticed Helena didn't like to touch or be touched. Since the redhead had returned to New Gotham, Helena had avoided any kind of physical contact with her, even a handshake, with the exception of the hug that first day. She wondered what was in the brunette's mind, how hurt she was after her mother's dead. She had definitely been deeply affected by it, but it seemed she didn't want to admit it or ask for help in dealing.

"I see you like modern art." Helena leaned over the painting in front of her. "You have good taste in art."

"I like any art expression. Look at this." She waved her hand to the opposite wall and touched the brunette's arm. Immediately, the young woman flinched.

Yes, she definitely didn't like to be touched, but Barbara had seen that some of her friends touched her at parties. She also noticed that the younger woman avoided talking about herself and rejected everyone that had been close to her; maybe she was trying to be distant from people that reminded her of her mother.

"This must have cost a fortune. It's Picasso." the girl noted.

"Yes, a lot, but it's Foundation property." Barbara smiled crossing her arms. "We often open expositions around the country and invite school students for free."

Helena narrowed her eyes. "Who chooses what to buy?"

"Me, most of the time," Barbara explained. "We try to buy art that has a special meaning, that gives a new vision of life or that could be valuable."

Helena nodded walking around the room. "Good investment and, as I said, you have great taste in art."

"Thank you." Barbara rested her hip on her desk. "I'm glad you finally accepted my invitation to visit us."

"Well, I came to visit you, not the foundation." The brunette observed her. She usually avoided looking at the redhead. In fact, she had been trying to avoid having any contact with her after she had abandoned her.

"To visit me? Well, thanks, that's a nice surprise."

Helena walked toward her and stood a few steps away, fixing blue eyes on green. She was a person who was ruled by her senses. If what she saw looked fine, smelled good and felt nice, she could go forward.

Barbara was good looking. In fact, she was attractive. The brunette couldn't resist her curiosity and lifted her hand to touch the fabric of Barbara's blouse, brushing the skin of her hip. She was soft, too.

"Nice fabric," she said.

"Thanks," Barbara responded, not knowing what to think. Helena wasn't a person that she could read…. But maybe she could take advantage of her five minutes of good mood. "I would like you to come with me."

"Come with you? Where?"

"To visit the place I want you to see," the red head explained. "I'll explain on our way."

The brunette looked at her, thinking. She still didn't know why she's ended up here. Barbara had said she would teach her to improve her fighting skills, but asking her for help would be like say she needed her and her pride was really strong. She knew Barbara knew she was hesitating, when she heard her next question.

"Do you distrust everything and everyone?"

"Just on weekdays and weekends." Helena smirked.

"I was thinking that." Barbara picked up her handbag and opened the door. "So it's my lucky day. You can come with me. Today is holiday and doesn't count as a normal weekday or weekend."

Well, that was a clever answer. The brunette followed her. "Where are we going?"

"You will see. On our way, you can ask me anything you want." Barbara walked toward the elevator.

"How do you know I want to ask you anything."

"You are not here on a social call, I know you." Barbara pressed the elevator button.

"It's good to interact sometimes with my dad's employees, don't you think?"

Well, it seemed Helena's good mood had been short lived. Helena loved to piss people off to show she was in control, but she was stepping in a wrong field. Her field.

"Yes, that's exactly why I wanted you to come here. It's good that you learn to interact, as well, with people that are here just to help other people. Volunteers that never ask for a penny to make children happy."

Barbara stepped inside the elevator. The brunette walked behind her.

"Are you implying that you work for free?" she asked. "And what do you do make money?"

"I'm not implying, I'm saying it, I work here for free and I try to convince investors to give us donations." Barbara pressed the button to send the elevator to the parking garage. "Maybe you don't know, but this foundation runs sixty percent on external resources. I work in the mornings at new Gotham High School and, on my free days or holidays, I work here. All day."

"I always thought you were my employee."

"You thought wrong. I work here to help your dad and help children."

"Why were you in the bar the other day?"

"We need your help."

The brunette nodded and waved a finger on the air. "Oh, I see. Just clarify for me… is it "we" need my help or "you" need my help?"

"Your foundation needs your help."

"My foundation?" Helena asked in a loud voice.

The elevator doors opened.

"Everything that is Bruce's, is yours too. You are his heir." Barbara walked toward a black motorcycle close the elevator. She took a helmet and turned, throwing it to the brunette.

"I'm not his heir," Helena said. "Maybe you don't know, but I have issues with my father and I renounced his fortune."

Barbara put the helmet on her head. "Did you give legal notice to an attorney?"

"Of course not." The brunette put the helmet over her head.

"Then, you are still his heir."

"I don't care about the legal shit, I don't want anything from him." She wanted to sit behind Barbara, but the red head stopped her.

"What?" the brunette growled.

The redhead pointed at a silver bike next to her. "You ride that one. Just be careful."

"Are you joking?" Helena looked in amazement at the wonderful bike. "That's the new Ducati Hypermotard 796."

"I see you know about bikes."

"It's an incredible machine," the young woman caressed it with her hand. "Two-valve-per cylinder L-Twin mill, it uses a brand new engine. It has a light action APTC clutch, and claims 81hp and 56 lb/ft of torque."

"Let's go," Barbara said. "It's late."

The brunette climbed on and followed her. That was fun, she really loved bikes.

That was a good thing about the redhead. Her taste for bikes.. and art.. and her clothes - those were cool, too. Barbara intrigued her, what was she doing working for free? She was smart enough to get a good job with good pay and… teacher? Being a teacher? That was really boring.

After twenty minutes, they arrived at an old house. Barbara parked her bike in front, at the sidewalk and Helena stopped behind her.

This was a really awful place.

"What is this?"

"An orphanage," Barbara said removing her helmet. "Come."

* * *

tbc


	8. The orphanage

"Orphanage?" Helena removed her helmet, too, looking with disgust at the place, kids must live with their parents not here. "This sucks."

"It was an old building that was donated by a wealthy lady," Barbara explained, opening the main gate. "A group of neighbors cleaned the place up, made small changes and began to pick up kids that ran the streets. After some time, people began to bring abandoned babies."

"Abandoned babies?"

"People sometimes leave babies in trash cans or on the front porches of houses."  
"What?"

"Miss Gordon, nice to see you." A lady opened the door of the house and a group of kids ran toward them, screaming.

Helena made a face, no one mentioned kids.

She didn't like kids.

The children surrounded Barbara and she smiled, kneeling to greet them and talk to them.

Barbara looked so sweet. Helena remembered when Barbara arrived home with a bag of candy for her. She waited for her on Tuesdays, the day that she always visited them. Her mind traveled back in time. She still could remember the anxiety she felt, waiting for five o'clock to roll around. Barbara always arrived on time. She had been ten years old and Barbara had been like eighteen or nineteen years old.

She felt she was being watched. She turned her head to her right and looking down. A small kid looked at her -- he had a messy brown hair and green eyes.

"What?" she asked him. "Do I look like an alien to you?"

"Are you going to choose one of us?"

"Excuse me?" the brunette frowned.

"Barbara always brings people that want to pick one of us."

"Oh no, I'm too young to be a mom." The brunette shook her head and looked at the red head.

"Why?" the kid asked.

"Why what?"

"Why you don't you want to be a mom?"

"I didn't say that. I said I'm too young to be a mom."

"You look old."

Well, that was not nice. She glared at the boy. "I'm not old."

"How old are you?" the child asked.

"I'm twenty one."

"You are old. I'm five."

Helena rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go over there and play?"

"Do you like to play ball?" He lifted a plastic ball.

"No, I don't like to play ball."

"I want to play ball."

"I'll give you five bucks if you go play with your friends."

"I wanna play football." The small boy kicked Helena's knee.

The brunette howled and hopped back.

"Helena, what are you doing? He is just a kid." Barbara said, standing at her side.

"This son of…"

Barbara made a face at her and looked at the children.

She understood and bit her tongue with a sigh.

"This kid kicked me!" She pointed at the small boy with her index finger, bending to rub her knee. "I didn't do anything."

"As always…" Barbara sighed.

"She didn't want to play ball with me," the kid said.

"She is old Justin, she doesn't like to play ball." The redhead bent down and brushed the kid's hair.

"I'm not old!" Helena protested.

"Let me check some things here and when I'm finished, I will play with you. Right?"

He nodded.

"Come with me, Helena." Barbara walked to the house.

"You should spank him." The brunette walked behind her.

"Helena, he is a kid, you are an adult."

"Helloooo? He kicked me."

Amused, the redhead looked at her. "Hel, these kids are just looking for attention."

"Well, he got mine."

Barbara sighed. She was still a big kid. She walked toward the house.

"You must be in big trouble if she's taking you inside!" the kid said to Helena.

"Why I would be in trouble?" she asked him.

"When she makes me go in, I'm always in trouble."

"Must be because you are a two feet of trouble." Helena stuck out her tongue and followed Barbara. She felt a ball hitting her back and the child was laughing. She picked up the ball and threw it at him.

She turned and found Barbara giving her 'the look'; she knew it perfectly well. The redhead used to give her that 'look' when she did something wrong. But it was not her fault, it was the kid's.

"He threw it at me first!" she said, both arms out to indicate the child in question.

"He is five." The redhead lifted her eyebrow. "You are an adult… sort of."

"He is a pygmy."

"He is a kid."

Helena felt, then, another hit on her back. She growled and turned, angry. The child was running to hide behind a bush and the ball was rolling on the floor. Before she could react, Barbara pulled her by her arm and took her inside the house.

"Did you see him? He threw the ball at me again!!"

Barbara ignored her outburst, and walked inside. The house was old and with different kinds of furniture. The beds were really small and with a few covers and blankets. The kids were like rabbits; they were everywhere.

"Have you considered using some money to improve this place?" Helena asked, holding her hands behind her back.

"We have two houses in New Gotham," Barbara explained. "Fifty around the world. This is new, the community created it and they just called us a couple of months ago asking us for help to improve the place."

"And?"

"We are just starting, we just bought the beds and painted the house."

"It's dark."

"You should have seen this place two months ago. It was worse, with junk everywhere."

"Yes," the old lady guiding them said, "Miss Gordon has helped us a lot. We started to give them three meals a day. Before, we couldn't."

Helena turned her head and noticed the small kid was walking behind her, imitating her way of walking. She stopped suddenly and the kid hit her leg and fell, sitting on the floor. She grinned and kept following Barbara.

"Supporting this place is not easy. It costs a lot of money in medicine, food, clothes and doctors," the redhead said.

"How many kids are here?"

"Fifty," the old lady replied.

"Fifty?" Helena opened her eyes wide in disbelief. That was a lot.

"Plus five newborns on the upper floor."

"That's sad." Helena turned her head once more, that damn kid was behind her ass again.

"Yes, people are very irresponsible with kids," Barbara said. "What do you think about this?""

The brunette didn't answer, she had turned her head around, looking back.

"Hel?" Barbara said, noticing she was distracted.

"He is following me!"

The redhead looked behind her and noticed the small kid walking like the brunette. "I guess he likes you." She smiled.

"He does that with people he likes?"

"People usually imitate persons that they admire or love."

"He can't love me! We just met!"

"Kids are incredible, Helena, you don't know them." Barbara began to walk upstairs.

Helena glared at the kid, who looked at her and stuck out his tongue. The young woman made her eyes change to cat pupils and growled. "Go away!"

The kid opened his eyes wide. "Wooww!!!" he shouted. "That is cool!"

"What?" another kid asked.

"She has cat eyes!"

Helena felt a hit on her back. She looked down. Who had thrown the ball at her now? She turned and saw Barbara.

Barbara looked like she wanted to kill her. She pointed at her own eyes with her fingers, indicating that Helena should control herself. People couldn't know she was meta.

"Could you please control yourself a bit?" Barbara hissed at her.

She sighed, closed her eyes and they changed to normal. She began to walk upstairs.

The old woman began to show them the changes on the upper floor. Helena stopped in the middle of the corridor, looking at a small painting on the wall; it had been done for kids. It showed some children playing in a garden. All the children were smiling.

They didn't have parents, how they could smile living a lonely life in such an awful place?

She felt some one pulling her pants. She turned and found a group of six kids looking at her anxiously, including little Justin.

"Do it again," Justin said excitedly.

"Do what?" Helena asked curiously.

"Cat eyes."

"He says you can do a cool thing with your eyes," another kid said.

"Show us!" shouted another one.

She made signs with her hands, asking them not to shout so loud. What was wrong with children that now they didn't scare so easily?

"Do the cat eyes trick," Justin said.

"Why?"

"It's cool," the child answered smiling at her. "It's great."

"All right," Helena said, kneeling on front of them, "but promise me you will go after this."

The kids nodded happily.

"And you will never hit me with a ball again," she told to Justin.

The child nodded.

She couldn't avoid smiling, looking at their faces. She exhaled and closed her eyes. After a brief second, she opened them again and made them change. The children clapped and shouted excitedly.

"I told you!"

Justin came closer to her and lifted his hand to touch her face. The movement surprised the brunette. The child had his eyes fixed on her. He touched her cheek and smiled.

"It's great!"

"You are great, too."

"Your eyes are beautiful."

Helena smiled.

The children clapped.

"All right," Helena stood up and rubbed Justin's head. "Now go." She pushed them downstairs.

"Whoa! That was so cool!" a child yelled.

"Yeah!"

"She is great!"

Helena watched them go. It truly was so easy made them happy. She couldn't remember when she had felt happy, happy like them, as a child. It had been so long. She wondered if some day she would feel that again. When she turned again, she found Barbara leaning on the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I… I…" she mumbled lowering her head, to change her eyes back to normal. "I was telling them to go downstairs."

"Thanks."

Helena didn't know what to say. What was she talking about?

"You made them happy."

Helena felt uncomfortable, she blushed.

Barbara cocked her head looking at her. "I wanted you to come here to meet them," she said, "to see how they live. I need you at the foundation."

"Me?" Blue eyes blinked. "You have my father's money, why do you need me?"

"Helena, this is like a glass of water," the redhead explained. "If you drink it all the time and never refill it, one day the glass will be empty. We need to help to raise funds. You help one kid and another one appears. Look." Barbara walked inside a room that was being pained. "As you can see, this needs a lot of work. Every day we need more and more money to support this kind of project. We never finish helping people."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Help with foundation- it's a lot of work. We need to supervise this place, raise money. The foundation also provides scholarships and supports schools for disabled people. We need millions of dollars each year. Wayne Enterprises give us a good amount, but it is never enough. We began to grow and now…" the older woman shrugged her shoulders, "well, this is huge, you can see it."

Helena looked at the dirty walls, not saying a word. She felt sorry for the kids but, but there were so many things that bothered her, maybe her father was behind all this. Was he trying a new trick with her?

"I think you could help us a lot." Barbara brushed her hair back.

"Why are you asking me this?" Helena lifted her head and looked at the redhead with distrust. "Is this a trick of my father's to make me work for him?"

"He does not work with the foundation."

"He could be using you." Helena rested her back on the wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No one uses me."

"Yeah…" Helena said, grinning "Maybe you are the one that uses people. You are trying to use me, no? Why?"

"Pardon me?"

"What do you want, Barbara?"

"Do you know what your problem is, Helena?" The redhead pointed at the brunette "Your problem is that you think that the world is against you, that you are its only victim. Look around, Helena, stop being so stupid and selfish."

"Watch your mouth." The brunette straightened and glared at her.

"Watch yours first," Barbara responded angrily.

"You are using those kids to make me accept you as a friend, to get me involved in my father's life again!" Helena took a step toward her. "I don't need anything from him!"

This time, Barbara couldn't hide her annoyance. "Those children need help," she clenched her teeth. "I asked you to come here because I thought that you, knowing what it is to feel the loss of a parent, would understand their needs better."

"You don't know what I feel!"

"Exactly, and I don't want to know. I know I don't like what I see. I thought that maybe you could help me support those kids that no one sees because they are perceived as a hindrance!! But I was wrong. It was my mistake, I'm sorry."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Helena felt angry, no one talked to her like that.

"In your world, the only one who suffers is you," Barbara shook her head, disappointed. "You think no one else needs attention, just you. You are pathetic. You are wrong. There is a world beyond Helena Kyle. I'm sorry if I distracted you from your own sorrow. Keep feeling sorry for yourself, if that is what makes you happy." The redhead turned and stormed toward the door.

"Don't ever talk to me like that!" Helena shouted, clenching her fists in balls, trying to control her fury. Who the fuck did she think she was? "And don't walk away from me!"

Barbara turned around and stood in front of her. Helena instinctively took a step back and bumped against the wall. The redhead was inches from her face. She was furious, she could see it in her expression, the fire that seemed to burn in her green eyes.

"I'm not going to discuss your traumas," Barbara growled, holding herself back from spanking the brunette. She was a capricious girl and she was tired of her attitude and stubbornness. "I don't want to convince you of anything. If you want to join this cause, do it, but now there will be conditions. First, you must forget your stupid issues against your father. This foundation is not Bruce, this foundation is the kids." She pointed at the children playing in the garden. "But you will work for them, not for any else. Get that inside your damn head. Second, I want your trust, if not, forget it. I want to deal with an adult and not a child. And don't worry about the bike, I can send someone to pick it up from your place tonight." The redhead turned her back on the younger woman and left the room in a fury.

The brunette kept immobile in her spot; Barbara's perfume filled the place, she had left her speechless and annoyed. She still could see those green eyes so close to her, burying in her soul and making her feel like a real asshole.

She hated it.

She hated her.

* * *

"Can you believe it? She tried to blackmail me with those orphans." Helena walked toward the fridge and took out a glass of milk.

Alfred, at the table, prepared the lasagna. The brunette rested her hip on the table and she sipped a bit of milk, fixing her eyes on the walls of her home. Maybe she needed to redecorate her place. She needed to paint the walls.

"And then," she added, "he pissed me off and Barbara scolded me!! ME! And I didn't even do anything!"

"He?" Alfred asked distractedly.

"The kid, he lives in the orphanage."

"What did he do?"

"He threw a plastic ball at me!" she grumbled. "He is a moron."

"Ah."

"He might be a child, but it doesn't give him the right to attack people."

"How old?" Alfred covered the lasagna, it was ready to cook.

"Five."

He opened the stove and put the lasagna inside. "I see. He should be put in jail then."

"I'm not joking." Helena went toward her living room.

"I know. It is a serious problem that a five year old child hit an experienced crimefighter like yourself with a plastic ball and pissed her off."

"I hate you." Helena sat at on the window sill, lifting her leg over it.

"So, Miss Barbara asked you to work with her," he washed his hands at the sink, "the kid attacked you, and what happened then?"

"She tried to convince me to work at that place, but… it's all a trick, Alfred."

"A trick?"

"My dad sent her."

"Do you think he sent the kid to attack you, too?"

"Alfred…"

"Miss Helena," he lowered the sleeves of his shirt, "why do you always think that your father is behind everyone that tries to be close to you?"

"He always tried to keep an eye on me! At the manor! Remember?"

"Sure, I would do the same. Every week you were involved in a scandal. He was worried about you and, as I remember, helped you to get out of all of it."

"You know what I mean."

"And do you think those orphans at that house were a trick, as well?"

"Of course not!"

"So," he looked at her, "why don't you accept the job? You can do a lot for those kids."

"They are using them to get me in his game," she said.

He exhaled loudly and walked toward the table. "Miss Helena, your opinion of Miss Barbara really disappoints me."

"You don't know her."

"I know her." He removed his eyeglasses and cleaned them with a napkin "She has spent many hours working for those children, she had made the foundation grow from supporting two orphanages to almost fifty around the world; she started a scholarship program that benefits another three hundred children." He picked up an envelope on the table. "But maybe you are right and she worked all those years so hard just so she could 'get you' now."

"Don't try to be smart with me, Alfred," Helena said, irritated.

"I am not. My point is that you got all of your mother's and your father's strongest genes."

"What?" Helena knew she would regret asking, but cats are curious creatures.

"In my opinion, you are more pigheaded than your mother and your father put together."

"Alfred!"

"You push all the people that care about you out of your life and you live thinking everything is about you. That's a big mistake, all the people you know are moving on with their lives, except you."

"That's not true."

"Have you considered that perhaps I am a 'spy'?" Alfred lifted his brow.

"Don't be silly." Helena crossed her arms.

"I could be." He walked toward her. "And maybe I'm so good, that you have not realized it."

"That's not funny."

"Well, I think, then," he exhaled, standing in front of her, "you will not accept her job offer."

"Exactly, I'm not going to be his puppet… or hers."

"When you make a decision it's final," Alfred said, extended an envelope to her.

"Yes." She looked at him and the envelope with distrust. "What's that?"

"An invitation to the First New Gotham Charity Foundation ball."

"I said I won't work for them," Helena said, glaring at the envelope.

"It's not work, it's just a ball."

Helena opened the envelope and read the invitation.

"And, before you start creating theories about why Miss Barbara invited you, let me tell you that the foundation invited you because you are the daughter of its founder and they need someone representing him."

"I'm not going." She shook her head and stood up, annoyed "I'm not going to represent him, why should I?"

"Because the event raises funds for the study of pediatric AIDS. Every year, half of million are born infected with HIV and only fifteen percent get medical attention." He picked up his umbrella and opened the door. "The most important and wealthiest people in the city will be there."

Helena tilted her head. "Alfred, suppose I go, what can I possibly do?"

"I think that is the least you can do for those unfortunate children." He smiled. "I've already confirmed your attendance. I'll pick you up Friday at seven." He closed the door behind him.

The brunette stood in the middle of the room, playing with the invitation in her hands. She was starting to think that Alfred really was a spy… and that he and Barbara had an agreement to make feel her like a piece of shit.

* * *

TBC


	9. A Charming night

Helena looked through the window. She still didn't know how Alfred had convinced her to go to the charity ball. It was going be uncomfortable, but, well, those kids were worth a bit of her time. Barbara was a nice person, but it was not good to allow the woman into her life again.

She had learned not to open her heart again. Life was less painful that way. Someone had told her that by doing that, she closed the door to love, but she didn't want love. Everyone she'd ever loved had failed her, except her mother. Her mind was focused on finding the man that had killed her mother and killing him.

Maybe it was time to start looking for him.

Alfred parked the limo in front of a big building.

The brunette noticed something was wrong. She knew this place.

"Wait, this is the Clock Tower. Barbara lives here."

"Excellent observation," Alfred responded.

"What are we doing here?"

"I must take Miss Barbara to the Charity ball."

"You never said anything about picking her up."

"Miss Helena," the butler explained, "it's important that the two of you arrive together. It's part of the foundation's image."

"I said I'm not working for the damn foundation."

"And you won't," he said, "but, like it or not, you are Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle's daughter, both of whom were very well-known and appreciated in this city. It's the first time the Foundation has held an event like this and your presence is very important to its success." He opened the door on his side. "Oh, here she comes."

He didn't give her an opportunity to protest, but stepped out of the car to open the door for Barbara.

Helena gazed outside.

Wow.

Her surprise turned to amazement. The woman was breathtaking. She was wearing a long green dress. She walked toward the car with confidence and grace, she really had style. Helena looked at her own dress and arranged it; it was a black cocktail dress. She had a thin necklace with a small diamond that had been her mother's.

"Good evening, Helena," Barbara greeted with a serious expression as she climbed inside the car.

"Hello," the brunette answered, feeling uncomfortable. The last time they had seen each other, they had argued, and it had been pretty nasty. She was going to kill Alfred! Well, maybe just beat him a bit…. he really made great lasagna.

Barbara sat in front of her, as if they saw each other often. She wasn't showing any discomfort.

"Did you bring the notes from my office, Alfred?" the redhead asked the butler.

"In the blue folder, on the seat," Alfred replied from the driver's seat.

"Oh, excellent." She picked up the folder and opened it. "How have you been, Helena?"

"Fine, thanks." The brunette felt some of her tension easing. Barbara was not looking to continue the fight.

"Good."

"Give me a few seconds, I need to check this."

Alfred raised the glass between his seat and back, giving them privacy.

Helena noted that Barbara's dress was a nice design with just one shoulder strap. Her skin was so white, and her eyes looked greener than ever. Helena's eyes tracked toward her crossed legs. She had wonderful legs. When she lifted her eyes, she found Barbara looking her. Crap. She had been caught eyeing her. She blushed.

"Nice shoes." It was all she could come up with to cover herself.

Barbara smiled. "Thanks. Sorry, I needed to check my speech for tonight." She closed the folder "I want to thank you for coming."

"No problem." The brunette shrugged her shoulders. She turned her head toward the window, but felt Barbara's eyes on her. She didn't like to be watched. It made her feel uncomfortable.

She turned to protest, but the redhead spoke before she could open her mouth.

"HIV," Barbara explained "is responsible for causing acquired immune deficiency syndrome. The virus destroys or impairs cells of the immune system and progressively destroys the body's ability to fight infections and certain cancers. We are trying to save kids." Barbara gave her a paper.

"What is this?" Helena asked.

"The event program and the name of the attendees. It would be good for you to know it," the redhead explained. "I know you didn't want to come today and I understand."

Helena blushed again.

"I appreciate that you decided to attend. it's really important."

"Why is it so important that I be here?" Helena asked, not in good mood.

"Because of who you are."

"I didn't ask to be his daughter," Helena replied.

"Sometimes we don't want to be what we are or we have a life that we didn't ask for, like those orphans. They didn't ask to be born, they didn't want to be thrown in a trash container like garbage, or have a father who drank all the time and hit them." Barbara couldn't avoid sadness, remembering her own story. "Most of the orphans didn't ask to lose their parents," Barbara rested her elbow on the window and looked outside. "Like you didn't ask to lose your mother."

Helena flinched and turned her head to the other side.

"It's impossible have a perfect life. But we can fight, look for what we want. I know you didn't ask to be his daughter, but you can't change that. So it's absurd to fight it." Green eyes focused on the thin brunette, who sat in the far corner of the limo. "Nevertheless, you can choose what you want to be. The important thing is where you want to go, not where you come from."

"Do you think?" Helena asked, not looking at her.

"Yes, your mother is a good example. She was an orphan, too, you know. She chose what she wanted to be. She fought, she prepared herself and she did it. She was a successful woman."

"She was a burglar, no?" the brunette turned to see the older woman.

Barbara recognized the comment as a taunt.

"But she chose her own destiny. No one told her what to do, and when you were born, she made the decision to have an honest life and give you the best, and she did it."

The young woman turned again her head to the window. "She was great."

"Yes, you must be so proud of her."

"I am."

Barbara realized the brunette still had a lot of pain inside. She was angry at the world for her mother's death. She had demons inside her soul that didn't let her breathe. It was heartbreaking.

"What do you want me to do tonight?" Helena asked softly, still looking outside.

"We just want our guests to feel comfortable. You have a special charm with people, use it."

"You think I have charm?" Helena asked ironically. "I have been always a pain in the ass. No?"

"Depends on your mood. You are very nice when you want to be."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

Barbara couldn't understand why the younger woman had agreed to go to the Foundation's charity event. She had been trying to figure out how to have a relationship with her, rather unsuccessfully. Helena was full of unexpected reactions, her mind was complicated, and her motivations, an enigma.

Before she realized it, the limo stopped and they arrived at the event. It was full of people and press.

"Well, we are here." Barbara said, lowering her notes. "Want to get out first?"

"I'll follow you."

"All right."

Alfred opened the door and a rain of flashes fell over them. Barbara walked outside, Helena behind her.

A group of reporters stopped the older woman to ask questions. Helena stood behind her, trying to keep a prudent distance. She heard the redhead talk. Barbara spoke with emotion and it was obvious she loved her work for kids.

"In children under the age of 13 in the United States," the redhead explained to the reporters, "nearly all HIV infections are from vertical transmission, which means the virus is passed to the child when they are in their mother's womb or as they pass through the birth canal. However, not every child born to an HIV-infected mother will acquire the virus."

Barbara had a nice smile, it was open and confident. She didn't hesitated in answering, she was very confident of herself.

Suddenly, the brunette found herself surrounded by a group of reporters, too.

"Miss Kyle, this is the first time we've see you at an event. Why are you here?"

"We need to support kids with AIDS."

"Why is it so important support kids with AIDS?" a reporter asked. "Isn't it better to make a stronger campaign to educate adults about this illness?"

"HIV treatment for children slows the progress of HIV infections and allows infected children to live much longer, healthier lives," Helena responded. "But, sadly, of the vast majority of children who could be benefiting from this therapy, 90% are not receiving are between 6,000 to 7,000 children who are born to HIV-infected mothers each year in the United States. Between 1992 and 1997 the number of infants who became HIV positive when born to an infected mother decreased by 50 percent."

She turned and found Barbara winking at her and smiling.

She was proud of herself and greeted another journalist. She began to talk about the work of the foundation. She had read about it and had investigated Barbara's work. It was not so difficult to answer their questions and talk about the work with the kids. She took her time answering and explaining the work in which the foundation was involved.

After a few minutes, she turned, looking for Barbara. A man was standing close to her and had his arm around Barbara's waist. The photographers were taking pictures of them.

She was seriously annoyed. Who was he?

Another reporter asked her a question and she answered him, but she couldn't move her gaze from Barbara and that man. She never had seen him, but Barbara knew him, she was holding his hand.

She observed him, he was good looking, tall, but… Barbara had much more personality than him. From the way he looked her, he was in love, he didn't take his eyes off her… or his hands.

After a few minutes, Barbara called her.

"Helena, this is Wade, Wade Brixton, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Helena," he said. "Barbara has told me so much about you."

"Hi," she said, not knowing what to think. She didn't know that Barbara had a boyfriend. They walked inside the ballroom.

"You are the most beautiful woman tonight," Wade said to Barbara.

"Just tonight?" she smirked at him.

"Okay, always."

Helena rolled her eyes. That was really stupid. He turned to greet a friend.

"You did well." The redhead smiled at her. "I didn't know you had such knowledge about AIDS."

"I'm not an idiot, Barbara," Helena replied angrily. "I'm not so fucking stupid that I'd come here and not know anything."

The redhead just glared at the brunette, not saying anything, but clearly Barbara hadn't cared for her response. She just turned and greeted a couple standing up a few feet far from her.

Helena walked around; many people stopped her and asked questions about the foundation. She stopped to talk with them and often turned to look for Barbara; she seemed to be glued to that Wade.

After long minutes, a hostess went toward her.

"Miss Kyle, welcome," she greeted. "Follow me, I'll show you to your table. The event will start soon."

The brunette nodded. When she was close to the table, she noticed Barbara and Wade were sitting there.

"Must I sit with them?" she asked the girl.

"It's the main table, Miss Kyle. You are here representing the Wayne Foundation."

"Whatever," she grumbled and sat in the only empty chair, unfortunately located next to Barbara. Destiny hated her.

As soon as she sat, Barbara smiled to her as if nothing had happened. Was the woman was psychotic?

"Helena, I'm glad you are here," she waved her hand toward the guests at the table, "let me introduce you to Governor Jenkins and his wife."

"Nice to meet you," Helena said.

"The Mayor, his wife… and the President of Green Oil Company."

They began to talk, Helena lowered her head, arranging the napkin on her lap, whispering to Barbara: "You are a great actress."

"Why?" The redhead sipped her wine.

"You practically shot flames from your eyes at me a few minutes ago and, now," she lifted her head and faked a smile, "you are pretending to be nice to me in front of these people."

"Well, I'm not pretending," Barbara answered in a low voice, smiling. She lifted her hand to arrange Helena's necklace. Helena shivered under the touch. "The only one that has been looking for a fight is you and, as I recall, to have a fight, you need two people. I'm out." She moved her hand back and turned to smile to the Mayor. "How are your children?" she asked.

Helena blinked, staring at her.

"Fine, thanks." The mayor asked, "So, Mr. Brixton, what do you do?"

"I am a teacher at New Gotham High School," he responded.

The brunette looked at him with interest. Barbara was bright, smart, perfect. Wade was grey, dumb -- he was like nothing beside her. She wondered what kind of taste in men Barbara had- First, Dick Pied Piper, and, now, this corny, boring school teacher.

"So, Miss Kyle," the Governor said, "I haven't heard much about you for a long time; you used to appear all over the newspaper social pages."

"That was a long time ago." Helena smiled lightly.

"And what do you do now?"

"I'm a bartender," she said, taking her wine glass.

"Bartender?" the man asked, surprised. "The daughter of Bruce Wayne is a bartender? Must be your bar, right?"

Seemed she had given the wrong answer. "No… I…."

The brunette felt Barbara holding her arm and leaning over her.

"Helena wants to make it on her own," the redhead explained.

Helena looked at her. Why was she rescuing her from an embarrassing position? Helena's body tensed, the other woman's hands were warm and soft. Her fingers were long. She remembered when she was a kid, she used to sit with Barbara as the older woman brushed her hair with those fingers. She loved it. The redhead was so close that Helena could smell her shampoo; it was nice. The red color of her hair made her eyes look even more bright.

"She doesn't want to depend on her father," Barbara continued, "And I think that it is incredible. Any other person would just sit back and enjoy."

"Yes," the Governor said, "But why bartender?"

Helena had her eyes fixed on the redhead, her senses trapped by her scent. It reminded her of home, her lost home and Barbara's scent made her feel safe. Barbara laughed, her smile was warm, open.

"Helena?" the older woman prompted, smiling. "The Governor asked you a question."

"Huh?" she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, I was thinking…."

"I was wondering why you chose to be a bartender," the Governor said.

"Well, you can meet many people there," Helena explained, feeling a sense of loss as Barbara released her arm and leaned to the other side to listen to something Wade was saying. "And it's a good way to know different people and their experiences. People talk to you about many things, and, you know, it's a place where you can always find honest people."

"Honest?" the mayor asked.

"You know, kids and drunks always tell the truth."

The people at the table laughed.

The mayor made a comment and her wife followed him. Helena turned to see Barbara. Why was she was being nice after Helena had harassed her? She couldn't understand her. She liked to have the redhead's attention.

Barbara laughed when the mayor's wife said something and she moved toward Wade whispering something to him. She noticed how he took her hand and squeezed it.

At her left was the president of the oil company. She began to talk with him. She wanted to be distracted and not be looking Barbara wasting her time with Wade. She deserved a better man. What did she see in him?

The night was charming, Barbara was fun. The best part was when Wade went to talk with some friends and left her alone with the redhead. She was interesting to talk to; she knew about practically every topic.

At some point in the night, she was at the bar drinking. She loved whiskey. She noticed many couples still dancing and enjoying the party. She asked for another and a waitress filled her glass.

She felt happy, in some way. It was hard to admit, but she liked the redhead, she liked her company. She just… she was not sure Barbara was being honest with her.

"You drink too much." Barbara said, from right next to her.

Dammit. When the hell had she come so close to her? She hadn't felt her.

"It's free." The brunette smiled, raising her glass.

"You are drunk."

"Not yet, I still recognize you."

Barbara laughed. "I hope you had fun tonight and it hasn't been too boring."

"I did," Helena responded.

"Seriously?" Barbara couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes."

She was in good mood, maybe it was time to try to get a bit closer to the brunette. Barbara licked her lips, thinking of what to say. She needed to find the right words.

The movement caught Helena's attention immediately. That had been sexy.

"I want thank you for your support," the redhead offered. "I know you didn't want to come here tonight."

"Alfred told you?"

"Alfred? Oh, no. I just guessed based on… our last 'conversation'."

"Forget it." Helena waved her hand. She didn't want to talk about that. At least, not now. "You love this? No?" the brunette asked, trying to change topic.

"Yes." Barbara nodded, looking around the ball room.

Helena extended a card to the old woman.

"What is this?" the redhead asked.

"I'm charming, as you said."

Barbara took the card and opened her bag. She pulled out her glasses and put them on.

Helena cocked her head, watching her. What was she doing? She didn't know she needed glasses to read.

Barbara read the note. It had a hand written mobile number and, on the other side, was the oil company director's name.

"I don't understand," she mumbled.

"He wants to be your boyfriend," Helena smirked.

Barbara tilted her head and lifted her eyebrow in a way that gave Helena butterflies in her stomach.

"Don't be silly," Barbara finally said, hitting her arm playfully.

"Well, you are a beautiful woman. Not his fault."

"What is this Helena?" Barbara lifted the card.

"He said he wants to give you a donation," the brunette explained, leaning purposefully to her side, to take the card in her hands. "I told him about your work in the orphanages and about your goal with kids with AIDS. He says he can help with any number you want with five zeros."

"You are kidding." Barbara's expression was priceless.

"Nope…. and did you see that man?" Helena pointed at a fat man on the other side of the bar. "He is interested in supporting your scholarships. You have a breakfast with him on Friday at eight."

"Wow." Barbara blinked and used her index finger to push her glasses up her nose.

It had never occurred to Helena that such a tiny adjustment of eyeglasses could be sexy. But crap, it was damn hot when Barbara did it.

"I… I don't know what to say," the older woman whispered, staring at the card. "This is so wonderful."

"Well, now I deserve an office with a window, no?"

Barbara cocked her head again in that way that gave Helena butterflies.

"Are you serious?" Barbara narrowed her eyes.

"Well…" Helena swallowed her drink. "I have some free mornings."

Unexpectedly, Barbara hugged her with enthusiasm. The brunette froze in place.

"Thanks so much."

The brunette remained still, not knowing what to do. After a few seconds, she wrapped her arms around the other woman and smiled. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Yes, she smelled so good. It was something different, something that made her feel at home.

"Hey, what's the celebration?" Wade's voice broke the moment.

Helena growled. If someone asked her for a four letter synonym for 'inopportune,' she would say 'Wade'.

"Helena got some incredible help for the foundation," the redhead replied happily.

"Hey, that's great." Wade gave Barbara a kiss on the lips.

That was cool, Helena thought. She got the money and he got the reward. Helena took her drink and finished it. She put her glass on the bar and the barman refilled it again.

"I'm going to the restroom and I'll be right back," the handsome man said as he walked off.

Helena stared at her glass in silence.

"Kids are worth everything," Barbara said.

"But kids grow," Helena mumbled, sipping a bit of her whiskey on the rocks. "And when they grow, we forget them."

"I don't think so, you don't forget people you love." Barbara rested her back on the bar,

"Kids and drunks tell the truth, adults always lie."

Barbara looked at her. Helena's mood was different. She observed her, the young woman seemed to be upset now. "Why do you say things that?"

"Well, I'm drunk and you're not." The brunette finished her drink. "You do the math."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't even fucking matter anymore." Helena stared at her empty glass. She needed something stronger. "Maybe I… maybe it never did."

"Do you forget people you love?"

"No, because I don't love anyone."

"That's a sad way to live."

"It's a safe way to live." The brunette leaned close to the redhead and smirked. She was taunting her.

"Don't think that yours is a poor way of thinking?" Barbara was beginning to get irritated. She couldn't understand how the young woman could change her mood so easily. She was so charming one second and, in the next, she was a real asshole.

"Maybe. Or maybe you don't know anything about life." Helena put her glass on the bar. "You don't have a monopoly on the truth, you know?"

"Why do you love to act like a jackass?" Barbara asked irritably.

The brunette noticed Wade was approaching. Piece of crap.

"It's part of my charm. Nice party by the way." Helena grinned and walked toward the exit "See you."

"Hey," Wade said, hugging the redhead around her waist, "is she leaving?"

"Looks like." Barbara exhaled angrily. Helena was so temperamental. She couldn't understand what caused her to have those abrupt mood swings.

"What happened? You look annoyed."

"Nothing, forget it." Helena was not going to ruin her night. She turned and smiled to him touching his cheek. "Wanna dance?"

* * *

TBC


	10. Breaking walls

Sorry for the delay, my editor had been a little sick…

* * *

"She really is pissing me off," Barbara said, furiously hitting a punching bag in the gym in her Penthouse at the top of Clocktower. She was dressed with tight black exercise pants and a thin red t-shirt.

"Must be, I have never seen you so angry." Alfred put some clean towels in a cabinet.

"I try, Alfred, really, I try." She waved her hands. "She is very nice one moment and a complete asshole the next. She looked like frightened child and when I turn my head, that cute child has gone, and the rude young woman is there. She loves to taunt and offend me. I'm tired of her games!"

"She is doing what she does best."

"What?" Barbara took the towel from the bench and wiped her sweat.

"Pissing people off. That is how she keeps a safe distance form everyone."

"Really, she knows how to do it." She put the towel around her neck, took a bottle of water and opened it.

"She has been practicing for years and is a master."

"I understand she is hurt because of what happened with her mother. It's just…. just so frustrating that I can't find a way to get her to let me in." She looked at him, feeling frustrated. "How did you do it? How did you make her trust you and talk to you?"

"I don't know," he closed the cabinet and picked up the dirty towels, "maybe be because she doesn't see me as a menace."

"Menace? Do I look like a menace to you?" She extended her arms.

"For Miss Helena's heart, yes," he said. "You two were very close when she was a child. She is afraid to love and be loved, Miss Barbara. You have a special place in her heart. She wants to deny it and is refusing to accept you. She pushes you away with her abrupt mood swings. S0metimes she lets her heart guide her and, when she realizes it, she starts pushing away."

Barbara shook her head. She put the towel and water on the bench again; she turned toward the rings.

"Now, she accepted the job at the foundation, right?"" Alfred asked.

"I don't know if she will be there for a single day," she put powder over her hands. "Maybe now she changed her mind."

The phone on the wall rang, Alfred picked it up. Barbara put her hands over the rings and lifted herself on them.

"Sure, I'll open the private elevator," he said. "She will wait for her here."

The redhead stopped her exercise and quirked an eyebrow at him. Alfred hung up the phone.

"I'll wait for whom here?" she asked, jumping down.

"Miss Helena is here," he responded, walking toward the door with the dirty towels. "She will be here in five minutes via the private elevator. I'll open it now."

"What? What's she doing here?"

"I don't know. She is an enigma for me, too." Alfred walked toward the stairway "But if she is here, it's a good thing. See you tomorrow. I don't want her to see me here."

She picked up the towel again. Dammit, Helena really was a walking puzzle. She walked toward the rings and jumped up. Maybe she could finish her routine before she arrived.

She wondered what mood Helena would be in today or what new tantrum would manifest. She loved Helena, she had been a sweet child, and a charming teenager… until that night. She needed to be patient, she needed to think without emotion. She had an analytical mind and usually thought straight, but Helena seemed to know what buttons to push to make her lose control.

The elevator doors opened. Helena stepped out and looked around. Barbara's assistant had said she was in the gym, that it was the room at the end of the corridor. Barbara had a really nice place. She sniffed, her scent was everywhere; it was the same in her office, too. It was not perfume, it was different, but it was nice.

She noticed a picture of the Barbara and Wade on the table at the corridor. She took it in her hands and studied it. The redhead was smiling and Wade was hugging her from behind.

Yes, he looked dumb. It hadn't been her imagination. She put the picture face down on the table and walked down the hallway, admiring some paintings.

Barbara definitely knew how to choose art.

She heard metallic noises coming from the end of the corridor and walked toward them. The sight of Barbara doing some turns on the air just using her arms as support, holding the rings, was amazing. How could she do that?

Her balance was perfect and her muscles were visible on her arms. Her legs were strong and firm. The expression on her face showed she was totally concentrated on her routine. She followed each movement, each turn, hypnotized

Barbara jumped making an incredible flip, holding her legs against her chest and landed on two feet.

Wow.

The movement of her bending lightly, extending her arms, and straightening was in slow motion. Barbara looked beautiful in that outfit.

The redhead glared at her.

"That was amazing." Helena said.

"Thanks." The redhead picked up her towel and cleaned her face.

"I see you think of everything," Helena noted, walking toward the weights and examining them.

"I like to be organized." Barbara put the towel around her neck and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your home is fantastic, very nice taste." Helena lifted a weight to test it. "It's lucky your office is in the same building as your home."

"Thank you. Coming from you, it's a real compliment."

"It's just…. something doesn't fit with you." She put the weight in its place again.

"Oh yes? What's that?"

"Forget it." The brunette turned and looked at her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Well, I said yesterday I would work with you at the foundation and I wanted to know how can I help?" She shrugged her shoulders. The truth was that she had been thinking of her all night. Barbara was nice, smart, intelligent, brilliant, she really liked her. She knew she had been very rude to Barbara last night, but she was pissed every time she remembered that the older woman had forgotten her when she needed her. She didn't want to feel that again, but, well, whatever… She knew she needed to apologize, but she didn't know how. "I didn't know Saturday was your day off."

"It's not. I just like to train on Saturdays, early."

"So… I'm not interrupting you? I told your assistant I could come back later, but she said no, that it was fine if came here."

"No, it's fine." Barbara wondered where Helena was going to take this game of back and forth with her. She was being pleasant again, maybe it was time to give her a lesson. "Remove your shoes, let's have a bit of workout."

"Excuse me?" the young woman asked.

"I want to see you fight, so I can tell you how to improve." Barbara decided she wouldn't give the brunette a chance to refuse.

Helena narrowed her eyes. "Are you serious? I thought you were joking at the bar."

"No, I'm not joking." The redhead walked toward the training floor on bare feet.

"I'm half-meta, Barbara."

"Are you scared?"

Helena frowned. Was she boasting?

"I'm waiting for you, come on." Barbara stood at the far end of the training room, rubbing her hands.

The young woman removed her shoes and her belt. She walked toward the redhead.

"Okay, what do we do?"

Barbara bent her torso slightly and opened her arms. "Fight, are you ready?"

Helena shook her head. "I'm not sure, I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry," Barbara winked, "you can't."

The brunette tried to grab her arm to throw her to the floor and finish this stupid session, but before she knew what was happening, she found herself on the floor, with Barbara's knee over her throat.

"All right, first lesson. Don't underestimate your opponent." The redhead stood up and assumed a defensive position.

Helena stood up brushing off her pants. "All right, I get it." It seemed Barbara wanted to play rough, she liked it.

She prepared and turned to kick her. The movement was fast, but Barbara seemed to read her mind and she turned at the same time, sweeping Helena's grounded leg and sending her falling, flat on her back.

"You telegraph your moves before attacking," Barbara explained, stepping back. "You can't show what you are going to do. It's like when you are going to kick a penalty in soccer, you need to fake out your opponent, making him think you will kick to the right when you really are going to kick to your left.

Helena rested her elbows on the floor looking up at her. She was beginning to get pissed. Barbara was being a smartass. She stood up again.

"Just fight, okay?" Helena grumbled.

"Let's make a deal, Helena." Barbara was tired of her bad moods. She put her hands on her hips and walked to her. "Let's have a match of three rounds, okay? If I win two, you will let me train you and you will promise to listen to me and follow my directions with no complaints. Plus, you must promise to talk to me with respect, no more sarcasm or insults, all right?"

Helena stoop up, listening with attention. That was interesting. "And If I win?"

"You can ask to me whatever you want."

Helena smirked mischievously. "Whatever I want?"

"Yes."

Helena thought that was a good opportunity for her. "No matter what I ask?"

"Right."

"Deal." Helena readied herself to attack. If Barbara wanted to play rough, she was on board with that. "Let's play, then."

Barbara positioned herself, too. Helena waited, this time, for the other woman's attack. Barbara moved with a flurry of punches and Helena ducked, avoiding her fists and hitting her hard in her gut with her elbow. She turned and crouched to sweep her feet. The redhead fell heavily to the floor. She twisted her arm back, immobilizing her. That had been easy.

The redhead, breathing heavily, said, "Nice move."

"Yeah." Helena smiled, admiring the woman below her. She was amazing, she had never met anyone like her. She liked her style and the way she challenged her.

"Helena," Barbara said.

"What?" Helena tilted her head curiously.

"Move!"

"Oh…" the brunette released her and stood up.

"All right," the redhead prompted, "try again."

Helena moved to the middle of the training floor, waving her hands. Barbara circled her, the young woman threw a punch that the redhead blocked. She lifted her other arm to stop Barbara's blow. The impact was strong. Wow. She knew how to hit. They began to move, trying to hit the other.

She finally managed to connect with a kick that made Barbara stumble back. But when she tried to jump on the older woman, she rolled and kicked her back.

The brunette tried to hit her again with several fast movements, but the other woman had incredible reflexes; she avoided all her moves. Suddenly, she jumped on Barbara, trying to surprise her, but when she landed, Barbara was expecting her and she caught her in mid-air and threw her to the floor. In a blink, Barbara twisted her and put her arm around her throat. She tried to free herself, but Barbara's grip was hard.

"Surrender?"

"All right." She was pissed. How she could catch her like that?

Barbara released her and the young woman walked toward the other side of the gym rubbing her throat.

"Listen to me," Barbara explained, "you need to focus. You have a great strength, but the most important thing in a fight is not your strength. It's to use the strength of the other person against them. I let you win the first round and you were very confident, don't do that again."

"Let me win?" Helena growled. "I won!"

"If you say so." Barbara moved back.

Helena tried to land a kick, but Barbara grabbed her leg at mid air and flipped her over. She lost her balance and hit the ground.

"I read your movement again." Barbara smiled, walking around her. "How can you win bar fights? You are pretty bad."

Bad? She was going to show her what it was to be bad. Helena pushed herself up and charged at the redhead. Her fist missed the other woman's head and she felt a hard blow to her gut that knocked the air out of her. She tried to hit her again, but Barbara grabbed her neck as she put her feet behind Helena's and used it as lever to push her back. Helena found herself lying on the floor again, with Barbara's knee pressing into her chest.

"Anger… don't let anger control you." Barbara said, "It blinds your mind and you make mistakes in the fight." She stood up.

"Do you think you know everything?"" Helena sat up, groaning and angry.

"I won," Barbara picked up a clean towel and threw it to the young woman. "You promised to respect me and let me train you. So keep your mouth shut from here on out." Barbara took her towel and walked toward the exit.

Helena, still on the floor, glared at her. Fuck. She was really annoyed. How could she do that to her? She was a damn hurricane. She was not used to losing and Barbara had easily swept the floor with her ass. And Barbara was a human, she was not meta! That was the worst!

"I'll see you at nine o'clock on Monday at the office," Barbara said from the door. "We will train weekdays at five, before your work at the bar."

Helena bent her knees and held them between her arms, resting her forehead over them. She still couldn't believe it. She never thought Barbara could fight like that.

She was thoroughly pissed. She had lost to Barbara, the woman she could never forgive for forgetting her. It had been so painful to be alone those months, feeling betrayed by the person you thought loved you.

But at the same time, the fight really had been so exciting for her, Barbara was incredible, her movements, her reflexes, she couldn't deny she would be waiting anxiously for Monday to see her again.

Her feelings were so mixed up that she couldn't understand them.

* * *

New Gotham was a beautiful city, the blue sky, tall buildings. The view was magnificent from that point. It was hard to imagine that, like wolves, criminals were hiding, waiting for the night to pounce on innocents.

She knew she could learn so much from the redhead. It would help her to catch her mother's murderer; she still had that goal in her mind. She would never rest until she saw him dead.

"I see you arrived early," Barbara said from the doorway.

"Well, I don't want to lose my punctuality bonus," Helena turned, "because I have punctuality bonus, right?"

"Yes, you have one." The redhead smiled slightly, removing the bag over her shoulder.

"Great, so…" Helena sat in Barbara's chair and started spinning. "What am I supposed to do here?"

"Well, first you need to know the Foundation." Barbara stopped the movement of the chair and waved her hand, asking her to stand up.

Helena stood up with a jump and sat on the desk. "Okay, and then?"

"Then, I would like you to choose where you want to be involved." Barbara sat in her chair and leaned back, crossing her legs. "We have the scholarship division, the AIDS division and the orphans division."

"Got it."

Barbara turned and put on her eyeglasses. The brunette didn't know why she found that movement so charming.

"Then, you will be in charge of that division, help to raise funds, and get people involved in our Foundation so we can grow." Barbara took a pen and signed some papers on her desk

"In charge of a division?" Helena laughed nervously and stood up "Wait a minute, you're joking, right?"

"No, I need help, we are expanding. It's too much for me."

"But I don't know anything about this."

"I'll train you."

"And I must keep my mouth shut, right?"

Barbara moved back in her chair, holding a pencil in her hand.

"I'd be happy if you respect me and talk to me as a friend and not an enemy."

That was a pretty direct remark. It seemed the redhead had noticed all her ironic comments in their last conversations. Helena put her hand on Barbara's desk and her other one on her hip looking at her. Barbara knew how to corner her and, she had to admit, the redhead was pretty smart.

"All right," she said sitting again on the woman's desk.

"And, I'd appreciate it if you don't use my desk as a seat." Barbara pointed at the furniture with her pencil.

The brunette stood up as if pushed by a spring. She stood up in front of her desk.

"Thanks," Barbara said, picking up the phone "I'll have my assistant show you the floors and the areas. When you come back, I'll show you how work each area. Connie, please show Helena the building. Yes, thanks, she will be with you in a minute."

Helena cocked her head and looked at her. She liked her dress. Barbara knew how to combine her clothes. They were casual, but looked great on her. Maybe she would ask the redhead to join her shopping, as soon as she paid off her debt. Her credit cards were maxed out.

Barbara noticed that Helena was staring at her and she didn't move.

"Something wrong?" She checked her skirt.

"Can I ask you a question?" The young woman cocked her head.

"Sure."

"Why are you dating Wade?"

"He is nice, handsome, fun and… he is sweet with me, very sweet. Why?"

Bingo. She hadn't said she loved him.

"Well," Helena sat on a chair in front of the desk. "You are brilliant, intelligent,"

Barbara narrowed her eyes. Helena noticed her face.

"I'm serious, " she explained. "You are elegant, beautiful, with tons of style and…" Helena waved her hands not knowing what to say.

"And?"

"I imagined you with someone different."

"Different?"

"He is a school teacher."

"So am I." Barbara crossed her arms over her desk and looked at the brunette curiously.

The brunette shook her head "I don't mean that, I mean… I was expecting someone with a stronger personality. Wade is like grey, yes, grey for you."

"Like Dick?"

"Of course not! He is an asshole."

"Dick? I thought he was like your brother."

"So? It doesn't mean he is not an asshole."

The redhead scratched her head, trying to understand. "Okay, so, according to you, I'm too much for them?"

"Yeah."

Barbara laughed. "Don't be silly."

"I'm serious."

Barbara remembered that she had found the picture of Wade and her face down at the living table the prior day. Helena had flipped it over? Why?

"Okay," she said "who is my ideal man?"

"I don't know…." Helena didn't expect that question "David Beckham?"

"He is married."

"Brad Pitt?"

"Angelina would cancel her donations to our foundation if she finds out I'm with him."

"I don't know, Barbara," Helena shrugged her shoulders. "I just think Wade doesn't fit with your personality."

"Helena," Barbara stood up and circled the desk. "I'm a normal woman, I'm not extraordinary. I just want a regular guy. Wade is a regular guy."

"Maybe too regular."

"Wade is sweet," Barbara rested her hip on the desk and put her hands to her sides. "He is supportive, a real gentleman. I think you don't know him well enough."

"Could be."

"All right," the redhead touched the young woman's shoulder and felt her cringe under the contact. She moved her hand back and looked at her. "Does it bother you when I touch you? Sometimes I notice you flinch."

Helena stood up and went toward the door. "I'll ask your assistant to show me this place."

"Helena, I'm serious. The fact that I touch you annoys you?"

The young woman took the doorknob with her right hand and faced the door a few seconds. She turned to look at the older woman with an unfriendly look.

"Barbara, let's have a professional relationship. Nothing more."

"All right." Barbara lifted her hands, placatingly. "Just remember you started with the questions and I was asking because I don't want to do anything that could annoy you."

"Okay, I don't like to answer questions."

"Perfect."

Helena opened the door and left the office. Definitely, Helena had serious issues, she turned very aggressive when she touched a feeling or awoke an emotion. She would need to work a lot with her to earn her trust. She really wanted it, she wanted her to be the happy girl she had known years before. She returned to her desk and picked up the phone, she still had work to do.

* * *

TBC


	11. Fire

Barbara tried to focus on her work at the Delphi, but it was impossible. She couldn't get Helena out of her mind.

She was hurt; the girl had said she just wanted a professional relationship with her. She couldn't understand why those words were so painful.

She had known Helena since she was a child. She used to visit them often. Helena would talk to her about the things she didn't want discuss with her mother. Sometimes, when Helena was angry with her mother, she would appear at her home and talk. She was open, easy to read. She was a very sensible person and spoiled. Very spoiled.

The redhead smiled, she told Selina many times that it was not good to spoil her so much, but the blond had answered that she just had one life and one daughter, and she wanted to give her what Selina herself never had.

Barbara stared at the screen and pressed the enter button to start a scan.

Selina didn't trust many people. In fact, Barbara was the only one who knew Bruce was Helena's father before the murder. Selina always protected Helena; she didn't want people to know about her meta skills, she was afraid her enemies would find out who she was and try to hurt the child.

Selina had confessed all those fears to her. She said that the thing that most scared her was leaving Helena alone. Barbara had promised, then, to always keep an eye on the girl. And she had tried to live up to her promise, but Helena made it so hard. It broke her heart to find this hurt and angry girl, leery of everything and everybody.

Bruce had asked her to help him with the girl after she recovered, but Helena was definitely avoiding any contact with her. She couldn't understand why and it was frustrating. She had confirmed it today. Why did the brunette continue to reject her? Why she didn't want her to be in her life, like when she was a child?

The last time Bruce asked her to help with Helena had been a few months ago, when he realized Helena was on the streets at nights, acting as a vigilante. But, before that, Barbara had already known and she had been keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't get hurt or hurt someone else. Her pain was so great that she didn't care if she killed anyone.

She could do it easily.

Barbara couldn't let her do that, she had too much of her mother, her dark side…. and her anger could transform her into a cold blood criminal.

She didn't want that destiny for the girl. Selina would die again if she saw her being consumed by her sadness and pain.

The redhead had seen her fight and she knew she could be an excellent crime fighter, if her stubbornness didn't get her killed first. She knew that if she could train her, Helena would be a real pain in the ass for criminals. She just needed the brunette to give her an opportunity.

"You are having trouble, I can see," Alfred said, putting a tray with tea and cookies at her side.

"Why do you say that?"

"You have been staring at that screen for more than fifteen minutes and you have pressed but one key. That's not like you."

"Alfred, Alfred…"

"Problems at the Foundation?"

"Not exactly…. it's Helena."

"Oh, what did she do now?"

"She accepted the job at the foundation, but officially put a brick wall between us. She told me she just wants a professional relationship with me."

"And is that bad?" the butler asked.

The redhead looked at him. "I just don't understand."

"Well, she is rude with you, always in a bad mood… Maybe, in some way, it is good to keep your distance from her."

"I would like to be her friend, Alfred. She has no one."

"But she doesn't want that."

"I know, and it hurts."

Alfred looked curious her. "Why?"

"Why?" she stared at him. "Because I made a promise to Selina to keep an eye on her and I can't do that if she won't let me in."

"As I understand it, she is twenty one. She is an adult, she is responsible for her own actions now. You can't do so much for someone as stubborn as she is."  
"I know, but I promised."

"Miss Barbara, let me ask you a question. Why are you really trying to help her?"

"I told you, I…"

"I asked, why are you really trying to help her? For Miss Selina or for yourself?"

The redhead rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Alfred, this is not…"

"She has been very unkind to you and it seems that when she pushes you back, you try harder. Why?"

She offered him a blank look and took a few seconds to answer. He was right. She could just forget her. She had done everything she could to help the girl and she had refused. It was not her responsibility.

"Maybe it's pride…." she mumbled. "Maybe I see her pain…. and I don't want her to keep suffering."

"Why?"

"Why?" the redhead asked. "Alfred, I love her."

He lifted his brow and listened to her attentively.

"You should have seen her at the Foundation ball the other night. She was stunning, she has Selina's grace. Everyone turned to watch her, she looked really beautiful."

Beautiful?

Had she said beautiful?

Yes, Helena was beautiful, and her wild side gave her a special attraction.

"She is sweet," Barbara added. "She is hiding all her best qualities behind that attitude. When she is in good mood, she is funny and is like a big kid. She loves to taunt me, it's like a game between us. She challenges my mind with her questions and her reactions."

"You are attracted to her."

"Yes. No! I mean, she only likes me in a professional way."

"You said a few minutes ago that it hurt you that…"

"All right, all right…" She waved her hand. "I mean… I really want to be her friend, and it hurts me she distrusts me that much."

"Give it time." He walked off the platform.

She moved back in her chair. "I'm trying."

The redhead kept thinking. Maybe she, as Alfred said, was giving Helena too much attention. Maybe she needed to back off a bit and let her do whatever she wants. As he said, she was an adult now.

* * *

Helena kept working at the foundation. She choose the kids at the orphanage, maybe because her mother had been an orphan and she had told her how much she had suffered in those houses. She organized a program to visit museums. They had five orphanages, so every month she could work with one of them. She wanted to set up visits to parks and a program to get them in public schools so they could live a normal life.

Barbara left her free to do whatever she wanted, but the woman had kept her distance as Helena had requested. It pissed her off. She knew she had asked her to just have a professional relationship but… she hated not getting her attention.

The last few days, she had been going to see her in her office with any stupid excuse, trying to make her talk, and she had done it. She could make her smile and laugh with some stupid comment.

She liked to see her laugh.

Her favorite part of the day was when she trained with her in the afternoon. She had a good time learning new things with her. The redhead was fantastic; she had an analytical mind, she remembered every detail and knew what to do in every situation.

But the fact that she didn't talk about anything other than the necessary began to exasperate her.

She was confused by her own feelings. Sometimes she wanted to be close of her and other times she didn't want anything to do with her.

"Good move, Helena," the redhead complimented, standing up. The brunette had thrown her to the floor with a very fast movement. It was a Tuesday, and they were in the middle of a training session after a work day.

"Thanks." Helena smiled and moved back.

"Now let's try blocking." The redhead took her escrima sticks from the wall.

"What's that?" the brunette asked.

"It's good to know what to do when people attack you with a weapon. I'd imagine that, in a bar, it's common for chairs and bottles to be flying."

"Why do you want to train me? I don't understand."

"Don't worry, it's not for you. I'm trying to prevent you from killing someone."

"You are not funny."

"You are very temperamental. Your main problem is that, when you are angry, you don't think and that is dangerous."

"I'm a bit grumpy, but not too much."

"Sure."

"Hi, Barbara."

"Wade." Barbara's face lit up when she saw her boyfriend at the door.

Helena felt annoyed. What was he doing there? It was their training time.

Barbara wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Corny.

She went toward the weights and began to lift them, waiting for Wade to leave.

She could hear Wade saying something and the redhead laughed. She gazed back. He hugged her around the waist and said something that made her laugh again.

Helena, angry, closed her fist harder around the weight in her hand, bending it.

She quickly realized her mistake. Crap. Great, she had fucked the thing up.

"What are you doing?" Barbara asked from behind her.

"Nothing." She lowered the weight to prevent the redhead from noticing that it was now mangled, but it was too late. Barbara arrested her movement, she took the weight from Helena's hands. Her strength was amazing. She couldn't believe it.

"How can you do this?"

Helena just growled.

"For that matter, why did you do it?" Barbara asked.

"I don't want to train anymore." The brunette stood up and walked to pick up her towel.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I said I don't want to train with you anymore."

Barbara crossed her arms, another typical mood swing.

"Why the tantrum, this time?"

"Tantrum?" Helena snapped her head around, furious.

"We are fine one second and, the next one, you are having a tantrum. It's typical of you." Barbara said, "I'm used to it, I'm just curious about why it manifested now."

"I don't have tantrums."

"So what is this about, then? Explain it to me because I don't understand."

"I don't think you care anyway."

"Why not?"

"We never talk, we just do our thing and leave!" Helena paced in front of her, waving her hands.

"You asked for a strictly business relationship." Barbara laughed in disbelief, trying to understand her contradictory change of mind.

"Yes!! But that doesn't mean that we can't talk some times."

Barbara narrowed her eyes and observed her. She was tense, really annoyed. Now, this was new. She was pissed because she had kept her distance from her. What a big child.

"Helena, I am really trying my best to understand you, but you are so difficult," she said, talking in a soft voice in hopes of calming the other woman. "Let me see if I understand this… you asked me to have a professional relationship, but, at the same time, you want me to guess when you are in the mood to talk more than just professionally. Everything must be around what you want. That's pretty selfish." Barbara walked to her. "Let me make this clear, Helena. If you want my friendship, I would really love it. I want to be your friend, but I don't have ESP to be able to tell what you want, when you want it.

"I don't want your friendship," the brunette said annoyed.

Barbara rolled her eyes and sighed. She rested her hands on her waist. "What do you want, then?"

"Nothing." The brunette turned her back to her and walked toward the door..

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"I'm not."

"You are… and you have been since I returned from my recovery, why?" Barbara followed her. "What changed between us?"

"I said I didn't want to answer questions."

Barbara stopped her, grabbing her arm. She turned her to face her. "I want to talk, now."

"I don't." Helena whipped her head around, angry, and jerking her arm away.

"This time I don't care. I want to talk and that's enough for me," Barbara said, glaring at her. "I'm tired of your behavior. Tell me what is wrong with you, or with me. Why do we fight all the time? Why are you so angry with me?"

"I'm not!" Helena pulled her arm back.

"Are you afraid of me? Are you afraid that we will be friends? Why?"

"I'm not!" the brunette shouted. She was sweating from the exercise and her muscles were clearly tense.

"You don't want me to talk to you, you don't want me to touch you. Fine. Just tell me why."

Helena didn't answer, she just turned and walked toward the exit. She was going to open the door, when Barbara stepped around her and slammed the door shut. She stood in front of the door and pushed the brunette back. She knew that Helena would quickly reach her breaking point. She didn't like to be touched, and worse, she didn't like to be pushed emotionally.

"I'm fucking tired of your games!" Barbara growled, shouting at her. "What did I do to you? Why do you act as if I am your enemy? We were friends, Helena!"

"We were," Helena shouted. "Past tense."

"Why past tense?"

"It's finished. It's over, Barbara!." She tried to open the door. Barbara pushed her back.

"You are not running away this time. We are going to finish this conversation, today. We are going to talk, now."

"Don't touch me…" Helena lifted her index.

Barbara pushed her back again. She wanted to push her to her limit to make her talk.

"What am I to you?" Barbara asked, standing a few inches from her, invading her personal space, knowing it would piss her off.

"Nothing, you are nothing!" the young woman growled, pushing her back with her hands.

"Am I nothing?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, you are nothing to me!" Helena spat. She felt her blood burning in her veins.

"Why?" the redhead moved close to her again.

Helena pressed her lips together and clenched her fists.

"I want to know why!" Barbara shouted.

"You abandoned me!" Helena yelled out, her eyes changing to feral.

Barbara was speechless, her facial expression changed to one of confusion. What was she talking about?

"You were all I had and you left me alone!" Helena growled. "I needed you, and you forgot me!!!"

"I didn't abandon you, why would you say that?"

"You didn't call me anymore, you forgot me!" Helena's eyes started to burn with brimming tears. "It hurt! It hurts so much! I lost my mom and I lost you, too!! I was alone, I thought you loved me, I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend," the redhead responded, gentling her tone.

"Don't lie to me! You were always busy, you stopped calling me and, when you did, you were in a hurry. I was a nuisance for you!"

"Not true," Barbara tried to talk, but Helena didn't give her a chance.

"You said you loved me and you lied!"

Helena…" the redhead mumbled, she never imagined this outcome. "I didn't forget you, I was recovering and…and…"

"You had time for Dick. You had time to call him, but not me."

Now the redhead felt all the pieces falling into place. She understood Helena's behavior, she understood her rejection, her pain. She saw Helena was crying.

"I didn't mean to do it." Barbara felt guilty, she wanted to reverse time and fix her mistakes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Helena wiped her nose with her hand. "You were my friend… I shouldn't have had to ask you."

"Helena, I'm sorry, you were with your father… I thought..."

"I didn't know him!" Helena shouted. "He was a stranger to me!!!"

"But he was your dad! I really thought you would be okay. I know him! He is a good man!"

"That doesn't make him a good father! He felt like a stranger. He had never seen me before, he didn't know me! He was busy with his business and… and he…" she bit her lips. She was going to tell her she had discovered he was Batman and that he didn't want to take revenge on her mother's death.

"He what?"

"Forget it." She shook her head. She wouldn't understand.

"Helena, please." Barbara felt so bad, she had failed her, she was right. She understood why she had been rejecting her all these years. "I didn't know it was that bad, forgive me." Barbara tried to touch Helena's arm, but the brunette stepped back. "You should have told me, I needed to know and… Let me show you I'm your friend."

"No," the young woman shook her head. "I'll never trust you anymore."

Barbara brushed her hair back. "How could I know? I was so focused on trying to walk again, trying to be me again, that I didn't stop to think. I thought you were fine with him. I should have, I should have been sure you really were doing alright. It was my mistake, you were just a kid… Please, let's fix this."

"Barbara," the brunette lowered her voice, "our friendship is over. Now you have your own life, you have Wade."

"It's different, Helena."

"No," she shook her head, "you spend so much time with him. When you are with him, no one else exists. I see you with him, you are happy, you don't need anyone else."

"Are you jealous of Wade?"

"I'm not in your life anymore and you are not in mine." Helena ducked her head, refusing to look at the older woman.

"You are important to me, very important." The redhead looked for her eyes. "Please, look at me. You are important to me, do you understand?"

Helena shook her head with eyes moist. She looked at her for a brief second. "I can't." She walked through the door and picked up her sweatshirt.

This time, Barbara didn't stop her. The redhead covered her face with her hands.

She felt so bad.

What she had done?

* * *

Helena hit the metallic door with her fist, denting it.

"Fuck!" she growled, annoyed.

She had been so stupid, why had she opened her big mouth? She kicked a trash can, feeling frustrated. She had promised herself never to open her heart to her and she had done it. She was so fucking confused. Barbara knew that she was afraid of being hurt again, she didn't mean to expose her emotions like that, but Barbara had pushed her, why had she pushed her?

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Helena used her fists and smashed a container.

She turned and paced furiously in the dark alley.

She felt a great anger inside her, anger at herself, at Barbara, at her father. She wanted to take her anger out on something.

She squeezed her fists in balls.

She needed a good fight.

After leaving Barbara's gym, she had been walking, walking and walking. It was already dark, she didn't know how long she had been just wandering about. It was late. She checked her watch, almost midnight.

She jumped to the top of a building and sat on the edge, staring at the city below her. She felt sad, depressed, and stupid.

Very stupid.

Now Barbara would feel sorry of her.

She couldn't get the image of those green eyes regarding her out of her mind. She remembered the day Barbara had challenged her to that match in the training room, when she had said she could ask her anything if she won. She never asked her, but she wanted to ask her for a kiss to piss her off. But, now, she didn't know if it was to piss her off or because she wanted it.

She noticed a glow in the distance. She lifted her head, she could smell smoke. She stood up, wondering. It was a fire.

It hit her like a hammer.

The orphanage.

It was the orphanage. It was the biggest building in that zone, surrounded by trees. She ran toward it as fast as she could.

When she arrived, she felt her heart sink. The upper floors were on fire. Some people in charge were helping get the children out. She ran toward them and stopped a person at the door.

"How many children inside?"

"I don't know, it must be many, but it's too hot."

She looked up. Suddenly, she saw a familiar figure at one window.

Batgirl. She had a kid in her arms.

"Throw him! I'll catch him here!" she shouted.

The redhead turned her head, looking down and she didn't hesitate. She did as she was told. As soon as the kid fell into Helena's arms, Batgirl turned and ran back inside the home. Helena gave the kid to a woman and ran inside. She jumped to the second floor.

Shit.

This was not good, Batgirl appeared, carrying two children more with her.

Helena took one and jumped through the window to the grass. Batgirl landed close to her, using her batrope.

"How many more?" she asked her.

"Two or three…. and I need check the third and fourth floors."

"I'll check the fourth," the brunette said, jumping up again.

The place was totally in flames. She rescued another kid and jumped to the uppermost floor again. She heard a kid crying, she had trouble moving on the floor. Iit was really hot and some parts of the ceiling were falling.

Pieces of wood on fire fell around her.

She ran toward the main room. She found a man dressed in black, with his face covered. He had a gas can in his hands. She didn't think twice, she hit him hard in his face and took the gas can, throwing it to the side.

"Why the fuck are you doing this?" she growled.

"Not your business."

"Now is now." She growled and charged toward him, hitting him hard again and sending him against the wall. She wanted to kill him, he had burned the place.

He threw a punch. She blocked his arm and hit him again. The man tried to hit her again, but she was faster and punched him hard in his gut, he fell to the floor.

She heard the kid crying again and turned her head.

It was Justin. She needed to help him.

The man noticed her distraction and he used that brief second to pick up a piece of wood that had fallen from the roof.

Helena turned her head and felt a hard blow against her jaw that made her see stars. Dazed, she stumbled back, the man hit her hard on the back of her head and she fell to her knees. A loud noise was heard and she lifted her head to see a big piece of wood falling over her. She lifted her arm and turned, but it hit her with strength in her side, pushing her against the floor.

Her head hit the ground hard.

She felt was falling in a deep black hole when she heard Justin crying distantly. She fought against the fog that was surrounding her senses. Her head hurt like hel. The smoke was filling the place, she coughed.

Helena tried to opend her eyes, her eyeslides felt so heavy, a warm trickle ran down her face. She blinked and found difficult to see, the blood blurred her vision.

The brunette tried to stand up and it was when she realized the heavy piece of wood was trapping her legs.

The kid still was crying.

She tried to lift the heavy weight off herself, but she felt numb. Her mind was blurred, she felt she would fall unconscious at any moment. She couldn't, she needed to help Justin. She coughed again and tried to push the heavy wood off her, but she couldn't move, she closed her eyes feeling the darkness overwheling her. It was hot, very hot, she felt the fiery heat burning her skin. She tried to turn, but she was very numb and the wood kept her immobilized.

"Justin…" she mumbled coughing and gasping, it was hard to breathe.

He called her by her name. He was calling her.

He needed her.

But she felt so tired, she just wanted sleep.

She had failed him…

* * *

TBC


	12. Under Barbara's care

Thanks for all your nide feedback!!!

* * *

"Huntress."

Im her confused mind, the brunette thought she had heard her name, it was the name she had given to Batgirl.

"Huntress? Wake up!" A hand touched her face, some one as there, she half-opened her eyes, but she couldn't focus. The place was on fire and she felt hot, very hot.

"Huntress, I need you to help me push."

Someone was with her. Yes, who was with her?

"Huntress, push."

The dark haired woman closed her eyes. "The kid…" she mumbled.

"Push!"

"I can't…"

She felt a hand on her cheek again.

"Listen to me, Huntress."

The brunette tried to open her eyes, she couldn't see well, blood was covering her face.

"Huntress, listen to me, I need to get you out of here. I can't do it alone, this piece of wood is too heavy for me. Push and push hard now!""

The voice was demanding. She recognized it, it was Batgirl. She tried again. The brunette made an effort to remove the heavy weight over her again, but she fell to the floor coughing, she couldn't breathe and it was terribly hot.

"Push, dammit! Push!" the voice shouted.

In her confused mind it sounded so clear, hard. She put her hands over the floor and made a big effort, she pushed as hard as she could and she felt the heavy weight on her legs moving away, she rolled to her side. Her legs hurt, she felt them burning. She could barely see, but she noticed the shadow over her was removing her sweatshirt.

The sweatshirt.

She was wearing still her sweatshirt. She remembered she hadn't gone to change after her argument with Barbara. She had just been running around the city.

Barbara.

She wondered if she would see her again.

She had been so mad, so pissed. She had just been walking around, trying to clear her mind, trying to think.

Where was she now? She couldn't remember.

"Huntress,"

The brunette heard her name called from so far away. There were flames all around. She needed to help Justin.

"Justin…" she mumbled dazed. She tried to sat and felt a hand on her back helping her.

"We need to go," the woman's voice said, "Come on."

It was the last thing she heard before darkness enveloped her.

* * *

Barbara couldn't sleep. She had kept a vigil all night next to Helena, just to be sure she was okay. The sight of Helena cocooned in the covers reminded her of a little girl years before, innocent and sweet. Helena had stayed with her many nights when Barbara had done some babysitting for her.

Helena's sleeping face was a picture of calm, peace. Something that seemed to be absent from the young woman's waking life.

Looking through the window, she noticed the first snow was falling.

She had been looking for Helena when she saw the fire at the orphan's home. It was out of control when she arrived. It was a lucky the young woman had appeared at that moment, she helped her to save many kids trapped on the upper floors.

She went to check the upper floor before leaving, things were turning bad, really bad. It was a lucky decision as she had found the young woman lying on the floor, trapped under a big piece of wood in a room surrounded by fire. She had tried to move it, but was too heavy for her.

Helena was in shock, she had a pretty bad wound on her head. In a last effort before falling unconscious, Helena was able to help her lift the heavy wood and free herself. Barbara then had to get her and the child out of the place.

The brunette had second-degree burns on her right arm and legs. She had been lucky, it usually healed without scarring. She knew the burns were very painful and she had kept her drugged the last twenty four hours. She was healing, her meta skills were incredible. Normal people would take three weeks healing, but it seemed it would take her a week or less.

When she had returned home, she had needed to stitch the brunette's head. At the beginning, she thought it had been a piece of wood falling from the ceiling, but when she noticed a pretty bad bruise on her jaw, she knew something else had happened there. It was lucky that the impact hadn't broken her jaw. She hadn't move from the younger woman's side. She had been calling the hospital all night, too. Luckily, all the kids were alive.

It had been a long night.

Soon it would be morning, the sky was purple.

Barbara heard a soft murmur and turned. Helena was moving restlessly. She walked toward her bed and sat, touching the young woman's back. The blink of blue eyes was a relief, she was returning to consciousness. She went to her night table and prepared a morphine injection, she would need it.

"How are you?" the redhead asked,

Helena looked at her confused. Damn. What was Barbara doing here? She tried to remember where she was. Why she felt like shit and so dazed.

"What happened?" she mumbled, half asleep.

Barbara sat at her side. "You helped to rescue kids at the orphanage."

Helena tried to make her brain work properly, but it was not so easy. She closed her eyes, she remembered the room in flames, the little kid crying. The kid crying. She snapped her eyes open.

"Justin?" she tried to move, but her whole body hurt. She growled and stopped her movement.

Barbara held her down gently and helped her to lie back down on the bed.

"Easy," she said. "You are recovering; you are burned."

"Where is Justin?"

"He is fine, please stay calm…" the redhead whispered. "You will hurt yourself."

"How is he?" Blue eyes looked at her with anguish. "Please, tell me."

"He is in intensive care, but he will be fine."

"Burned? Is he burned?" Helena asked, feeling her heart thumping hard in her chest. "Please, tell me."

"The kid is at the hospital, he breathed in quite a bit of smoke and he has second degree burns, like you, but he will survive."

The young woman closed her eyes feeling tears flowing. "I failed him."

"No, you didn't. You saved many children."

"I failed him." She winced and tried to sit again. "I need to go to see him."

"Please, don't move." Barbara took the syringe with morphine. It appeared Helena would be hard to keep in bed. "You can't go out, you are hurt."

The brunette bit her lower lip to endure the pain in her limbs. She held her bandaged arm with her free hand.

"Helena," Barbara rested her hand gently on her shoulder, "you will see him, but not now."

"No." The young woman bent lightly to recover her breath, sitting had been a fucking painful movement.

"Helena, I need to give you this," she showed her the syringe, "it's the only way to help you with the pain. You are burned, and have a pretty bad wound on your head."

Crap. Helena pressed her lips. She didn't like the idea, but her body hurt like hell. She nodded, not convinced, but the pain was too much. The redhead sighed and cleaned the brunette's arm with cotton doused in alcohol.

The brunette looked around, not knowing where she was. "Where am I?"

"My place." The redhead gave her the shot of morphine.

"Your place?" Helena looked at her confused "Why am I at your place?

"Batgirl brought you here, you were hurt."

"Batgirl?" Helena mumbled.

"She told me you were helping her save children at the orphanage and," Barbara removed the syringe, "that she found you trapped in the fire. She helped you and the kid."

The brunette realized she her lower legs were bandaged as well. Everything was confusing. "What happened?"

"I told you, you were at the orphanage, helping Batgirl to rescue the children. It was on fire. You were burned. You need to lie down and rest, you are healing.

"Am I hurt?"

"Yes."

Helena looked at the redhead. "Did she save me?"

"Yes."

Blue eyes fixed on green not understanding her. "Why?"

"Why?" Barbara parroted in confusion.

"She doesn't like me and… we fight all the time and I…."

"Helena," Barbara spoke softly, "She does what heroes do, they save lives."

The brunette lowered her head, she was beginning to feel fuzzy. "But I'm not worth…"

"You are worth a lot."

"You don't know me."

"I know you well enough to know that you are a good person."

The young woman remained still, closing her eyes and hugging herself. "What did you give me?"

"Morphine, it will help you with the pain."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Don't sleep, just lie down and rest." Barbara pushed her back gently, taking advantage of the fact that Helena was under the morphine's effect. She didn't reject her touch.

"I don't understand." Helena mumbled. "Why did she save me? She doesn't know me… We fought."

"That's not important. The important thing is to save people." Barbara covered her with the blankets. "Batgirl told me you helped her save many kids last night. They could have died, but you risked your life for others, that was incredible."

"I couldn't help Justin…" Helena said, closing her eyes again. "I was distracted… you always tell me to focus, I didn't listen to you… he hit me… "

"Hit you? Who hit you?" Barbara narrowed her eyes.

"A man… we fought…"

"What man, Helena?"

"A man…" the girl mumbled sleepily. "A man dressed in black… he was there… I tried to stop him…"

"What did he look like?"

"Tall… he had a mask…"

The redhead took her hand to her mouth. The fire had been intentional? Why? It was criminal. It was a place full of children. She needed to go back there and look around. She would need to call Alfred and ask him to keep an eye on the brunette while she went to the burned house.

Helena had fallen asleep. She took her hand to her head and caressed her hair. It was so soft, fine. She wondered how things would be between them, if she hadn't been injured that night, or if she had known about her loneliness and called her more often, to make sure she was really doing alright.

"I'm sorry, Hel…" she mumbled. "I didn't mean to hurt you so much."

She leaned and kissed her forehead before standing and walking to the door.

She still had work to do.

* * *

Barbara returned to her apartment late at night. She put her keys and her briefcase on the table in the living room and removed her coat. It was freezing outside. She had gone to the hospital to check the kids and had done some investigating at the orphanage. She had picked up some samples. She would analyze them on the Delphi, but she wanted to check on Helena first.

Alfred appeared in the corridor.

"How is she?" she asked him.

"Well, she has been sleeping almost all day and just had dinner.."

"She must feel really bad to not try to go out," Barbara said, removing her hat and brushing her hair. "I'm glad of it."

"You know her well." He lifted his brows. "How are the children?"

"More or less okay…" She couldn't hide the sadness from her face. "Fifteen of them inhaled too much smoke, but they will be fine. There are eight with minor burns and two in intensive care."

"It was a short circuit?"

"No, it was intentional."

"Pardon me?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing "It was a children's home."

"I know, Helena told me this morning that she fought a man dressed in black. I went back and picked up some samples. I don't have any idea as to who could be behind this, it's insane. I hope that when she wakes up, she can give me more info."

"You need sleep. You haven't slept well the last two days:"

"Yes, I'll take a warm bath, check on Helena, then sleep a bit."

"Do you want to eat something first?"

"I bought a sandwich, don't worry."

"All right, I'll be around."

"Thanks so much." The redhead went toward her room.

She found the brunette sleeping deeply. She put the items to clean and treat her burns on the night table before taking a warm shower. After, she changed her clothes and brushed her hair. She took a small jar and sat next to the brunette. She noticed she was awake.

"You are awake." Barbara said, smiling softly. She took a packet of pills from the night table.

"The noise of you brushing your hair woke me up."

"Figures." She extended the glass of water and pills to Helena.

"What's that?"

"Take this analgesic, will help you. I want to prevent an infection."

In bad mood, the brunette accepted them and swallowed.

The older woman took the bandages and a wet a cloth with cold water from a tray on the night table.

"How is Justin?" Helena asked.

"He is doing fine, I saw him this morning. He is a great kid."

Barbara took Helena's arm and felt her flinch under her touch, she noticed her muscles tensed. "I need to change the dressing on your arm and legs and apply an antibiotic ointment," Barbara said softly trying to relax her. She knew she didn't like to be touched. "I did it yesterday, but you were sedated, I need do it again to remove dead skin and the old ointment."

The brunette didn't like the idea. Was Barbara was playing to the good doctor, trying to make herself feel better after what she had done to her?

"Why am I here?" she asked, staring at the far wall.

"You told Batgirl your name is Huntress, but you didn't wear a mask and she recognized you as Helena Kyle. She knows who you are and that you work with me. It was this or lie alone at the hospital. I can take you to a hospital, but I know you hate them." Barbara sighed. "Helena, I need to clean your burns, I need to prevent an infection. Please."

The brunette closed her eyes. Going to the hospital was not an option she wanted to explore. It would be a trouble when the doctors discovered she was meta. Humans were afraid of people like her. She lived alone and, definitely, she needed someone helping her with this. Shit.

She felt Barbara resting her hand on her bandaged arm, she didn't move, she kept still. The redhead began to slowly remove her bandage. She took her time, trying to do it carefully.

"This looks much better," the older woman said.

She felt Barbara cleaning her arm with a cloth with cold water. Helena didn't like Barbara touching her, but at the same time… well, she liked to be spoiled and Barbara caressed her skin so smoothly and talked very softly to her. It felt good, but… it was a confusing mix of feelings inside her.

The redhead, very patiently, took care of the wounds on her legs, too. When she finished bandaging her, she didn't say a word and covered her again with the blankets. She stood up and went to the other side of the king size bed.

Helena watched her removing the covers from the other side of the bed. Was she going to sleep there? With her?

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked.

"I'm going to sleep; it's late." Barbara sat on the bed. "Why?"

"Uh…here?"

"Well, I slept here last night, but you were out of it and didn't notice. I also slept here the night before that night, and all last week. Oh! And the month prior to that, too." Barbara laid back on the bed and turned off the lamp. She turned on her side and covered herself with the blankets.

Helena was stiff. She held her breath. Barbara really was going to sleep with her. Now, that was unexpected. They had fought, she had unintentionally opened up to the older woman and let her know it had hurt her that the redhead had forgotten her the years after her mother's death.

"Relax, Helena," she heard the soft murmur of the redhead beside her. "I'm not going to rape you."

Shame that…. Helena thought to herself.

Wait a minute.

What the fuck was she thinking? She hated Barbara!

Barbara turned to her other side, facing her.

"Sorry," she said sleepily, with her closed eyes. "I'm still fixing the guest bedroom, but you can sleep on the couch if you want."

"I'm sick." The brunette growled.

"Yes, I let you sleep here for that reason. Otherwise, I'd have already kicked your ass to the floor."

"That's not nice."

"I know," Barbara mumbled. "Wake me up if you need anything."

Helena remained in her place. She could smell her shampoo, she could smell her everywhere in that room. She had been smelling her there all day and… it pissed her off to admit it, but she felt safe there. The place didn't felt as cold as her apartment.

It was weird.

Surely, Barbara was taking care of her because she felt guilty about what Helena had said to her.

Yes.

But she couldn't change the past, or her feelings, she would never forgive her for what had happened.

She couldn't.

The brunette closed her eyes, she still felt tired. Not realizing it, she fell asleep.

Barbara noticed the younger woman had fallen asleep by the sound of her breath. Helena needed to be loved. She was a lonely person and she rejected anyone for whom she thought she might feel affection. She was grumpy and she was funny.

She wanted the Helena she knew back. She just needed to push her a bit until she got around a corner where she couldn't hide her feelings....

* * *

Alfred walked inside the bedroom with clean towels. He noticed Helena was dressed in short pants and was trying to move her feet to the ground. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked at her curiously.

"And you are….?" he asked, lifting his eyebrow.

"…leaving, obviously," the brunette grumbled, using her free hand to move her leg. Crap, it hurt. She would need some pain killers. She panted to take in air.

"Oh, I see.. Why are you leaving, exactly?" Unconcerned, Alfred walked towards the bathroom.

"I don't want to be here."

"Miss Barbara has been rude?"

"No, she is nastily nice," Helena responded, sulking.

"Nastily nice?" He stopped in front of the bathroom and turned to see her. "I have never heard of that concept. Is that bad?"

"Very."

"Odd." He walked inside the bathroom.

The brunette managed to move her left leg down. That had been really difficult. She still felt her skin stiff under the bandages and it hurt so much. It itched too.

"She is trying to be friends again, but that's not going to happen. I'm not falling for her tricks."

"I don't understand," he said from the bathroom. "Had she asked you to be her friend again?"

"No," Helena answered, holding her right leg to move it down.

"So, how do you know she wants to be your friend again?"

"I told you, she is being nice. I don't like that."

"Why not?" he questioned, walking outside the bathroom with the dirty towels.

"Because I am beginning to like her and I don't want to."

"Interesting," he commented, standing in front of her, "because I haven't heard her say she wants to be your friend again."

"No?" Helena frowned. She didn't expect that. Barbara was always trying to be her friend and she always had a lot of patience with her. What was happening now?

"No."

"So what does she want?" Helena asked, confused "No one is nice just to be nice."

"That is what you think. Maybe by working for the Foundation, you will realize that's not true."

"Why is she helping me, then?"

"Because she never denies anything to anyone who needs her, especially if she knows that person."

"I don't need her!" Helena yelled adamantly.

"I've heard that before." He sighed and opened the door to go to the living room. ""So are you going to run away now or are you planning to wait until after lunch?"

"I'm leaving now." The brunette had a hard time moving her other leg down.

"Oh, I see. That's too bad. I prepared a nice lunch for you."

"I can take it to home," she said, trying to stand up. She winced and sat again. "I want to be out of here before she comes back."

"I see. Well, I suggest you take a few pain killers before try to take a step. They are next to you, on the night table," he advised and exited the room.

Helena growled, annoyed. Why had this happened to her? She scratched her arm. Damn, the problem was that it itched, too!!

* * *

TBC


	13. Here we go again

A few minutes later, Barbara arrived from her work. It was really cold outside. She removed her hat and put it on a chair in the living room. She heard noises coming from the kitchen and she walked toward them, removing her coat.

"Hi, Alfred. How is everything?"

"Pretty good," the butler said.

The redhead checked her watch, almost two o'clock. She stood next to him, leaning over the stove. "Fish, mmmm this smells very good."

"Glad you approve. How is the weather?"

"Freezing! It's snowing now." The redhead gazed to her right. "Is that a hamburger?"

"Yes, Miss Helena loves them and she is not a fan of fish."

The redhead removed her coat and put her briefcase on the table. "How is she?"

"Well, she told me thirty minutes ago that she was going to escape, but I haven't heard her leave your room, so I suppose she is still there."

"Escape? That's funny, why escape?" Barbara took a glass and poured some water into it from a pitcher.

"Well, I think she still refuses to feel anything for anyone," Alfred explained. "She told me you are being nice such that the two of you can be friends again, but she is not going to fall for it. In other words, she is being annoyed and childish."

Barbara took a sip of water and remained silent, thinking a few seconds.

"Did she say I was being nice?"

"Well, her exact words were 'nastily nice'."

"Nastily nice?" Barbara laughed. "That's a good one."

"Yes. Granted, she was throwing a bit of a tantrum and it was sarcastic, but indeed she did state that you are being very nice to her and that she hates it."

"Hates that I am being nice?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes." He smiled.

"That's the first time anyone has been angry because I'm nice."

"Well, it makes it rather difficult for her to hate you."

"And it pisses her off."

"Right."

The older woman shook her head. "I'm really sorry she is determined to hate me because she thinks I abandoned her."

"You were dealing with your own demons. It was hard to keep an eye on her then."

"I know, but she doesn't understand that." Barbara put her glass of water on the table and went toward her room, picking up her coat. "I'll check and see how my Tasmanian devil is doing."

"Excellent idea. I'm afraid she might be stuck in the window. She always uses windows to escape."

Barbara chuckled. She admired Alfred. She still didn't understand how he won the stubborn girl's trust.

She stood at her door and took the handle in her hands. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

She found Helena standing in the middle of the room between the bed and the window. Alfred was right, it seemed she liked to use windows to escape. It was really difficult not to laugh at the brunette. She was frozen in place and practically stiff as a statue with her arm and legs still bandaged. Maybe she should have warned the younger woman that when skin was regenerating, it became painful to move or have flexibility.

She lifted her eyebrow and walked inside the room. "Well, that looks like a well thought out and flawlessly executed plan of escape."

"I hate you," the brunette growled, glaring at the redhead.

Barbara walked toward her closet and hung her coat inside. "Should I come back in a few days when it's completed?"

"Shut up." Helena tried to move her leg but hurt as hell. "Help me here," she whined.

Barbara turned and rested her back on the closet, crossing her arms. "I should just leave you there."

"You are not funny."

"I'm not trying to be."

"I have been here for almost an hour! Help me, dammit!" If she could move, she'd have stomped her foot.

"Why are you standing? I told you to stay in bed."

"When the fuck have I ever listened to you?"

"Good point." Barbara sat on her bench to remove her high heels.

Helena observed her and became increasingly annoyed. "Aren't you going help me?"

"Oh," the redhead feigned surprise, "do you really want me to help you?"

"Don't be mean."

"You don't like to be touched."

"Help me!" Helena glared at her, before sighing, "Please."

Barbara stood at her side and moved her arm around the brunette's waist. She put Helena's good arm around her neck. "I hope you listen to me next time."

"Damn… it hurts…"

"I'll sit you at the sofa," Barbara moved her carefully to the couch, "and you can eat and rest your back, okay?"

"Did you cook?" Helena asked, not hiding her fear.

"You always are so nice to me." Barbara helped her to sit.

"Well, you don't know how to cook."

"And you don't know how to behave. Now, tell me why you were trying to run away?"

"I don't want help," she growled. "I don't need help."

Barbara cocked her head. "Really? Okay, but if I had left you there, anyone could have stumbled over you."

"Very funny." Helena flinched. Damn, she had an itch on her foot. Crap. Could the itch possibly find a worse moment??

"Something hurts?"

"No, I'm fine."

Barbara put her hand on her chin and looked at small dining table at the other side of the room. "So, do you want move the table in front of you or do you prefer that **I help** you do it?"

Helena sighed and glared at her, trying to scratch her foot on the floor. "No, I prefer that you do it."

Barbara shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, since you asked so nicely…. Alfred made a hamburger for you."

"Thanks." The young woman tried to bend her arm, but she couldn't reach her foot. Crap.

"What are you doing?"

Why was this happening this to her? Helena growled to herself. "My foot is itchy."

The redhead looked down at her feet. "Yes, itching is terrible. It usually happens when your burns heal."

Helena squeezed her eyes shut. Crap, she needed to scratch!!!

The redhead moved the table in front of the brunette, "Did I told you about the time when…?".

"Dammit, Barbara! Scratch my foot!" she said, angry with herself.

"You have really bad moods."

Helena let her head fall back. God had completely abandoned her. Why?

"Please, Barbara," she whined.

"All right," the redhead kneeled. "Which foot?"

"Left. I hate you."

"Happens," Barbara responded, amused. Helena was like a big child. "Why were you trying to escape?"

The brunette didn't answer, she just growled. Seemed she was really pissed off.

"All right." The redhead stood up. "I'll tell Alfred to bring your lunch here." She passed next to the brunette and rubbed her head. "Next time, ask for help when you try to run away."

Helena growled again. She turned her head away from her, glaring. Why the fuck did she touch her?

Barbara turned to see her and winked at her. "Don't be so grouchy."

---------

"Aren't you hungry?" Barbara asked, taking a piece of bread. "You haven't touched your hamburger."

Helena stared at her. She hadn't stopped talking the entire lunch time. She was really pissed. She'd tried to escape and she had just looked ridiculous in front of the redhead. She had told her she wanted leave. Worse, Barbara had caught her in the middle of "running away" and she still kept being nice.

"I thought you liked to eat," Barbara said. "What happened with you today?"

"I'm not hungry," Helena said, annoyed. Why did she talk so much? Did the woman never shut up?

"Okay." Barbara took her plate.

"What are you doing?" Helena asked, frowning.

"I'm starving." The redhead put the burger plate on her empty plate.

"That's my burger."

Barbara ignored her and bit into it. She licked her fingers.

"It's good." She put the burger on the plate and gave it back to her. "Tell me something, why were you trying to leave?"

The brunette didn't answer. She took her plate back and bit her burger. No way Barbara was going to get her burger again.

Barbara wiped her fingers with a napkin. "I mean, this place is not bad and you can't handle yourself alone for at least another week. Not because you are incompetent, but your injuries were really serious. How is your head?"

"Fine."

The redhead crossed her arms on the table. "I was worried about you."

Helena looked at her, not saying a word.

"When Batgirl brought you here, I was really worried, but, at the same time, I was so proud of you when I knew what you had done for those kids." Barbara smiled at her "It was marvelous, Helena, thanks so much."

The young woman didn't answer. She kept eating her burger.

"If you hadn't been there, I don't want to imagine what would have happened to those kids." Barbara moved back in her chair "Batgirl has been trying to find out who the man was that attacked you. She has a clue and is now following it. The kids are doing fine, if you are interested."

That caught the brunette's attention and the redhead noticed it.

"I was there today. Justin is doing well, he asked for you. He said he was scared, that he saw when the man hit you and, later, when a part of the ceiling fell on you. He thought you were dead." Barbara looked inside her pants pocket. She took out a note and extended it to her. "He sent this to you."

Helena looked at the note.

"Come on, it's yours." Barbara smiled at her.

The young woman took it and opened it. It was a drawing of a heart and an "I love you Helena" in really bad handwriting.

The redhead noticed her reaction. Helena flinched almost imperceptibly, but she noticed it.

"He asked me to tell him how to write that for you," she said. "He also asked me when you will be better because he wants visit you."

Helena fixed her eyes on her. "He is hurt."

"Yes, but he is healing."

Helena lowered her eyes to the note. "He is hurt and thinks of me."  
"I guess it's because you annoy him and he loves to do the same to you.

The brunette didn't answer, she just looked at the note in silence.

"It will take to him longer than you to heal, he is not meta. But he is doing fine, Helena," Barbara explained.

The younger woman turned her head to the window to her right. It was snowing. She remembered how much she liked this season of the year. She used to have snowball fights and build snowmen.

"I told him you would come see him when you feel better and you can move," Barbara said softly.

Helena nodded, not looking her.

"It will make him very happy." The redhead knew her mind was in another time. She noticed it in the sadness she could see reflected in her eyes.

She put her napkin to the side and stood next to the brunette, lifting her hand to touch her.

The brunette glared at her and jerked her head away.

"Would you relax?" Barbara said.

"What are you doing?"

"Let me see how this is healing." She pointed at the wound on her temple.

Helena moved her head back a bit when Barbara leaned over her and probed the wound on her temple with her fingers. It was amazing. It had closed and was just a bit bruised around the injury.

Helena remained still. Barbara's fingers felt good as they gently touched her head.

"And the other kids are fine?"

"Yes," Barbara said softly, "maybe when you feel better, you can help me with the project of building them a new home."

The redhead's fingers were so nice. They were soft and every time she moved them, it was like a caress. She closed her eyes and let the older woman work on her.

"Yeah," Helena agreed.

"I already bought some land close to the hills. They could have a big garden." Barbara felt the brunette relax under her touch. She smiled. "This looks great, Hel," Barbara whispered. "You are doing great."

The redhead's fingers moved so smoothly on her head. Helena closed her eyes, listening to her voice. It was almost hypnotic. Her voice made Helena remember when they were close, when Barbara comforted her.

"Does it hurt?" the redhead asked, putting gentle pressure on her head near the wound.

The girl shook her head, opening her eyes.

"Look," Barbara looked at her. "I need to take an x-ray of your head, it won't hurt. I already did one when you were unconscious, but I want do another one just to be sure you are okay." She patted her shoulder, "Be right back in a moment."

Helena watched her go, silently.

She felt numb.

She wished she could feel Barbara caressing her head a bit more.

* * *

Helena tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She turned her head to the other side of the bed, Barbara wasn't there. Alfred said she was working at the Foundation. She really worked hard, she had seen her in afternoon checking papers there, making phone calls… She had many things to do, but Barbara always made sure not to leave her alone too long, knowing she couldn't do many things alone.

It was nice having someone take care of her. The last person that had taken care of her was her mother. Barbara took care of her of her burns and dressed them with a tenderness that she hadn't felt in years.

She realized how much she missed being loved.

But love was pain.

And she didn't want to feel that pain again.

She looked again to Barbara's side of her bed.

Barbara was gentle every time she was with her.

And she liked it.

She was becoming pissed with herself, she was being very stupid. This was not what she had planned. She was beginning to feel affection for the older woman and that was exactly what she had been avoiding for long years, rather successfully.

Until now.

Barbara made her feel loved.

She hadn't felt loved in a long time. And the truth was that thinking about it scared her. She didn't want to be hurt, she didn't want feel the pain of being left alone again.

But she wanted feel loved again, she wanted to be close to someone again.

She was so stupid.

The door opened slowly, she closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. The redhead stopped at her side of the bed and checked her. Thinking she was asleep, she gently covered her with the blankets and went toward her closet. Helena opened her eyes, she could see perfectly well at darkness and noticed she was changing her clothes.

She removed her blouse and rubbed the back of her head. She looked so tired and the truth was that she was always on the move. Barbara then went toward her shower.

Helena could see her reflection in the mirror. Her silhouette was blurred behind the shower glass, but her eyes were glued to her.

Barbara was sophisticated, elegant, refined and, at the same time, she was strong and determined. She liked her style. She remembered the times she had seen her at the office. Barbara was very feminine, but it didn't stop her from riding a bike or helping with hard work. She had seen her cleaning and painting when they had been doing community service. She didn't hid from work, she looked for it.

She was different from any person she had ever known.

In some way, she admired her dedication and devotion for helping others.

Barbara walked outside the bathroom. She held her breath. She was nude, just holding a towel in front of her. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Barbara was breathtaking, she had really strong muscles and a wonderful body. Barbara always ate healthy food and she followed her routine in the gym every day. She never changed it. Maybe she could move her schedule around so she could be in the redhead's gym at the same time. The redhead turned her back to her and sat on her bench, drying her hair with the towel. Crap, she was beautiful.

What did she see in that moron, Wade? He was too dumb for her. She needed someone more handsome, stronger, with a better personality, almost as strong as hers. She was definitely wasting her time with him, when would she realize it?

Barbara changed to a thin t-shirt and just her underwear and turned to the bed. Helena closed her eyes, immediately. She didn't want be caught looking her.

She felt the other woman's weight on the bed and, a second later, Barbara was moving close to her.

The redhead's soft lips brushed her temple. It was so tender that it made her shiver involuntarily and gasp. She kept her eyes closed, hoping the redhead wouldn't notice she was awake.

"I love you, Helena," Barbara said softly. She had felt the girl trembling lightly under her touch and was surprised. She didn't reject her this time.

Helena knew she had been caught. Crap. She opened her eyes and found Barbara resting on her side, looking at her from the pillow next to her.

Why was she doing this to her?

"I hope you can forgive me one day," the redhead whispered, looking at her. "I never wanted to hurt you."

The brunette exhaled. "Why do you care so much?" she whispered. Barbara never had stopped trying to be close to her since she came back from her recovery. She had been pushing and pushing, anyone else would have quit after her first tantrum. Helena had been avoiding her, and yet Barbara always found a way to locate her.

"Because you are family. You and your mom were family to me."

The brunette could see her eyes clearly. She looked at her so openly.

"And you never quit on your family," the redhead said. "You know?"

"You quit before," Helena complained.

"I never did."

"You did, you left me." Helena said painfully, turning her head to the ceiling.

"It was not because I wanted to do it," the woman whispered sadly. "I hope you understand some day that it was not the best moment of my life."

The brunette suddenly felt guilty, maybe she had been too hard on her. She was so confused.

"I wish I could turn back time," Barbara said, "but I can't. Maybe you will never forgive me, but anytime you need me, I'll be here."

She took a deep breath and turned to her other side. A deep silence filled the place.

"When you feel better, you can leave any time you want," Barbara said after long seconds. "And if you want to quit the job at the foundation, I understand."

The brunette didn't answer. She was letting her go, she was telling her she could leave. Barbara was quitting on her. After so many long years, she was quitting and it made the brunette sad. She couldn't understand it.

She could still feel her lips brushing her skin. She wanted to hate her, but she couldn't. The brunette closed her eyes, she could feel her warm body, smell her, hear her soft breathing.

A relaxed breathing. The rhythm was soft and steady.

Being so close to the other woman made her feel nervous. She couldn't understand why, but she felt so nervous. Maybe it was her strong personality; it frequently made her feel like a stupid kid.

It pissed her off. Many things about Barbara pissed her off, but, at the same time, Helena found that she didn't want to go. She liked being close to the redhead. It was a weird feeling…

* * *

The next day Helena's mood had changed significantly. It seemed something made her forget her resentment. They had breakfast together. Barbara had laughed a lot, Helena was a funny girl. When she was in good mood, she was really nice to be around. She was smart and could talk for hours. She had just finished high school a couple years prior, but her mother's influence was strong, she had read quite a bit and knew a lot about many different topics.

Barbara went to work and returned to have lunch with the brunette. The next two days were very nice days, as both enjoyed their time together, sharing ideas and projects.

Helena was enthusiastic about the new orphanage.

Barbara was thrilled that she'd managed to win the brunette's trust.

Helena felt like she had a home, a family, and she had wanted that for years. Barbara was as like a mentor, she taught her many things during their talks, she always listened to her, and paid attention to her ideas.

She was the first person that listened to her ideas and gave them a value. Her father never had done it. Barbara spoiled her, too. She liked it when she checked her bandages, Barbara talked to her with such tenderness and love that she forgot all the bad years, all her tears and bad moments.

When she massaged her skin, the rest of the world didn't exist.

Her hands were so soft.

"I'm glad you are healing well," Barbara said patting her leg. She turned, her bright green eyes fixed on the brunette. "I see you can walk now."

"Yes, it doesn't hurt and my skin is not so stiff."

"Yes, your cells are regenerating very quickly." She moved her fingers over Helena's shin, observing her reaction under her touch.

"It doesn't hurt and doesn't itch."

"Yes," Barbara stood up, "You will be perfectly well tomorrow."

Helena stood up from the couch in the living room.

"How does it feel to be independent again?" Barbara crossed her arms and smiled at her.

"Terrific." Helena stretched and bent her arm.

"I'm glad for you."

The brunette looked at her in silence. She really had been so nice with her. "Thanks, Barbara."

"It's a pleasure, Hel, anytime."

"I mean it, Barbara. Thanks." The brunette moved toward her and hugged her.

The redhead returned the embrace, happy that they had moved past their differences, finally. Helena closed her eyes and buried her nose in the redhead's neck. It felt so good to be in her arms, she felt so good. She loved her so much.

"Hello, love."

The brunette snapped her eyes open. Barbara moved back lightly and smiled at Wade.

"Wade… Hey," she greeted.

Helena moved to the side and glared at him. What was he doing here?

Damn. Stupid question. He was Barbara's boyfriend.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I was working with some kids." He walked toward her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

The brunette turned her head to the other side and chewed her lip.

"Hey Helena , how do you feel?" Wade asked, smiling at her.

"Better," she responded, waving her hands toward the bedroom. "I was… I was going… to rest a bit."

"I'm glad you are doing well. I was feeling jealous, Barbara been paying a lot of attention to you and forgot me."

The redhead hit his arm playfully.

Helena forced a small smile and walked toward the bedroom. What a moron.

She sat on the couch and surfed the channels. All the programs were boring or stupid. Crap television. She often gazed toward the closed door and checked her watch. Barbara had spent more then two hours with him.

Now it was almost nine and she was hungry and he still was there. Why didn't he go away? Did he not notice that Barbara was busy?

She grumbled and snuggled deep into the couch.

After a few seconds, she heard the door opening, her heart jumped and she sat up straight.

"Evening, Miss Helena."

Alfred. Shit. She buried herself into the couch again.

He walked inside the room with a tray in his hands, "I thought you might like some dinner."

"I'm not hungry," she grumbled.

"No? Now, that is serious."

She gazed at him in an unfriendly way.

"Well," he put the tray on the table and walked toward the door, "that is a shame. Miss Barbara said she wanted to have dinner with you."

She straightened. "She said that?"

"Yes, she is saying goodbye to Master Wade, now." He walked toward the door.

"Master?" she smirked "He is a moron."

"Miss Barbara loves him."

"I don't think so."

"No?" he asked curiously. "Why not?"

"You can see it in her eyes. She is not in love. He is nothing next to her."

"Don't you think that is a rude description of him? He has been very nice to her."

"I also know because she never says his name when she is sleeping."

"Oh." He smiled. "People in love must do that?"

"Yep."

"I see…"

"He is a loser, Alfred." She pointed her finger at him.

He lifted his eyebrow.

"That is a fair description. Loser."

"I don't think so," he chuckled, walking outside the room. "He got her."

Helena felt her anger growing. He never pissed her off, but this time he had managed to do it.

* * *

TBC


	14. Friends

Me encanta, como todo tu trabajo claro, pero estoy confunfida con este ultimo capitulo. Recuerdo haber leído que en los primeros cuando Bárbara regresa o un poquito antes m Helena parecía segura de su amor por Bárbara era algo más que amor de amistad o asi. M no se si lei mal pero ahora dices que ella no sabe por que se siente tan bien? Solo pregunta.

Gracias por este nuevo chapie.

V: Answering your question, Helena es un poco contradictoria, a veces acepta sus sentimientos pero al mismo tiempo tiene miedo de aceptar lo que siente por miedo a ser lastimada y los rechaza.

**Announce: My editor keeps sick, any one have time to help me editing miy fic in spanglish?**

* * *

Alfred had just walked a few steps out of the room when he crossed paths with the redhead.

"Be careful, she is not in good mood."

"Why not?"

"Tantrum." He chuckled.

"I didn't eat her ice cream, so what's the problem?" Barbara turned to look at him.

"Let's say she is not good at sharing." He kept walking toward the kitchen.

"Jealousy?" Barbara frowned. Was she jealous of Wade?

"Yes, and something I said pissed her off."

"What did you say?"

"Better not to ask. Good luck."

She scratched her temple. Well, it seemed Helena was jealous of Wade. She had been alone so long that she was acting like as a jealous child. She would need to deal with it, but, well, she was used to it. She took a deep breath and walked inside the room.

"Hi, Hel," she said, noting her tantrum was serious, based on the way she was sitting. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing," the brunette grumbled, scrunching deeper into the couch.

"Knowing how you change channels, I believe you." Barbara sat at the table. "Want dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

"No?" Barbara lifted the dome covering her food. That looked good.

"No."

"You sure?" the redhead lifted the dome covering Helena's plate.

"Why?" the brunette sat up.

"Your dinner looks better than mine." She took a french fry from Helena's plate, "Can I trade?"

Helena gazed at her dinner. It was a big steak with french fries and it smelled damn good.

Barbara had just a salad.

Helena moved to her chair at the table.

"So?" Barbara asked, taking another french fry from the brunette's plate.

"Hey!" Helena grumbled.

"You said you weren't hungry." Barbara waved her hands.

Helena glared at her.

"Wade was nice, he brought me flowers," Barbara said, teasing her.

"Corny," the brunette growled, cutting a piece of meat.

"Corny?" Barbara smiled. "Why corny? I like flowers."

"Do you really like flowers?" Helena narrowed her eyes.

"I love flowers, it's a nice touch. When someone loves you, he gives you flowers."

"I don't see the point."

"Flowers are beautiful. It's symbolic. You give the best to the person you love most."

"Oh…" Helena moved back in her chair, thinking.

"Do you want to see…?"

"No," the brunette hurried to say before the redhead could finish her sentence.

Barbara smiled and, amused, took a forkful of salad. "Okay, what do you like people to give to you as a gift?"

"Nothing."

The redhead cocked her head and pointed at her with her fork. "You are in a bad mood."

"No."

"No?" Barbara smiled.

"No."

"All right." Barbara took another bite of salad. Helena was funny, she couldn't handle her own emotions or control her reactions. Yes, she was like a big child that loved to have her undivided attention. "So, we can play cards, then. I still need to recover the fifty dollars you took from me yesterday."

Helena couldn't suppress a smile. "You bet."

Barbara smiled back.

Helena felt comfortable. She couldn't remember when she had slept so deep and so well. Last night had been nice. Barbara was always an excellent conversationalist, she could talk about anything. She had laughed so much. I was good to have her as a friend again.

She felt a bit… aroused. That was what had awakened her. She was not dreaming one of those weird erotic dreams she had sometimes, so it was weird.

The she realized something different.

Barbara's smell filled all her senses, it was powerfully overwhelming.

Crap.

She snapped open her eyes.

She was cuddled against the redhead, hugging her waist and her head was resting on the older woman's right arm. She lifted her eyes slowly. Barbara was lying on her back and her head was turned to the other side. She was deeply asleep. She looked so damn beautiful, and it felt so good to be there.

The redhead stirred.

Helena jerked away so abruptly that Barbara woke up.

"Uh?" she mumbled looking around sleepily. "What's wrong?"

Helena sat up immediately. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up… I, I was going to the bathroom."

"Need help to stand up?" she yawned.

"No, no, I can… alone." Very alone, she added in her head.

"It's okay." The redhead closed her eyes again and returned to her sleep.

Helena could breathe. She almost had caught her. She stood up slowly and turned to look at Barbara.

She really was gorgeous, and she, dammit, she was excited. That couldn't be. She needed a cold shower.

Barbara stretched, arching her body.

Helena swallowed.

She felt weird. She needed the cold shower now.

--------------

Her home felt empty, she never thought she could feel that loneliness again. But she felt it now that she had returned to her place after a long, and pleasant, week at Barbara's home.

Helena looked toward the Clock Tower, she had climbed to the rooftop of her place, she could see it clearly from there.

She felt different. She felt she was not alone anymore. It gave her a peaceful feeling, one that she hadn't felt in years.

She had Barbara. She smiled; they were friends again.

Barbara was a beautiful woman and all the men were probably crazy for her.

It was weird how she felt when she was with her, how she felt her pulse increase.

How she had felt aroused.

She never had felt so aroused for anyone. It made her feel very uncomfortable. She was not sure why she was feeling that way. The only thing she knew was that being close to Barbara was like being home again and she didn't want to lose her.

A thought had crossed for her mind that morning.

She liked Barbara, but… she was not sure if her feelings were beyond friendship, she just knew she felt so alive when she was close to her, so safe.

She brushed her hair back with her left hand.

She was confused, there had been many changes in her life over the last months. She had become independent, she finally could live away from Bruce… live on her own. She had found a new direction in her life by helping those orphans and she had found that she couldn't hate Barbara. She had tried and tried, but she couldn't. The other woman was so nice and gentle with her.

She'd never felt loved as she did now, since her mom died.

That was it.

She was mixing her feelings. She had held back for so long that, now, all her feelings were mixed up in overwhelming confusion.

She sighed and looked at her watch. She still was on time to check on Justin. She wanted to see him.

* * *

Barbara fell asleep early, she was exhausted. Helena had gone that morning and Barbara had gone to the foundation, where she worked until almost nine. She had been in meetings, on phone calls and looking for a place for the new orphan's home.

She had been deeply asleep, but the sensation of being watched woke her. It was weird. Sleepy, she opened her eyes and saw a shadow in her window. She turned on the light of the lamp immediately.

She felt an arm enveloping her waist and a warm body against her back.

It was Helena, she had come back. She smiled and spooned close to her.

The brunette's hand kneaded gently against her stomach. It felt so good having her so close.

Helena's hand began to made soft circles against her stomach. The sensation was… it was overwhelming… and delicious.

Maybe her body was reacting to the gentle touch in a wrong way, but she couldn't avoid the feeling.

Soft lips kissed her neck softly; the gesture made shiver her body. Helena's hand moved skillfully over her skin, overwhelming her senses.

The dark haired woman traced the shell of her ear with her tongue and her hand moved up, brushing the lower part of her breast. Barbara arched under the contact.

Helena's movements were so slow, so seductive…

Helena's hand covered her breast and pressed it gently. She cupped the young woman's hand with own and turned her head lightly to find Helena's lips pressing against her. She kissed the brunette and opened her mouth to let in a demanding tongue.

The contact was electric.

Helena began to rock her hips against her back.

"Hel…" she gasped, but found her mouth trapped again under that amazing mouth. She lost all sensation of time and when she finally moved back, she found feral eyes regarding her.

She turned and caught Helena's lips again, pushing her back against the mattress, letting her hands touch the soft and firm skin of her stomach. She felt a terrible frenzy to touch, to taste that wonderful and beautiful woman.

She pushed her night shirt up with everything but finesse, and moved her head down to trap a soft nipple and suck hard.

Helena moaned and grabbed Barbara's head between her hands, pressing her harder against her. It was a different and new sensation for Barbara, the brunette's soft whimpers wreaking havoc on her libido.

The brunette's hand moved to her back and pushed her t-shirt up. She moved up and removed it, leaning slowly over the brunette's body to kiss her again. The feeling of her nipples pressing against Helena's was the most erotic sensation she had felt in her life. She moved the brunette's leg with her hand and buried her thigh against Helena's warm center.

"Barbara…"

"Helena…" she gasped.

"Barbara…."

The redhead snapped her eyes open, dammit, she had been dreaming.

What kind of dream had been it?

She still felt her body humming. This was so… She saw then a shadow standing at her window. She turned on the light of the lamp immediately.

"Helena?" the redhead said in surprise. She felt guilty, she had been dreaming about her as a… She closed her eyes a brief second before look the brunette again. "Christ! You scared me! What are you doing here?"

The brunette didn't answer, she just stood there, staring at the older woman

"Helena? What happened?"

Helena traced her body with her eyes. Barbara's skin was so white, like porcelain , her skin seemed to be so soft. Life could be so wonderful.

She lowered her head. "I went to see Justin," she said softly.

"At the hospital?"

The young woman nodded and bit her lips.

"He must have been so happy to see you."

"He was," Helena said, her eyes moist. She looked at the wall. "He was in pain, Barbara, but he smiled when he saw me."

"He likes you."

"But he was hurt," the brunette paced in front of her, not knowing where to go. "And… he forgot his pain and asked me how I was..:"

Barbara listened to her in silence.

Tears began to cascade down Helena's cheeks, she lowered her head. "He is burned, his hands, his legs…."

The redhead took her hand and pulled her closer, gently. The young woman sat next to her.

"He will be fine, Helena. It will take some time, but he will be fine."

"But he is in pain… It's my fault, I was distracted. I didn't listen to your advice when we trained, if I had listened to you he would be ok now."

"Helena, sometimes we can't help all the people we want and it's not your fault, you tried."

"And I failed."

Barbara put her hand on her cheek and tugged gently, forcing the brunette to look at her.

"You didn't fail," she said softly. "You saved many kids that night. They would all be dead now, if you hadn't been there."

Helena felt herself drowning in those green eyes filled with love. Barbara always looked at her with love. She always talked to her with love and patience and she had rejected her. She closed her eyes and leaned into the hand cupping her cheek.

"You are wonderful," Barbara whispered. "Stop hurting yourself. You are an incredible human, you have a great heart. Stop hurting yourself."

Barbara leaned over and hugged her, the brunette didn't reject the embrace. In fact, she hugged the redhead back, burying her face on her shoulder and crying. Barbara moved her hand behind the dark head and smoothed soft hair. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply Helena's scent. She felt guilty for dream about Helena like that. This was not right.

Helena didn't know how long she cried; she just felt safe, loved, and protected. She felt like she was home again.

* * *

TBC


	15. Feeling betrayed

I'm glad you all are enjoying this fic as much as I'm…. Waves to all. – jag

------------ --------- --------- --------- -

The brunette walked around the burned building. She had been out of action for almost a week and, the last month, things had been slow. She had been looking for the guy that started the fire at the orphanage, trying to find any trace of him, unsuccessfully.  
She had been working in the mornings with Barbara at the Foundation and then having lunch with her, except on Fridays. That was her day to go out with Wade. Helena didn't ask her so much about him, but she guessed she saw him when she went to school in the afternoons and at night. But Helena preferred not think about that.  
She knew that some buildings that were the property of Bruce Wayne had been the target of arsonists, like the one that she was checking. She had arrived late. So she had the feeling that the connection was simple and it seemed she was not the only one with issues against her father.  
She walked around the garden and kneeled on the floor where she found a melted plastic form. She took a fragment of it and smelled it. Crap, gas. She smelled something bad, like shit.  
"Did you find something interesting? " a voice said from behind her.  
She turned and found Batgirl smiling at her.  
"Huntress, I was wondering when I'd see you again," the taller woman said.  
Huntress stood up, glaring at her. Where the fuck was that smell coming from?  
"I want to thank you for helping those children that day," the redhead said. "You did an excellent job."  
"Thanks."  
"Oh, and you don't need to thank me for saving your life. Are you looking for the man that attacked you?"  
"Yes," Huntress grumbled. She wanted to kick her ass. Why was she so annoying?  
"Did you find something interesting? "  
"No, he just used oil, as always."  
"You need to open your eyes," Batgirl said, kneeling where Huntress had been.  
The brunette took a step back. Smelling a horrible odor, she covered her nose with her arm.  
"Something wrong?" Batgirl asked, amused.  
"You smell like shit."  
"Butyl seleno mercaptan," the redhead explained, picking up a piece of the melted material and putting it inside a plastic bag. "It's a chemical compound. I was investigating this man's trail and ended up at the New Gotham chemical factory."  
"Fuck! It's disgusting." This was one of those moments when Huntress hated having a sensitive nose.  
"Watch for small clues." Batgirl ignored her comment. "I have been doing some research. This is not a common oil. It's from an oil spill. Oil usually takes the form of liquid petroleum hydrocarbon, such as crude oil, gasoline, diesel fuel and fuel oil. This is the term that often refers to marine oil spills, where oil is released into the ocean or coastal waters."  
"A year ago, an oil tanker sank." Huntress remembered, walking a few feet away from her.  
"Yes, and the entire oil spill was cleaned up and temporarily stored at New Gotham's old refinery." The crime fighter stood up. "See? You must always check every detail. Everything is important."  
"Do you think you know everything?" Huntress asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Often…" Batgirl put the sample inside a pocket in her cape.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I must analyze it. I have a theory."  
"What theory? He must be there!"  
"He could work there, or someone could be helping him, or he could be stealing it. We don't know. And if he is attacking Wayne's properties, he must have something against him. So, I just need to find out who could have a connection."  
That was new. How she could know about that? "How did you know about the Wayne connection?"  
"Has anyone ever told you that you are a pain in the ass?" the young woman grumbled.  
"Oh yes, and irritating too."  
"You should try to be nice with people."  
"You must understand that I can't be a Public Relations Manager in my work." Something caught the redhead's attention and she walked toward a tree.  
"Crap, you smell horrible." Huntress turned her back to her.  
"How are you feeling?" The redhead kneeled in the grass. There was a discarded Milky Way wrapper.  
"Fine…"  
"You worried me," Batgirl took another plastic bag and picked it up. The guy could have been eating it and it would have some DNA. "You had a pretty bad bruise on your head."  
"He attacked me with a thick stick."  
"To break your head, it must be really thick."  
Huntress glared at her.  
The redhead put her fist on her waist. She observed the dark woman with curiosity. "Are you seriously thinking of being a crime fighter?"  
"None of your business," Huntress growled to her.  
"I know. However, if you'll accept some advice, your dress is not proper for the job."  
The young woman lifted her brow. "What's wrong with my clothes? What's wrong?"  
"The leather pants and the coat are cool, but… it's a bit expensive to fight bad guys. Also, you don't wear a mask."  
"I don't like masks," Huntress said icily.  
"It's dangerous. Someone could recognize you."  
"No one can recognize me. I'm fast."  
"Yeah," Batgirl said ironically, "very fast. So fast that he broke your head with a stick."  
"I hate irony."  
"You need a secret identity."  
"I have a secret identity!" the brunette exclaimed.  
"Where?"  
"I'm not going to discuss this with you."  
"You must be careful," the redhead pointed out. "You could risk your own life and the life of people around you, if someone identifies you. Be careful." Batgirl picked up her sample and waved her hand at her. "All right, see you, girl."  
"Don't call me girl," Huntress growled.  
"Well…" the redhead said, "you don't have mustache, you are a girl, no?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"Okay, have fun and take care." She took out her batarang and threw it to the top of the next building. She let the cord pull her up.  
Huntress watched her disappear in the darkness. She would kick her ass. She would do it and soon. Who was she? Why did she seem to know where she was all the time? It was weird. And irritating.

--------

Batgirl, who was she? She had appeared suddenly from nowhere. She always surprised her and she hated it. She was supposed to be the stalker, not Batgirl. She still impressed her with her black suit and her cape.  
She didn't seem be afraid of anything or anyone. She couldn't stop thinking about her the last few days. She was like a ghost, appearing from nowhere and disappearing in the same way. She really must be excellent at her job, but she was a real nuisance, too.  
Who the fuck did that woman think she was? She really was looking to piss her off. Batgirl didn't know she was training, Next time Helena would kick her ass!  
She had wanted do it last night, but she couldn't, she had just saved her life. But, well, next time she wouldn't be so polite.  
"A penny for your thoughts?" Barbara asked, when she walked inside her home. She wasn't surprised to see Helena there. The brunette had been a routine visitor the last few weeks, arriving at night to join her for dinner. She was glad to see her, she liked her company.  
Helena was in the living room, staring at the TV. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard her opening the door.  
"Nothing," the brunette said.  
"Nothing?" She put her briefcase on the table. "I don't buy it." She showed her a paper bag "Do you want a croissant?"  
"Sure."  
The redhead walked toward the kitchen and opened the bag.  
"Who is Batgirl, Barbara?" she heard Helena asking from the living room.  
"A hero," Barbara put the croissants on plates and looked for some iced tea. "She has been fighting crime the last few years with Batman. Many people think she is a legend because it's hard to see her. You can't see her if she doesn't want you to." She walked toward the living again.  
Helena turned her head to her. "Seriously?"  
"So I hear. Do you want something to drink?" the redhead asked.  
"I'm fine." She lifted her glass of milk.  
"Why do you ask?" Barbara gave her a plate and sat next to her.  
"No reason."  
"Your favorite words." Barbara sat next to her and watched the TV. "What are we watching?"  
"Two and a Half Men."  
"Love that guy." Barbara bit her croissant and laughed at a joke.  
After a few seconds, Helena said. "I saw her last night."  
"Batgirl?"  
"Yes, and she really pissed me off."  
"Well, that's not so difficult." She opened her can of tea.  
Helena cocked her head, gazing her. "Are you on my side or what?"  
"I know your qualities, and patience and tolerance are definitely not included." Barbara patted her leg. "So, what happened? How did you see her? She found you?"  
The brunette hesitated in answering. She had possibly opened her mouth too much, but now she didn't have any options.  
"I went yesterday night to a building that was on fire."  
"Are you doing the crime fighting thing again?" Barbara lifted her eyebrow.  
"I need to stop him, Barbara." The brunette exhaled and pressed the mute button. "He hurt children…. he almost killed them."  
"You need to be careful. If you act, letting your feelings guide you, you will make a mistake and get hurt. Why don't you let her do her work?"  
"She is a bitch! Are you crazy?"  
Barbara laughed. "A bitch? Why?"  
"She thinks she knows everything," the brunette waved her hands. "And every time I see her, she tries to give me a lesson."  
"She is pretty good at her job, maybe you should listen to her."  
"No way. She is arrogant and I know what I'm doing."  
"Have you ever tried to be humble?"  
"Don't tell it to me, tell it to her," Helena protested.  
Barbara sipped her beverage, trying not to laugh at the brunette. "Okay, so, did you thank her for saving your life, at least? Or did you argue with her all night?"  
"How? She pissed me off."  
"I see. So, you will keep looking for that man."  
"I have learned a lot from you," the young woman said, turning to see her. "I know now, how to defend myself."  
"You won't give up, right?" Barbara lowered her can and rested it between her legs.  
The young woman nodded. "I'm half-meta, Barbara, you know I can stop him."  
"I know. It's just that I'm worried." Barbara lifted her hand and cupped her cheek.  
Helena felt butterflies in her stomach under her touch. Dammit.  
"I don't want you to get hurt," the redhead said. "Promise me that you'll be careful."  
Helena felt be lost in those green eyes. "I will."  
Barbara smiled. "Thanks."  
Helena moved her head to the side feeling very nervous under her touch. "Don't worry, Barbara."

* * *

"All right. Talk," the brunette said, holding the man by his neck.  
"No way, bitch."  
She slapped him harder on his face. He fell to the ground and she put her foot on his throat.  
"Beep, wrong answer," Huntress said. "Let's start again. Talk - tell me the name of the man who started the fires at Wayne's properties?"  
"He will kill me."  
"Well, it's your choice. He will kill you or I will kill you." She smirked, pressing her foot against his throat.  
He lifted his hand. "I'll talk… I'll talk.." he gasped.  
"Good boy." She smiled and lifted him by his lapels, pushing him hard against the wall.  
"Wayne fired him…" he coughed. "He was doing experiments with toxins. He did it and didn't tell anyone. When Wayne discovered it, he sent him to jail…"  
"What's his name?" Huntress shook him against the wall.  
"People call him Flame," the man hurried to say,  
"I'll flame his ass. Where can I find him?"  
"I don't know."  
Huntress smashed him hard against the brick wall and lifted her fist. "Maybe if I hit you a bit, you will remember."  
"No, I'm serious, I'm serious." He covered his face with his hands.  
She pushed him back, he was not lying. "Be careful, I'll be watching you." She jumped to the closest building. She began to pace, thinking. Trying to remember which places he had burned.  
She kneeled on the rooftop, took a stick and began to draw in the dirt.  
First had been a factory, later an office, after that a storage facility, the children's home, and the last one had been a scientific center… It was a circle, the next one… She lifted her head, there was a lab close by. She was sure he would attack it soon. She would need to keep an eye on it. She stood up and ran across the rooftops toward it.  
Huntress spent the next three nights keeping an eye on the building, but there were no traces of the guy.  
"Hi." She heard a voice behind her.  
She covered her face with her hands. Dammit!  
Her again. Why the fuck didn't she hear her when she was close? She patted her ear with her fingers. Maybe she was sick or her senses were not working well. Huntress stood up and turned to see her.  
"Let me explain in three words: Stop-following- me," she grumbled.  
"I was not following, I was looking for you," Batgirl said.  
"Know what?" the brunette smirked at her. "I'm beginning to think that you are attracted to me."  
"Oh, yes?" the redhead chuckled.  
"Yes," she smiled, walking toward the caped vigilante, but stopped when a bad smell filled her nostrils.  
Dammit, Why did she like to be in such nasty places? "But you and your taste for perfumes will keep us apart, for sure."  
"You've broken my heart." Batgirl smiled.  
"I know," Huntress winked at her. "It's terrible to get me and then lose me."  
Batgirl scratched her ear, amused. She couldn't believe she was flirting with her. "Don't be so vain."  
The young woman took a step back and eyed her.  
The redhead noticed her scrutiny. "Do you see something that you like?"  
"Could be." Huntress moved toward her, putting her hands inside the pockets of her coat. "I like older women."  
"Hey," the redhead protested, feigning offense. "I'm not so old and, just for the record, I like men."  
"Maybe because you haven't tried with me."  
"Do you really like women? I never would have thought that of you."  
Huntress winked to her.  
Batgirl sighed. "I'm sorry, not interested."  
"Are you afraid?" the brunette stood a few steps from her.  
"Afraid?"  
"Of me." Huntress smiled.  
"Sorry to disappoint, but, no, I'm not afraid of you and, as I remember, last time I swept your ass."  
"Maybe you will try to do something else with my ass and enjoy it."  
"Sorry, dear," Batgirl said, amused. "My heart belongs to another."  
"Oh, no problem." Huntress shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not jealous."  
"And I'm not stupid," Batgirl thought it was time to finish the game. "Listen, Huntress. I caught our guy."  
The brunette frowned. "What guy?"  
"The guy that started the fire at the children's home."  
"What?" the dark haired woman couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"I caught him," The masked woman said.  
"When? Where?" the brunette asked, annoyed.  
"Ten minutes ago, inside there." She pointed at the building Helena had been keeping an eye on.  
"It couldn't be! I have been here all night! I didn't see you."  
"Well," the redhead said. "That's rather the point…. that no one sees me."  
"You are lying."  
The sound of patrol sirens filled the air. Huntress turned her head back. She was telling the truth, this couldn't be.  
"In fact, no, I called the police," Batgirl explained. "They are coming to pick him up."  
Blue eyes flashed at her in anger. "What the fuck are you talking about?"  
"I was doing my research, I came here thinking that this would be his next target and I saw you around. So, I realized that you had come to the same conclusion as I did, that he would come here. So, knowing you would have an eye on him outside, I was inside. Your instinct amazed me. It's very good."  
Huntress pressed her fists in balls. "You never told me! You used me!"  
"No, I was helping as backup, but you never saw him walking inside because he was already inside. He pretended to be a worker."  
"Why didn't you tell me about your plan?"  
"It's impossible to talk to you!"  
"Fuck!" the brunette paced annoyed. "You didn't have any right!"  
"We needed to stop him. He had hurt innocents, we already did it."  
"We?" She went toward Batgirl, annoyed. "You caught him! You gave him to the police! I wanted to kill him!"  
"We don't kill."  
"We? There is no we and I'm not you!"  
"Huntress," Batgirl said calmly, "you want to be a crime fighter. We don't kill."  
"Who says?"  
"It's a rule."  
"Perfect, I don't follow rules." The brunette clenched her teeth, facing her.  
The redhead played with her tongue inside her mouth. Yes, this would be as hard as she thought. "The guy will have a trial and go to jail. There is enough evidence to keep him there a long time. When we follow a criminal, it's not important who catches him. The important thing is working as a team and capturing him!"  
"Get this in your fucking mind! There is no `we'!" The brunette pointed at her with her finger.  
The redhead sighed. "I'm sorry. I thought you were open minded."  
The brunette pushed her back. "Why the fuck don't you keep your nose far from me?"  
Batgirl took her hands and pushed it to a side. "Careful, young lady."  
"Don't talk me as if I am a kid!" the brunette growled and threw a punch.  
Batgirl barely had time to avoid it, but she couldn't stop a fast kick. The redhead flew backwards and hit a brick wall roughly.  
The brunette charged at her and Batgirl pushed back with her feet. She barely had time to stand up before the young woman was on her again.  
It seemed she had learned very well. Batgirl threw a punch that the brunette stopped.  
Huntress moved quickly and tried to hit her, but the blow was blocked.  
Helena was pissed. It seemed that the other woman knew how she fought. At least she was not kicking her ass as easily as the last time.  
"Stop now!" Batgirl growled angrily.  
The dark haired woman didn't listen, she jumped and threw a kick.  
Dammit, why was she so hard headed? the redhead thought. She didn't want to hurt the girl or want the girl to hurt her. Getting a full blow from Huntress wouldn't be pleasant.  
Huntress tried a double jump, but Batgirl ducked easily. She landed on her feet and turned, glaring at her. How the hell did she avoid that move?  
Breathing heavily, the masked woman lifted her hand. "Huntress, please stop. I don't want to hurt you."  
The brunette growled and jumped at her. Batgirl knew what she was planning to do, so she moved to the side and grabbed the younger woman's waist, throwing her to the ground. The blow would be hard. As soon as the brunette hit the ground, Batgirl moved over her and put her hand on her lower neck, immobilizing her by pinching a nerve.  
Helena growled, annoyed.  
"Please," the redhead said, "calm down, I don't want to fight you."  
"Fucking bitch!" the young woman winced.  
"Stop letting your anger blind your mind! You can't think straight! You need to control your impulses!"  
Huntress tried to move, but Batgirl pressed harder. The girl cried out and kept still.  
"Easy," Batgirl mumbled softly. "Breathe, breathe deeply, slowly…"  
"I'll kill you," Huntress panted.  
"Please, calm down… You did fine, you found him. I was giving you back up inside the building, but we didn't know that he was already inside. He dressed as an employee and hid in the bathrooms. I noticed he was there when I smelled gas. He was ready to start a fire and I stopped him before he could do it," the redhead explained, softening her tone. "If that place caught on fire the chemicals would have exploded."  
"You never told me you were there."  
"Because you are so impulsive, you don't stop to think. You always let your emotions control you. You are good, but your anger is a disadvantage. "  
"You don't know me."  
"Maybe I know you more than you imagine, Helena."  
The brunette froze. The redhead released her and stepped back.  
Huntress turned her head and stared at her. This couldn't be. She stood up slowly, not removing her eyes from the redhead.  
Batgirl looked at her with a serious expression. Suddenly, she removed her cowl. She moved her head and brushed her hair. The brunette couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
"Barbara?"  
"Yes, it's me."  
The brunette opened her mouth speechless. Barbara was Batgirl? She felt a cold shower falling on her.  
"I have wanted tell you since the first time we crossed paths, but you were so angry at Batgirl, that I thought you would reject me as Barbara."  
"You lied to me," Huntress mumbled.  
"I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you about me… as Batgirl."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't know if you would understand it! It took a lot of effort to get you to trust me again."  
"You betrayed me." The girl moved back, feeling her heart break.  
"No, no, of course not," Barbara hurried to say. "Helena, I'm so glad we are friends again."  
"I trusted you…" the girl mumbled, lowering her head, she couldn't believe this, "and you…"  
"Please, Helena." The redhead took a step toward her noticing the pain in her eyes. "I would never betray you. I love you…"  
"You are fucking lying again!" the brunette growled. "I'll never trust you again!"  
"Helena…"  
The girl turned and jumped toward the next building. Barbara covered her eyes. Fuck, she hadn't expected this.  
She threw her cowl to the ground in anger.  
This was a mess.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Helena never came back. Barbara stared at the city from her balcony, dressed as Batgirl, cowl in hand. She felt sad, terribly sad. She was so hurt, she should have predicted her reaction, but no, she never expected Helena would take it this way. She wished she could understand.  
But, again, no.  
She was gone.  
She had tried to talk with her unsuccessfully. Helena refused to do it, she was very hurt. She had quit her job at the foundation, but she knew she had kept visiting the kids and supporting them.  
"Thinking about her, Miss Barbara?"  
The redhead smiled sadly, noticing Alfred at the balcony's main door. "You got me."  
"I imagine so. Every time you are here, it is because you are thinking." He walked to her and stood at her side. "Did you find her?"  
"She is very good at hiding, very hard to find."  
"She learned from the best: you," Alfred said.  
"I have seen her, but she just ignores me." She had seen her sometimes in the distance, but the brunette had ignored her. Truth be told, it was more painful to be ignored than insulted. She had kept to her work at the Foundation, trying to forget the brunette, but she couldn't. She wished everything could be different, but she couldn't change the past.  
"You trained her very well. She is a great crime fighter."  
"Just a bit violent."  
"Agreed."  
"But life must go on." She put her cowl over her head. "Time to work."  
"Do you want a sandwich for dinner?"  
"Yes, that will be good. I'll be back in two hours or so."  
"Good luck."

-----------------------------------------------

Batgirl swung between two buildings, using her batarang. She landed smoothly on a stairway and looked down, it was a quiet night. It seemed her dinner would be early today. She heard a yell and the sound of a glass breaking.  
She had spoken too soon.  
She turned and, using her batarang, she moved toward the next building. She just needed to cross a couple of buildings before she'd be able to see where the noise had come from. A thin and familiar dark figure was fighting against six men.  
Helena.  
She was really impressive. It seemed she had trained her very well. Suddenly, a man lying on the ground took out a gun. Huntress, fighting against the last of the men didn't see him. She took out her batarang and threw it at the man and shouted a warning.  
"Look out!"  
The brunette turned and she could hear the sound of the bullet a few inches from her head. She jumped at the man and knocked him down.  
"Seems every time I find you, I must save your ass," Batgirl said to Huntress' back.  
"I was giving you a chance to do something," the brunette said, turning to see her.  
The redhead looked at her with a serious expression. "Can we talk?"  
"Sorry, I don't have time now." The brunette turned and waved her hand toward the unconscious men. "Call the police and ask them to pick up these assholes, ok?"  
"Huntress, I love you. Please talk to me."  
"I'm not monogamous. Sorry, Batty."  
The redhead watched her walking toward the end of the street.  
"Will you forgive me some day?" she asked in a loud voice.  
The young woman didn't answer.

* * *

TBC


	16. Present time

**PRESENT**

Batgirl rode her bike at a high speed down the road. She could reach the heavy truck that she had been following the last ten blocks. The guys just robbed a bank and were trying to escape. She drove her bike close to the driver's window and jumped on it. Holding on the back mirror, she hit the driver with her elbow and took the wheel in her hands, pulling it to her left. The truck turned to the left and hit the sidewalk. She jumped down a few seconds before the impact of the truck against a fence.

Her body hit the ground and rolled on the pavement. Ow, that was a hard blow. She lifted her head and noticed no one in the truck was moving. Slowly, she stood up, holding her side. She would have a good bruise the next morning.

She cleaned the dust from her arms and went to the truck.

She checked the front seat, two men were unconscious. She went to the backdoor and she removed the lock. Suddenly, the doors opened, hitting her hard.

She rubbed her jaw and saw a man standing up, pointing a her with a rifle.

"You are dead, bitch!" he shouted.

The left door of the truck suddenly swung back and the man dropped his rifle.

Stunned by the blow, it took the redhead a few seconds to recover. She used her left arm to rest on her side and lift her head. She noticed a pair of black boots in front of her.

She looked up. Huntress was smirking.

"Impressive… that jump to the truck," she said.

"Thanks."

"But you lost all your style points on that fall from the truck. Not graceful."

"Not too many options." Batgirl stood up slowly and winced.

"That hurt."

"You must try it, it's fun." The redhead bent over to clean her pants. Batgirl was used to finding Huntress sometimes on her sweeps. She kept her distance and Batgirl had learned to respect it. It was curious, Huntress didn't like Batgirl. So every time they found each other, they used a game of sarcasm. She was sure it was a way for Helena to show her disgust for everything that had happened.

"Jumping to the road from a truck that is doing 70 miles per hour? Nah. My idea of fun involves other things… like chicks."

"Still dating three women at the same time?" Batgirl walked toward the truck.

"Two. Well," the brunette said, "it seems I saved your ass now."

"You wish."

"He was going to shoot you."

"The gun didn't have any bullets." The older woman climbed inside the truck and checked the unconscious man that Helena had knocked out.

"You are joking, right?"

"No." Batgirl tied the man using a rope.

Huntress frowned and went to pick up the rifle, she opened it. It didn't have any bullets. It was true. She looked at the other woman.

"How did you know?" she asked, intrigued.

"I removed the bullets of all the weapons at the truck while they were inside the building, robbing the bank." Batgirl smiled and jumped down.

The brunette threw the rifle to the floor angrily. "I hate you."

"Hey, I need to keep my back covered." The redhead walked toward the cabin. "Usually, you are the one who needs her ass saved."

"Fuck! You suck!" Huntress growled.

"Oh, come on, don't be so grouchy."

"You ruined my rescue!"

"Well, you didn't tell me you were coming." Batgirl tied up the driver of the truck "I would have brought a welcome cake."

Huntress patted her chin. "Chocolate will be fine."

"These guys are the same that robbed the National Bank," the redhead explained.

"How do you know it? Your marvelous computer system told you?"

Batgirl smiled. She bent down and took a bag from inside the cabin. She showed it to Huntress. It was an empty bag from the National bank.

Huntress glared at her. "You love to pretend to be the smartest, right?"

"I don't pretend. I am."

"You are so disgusting."

"Well, you are not exactly a sweetheart."

"That's not what my fans say."

"Women or men?" The masked woman turned to see her.

"Both." Huntress grinned.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "You are incorrigible."

"I know what your problem is. You are jealous."

The redhead laughed. "What?"

"But it's not my fault," the brunette said. "You smelled like shit when I met you. You lost your chance with me."

"Shame," Batgirl walked toward her and whispered in her ear. "I thought certain scents would be an aphrodisiac."

The brunette shivered. The redhead moved back and smiled.

"Yes," Huntress said, "but not that one!"

"Oh, I surely won't sleep tonight, what with worrying about that." The redhead turned and walked toward the opposite side.

"Where are you going?" the brunette asked.

"To pick up my bike. It's expensive, you know?"

"You should try jumping buildings."

"Nah, the bike is fun."

The caped woman picked up her bike from the street. She turned her head back and watched Huntress jumping to the closest building. They never would be friends again. She had done everything she could, but it seemed she had failed. It was unpleasant, but she couldn't do any more.

----------------

Helena yawned and stretched in her bed. She buried her head in her pillow and kept unmoving for long seconds. The memory of her encounter with Barbara two weeks ago was still fresh in her mind. She still could feel her leaning so close to her, whispering to her ear in a way that made her shiver.

She still couldn't understand why the other woman had that effect on her. It had been two years after that day when she had discovered who she was and she still didn't know to how feel about her.

On one hand, she knew she felt a kind of affection of her, but on the other, she was hurt by what Barbara had hidden from her. She had betrayed her again and she felt that she hated Barbara, too.

Well, she mostly hated Batgirl. That Batgirl costume always transformed her into a very nasty person, her sarcasm was really annoying.

She had discovered she missed Barbara, but at the same time she felt she couldn't be her friend. She couldn't forgive her. Barbara had looked for her, but she just couldn't. It was too hard.

Some days she felt she wanted see her, talk with her. Other days, she hated her so much.

The first time she had stumbled into her on a night sweep, she had just turned and left. She had chosen to keep a safe distance safe and be sarcastic. No more affectionate relationship between them. She had been so stupid opening her heart to her. The next time she found Batgirl, she's said something sarcastic and Batgirl had given a worst one back.

Since then, they had started a game of sarcastic comments and it was hard to say who would win. Helena was loathe to admit to herself that it was usually Batgirl.

It was fun.

Well, at least those encounters distracted her a bit when they happened one to three times per month.

Whatever.

Time to wake up. She checked her watch, yawning. Almost 7:00 pm. The party that had finished at 10 am had really been a good party. She had arrived home at almost midday. And now, well, time to shower and go to work at the Dark Horse Bar.

She turned to get up.

"Fuck!" the young woman jumped in her place when she saw Batgirl with her impressive dark costume, sitting on her couch with her legs crossed and feet resting on her bed, staring at her.

"Did I interrupt something?" the crime fighter asked.

"Haven't you heard about private property?" Helena growled, taking the blanket at her waist and covering her chest. She hated that the redhead surprised her. Again!

"Yes, it's a right of every American citizen." Batgirl cocked her head. "I didn't know you were shy."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Helena released the grip on the blanket and glared at her.

"My God, what a mouth," the caped woman said, resting her elbow on the arm of the couch, as she rested her cheek on her index finger. Helena's expression was priceless.

"Get out!" the young woman stood up and went to her closet.

"You are not nice with your guests."

"You are not my guest."

"You hurt my feelings."

"Yeah, sure." The brunette bent over to look for a t-shirt, turning her back to the redhead.

The redhead fixed her eyes on her underwear. She narrowed her eyes. She was not sure she was seeing what she was seeing.

"Nice tattoo, but… Teddy bears on your thong? Isn't that a bit weird?"

"I like bears." Helena growled. Where were her t-shirts? Crap, maybe she needed to do some laundry.

"Pretty ass by the way." Batgirl said, amused, but she really meant it.

"Enjoy it." Helena finally found a white t-shirt and put it on. "It will be the last time you have a great view of my ass."

"If you say so."

"Did I tell you that you are very annoying?" The dark haired woman turned to glare at her.

"Two hundred and forty five times, including this one."

"I hate you."

"I have heard that too, tons of times." Batgirl swept her finger over a table close to her. It was covered in dust. "Have you considered cleaning in here at some point?"

"Why? It will be dirty next week."

"Valid point."

Helena crossed her arms and looked at her, annoyed.

"What?" Batgirl said, waving her hands. "I said it's a valid point."

The brunette rolled her eyes and went toward her bathroom to brush her teeth. She really hated this woman. She walked inside the bathroom.

As Helena walked close to her, Batgirl frowned and scrunched her nose. "What did you drink? You smell like hell."

"Bourbon, tequila..."

"Christ, Helena." The redhead stood up and opened a window. "If I lit a match, this place would burn."

"I asked you what you are doing here."

"Oh, I came to save your life."

"Really?"

"I always do it, it's not new."

Helena's head appeared in the door frame. Helena laughed inside the bathroom and put tooth paste on her brush. "Excuse me?"

Batgirl looked around. The place was a mess. "Any rat would feel happy to live here."

Helena's head appeared again in the doorway with the toothbrush inside her mouth. "You didn't come here just to annoy me, so tell me what you are doing here."

"You are in serious trouble." Batgirl crossed her fingers over her stomach and rested her head on the back of the couch, looking at the ceiling.

"I always am," the girl said with her mouth full of paste. "Did you forget it?"

"Yes, true. Your nickname is trouble."

The brunette returned to the bathroom to rinse her mouth.

The redhead stood up, walking toward the bathroom. She crossed her arms and rested her side on the door frame of the bathroom.

"It seems you pissed someone off," she said.

Helena said something unclear, but the redhead interpreted it as a muffled, "Why?"

"Your head has a price."

The brunette coughed and spat water in her sink.

"Last night, I heard a rumor," Barbara patted her back. "So I did some research and a guy confirmed it. A hunt for you will start soon, there was a meeting a few weeks ago and it seems your head has a great value."

"The guy can take a ticket." The brunette took a towel and dried her mouth.

The redhead removed her cowl and looked at her, "It's serious, Helena."

"Good. If I'm dead, my dad will be happy. He won't have to worry anymore."

"Are you crazy?"

"Why do you worry so much? You will be free of me."

"You are not funny."

"I don't pretend to be." The brunette turned, looking for a towel. She finally found one.

"I don't know who is behind this," Barbara said. "I suggest that you not go out until I find out who it is."

"Don't tell me your marvelous 'Delphi' can't do a simple job."

"I just know that whoever is behind this won't stop until he kills you."

"Fine, so let me worry about this."

"You are not listening to me."

"I listened to you. Now, if you don't have anything else to say…"

"Helena Kyle," Barbara said with a firm voice, "this is not a game. Someone put a price on your head."

"I don't need your help!" Helena growled.

The caped crime fighter pushed her against the wall hard and pressed her neck with her hand. Helena felt caught under the brightness of furious green pupils. She was breathing heavily and she couldn't hide that she was very angry. She didn't know why, but she found it exciting.

"If you don't want to end up with a hole in your head, be careful," Barbara growled, clenching her teeth, it was so frustrating that she couldn't talk with her. "Get that in your damn hard head." She turned and exited the room

"I will never invite you to my home again!" The young woman coughed, rubbing her neck.

"You never invite me anyway." The redhead put her cowl and walked toward the window.

"Of course, you don't know how to behave."

"Looks who's talking, now."

Batgirl jumped down the window, Helena walked toward it. When she looked out, she had gone. Damn woman. She went to take a shower, angry.

* * *

Barbara walked inside the clock tower and threw her cowl on one of the tables, in a bad mood. She let herself fall on her chair in front of the main monitor.

Dammit. Why was Helena so damn closed off?

She rested her left elbow on the arm of the chair and rubbed her chin, lost in her thoughts.

"No luck?" Alfred asked, walking inside the platform with a warm cup of coffee.

"That girl is so hard headed."

"I suppose, then, that you couldn't convince her."

"She thinks this is a game," Barbara said angrily. "She doesn't see that the situation is really bad."

"I guess, then, you will be working extra hours, babysitting her."

"You suppose well." The redhead took the warm cup of coffee. "I don't want to see her with a hole in her head."

"If she finds out you are following her, she will be pissed."

"She always is, so I'm not worried about it, Alfred."

"True."

"These people are very serious." She looked at him. "It seems Helena has been blocking some drug deliveries. They have lost millions of dollars and are not exactly happy."

"She is doing an excellent job."

"I know, but she still is so impulsive. She really will get herself killed during one of her outbursts." Barbara sipped a bit of her coffee.

"Are you going to work late tonight?"

"Yes, I'll work on the Delphi trying to find more info." She put the cup to a side. "I'm sure that whoever is behind this is connected with the police."

"Why do you think that?"

"It's a feeling. It's curious that the police still don't have anything on this case, and the only evidence obtained was lost."

"It's not much."

"But it's the only I have," the redhead replied, resting her chin on her crossed fingers.

"I hope you find who is behind this, soon."

"I was at her apartment today, Alfred," the redhead said.

"I know, you told me you would find her there." The butler crossed his hands behind his back.

"It's a real mess. She needs you."

"I know, but when she discovered you were Batgirl, she moved apartments and she didn't tell me anything, so I guess it would be imprudent to appear if she doesn't call me."

"But she has gone to visit you at the manor."

"Yes, but we talk about everything except you or her father."

"She is so hard to read." The redhead stared at the screen of her monitor.

"At least she talks to you."

"She just wants to annoy me and starts her verbal combat with Batgirl."

"But she still talks to you."

"I don't know if that is an advantage or a disadvantage."

"Time will tell," he responded

"Yes." She leaned over her computer and began to type at her keyboard.

**---------------**

Barbara worked at the orphanage. She hadn't expected to be there for so long, but there were many things to do. She had arrived early, almost at eight and now it was close to two pm. The director of the orphanage was talking by phone, making some appointments.

Suddenly, a child walked inside the room, crying and all wet.

"What happened?" Barbara asked, intrigued. She stood up and walked to the girl.

"They threw water balloons at me!" she sniffed. "It was my new dress!!"

"Who threw water balloons?" the redhead asked, wiping the girl's face with a tissue.

The girl cried, "I dunno."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"All right, let me see. Where did it happen?" the redhead asked.

"Outside." The child pointed to her back.

Barbara moved her head and made a sign to the director. "Let me check. I'll be right back." The other woman nodded.

It was common that kids loved to play tricks on and abuse the smaller ones. She took the girl's hand.

"Show me where," Barbara said.

The girl walked with her to the back door and stopped there. She lifted her arm and pointed to the garden.

The redhead walked outside, noticing the floor close to the door was wet. As soon as she crossed the door frame, three water balloons hit her.

"What the…?" she growled, covering her head.

"Oh fuck," Helena mumbled.

She sat in a big tree that was next to the door with Justin, the little kid that had become her friend.

Barbara looked up, annoyed. Justin and Helena were at the top of the tree.

"It was her!" Justin shouted, pointing at the brunette.

"Traitor." Helena glared at him. "I will leave you hanging here for life."

"Justin and Helena, come here right now!" Barbara shouted wiping her face.

"She is pissed," Justin whispered.

"I know, genius." The brunette sighed, "Come on."  
Barbara shook her hands to in an attempt to dry some of the water on her. Helena landed smoothly on the floor a few steps from her with Justin and a pail filled with water balloons.

"Helena," Barbara glared at her "Why do you give Justin these ideas?"

"It was his idea, not mine," the brunette replied.

"What?" Justin said. "You told me it would be fun! You brought the balloons!"

Barbara lifted her eyebrow and cocked her head at the younger woman.

The brunette glared at him.

"Justin," the redhead scolded.

"I know," the kid grumbled, walking inside the home. "No TV all afternoon."

He left the two women alone. Helena shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't look at me. I didn't know you were here," Helena said.

"That is not an excuse." Barbara removed the band from her hair "Do you think it is nice that you show this to the kids?"

"Have you considered entering a wet t-shirt contest?" Helena asked, looking at the redhead's chest.

"Why?"

The brunette eyed her and smirked. "Because you look damn good." And she really meant that, Barbara always had a great body.

The redhead lowered her head, she hadn't noticed her bra was visible through her white blouse.

"Wonderful." She covered herself; there were kids around.

"I didn't know you were shy," Helena said sarcastically.

"You are not funny. Come with me." She turned and walked inside the house. "I need to change."

"You know I don't like to talk with you." The brunette sighed and followed her.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning that you break your code of stubbornness. It's not a social conversation." Barbara walked inside a small room where she had left her bike jacket.

Helena closed the door behind her.

"I'm not stubborn."

"And I'm meta." Barbara retorted.

Helena rolled her eyes. Now she'd have to endure Barbara's 'be nice' lecture.

"I know you spend time with the kids," the redhead said, removing her blouse, "and I'm really happy for them. They appreciate your company, but you must behave, don't show them these things."

Helena's attention was caught by the white skin of the redhead.

"Wow," she mumbled with a whisper. She was wrong, Barbara had improved her figure. She looked amazing. She wondered what it would feel like to touch her skin, trace her muscles. She had really firm abs and a great waist.

"Hel?"

Barbara's voice made Helena blink. She lifted her eyes and found Barbara looking at her, just with her bra and her tight jeans. She felt her mouth dry and swallowed.

"Are you listening to what am I saying?" Barbara frowned, for a second she thought Helena was staring at her body.

"I'm, I'm sorry…" she mumbled. Crap. Why did she always catch her?

"Sorry?" Barbara rested her hand on her waist. "I was saying that it is great that you give them your time."

"Sorry…. for the water balloon thing...." Helena hurried to say. She lowered her head and scratched her ear. Barbara always turned on her libido, it pissed her off.

Barbara observed her. Was she blushing? "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She saw the redhead's jacket close to her. She took it and threw it to her. "You are looking for this."

"Thanks." The redhead took it. "As I was saying, I really love what you do for kids, but, please, don't show them these things."

"They are kids!"

"And you are an adult. Be a good example."

"Now, that is not easy." Helena lifted her index finger.

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Just try to not incite them to do things that will get them in trouble."

"Okay, okay."

The redhead put her jacket on.

"You looked much better without it," the brunette said.

"Sure." Barbara closed the zipper. "Have you thought about our last conversation?"

"To be honest, no."

Green eyes locked on her with intensity, Helena felt a shiver down her back.

"I would like that, just for five minutes, you could move away from your hate," she said softly. "Your pain doesn't allow you think clearly. It will cause you to commit a fatal mistake."

Every time she talked with that tenderness, Helena felt herself hesitate, felt that her determination would bend. Maybe one of the reasons that had made her move away from Barbara was that she really felt affection for her and that she surely would trust her again. She didn't want to trust her. Not anymore, she was not going to believe in her again.

"I can take care of myself," Helena whispered.

"I know." The redhead nodded. "You are an amazing fighter," she looked at her and lifted her fist, showing it to her, "but when you let your emotions control you, you are weak. That's when you are most vulnerable. If you want to live, don't let your anger control your mind."

Helena lowered her head and brushed her hair back. "Why do you tell me these things?"

"Because you are important to me." She waved her hand asking her not to protest. "I know you don't believe me, but be sure, I don't joke when we are talking about saving a life, especially yours." She sighed and walked to the door. "And, please, clean the mess you made at the main door."

Helena kept sitting there, not knowing what to think. This was so unexpected. She didn't know what to think. And damn, Barbara really was hot.

She didn't know that she liked women until she was close to Barbara two years ago. At first she didn't want to accept it, but didn't took her too long before she realized she really did prefer women.

"Did she scold you?" Justin asked, appearing at the door.

"What?" Helena asked.

"She scolded me and I can't watch TV today!" he said, walking toward her "What's your punishment?"

"None. I distracted her with other things."

"What? That's unfair!" he said.

"No, that's smart." She hit him gently on his head.

"Ouch!" Justin took his hands to his head "What was that?"

"You are a tattletale," Helena said, standing up. "Come on. We need to clean the water from the front door."

----------------

TBC


	17. Coming home

"I heard rumors that today they will be at the dockyards," the detective said.

"Are you sure?" Huntress asked.

She had been working with this cop the last few months. She was not used to working with other people, but he had access to information that she couldn't get. She knew Barbara had fantastic equipment too, but there was no way she would ask her for help. She had promised never to ask her for anything, and besides, she could do it all on own.

They were walking outside a coffee shop.

"We haven't failed the last two times." He smiled and offered her a cookie.

"True…" She took it. "Okay, so it will be tonight."

"It's a big one."

"Why you don't go there?"

"We don't have evidence. We need to find it first and they will leave tonight. We can't let them go."

Helena looked at the cookie and finished it. "Hey, it's pretty good."

He smiled and gave her a small bag with cookies. "Finish them. I'm ready."

"Great," she said, taking another one and biting it.

"Have you thought about my proposal?" he asked.

"Sorry." She winked. "Not interested."

"You should think twice, I'm handsome. It's hard to let me go."

She patted his arm. "Yes, but life is hard." She smiled and jumped toward the building behind her.

He put his hands on his pockets and smirked.

The worst part of being a vigilante was the waiting. She was not good at waiting. Luckily, this time it seemed she didn't need to wait.

He had pointed her in the direction of an abandoned home near the center of town. The place was in ruins. She noticed a man outside the house, but, well, she didn't need to use the front door. She landed smoothly on the rooftop. She lost her equilibrium and it took her a few seconds to recover.

She shook her head.

Walking toward the stairway, she opened the door and walked inside carefully. She looked around and, suddenly, she didn't know where she was. It was weird.

She felt her heart beating faster, very fast, it was not normal. She closed her eyes for a brief second and rubbed them with her hand. She cleaned the sweat from her face.

Sweat?

Was she sweating? Why? Where had she been? Or better yet, where was she now?

She heard a loud noise to her left.

This didn't look good.

She felt her senses out of control. It was weird her that her hearing was picking up any small sound, the loud sound she had heard, had been a small rat hitting a piece of wood in its crazy haste to hide from her. Her eyes were feral and she felt very disturbed.

What was going on?

She felt a hard blow on her back that made her hit the floor.

"Hi, flower," the man said.

She rolled on her back and looked up. The man looked like a giant - black and drooling blood. What was that?

She kicked him back and stood up. She shook her head again. What was happening?

"We will earn good money for you," she heard a man saying.

From nowhere appeared three more monsters. They looked distorted and threw flames from their mouths. That was really creepy.

She tried to stand up, but she felt dizzy. A hard kick hit her in her ribs. She stood up, trying to defend herself, but it was useless. They restrained her easily and one of them hit her head with his fist.

She managed to punch one of the monsters, but one of them slammed a fist into her gut.

Shit, that had hurt. It felt like a hammer. Her knees buckled and someone grabbed her and threw her against a wall. It broke under her weight.

This was serious.

She barely could see a window in front of her. She ran toward it and jumped, covering her head with her arms.

That was first time that she hadn't landed on her feet. She growled when her side hit the ground.

"She is there!" the man shouted.

She stumbled, trying to stand up. Fuck, it was hard to move. She needed to run away.

She held her side as the street moved around her. She used the wall as support as she moved toward an alley.

A light from above shone on her.

Crap. Just what she needed. A helicopter.

Using the rooftops would be useless with that thing flying around. She looked to her left. There was the bay.

Cats hate water and more so when it was cold, but she didn't have any other options.

She ran toward it and jumped into the river.

She didn't know how long she swam or what had happened, but when she opened her eyes she was at the riverside, she couldn't figure out where. She was freezing, she was shivering. She turned to her side holding it, it hurt like hell.

"Helena, are you okay?"

Her mother was there with a worried look. Damn. She was dead.

"Come on, Helena, you can do it, stand up." The blonde was in front of her, looking at something. Huntress lifted her head. Everything around her had changed, she was in the backyard of her home. She could see herself on the ground with a bike over her.

Yes, she remembered that day. Her mom was teaching her to ride her bicycle. She saw herself climbing again on the damn thing and she fell again to the ground.

Yeah, it had been a really hard way to learn.

Selina laughed. The brunette loved to see her laugh again. She was so beautiful. A light surrounded her. Selina turned her head and looked at her.

"You must go," she said.

Huntress blinked.

"You must go, hurry."

The image of the woman disappeared. Huntress noticed, then, the light of the helicopter that she had seen before close to the place where she was. She stood up, hesitating, and moved toward the city in front of her.

She ran again and she didn't know where she was going, she just knew she needed to escape. She rested her back on the corner of a dark street and lifted her head.

The Clock Tower was visible in the distance.

Clock Tower. Barbara.

She felt great hatred for her, she had abandoned her, she had lied to her. Huntress closed her eyes. She could see, then, the redhead laughing, looking at her with such tender eyes. It was hard to hate her when she loved her so much.

It had been so hard to be far from her these past years.

She was the person closest to her, the only person that made her feel safe. The image of her in just her bra at the orphanage made her feel excited, she was gorgeous. Her skin white as porcelain.

She could feel every sensation of her hands on her, she could see the movement of her fingers healing her after she was burned in the fire.

She liked that woman.

She wanted that woman.

What was she thinking? She shook her head.

When she opened her eyes, she was in Barbara's bedroom. The redhead was sitting, nude, on her bed. Yes, she was really hot. She lifted her hand and felt it touching the redhead's bare back, it felt warm, it felt so soft. Barbara turned lightly to her left and she could see the side of her breast.

Her mouth turned dry. She tried to touch her, but she stood up and she walked toward the corridor of the house. The redhead stopped at the doorway and beckoned her with her index finger, asking her to follow.

She didn't think twice.

She didn't know how long she walked.

What the fuck was happening with Barbara? She had made her follow her to so many unknown places in her home. She found she was now in the street in front of Clock Tower.

She bent over and hugged her side. Dammit, it hurt. She closed her eyes a brief second and when she opened them, Barbara was on the sidewalk, smiling at her, wearing a tight t-shirt and shorts that made her crazy.

The redhead slowly crossed the street, moving her body slowly, as if she was walking over clouds. Barbara stood in front of her.

She could smell her perfume, her marvelous green eyes looking at her so tenderly, not saying a word. Barbara wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her.

The dark haired woman was in heaven. She kissed her back, feeling her heart explode with joy. Her libido kicked in; the other woman felt marvelous in her arms.

Barbara's hands on her made her body shiver in desire.

"I want you," Helena mumbled.

And she had gone.

She looked around, confused. Where was she? She lifted her head. The ClockTower was in front of her. Not thinking twice, she began to climb by the wall.

In her room, Barbara dried her hair after a warm shower. She still had work to do at the Delphi, but she really needed to relax a bit. She put on a sports bra and red pants and walked out of her bathroom with the towel in her hands.

She froze when she saw Helena standing at at the door of her balcony. She was bruised and soaked. The brunette was staring at her with intense feral eyes.

"Helena?" she asked in surprise. "What happened to you?"

The brunette didn't say a word, she slowly walked toward Barbara, limping lightly, her breath heavy.

"You are hurt." Barbara noticed a cut on her eyebrow and a bruise on her face. "What happened, Helena?" she asked softly.

The dark haired woman stopped in front of her, looking at her. She cupped Barbara's cheek with her hand. The redhead's face was stunning.

"You are so beautiful," she mumbled.

Barbara shivered. Helena looked at her with a loving expression and the redhead was trapped by those amazing golden eyes staring at her. The young woman's fingers moved up slowly, tracing her eyebrow.

"I have missed you so much." Not saying anything more, the young woman leaned in and pressed her lips against Barbara's, surprising the red head. The touch was gentle, tender, soft. Barbara felt her tremble. She gasped in surprise and the brunette asked for access, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Barbara melted under the caress, it was an intense and deep kiss. She felt her body shiver and her knees weak. It was an incredible kiss and she felt surprised by her own reaction.

"I want you." Helena whispered.

Barbara tried to clear her mind but it was hard under Helena's heavenly touch.

"I want you so much." Helena pressed her thigh against her and gently bit her shoulder.

"Hel…" the red head cleared her throat trying to organize her thoughts. The brunette looked her then. Barbara noticed Helena's eyes had turned red. It was not normal.

"Helena, Do you feel okay?"

"You are mine." The brunette whispered cupping her cheek with shacky hand. "If he touches you again I'll kill him."

"Are you okay?'"

The brunette's hand traced the contour of her face, her shaking was most evident.

"Helena?"

Helena leaned and hugged her. Barbara felt the young woman faint. She barely had time to catch her to prevent her from crashing to the floor. She kneeled on the floor with her.

"Helena?" She touched her cheek. "Are you okay?" Barbara asked.

The young woman winced, holding her side. Barbara touched her side and the brunette growled. Her shaking turned worse.

"You are hurt." Barbara lifted her head and shouted: "Alfred! Alfred, I need you here!"

The brunette opened her eyes slowly, her pupils were red and her gaze lost. The older woman knew that was not normal.

"Helena? Can you hear me?"

"Where am I?" the thin young woman mumbled.

"You are home, you are safe."

"Home?" Helena asked, dazed. "Mom? Where is mom?"

Alfred opened the door. "Oh my God," he said looking the brunette lying on the floor "What happened?"

"I need to go…" the brunette mumbled, lost trying to sit. "Mom says I have to go…"

"Easy," Barbara said, holding her down. "Help me get her to the lab, Alfred."

"Sure." He placed the brunette's arm over his shoulder to help her to stand up.

"Easy," Barbara said "she is hurt."

-------------------

"She was in a fight," Alfred said.  
"A big one…." Barbara cleaned her hands with a towel as she walking inside the lab. "Someone broke her rib. The test is ready?"

"Yes, it seems the cookie you found in her bag was laced with Memantine." The butler sat at the center of Delphi at the top of Clock Tower. "It is the same substance that is in her blood."

The redhead frowned and stood next to him "Isn't that a drug approved for treatment of moderate to severe Alzheimer's disease?"

"Yes," he gave her a print out "Look at this."

She took the paper and read it. it had a lot of number and statistics. "This is crazy. It seems that the drug in Helena's system was altered to increase its side effecects."

"Confusion, dizziness, drowsiness, headache, insomnia, agitation, hallucinations, vomiting, andxiety and increased libido."

"Libido?" that would explain..." the redhead mumbled to herself, remebering Helena's reaction to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Forget it… How is her blood?" Barbara leaned over the monitor.

"Her system is full of that compound. She consumed a large quantity of cookies."

"Typical..." The redhead looked him "I already pumped her stomach."

"She will be very angry."

"Well, she always is." The redhead smirked. "Now we just need to wait for her to expel the remaining drug from her system."

He kept silent a few seconds before speaking. "It worries me that someone that knows Miss Helena, gave the cookies to her…."

"Yes, it's worse when you have an enemy that pretends to be your friend." The redhead tapped her chin with her fingers. "But I'm sure she will remember who gave her those cookies. I need her to wake and understand what happened. She was soaked, bruised and drugged. She is lucky to be here."

"Why did she come here? She always says she hates you."

The redhead remembered the sweet kiss Helena had stolen. She touched her lips with her fingers.

"I don't know," she whispered, "but I'm grateful that somewhere, the deep part of her incoherent mind knew this is a safe place for her."

After a couple of hours, the redhead moved the girl to her bedroom. Helena was delirious all night; restless, talking to her mother or mumbling incoherent phrases.

Barbara sat next to her on her bed and the girl immediately curled up close to her. She cleaned the sweat from the brunette's forehead and talked softly to her, it seemed to calm her down.

Barbara rested her back against the headboard, brushing back the girl's damp hair. She studied her delicate features, she had a pretty face, she always had.

She remembered the erotic dream with her… and the way she had kissed her.

She couldn't forget the kiss. She had never kissed a girl before. In fact, she never thought about women, she'd always thought about men.

Why had Helena, in her drugged state of mind, come to her? Her fingers traced the brunette's lips. Helena had told her that she was beautiful before kissing her.

Why had she kissed her? Helena always said she didn't want anything to do with her and she refused to talk to her. The few times they had talked it was just to fight with Batgirl.

Barbara's fingers stroked the girl's cheek. Helena purred.

She smiled. Helena purred when she was happy, she knew that. It was nice to know that her touch made the younger woman happy.

It had been a sweet kiss.

She had liked it. She felt so happy everytime she was with Helena.

It was weird.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't fall asleep until almost dawn.

* * *

The brunette woke up with a terrible headache. Everything was confusing. Her eyes opened and she shivered.

She was in Barbara's bedroom.

"What the fuck?" she growled. She tried to sit, but her side hurt like hell. She took her hand and laid back down on the bed, noticing she was bandaged.

"Dammit." She winced.

What was she doing here? She couldn't remember a fucking thing.

Why she had ended up…. of all the damn places in the world… why had she ended up here? She hated to thank Barbara or ask her for anything.

She sat up slowly. Oh shit. Her entire body was sore.

She looked at herself. She was wearing Barbara's clothes, a t-shirt and shorts. She moved her arm to her nose and smelled. Yes, it smelled like Barbara.

It was a nice smell.

But… crap.

She walked outside the bedroom and looked around. She heard a noise in the living room and walked there, in her bare feet. Alfred was cleaning the living room table.

He smiled when he saw her. "I'm glad you are doing better. You did not have an easy night."

"What am I doing here?" she asked, still feeling confused. "Why did Barbara bring me here?"

"Well, she didn't do that. You came here of your own free will."

"Me?" she growled. "Why?"

"I don't know. It seemed you were in a fight and you were affected by some kind of hallucinogenic substance."

"Hallucinogen?"

"Yes, you were totally out of it."

"I can't remember." She sighed dramatically. "Where is Barbara?"

"Working at the Delphi." Alfred wiped his hands with a cloth.

"Where is that?"

"Upper floor."

"Upper floor? There is an upper floor?" She narrowed her eyes. "Up there is just the Clock."

"That's what everybody thinks. She has her headquarters up there." Alfred walked past her and went toward the secret elevator.

"Headquarters?" She followed him "Are you smoking something?"

"No," he chuckled and walked inside her library. "I don't smoke."

He opened a secret panel and walked inside a hidden elevator.

"What's that?" she asked.

He looked around. "Well, it's a vertical transport vehicle that efficiently moves people or goods between the floors of a building. They are generally powered by electric motors that either drive traction cables and counterweight systems, or pump hydraulic fluid to raise a cylindrical piston... commonly known as an elevator."

She rolled her eyes and walked inside. "Very funny."

When the doors opened again, Helena couldn't believe her eyes.

"Fuck," she mumbled.

The place was huge, surrounded by computers. It had a second floor where she could see a kitchen, a living room, and a library. She never imagined a place like that could exist behind the clock.

"Miss Helena is awake," Alfred said, stepping out of the elevator.

Helena noticed, then, that Barbara was sitting in front of one of her monitors with those fucking glasses that made her look so sexy.

She closed her eyes a brief second.

She couldn't be thinking she was sexy. It was a wrong thought, maybe she had suffered a hard blow to her head that was still affecting her.

"Helena, I'm glad you are awake," Barbara said, standing up and smiling. "But you should be resting. Did you tell her, Alfred?"

"I didn't see the point, she never listens anyway," he said, walking toward the upstairs kitchen. "I imagine you will want lunch here, now that she is awake."

"Yes, please, Alfred." Barbara stood up in front of the brunette. "You like the room, I assume."

"It's fantastic, but…" she looked at the big screens around the platform, "what is this place?"

"My headquarters. I can see what happens around the city and I can do research in any part the world."

"Can you get information from the police? Banks?" Helena asked curiously.

"Yes."

"So, you are a hacker."

"I'll prefer to call myself a detective."

"But that is not legal, right?"

"No comment." The redhead turned and sat on her chair.

"Do you watch porn movies here?"

"What? No. How do you feel?"

"Now, I don't know," the brunette responded. "Why didn't I ever know about this?"

"You never asked. Now, sit down, please, and tell me what happened last night."

Holding her side, she sat on a chair close to the redhead. She was still marveling at the place.

"I don't know." She looked at Barbara "Alfred said I came here, but I can't remember anything. What happened?"

"Well, you were pretty drugged, you broke in to my room…" she hesitated, better not to reveal the details, "and you fainted."

"Drugged?"

"Yes, you were out of your mind. Are you sure you can't remember anything?"

The brunette shook her head.

"Memantine," Barbara said feeling a bit sad, she opened a window on her computer. "They gave you a drug approved for the treatment of moderate to severe Alzheimer's disease. It induces confusion, dizziness, drowsiness, headache, insomnia, agitation, and/or hallucinations, vomiting and anxiety."

"How? I don't understand," the brunette mumbled.

"The cookies that someone gave you." She showed her a cookie. "This. Inside each one is a high dose of the drug. I don't know where you were or what happened. I was hoping you could tell me. You were very bruised and had a broken rib. It seems you were in a fight."

"But it didn't worry her too much, you are always in fights. It's normal," Alfred commented, walking onto the platform and giving Helena a glass of milk and a sandwich. "I assume you are hungry."

Helena nodded and bit into the sandwich.

"Do you remember who gave you the cookies last night?" Barbara asked.

"A friend."

"Well, I suggest you stop pissing off all your friends," the redhead looked at her, "this one drugged you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Who was it?"

"Fuck." The brunette growled. "A cop. I'll kill that son of a bitch."

"A cop?" Barbara leaned back in her chair. "Give me a name. Where does he work?"

"It's a detective, John Feder. He was helping me to stop the drug dealers. Why did he do that?"

"How many times did he give you leads on the dealers?"

"Two. Both times, things were fine."

"I think he was trying to earn your trust…. and he did."

"Son of a bitch!"

"I think I'll visit your friend tonight."

"What?" Helena frowned.

"I need to find out who is behind all this. Maybe this will take us to the person who is trying to kill you."

"No."

"No?" Barbara parroted in astonishment.

"This is my war and I'll fight it alone."

"Helena, are you crazy?"

"No," the brunette said. "I can deal with this."

Barbara turned her chair to the younger woman. "You should have seen yourself last night. They were pretty rough on you. Your rib is broken and you were very lucky to escape with that dosage of drug in your system."

"I said no."

Barbara glared at her angrily. "Why not?"

"I don't want to work with you." The brunette stood up. "I don't want anything from you."

"Could you please try to think straight, just once in your life?"

"I can't think straight," Helena smirked. "I'm gay…"

"This is not a joke. It's about your life." Barbara couldn't believe that she was so close-minded. She pinched the bridge of her nose. This was so frustrating.

The brunette stood up slowly, holding her side. "I'm not stupid. I can take care of myself. I must go now."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"You know why!" Helena growled.

"Because you don't know how to forgive a mistake? You have made many more mistakes with me and I have always forgiven you! Why can't you do the same?"

Helena fixed her eyes on the redhead. "Because I'm not you." She turned and walked toward the elevator, limping.

"You say you hate me?" Barbara stood up and followed her. "Then answer a question."

The brunette turned and glared at her.

"Why did you come here last night?" the redhead asked.

"I don't know! You said I was drugged!"

"You came here because you know you know this place is your home too…. because you know you are safe here."

"Please!" Helena laughed.

"Why did you kiss me, then?"

Helena opened her eyes wide. "What?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Don't fuck with me." The young woman chuckled nervously.

"You said I was beautiful and you kissed me." Barbara crossed her arms.

"I'm sure it was a friendly kiss!"

"On the lips? And… tongue?"

Helena needed a few seconds to react. Her face turned pale. "You are joking."

Barbara didn't answer; she just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Helena understood she was not joking, oh crap, what had she done?

"Fuck." She growled covering her eyes.

"Well?" Barbara shouted.

"I don't know! I was drugged!" Helena responded in exasperation waving her arms.

"My theory is that you feel affection for me, but your damn pride won't let you admit it."

"I'm not in love with you! That is stupid! You could be my mother!"

"First, I didn't say love, I said affection." Barbara was annoyed by the comment. She pocked Helena in the chest with her index finger. "Second, I'm not that old. As I recall, I have kicked your ass by myself, with no meta-powers, young lady, so watch your words."

"I can't feel anything for you!!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" Helena muttered, trying to think of a good answer, "because I hate you."

"Fuck Helena! It's bullshit and you know it!" The redhead rolled her eyes. She was tired of this. "I quit. Do whatever you want."

"What?" Helena asked quietly.

"I promise to never look for you again. I promise that if see you in a street fight, I'll let you fight 'your war' and not interfere. I'm tired of your mood swings and your insults. I'm done. Good night." She turned her back on the younger woman and walked toward Delphi.

Helena was confused. She watched the redhead go, then turned and walked inside the elevator.

Barbara leaned back in her chair and stared at the elevator door. Helena was confused, well she always had been, but now it was most evident. The fact that she had come to her last night and that she had kissed her, proved that Helena had feelings for her. Not exactly love, but her survival instinct had guided her to the Clock Tower. She was sure of it.

She could say many things, but they were just words.

Barbara closed her eyes. She couldn't forget the feeling of Helena's lips on hers.

It was something…

Dammit. What the hell was she thinking?

----------------

TBC


	18. Oracle & Huntress

**Helena**** landed on the balcony, she opened the big window and walked inside Barbara's bedroom. The redhead was there, she turned and looked her. Barbara was so beautiful; she walked toward her. **

**The red head unmoving stared at her.**

**Helena stood up close to her and leaned in and kissed her. Barbara kissed her back. Her lips were so soft, she was lost in her taste.**

**"Fuck, Helena!" Barbara suddenly shouted moving back. "I don't want to see you ever again!"**

**Helena snapped her eyes open.**

**What the hell was that?**

**She noticed she was surrounded by the darkness of her own room.**

**A dream… But the kiss had been so real, she could still feel it. She rubbed her eyes with her palms. Man, she really had kissed her. Why had she felt that impulse? She remembered feeling anxious while she ran through the streets, her mind just focused on finding the redhead.**

**She turned to her side, holding her pillow.**

**Barbara had said she quit, that she was tired of her. And she had been very serious. She'd said bad words**. Barbara **never said bad words.**

**Barbara was a very self-cotrol****ed****and tolerant person, she was ****the ****image of**** r**espect and courtesy. For her saying a bad word was like killing her self.

If she had said it it was because she was tired of her, maybe Helena had pulled the rope too much.

Even though she'd been pushing Barbara away, the redhead had been there, chasing her…

**The idea that she wouldn't be in her life anymore scared her.** She realized that she didn't want Barbara not being there

**But she hated her, why did she feel that if she hated her?**

**She sighed.**

**She was so stubborn. The truth is that she couldn't hate her, she had been lying to herself, pretty unsuccessfully. **

**She felt something for her.**

**She didn't want to be close because she didn't want to be hurt, but, at the same time, she didn't want Barbara too far away.**

**It was a strange feeling of emptiness. At least when she was on the street, she knew she could find her as the irritating Batgirl. In the end, though, she could be with her for a few minutes.**

**She sat on her bed and rubbed her eyes.**

**Why had she kissed her? Well, the truth was that she had admired her beauty and fantastic body. She always had been an admirer of women, but Barbara was different, she really made her drool.**

**No, she was mixing her feelings. She loved Barbara because she had always been there when she was a kid and, years later, because she had always been patient with her… because she never had quit on her. She always listened, she made her laugh, she supported her. Barbara was a very nice friend.**

**She hated to admit it, but, yes, Barbara was her best friend and she had been pushing her back because of her insecurity, her fear.**

**She had been rude, again, when Barbara had tried to help. She hadn't been decent enough to say thanks.**

**Helena sighed, she felt like a rat.**

**Damn.**

**Barbara always made her feel like a rat. And a jerk.**

**Fuck, she needed apologize and it was not going to be easy.**

**She turned and buried her face in her pillow.**

**Crap.**

**Life just sucked.**

* * *

**Barbara took a bath. She had several candles around her and soft music played in the background, it was perfect. A vanilla cinnamon scent filled the place. It helped her to relax, to have a peaceful moment. She loved her long baths. She needed these quiet moments to clear her mind and kill her stress.**

**Classical music was a good option in these minutes where she spoiled herself.**

**She felt, then, that someone was watching her.**

**It was weird. She was alone in her home.**

**She half-opened her eyes and found Helena looking at her. She was seated on her bathroom bench, with her legs crossed and resting her elbow on one of her legs, her chin on her fist. One night and one day… That was quicker than she thought it would be. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes again and resting her head back against the wall.**

**"Do you like what you see?"**

**"Very much," Helena said.**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"I was returning the favor of your visit to my home the other day."**

**"I didn't interrupt you while you were naked and bathing."**

**"You should have," the brunette winked at her, "I have a great body."**

**Barbara chuckled. "No, thanks."**

**"Your loss."**

**"All right, you win. I'm curious, Why are you here? As I recall, the last time I saw you, and every time I find you or I save your ass, you say you hate me, but you always come back. I'm beginning to think you are sadomasochist."**

**"A bit.. I like cuffs during sex."**

**"Christ Helena! Come on! I did not need to know that." Barbara stretched her legs.**

**"Of course, it depends on who is cuffing you," the young woman explained.**

**"Helena, that is just kinky."**

**"Look who's talking," the thin brunette crossed her arms. "The one that runs around in tight latex at night."**

**"That's not a reasonable comment." Barbara closed her eyes again.**

**"You are inherently kinky."**

**"I'm what?" the redhead lifted her head.**

**"Batgirl makes you inherently kinky."**

**Barbara took a deep breath. Patience. She needed to be patient with this woman that changed her moods even more frequently than she changed her clothes. "Seriously, what are you doing here?"**

**Helena looked at her with no expression, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know."**

**"You don't know?" Barbara lifted her head to look at her.**

**"No, I don't know. You said I kissed you I can't stop thinking about why I kissed you." Helena couldn't admit that she liked Barbara. "I hate you."**

**"You kissed me because you were drugged and, inside your big pig head, you know I'm the person that knows you best and the only person that you can trust."**

**"But I hate Batgirl!"**

**"You hate everybody, God!" Barbara pinched the bridge of her nose "Fine, now tell me, why do you hate Batgirl?"**

**"She pisses me off." Helena waved her hands.**

**"Well, you are not a piece of cake. You piss her off, too." Barbara moved her head.**

**"And I thought about you," Helena waved her hands, "and I found that I hate you, but it's not hate. Do you understand?"**

**"Try explaining it to me it as if I were a five year old."**

**"I can't love you. You lied to me!"**

**Barbara lifted her index finger. "Technically, no. You never asked me if I was Batgirl. And if we are going to talk about lies, might I remind you that you are a compulsive liar…. And a pretty bad one." Barbara began to feel amused. Helena was stubborn and she didn't want to accept that she really didn't hate her. She had been having this fight for years.**

**"It was just once." Helena sat on the bench. "And if Gibson hadn't opened his mouth, you never would have known who broke your porcelain doll."**

**"Hel, even before he talked, your story about a giant bird flying inside the house to steal your Twinkie wasn't credible."**

**"It was."**

**"You can't always live in the past." The redhead stood up from the bathtub. It seemed she was not going to go and that they would be talking for quite some time.**

**Shit. Helena frowned. She felt her mouth go dry. Barbara was gorgeous. The redhead was doing this on purpose. She wanted to distract her.**

**She was a bitch.**

**"You must move on." The redhead picked up her towel and covered her body." "Your philosophy is absurd. You can't forgive others for their mistakes, but you commit a lot and you think everybody must forgive you."**

**"Hey, don't do that," Helena said.**

**"What?"**

**"I liked the view without the towel."**

**Barbara lifted her eyebrow. "First, I'm straight. Second, I don't date women. Third, you hate me."**

**"Oh true," Helena said, "but my conclusion is that I don't hate you, I hate Batgirl."**

**Barbara sat on the edge of her tub and began to dry her legs. The dark haired woman found her eyes glued to the movement of the redhead's hands on her legs.**

**"Must I remind you that I ****_am_**** Batgirl?"**

**"I know, but every time you wear that cowl, you change. You turn into a very nasty person."**

**"Nasty? Hey, that's rude and look who's talking." Barbara straightened. The redhead noticed the brunette had her eyes fixed on her chest.**

**"Helena," she asked, "are you really gay?"**

**"Yes, and one of the hottest bachelorettes in the city."**

**"Modest, too. Well," Barbara stood up, looking for her underwear, "I suppose this is not a social visit."**

**She had a very nice ass, much better than her dream.**

**"Helena? Are you listening?" Barbara turned and looked at her.**

**"I am!" The brunette extended her arms.**

**Barbara shook her head "I think the drug is still in you."**

**"Not my fault. Could you just please just dress and so I can talk to you?"**

**"We are talking!"**

**"But you are distracting me!" She waved her hand at the older woman's nude torso.**

**"Well," Barbara put her hands on her waist, "I was having a bath. You interrupted."**

**Helena sighed. "Okay, be naked. I love seeing you naked, but don't blame me if I'm distracted.**

**"Get out of here," Barbara sighed. "I need to dress."**

**"What's the problem?" Helena protested. "I've already seen you!"**

**"You are still under the effects of that drug!! Christ! Try to calm your hormones." Barbara went toward her and pushed her out. "Just wait for me in my room, okay?"**

**The redhead slammed the door behind her.**

**"You are mean," Helena shouted.**

* * *

**"All right, yes, you still have traces of the drug in your blood," Barbara said, checking a sample under her microscope. She moved back in her chair. She had just finished the test of Helena's blood.**

**She was happy. Helena had come back. Her suspicions were correct. Helena didn't hate her as she always said. The truth was that the girl felt affection for her.**

**"But I don't feel high," the brunette said sat on the desk next to her.**

**"But your libido is high," the redhead explained, showing her a screen. "Those blue lines show it is above normal levels."**

**"Oh…" Helena leaned toward the screen and looked at the graphic "Damn… and it's not even a full moon."**

"They wanted to daze you," Barbara explained. "They know you are not exactly human, so the amount of drug in the cookies was enough to knock out an elephant." Barbara opened another window and showed it to the brunette.

"Shit…" Helena mumbled when she saw the image on the screen.

"Some drugs are focused on certain zones to affect people. They have side effects. This one attacks zones of the brain linked with headache, insomnia, agitation and libido."

"Is that bad?"

"I don't think so. Libido just refers to a baseline interest in sex and might be redefined as sexual appetite. Arousal refers to the physiological response to sexual stimuli. Women with higher libidos generally have a greater response to sexual stimuli, or greater arousal. You just could be," Barbara waved her left hand trying to explain, "a bit…. How can I define it? Well a bit keyed up."

"It's bad, then." Helena moved back. "The effect** will disappear soon?"**

**"Knowing your metabolism, yes." Barbara moved back and tuned her chair to see the brunette. "Now, Helena," she said looking at her, "help me to understand this. You have been refusing my help all this time and, suddenly, you are here."**

**Helena played with her tongue inside her mouth a few seconds, thinking.**

**"Side effect?" she asked innocently.**

**Barbara shook her head and smiled lightly. She knew Helena's pride was enormous and she could rarely accept that she had made a mistake. But if she was here, it was because she knew she needed someone with her because the situation was dangerous. Maybe she could help her a bit.**

**"I'd like to propose something," she said**

**"Propose?"**

**"Yes, a deal."**

**"A deal?"**

**"I propose that we work together to find out who is after you. When we catch him, every one can go their separate way."**

**"But…" Barbara lifted her index finger.**

**"Oh God," Helena narrowed her eyes, "I knew there was a catch."**

**"If you want to live, you must follow my orders."**

**"Why do I…?"**

**"And no arguing," the redhead interrupted. "I don't want to see you dead. Those men are not playing around. You know that. They will not stop until they kill you."**

**"All right." Helena rested her hips at the desk. "What's your plan?"**

**"First, I'm going to give you a comm unit."**

**"A comm unit?"**

**"I have been working on one." The redhead turned and walked toward her lab. "We will be in contact all time. You can listen and talk to me and vice versa."**

**"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Helena followed her.**

**"Be careful with this." Barbara opened a drawer and took out a black box, she gave it to her.**

**"Why?"**

**"It's more expensive than a car."**

**"BMW?"**

**"Ferrari." The redhead walked toward Delphi.**

**"What?" Helena stared at the box.**

**"Second, you must trust me." The older woman said. "If you don't trust me, this will not work."**

**"Well, why else would I be here?" Helena opened the black box. Inside, there was a necklace with a bird and earrings that looked like bats.**

**"Side effect?" Barbara smirked, turning to see her.**

**Helena faked a smile. "Funny."**

**"The necklace has the mic. It also has a tracer."**

**"Why do I want this?"**

**"So I will know where you are, and the earrings will let you hear my voice."**

**"Oh, I get it, you will be like Jimmy Cricket… my conscience."**

**"More or less." The redhead rested her hips on the edge of her desk. "I need to give you a code to use the hidden elevator and show you how the system works."**

**"Okaaaay."**

**"Third."**

**"There is a third?"**

**Barbara crossed her arms on her chest. "You must stay here."**

**Helena frowned. Now, she didn't expect that. "Why?"**

**"Your place is not safe." The redhead pressed a button on her keyboard and all the screens showed images of the tower from different places and angles. "I have a complete security system here. No one can get in if I don't approve it."**

**Helena whistled. That was really amazing, but staying with Barbara wasn't in her plans. She knew perfectly well that Barbara was the only one that could help her, but the older woman had asked her to trust her, and it was clear she meant: Follow my orders. Barbara was a methodical woman and Helena was used to working on her own, with her own rules. The first of which was: Do not follow rules.**

**"Well?" the redhead asked, pulling the brunette out of her thoughts.**

**"When you say I must stay here," Helena waved her finger, "you mean I must stay 'here'?"**

**"Yes."**

**Helena was not sure if she would regret this, but she didn't have any options. And, after all, being with Barbara didn't sound like a bad idea. In fact, she liked it. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.**

**"I want to put my conditions in, too," the brunette stated.**

**"Oh…" the redhead replied. "And those are?"**

**"I want to go out to look for those guys, too. No way I'm gonna sit around and wait here."**

**The redhead looked at her in silence a few seconds.**

**"All right." Barbara allowed.**

**"Second, I keep working at the bar…"**

**"Why do insist upon working at a bar if you are millionaire?"**

**"You know why… And third…."**

**Barbara lifted her eyebrows in amusement.**

**"I want to watch movies on the big screens." She pointed to the screens at the top of the lab.**

**"Oh, no…. no way." Barbara shook her head emphatically.**

**"I'll watch at night when you go to sleep."**

**Barbara glared at her. She definitely didn't like this idea.**

**"So?" Helena asked.**

**It seemed she didn't have so many options. Barbara sighed. Well, a small sacrifice was worth it, if she could keep the younger woman alive.**

**"No porn." She stood up.**

**"Oh, come on!" the girl whined.**

**"No." Barbara picked up her jacket.**

**"Why not?"**

**"No! Period." She walked toward the elevator. "Let's go. We must pick up your clothes."**

**Helena put her index on her lips, thinking a few seconds. "What if I mute it?"**

**---------------**

**All right, no one had told her about this before she accepted. This was simply not acceptable. She turned on her side and covered herself with a blanket. She adjusted the pillow under her head and lay back down.**

**Barbara needed to buy another couch. This one just sucked.**

**Why had she opened her big mouth? Barbara had told her that she could sleep with her and she had refused. She had said she would sleep on the couch.**

**Sometimes she hated her pride.**

**Barbara had said she would buy a bed tomorrow, but tonight she needed to sleep on the couch. She didn't like the couch so much. Okay, it was comfortable, but… she stared at the door of Barbara's bedroom a few meters from her. It was nicer when she was with Barbara and besides, her bed was warmer and softer than the stupid couch.**

**She buried her head in the pillow.**

**Barbara woke up early. She had work to do at school. When she opened her door, she found Helena sprawled on the couch. She chuckled. Definitely, the elegance she had when walking and moving disappeared when she slept.**

**She walked toward her and kneeled to take the bedspread from the floor. She covered the younger woman with it. As she did so, she observed her. Helena had the beautiful features of her mother. In fact, she was a beautiful woman. She was glad Helena had come to her when she was stunned by that drug. It meant that inside her heart, she knew she could trust her.**

**She shook her lightly. The brunette wrinkled her nose. The movement was adorable.**

**"Hi," Barbara said, smiling lightly.**

**"Mmm?" Helena half opened her eyes sleepily and moved her head back.**

**"Why don't you go sleep in my room? You will be more comfortable."**

**"I'm fine."**

**"This is uncomfortable." She patted her side. "Come on. I need to go to work, so the place will be empty."**

**"No, no, seriously. I'm fine."**

**Barbara stood up. "Okay, then. See you later."**

**The brunette closed her eyes and Barbara walked toward the elevator.**

**As soon as the doors closed, Helena jumped off of the couch and ran toward the bedroom.**

* * *

**Barbara worked for hours. Helena watched her from the upper floor, lying on the couch. She was watching TV, but she often gazed down to look at the redhead.**

**She had been out almost all day, and when she had returned, she had sat there and not moved. Helena checked her watch. Barbara had been sitting there for almost three hours.**

**The redhead really worked hard and it seemed she was not a social person. She often went out to attend Foundation events, but almost all her mind was focused on crime fighting. She couldn't understand how such a woman could only be thinking of helping others when people usually sucked.**

**She had agreed to stay with the older woman, but she still felt a bit "stiff". There was a thin line between them that she couldn't cross. Barbara was nice, but she still couldn't open up to her. Helena had closed her heart to everyone so many years ago.**

**The brunette had felt fine, she didn't want feel that pain again… It was still confusing for her because she also felt like she wasn't alone when she was with the redhead. She liked spending the day with her, staying at Barbara's apartment. It was like being home.**

**She looked down again to where Barbara was. Tired of inactivity, she stood up and walked downstairs.**

**"What are you doing?" Helena asked when she stepped onto the platform.**

**"Trying to find a connection between the chemical compound that was in your blood and the factories that produce it."**

**"Wouldn't it be easier to ask my 'friend' the policeman?"**

**"I don't think so," the redhead said, turning to see her. "He disappeared."**

**"What?"**

**"No one knows where he is. He hasn't been to work in two days." Barbara moved back in her chair. "I think that when you escaped, he thought you would search for him and he vanished."**

**"Shame…. I wanted to kick his ass," the brunette grumbled.**

**"Well, it seems you must wait."**

**"Waiting here is boring. What if I go out and find for someone to kick?"**

**"You know it's dangerous."**

**"I can't hide here forever."**

**Barbara looked her in silence.**

**"You know, you can't force me to stay here, just waiting. I need to find out who is behind this."**

**The redhead sighed and gave her the necklace and the earrings. "I have a better idea. Don't forget to use these."**

**"What's your idea?" Helena took the comms.**

**"I need some info that is inside Brixt Labs."**

**"Am I going to break in?"**

**"Yes, but follow all my instructions. I'll guide you. Call me Oracle."**

**"Ok, but you must call me Huntress."**

* * *

TBC


	19. Poisoned

Thanks to Night and now to Aussie, that is helping me on the edition while Night is on vacations....  
And thanks so much all for your nice feedback

----------------

"Did you find something?" the brunette asked.  
"Not much. But it's something," Barbara replied. "I thought that this would help, but it doesn't."  
Helena moved back and sat on the desk. "What was the scan I took?"  
"It was information about which enterprises produce the chemical I found in your blood."  
"It's not on the system?"  
"That info, no." Barbara shook her head. "I need to keep working on this tomorrow. Let's go to sleep, it's late."  
"All right." The brunette hopped to the floor.  
Barbara looked at the younger woman. She liked Helena's company, maybe much more than she wanted to admit. Helena was funny, she liked her smile, she liked to hear her laughing. She liked to argue with her, too. She always had a smart answer.  
"Are you sleeping on the couch again?" Barbara asked.  
"Yes."  
She felt it was a hard place to sleep, and the box spring wouldn't arrive until Monday.  
"Don't you want to stay in my bedroom? The bed is plenty big enough."  
"Oh no, I'm fine." The truth was that her back was killing her, but well…. She preferred to keep her distance from the redhead. She really was hot and made feel her very bervous.  
"You don't look like it."  
"I'm fine, seriously."  
"Okay, as you wish." Barbara stood up and walked toward the cabinet.  
"What if tomorrow I go out to do some sweeps and see if I can find some information."  
"I think it's a good idea. I was thinking the same." Barbara picked up something and returned to the platform. "I'll go with you."  
"You?"  
"Yes, I don't want you to be alone." the redhead explained. "If he knows you are asking questions, he might try to ambush you." She gave a container to Helena.  
"What is this?"  
"I'm sure your back hurts. So use it, it's an ointment."  
"Oh no, Barbara, I don't need it." The brunette tried to give it back to her.  
"Keep it just in case." The older woman went to the elevator.  
"I want to go out tonight." Helena followed her.  
"It's not a good idea."  
"l'd be happy enjoying some good scotch and looking at hot girls."  
"Do you really like girls?" Barbara asked. "You talk about it, but I never know if you are bluffing or if you are telling the truth."  
"Well, it's the truth, I prefer girls." The brunette smiled.  
"Isn't it more difficult?" The redhead walked out of the elevator into her penthouse. "I mean, usually you flirt, as a woman, and then you choose."  
"I just invert the order, I choose and I flirt. I please women very well and I'm always on demand. Dating a woman is easier, a woman knows what a woman wants."  
"I understand that, but…" Barbara fixed her green eyes on her "What do you want?"  
Helena felt those deep pupils burying in her soul. She didn't know what to answer, no one had asked her that before. "What… I want?" she mumbled.  
"Yes, it seems you please women and women look for you, but what do you want?"  
"I don't want anything."  
"Nothing? You don't want anything back? What about love Helena?"  
"That's bullshit." The young woman shrugged her shoulders. "I just have a good time and that's all."  
"No one has ever wanted more than that later?"  
"Sometimes, but I'm very clear, no relationships."  
"Have you ever been in love?"  
"That doesn't exist, Red." she replied.  
The older woman noticed a hint of sadness in her voice. It caught her attention that she had called her Red.  
"It's best just to have fun," Helena said. "Enjoy the moment and keep going."  
"You must have an empty life."  
The comment pissed Helena off; she crossed her arms. "I'm not boring as you."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just saying…" Barbara said.  
"I know what you are saying," the brunette interrupted her.  
Barbara sighed and walked to her room. "Ok, Helena. When you grow up, maybe we can talk."  
"Oh… I'm sorry, I forgot I was talking with 'The Oracle'. "  
"Don't be childish." She stopped and turned to see her.  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Maturity, if I offended you."  
"As I see it," the redhead said with a calm voice, "the only one offended here is you. I was just trying to say that it's sad that you don't believe in real love."  
"I don't need it, I don't need anyone."  
The redhead lifted an eyebrow. She had heard her say that so many times that she didn't believe it. She was sure Helena just said that to convince herself.  
"Yes, true," Barbara lowered her head and looked at her feet, "maybe that's why you came to see me when you were drugged."  
"You said it, I was drugged." Helena waved her hands. "I never would have come here, had I been in my senses."  
"Sure and you wouldn't kiss me neither."  
The brunette stared at her not knowing what to answer.  
"Why don't you try to be honest, just once in your life?" Barbara exhaled loudly "You know you can trust me."  
"Looks who's talking about being honest," Helena growled.  
"Helena, stop, please! I'm trying to help you! Help me, too. Stop fighting everything."  
"Why do you follow me?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"All my life, since my mom died, you always try to be close to me, why? What's your interest? What do you want?"  
The redhead shook her head. It was a shame. Helena couldn't understand and, as always, she was changing the subject. She was avoiding talking about her own issues.  
"You will never understand," she answered. Helena was so hard headed that she didn't want to understand that she had loved her since she was a child because she was family.  
Helena smirked at her when she didn't answer. "Interested?"  
"You are not my type." Barbara wanted to slap her. She was trying to piss her off.  
"You wish."  
"My interest is in men."  
"I think you are afraid to experiment."  
"I don't need to experiment, I found what I want."  
"What's that?"  
"Wade."  
"Oh, come on, you can't still be dating him."  
"I am." Barbara confirmed, smirking.  
"I haven't seen him." Helena tilted her head.  
"He is in France, working on a master's degree. He will return next month. He has been there a year." The redhead rested her hips on the couch behind her.  
"What do you see in that guy?"  
"Many things. What's the problem? He values me, unlike you. As I recall, you said once I could be your mother."  
Helena gave an exasperated sigh, irritated with herself.  
"He doesn't see me that way," Barbara explained. "He looks at me as a woman. I wouldn't want to be like you. It's a shame that you, being a woman, disrespect women."  
"I don't disrespect women! I love them!"  
"And, after using them, you throw them away as if they were nothing. You must feel ashamed of yourself."  
The comment made Helena flinch. "Love doesn't exist. It's a fact, you can't judge me for my beliefs, you deny your feelings, too."  
"I don't deny my feelings, I control them."  
"Control is not avoidance?"  
"No, if you let your feelings control your actions, in this business, it means getting killed."  
"Why are you helping me? Out of love or out of obligation?"  
"I'm not helping you, you don't need anyone's help. I'm working with you to catch the criminal that is behind this," Barbara said sharply, sometimes the girl made her lose control. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm tired. Good night." She turned and walked to her room closing the door behind her.  
Helena sighed. She was doing well, first calling her old and later saying that she didn't need anyone. Dammit. She looked at the couch where she would sleep and then the container in her hands. She would need a gallon of that stuff if the box spring didn't arrive soon.

* * *

Huntress crouched on top of a building. She had been hunting the detective that had given her the cookies. He had disappeared, but tonight Oracle had found him. He had used his credit card. Huntress had moved as fast as she could to intercept him.  
The redhead had checked her system as soon as Helena arrived. He had opened an account and still hadn't closed it. She had waited patiently for him.  
Almost an hour.  
The problem was that keeping vigil in a place like this in winter was hell. She rubbed her hands.  
The discussion with the redhead two days ago was still in her mind. She didn't like to argue with her, but they definitely had opposite points of view. She was not going to change her lifestyle just because Barbara didn't agree with it.  
She felt uncomfortable with some of Barbara comments, like she was not a person that the redhead would like to be.  
She thought she was a cold person, not caring about the feelings of others. She was wrong, she just didn't want to be hurt again.  
Was it so bad?  
"You really want yourself dead," the redhead said from behind her.  
Helena squeezed her eyes shut. Oh crap. Why did she always catch her off guard? Why couldn't she feel her presence?  
"You need to watch your back," Batgirl said, standing at her side.  
"Weren't you supposed to be guiding me?"  
"I wanted to keep an eye on you, and I'm glad I did."  
"I know how to take care of myself."  
"Sure," the caped woman looked around, "with your entire back working as a giant target."  
"Don't you have anything else to do?"  
"Yes, but now I just want to be sure you will survive yourself." She winked at her.  
"Survive myself?" Helena repeated.  
"Yeah." The redhead walked toward the cornice. "You are pretty careless."  
"What?" Huntress asked, surprised and annoyed.  
"Look at you now, in the open field, not taking precautions."  
"Maybe I want to be shot."  
"I don't think so."  
"You can't be sure."  
"I'm sure."  
"Yes?" the brunette stood up and faced her. "Why are you so sure?"  
"Your boots are new. Someone that wants to die doesn't buy five hundred dollar boots just to get shot."  
The young woman looked down. Shit. Yeah, she had just bought her boots that afternoon. She was angry, why the fuck did Batgirl think she knew everything?  
"You should be grateful," Batgirl turned to look at her. "I don't usually babysit anyone."  
"Babysit?" the brunette growled. She didn't know why that costume brought out the worst in the redhead.  
"Well, you said I'm old enough to be your mother." Batgirl said, looking down at the street. The door of the hidden bar was guarded by two big black men.  
"Why do you keep bringing that up?"  
"Well, you always say you don't need help and I don't complain."  
"God, I hate you!" The brunette turned her back to the caped vigilante.  
"So, you say…" Batgirl waved her finger at her.  
"Yeah, yeah, I say it often and you don't complain." Huntress waved her hand. "Why don't you go away?"  
"Because our target is now walking out of the club," she pointed down with her finger, "and you have been so busy talking to me that you didn't notice him."  
"What?" Huntress turned and ran toward the edge of the building. She stood up next to the redhead.  
The man was walking down street. She ran to the opposite side of the building.  
"Your friend, the detective, is going out now."  
"Good," the brunette looked down, feeling she had been saved by the bell. "I want to kick someone. He is lucky."  
"Lucky?"  
"He will have the pleasure of seeing me again."  
Batgirl walked slowly behind Helena, covering her back, she was alert, she didn't want to be surprised by anyone. The brunette was too impulsive.  
The man walked down the empty street.  
He cleaned the sweat from his face with his handkerchief. Checking his watch, he noticed it was late. He turned a corner and he felt a hard blow on his face that made him fall backwards. The man yelled, holding his bleeding nose.  
"Miss me?" the brunette grinned.  
"What's wrong with you?" he shouted "Are you crazy?"  
The young woman lifted him by his lapels and smashed his back against the wall.  
"Who gave you the cookies?"  
"What?"  
She punched him in his face. He howled.  
"All right," Helena said "Let me ask another way, who are you working for?"  
"I don't know what you are talking about!" he shouted.  
The brunette hit him twice with her fist before ramming her knee in his gut. He fell to his knees, stunned and coughing. He spat blood from his mouth  
"Maybe you don't know," Batgirl said, landing on the ground, "but it is difficult to get a confession if you knock him out before letting him talk."  
Helena cocked her head, looking at the man. She lifted him by his shirt and put him against the wall again.  
"Okay, detective," she frowned, "last chance. You are helping someone, and that someone is not very nice. You tried to drug me with those cookies, why?"  
"I… I…" he gasped.  
"Think twice before you lie to me again." She lifted her fist.  
"All right, all right…"  
Batgirl had a bad feeling, she looked around. There was a glint of metal from a window on the fourth floor of a building to their side.  
Huntress' senses were alert, she felt danger close. She snapped her head to her right as Batgirl pushed her down. They hit the ground.  
"What the f…"? The brunette growled, feeling herself being pulled behind a container by the redhead.  
"Don't move," Batgirl said.  
Huntress noticed half of the detective's head had been blow off. The wall was covered in blood. "Shit… That was a cannon, not a bullet."  
"It's a sniper," Batgirl said, "and he must be using a .45. Be careful."  
Huntress took a piece of mirror from the ground and pointed it up. She looked at it. "Fourth floor, third window."  
"How do you know?" the redhead asked.  
"I have my secrets too."  
"Does he have night vision? It will look like a kind of binoculars over his eyes?" The redhead looked for something on her belt.  
The brunette narrowed her eyes. "Looks like it."  
"All right, he wants you," the redhead mumbled. "So, let's give him what he wants."  
"What??"  
Batgirl didn't answer. She took a ball from her belt.  
"What are you doing?"  
"This is the plan. I'll throw this, it will produce a light explosion. He will be blind. You jump to that container and hide behind it." She pointed to the opposite side of the street. "He wants you. He is not interested in me. While he is busy trying to shoot you, I'll catch him."  
"Am I the bait?"  
"Yes, you said you wanted to be shot, congratulations," she patted her shoulder "your dream has come true." Without another word, she stood up and threw the ball in the air. Another shot was heard. "Now!" she shouted.  
The brunette ran to the other side of the street. "You are nuts!" she growled.  
A bullet whispered close her ear. She rolled and hid behind the metal container. Another shot was heard hitting the metal.  
"Shit." She covered her head with her arm.  
That man was definitely determined to kill her. She looked around. She was in a corner, no way to move to another place.  
Where was Batgirl? She tried to look back again, but as soon she moved, another shot was heard. She ducked her head.  
Well, she was trapped.  
Brilliant plan the redhead had, now she was stuck in a very uncomfortable position, with her back against a smelly trash container and her butt on the cold ground.  
The worst was, of course, that her ass was freezing.  
She had been doing just fine – more than fine – alone, until Batgirl had appeared. Why the hell had she appeared? She could handle this by herself. This was the last time she would listen to her. This was the exact reason she loved to work alone. It was much better.  
She looked at her boots, crap. What the fuck had she stepped in? That stuff on her boot didn't look good. Seemed it might be gum. She hated gum. It was nasty and difficult to remove. She would have to use petroleum and it smelled horrible. Maybe she could get Alfred….  
"Having fun?"  
She snapped her head up. Batgirl was standing there. Shit. How did she do that? She was silent as a damn cat too.  
"What are you doing here?" she said, looking toward the building  
"Coming to rescue you."  
"Very funny." The brunette stood up. "Where is the sniper?"  
The masked woman looked toward the building. "Dead. I surprised him and disarmed him, but he pulled a capsule out of his pocket and swallowed it. Seems it was poison."  
"What? That is crazy."  
"No. This is serious. More serious than I originally thought. I took some pics, digital prints, I'll check them at the Clock Tower." Batgirl turned her back to the younger woman and walked towards the street "We must go now; the police will find us here and that will not be good."  
Huntress frowned, she was wincing. "What happened to you?"  
"Nothing, just a scratch."  
The brunette grabbed her by her arm and turned her around. She looked at her waist. "You are hurt."  
The redhead looked down. "It's nothing. Just a scratch from a bullet."  
"Not a scratch, it broke the fucking kevlar! What kind of fucking bullet was that?"  
"They really want to see you dead."  
"Dammit, you are bleeding."  
"It's nothing, the bullet that killed the detective scratched me when I pushed you down. I'll be fine."  
"I'll drive."  
"What?"  
"I'll drive the bike."  
"You don't…"  
"I'm not asking."

* * *

The ride back home was the longest Batgirl had ever experienced, she felt numb. When she arrived at the Clock Tower, she felt very dizzy. She removed her cowl in the elevator and wiped her face with her glove.  
"Are you okay?" the brunette asked, noticing she didn't look well.  
"I'm tired, that's all," Barbara responded.  
"You are sweating. We need to check that." The young woman pointed at her waist.  
"It's just a scratch," the redhead insisted.  
"Scratch, my ass."  
"I'll be fine Helena."  
The elevator doors opened and both walked out. Alfred was at the upper floor.  
Barbara tried to step out, but her knees felt weak. Helena held her.  
"Let me help." She took Barbara's arm and moved it around her neck. "I need help here, Alfred," she shouted.  
When she put her hand on her waist, Helena's fingers felt a sticky warmth. It was blood. They went to the lab slowly, she sat the redhead on the medical table.  
Barbara couldn't understand why she felt so dizzy. She hadn't lost that much blood.  
Helena removed the cape and the locks on the body armor. She helped the redhead to remove it carefully. She froze when she noticed Barbara's t-shirt was torn and covered in blood. She hadn't seen so much blood since her mother had died years ago. She stared at the blood staining the redhead's clothes.  
Barbara looked at her side. The bullet must have had been very powerful to break her armor and scratch her skin.  
Helena remembered her mother's blood, she remembered the pain and the frustration she felt that night. Her eyes fixed on her hand, there was blood. She closed her fist, her hands shaking.  
"Helena?"  
Blue eyes blinked. She opened her mouth and noticed Barbara was talking to her, she tried to say something, but she couldn't find the words.  
The redhead noticed that she was upset.  
The girl looked at her bloody side and then her hand.  
Barbara understood. "I'm fine, Helena, It's just a…" Barbara swallowed and closed her eyes a brief second. She felt really dazed. "It's just a superficial wound."  
The brunette felt fear. Fear that she thought she would never feel again.  
"Helena, please." The redhead took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm fine."  
"You are hurt," the girl mumbled.  
"It's nothing… the bullet just scratched me."  
Alfred arrived at that moment and looked at the redhead. "Oh my God, what happened?"  
Barbara turned to her side and examined her wound.  
"It's a scratch."  
"A bad one," he noted.  
"I'm fine. Call Leslie, she can help," Barbara responded lifting her shirt. Shit, that was a nasty wound.  
Alfred turned and went to the phone.  
Barbara looked at the brunette. Helena was paralyzed. Barbara tried to say something to her, but her tongue was stuck. Her mind blurred, she rested her hand on the bed to avoid falling.  
"Red?" Helena took a step toward her, Barbara's obvious distress moving her to action.  
"I…" the redhead tried to speak, but she passed out and fell forward.  
The brunette hurried to catch her before she hit the floor. "Barbara!"  
She felt panic. Barbara was bleeding. Moving her carefully back to the medical table, she laid her down.  
"Barbara?"  
"What happened?" Alfred asked, after hanging up the phone and walking in with a tray of medical equipment.  
"She fainted," Helena said, worried. "I'll take her to a hospital."  
"No, Leslie will be here in a few minutes. I'll clean the wound before she arrives." He gave the brunette a cold cloth. "Keep her cool with this."  
"Who is Leslie?"  
The young woman took the cloth and wiped Barbara's forehead.  
"She's an old doctor, a friend of the family. You should know her, sometimes she kept an eye on you when you were a child."  
After a few minutes, the doctor arrived.  
Helena sat in a corner and watched the old doctor working on the redhead. Yes, she had seen her before, and it seemed she knew about Barbara's secret life. She had walked into the Clock Tower and she hadn't been surprised by the place nor had she asked questions about Barbara's black costume.  
She turned and asked something of Alfred. He responded to her and the woman turned, looking at Helena.  
"Kid, come here," she said.  
The brunette went toward her.  
"Tell me what happened."  
The young woman looked at Alfred, not sure is she should tell the truth. He smiled and nodded.  
"We were on a sweep and I trapped a guy. Suddenly, we heard a shot gun and she pushed me to the side. The bullet killed the criminal. She told me the scratch had been made by the same bullet that killed the man."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"I need the bullet, just don't touch it," Leslie explained. "And I need it now."  
"The police will be there now," Helena said, not understanding.  
"Barbara has been poisoned, the bullet that hit her was coated with some kind of poison."  
"Poisoned?" the brunette mumbled.  
"I need an antidote," the doctor said, "and the antidote can only be created if I have the poison. Try to recover that bullet."  
"It was for me…" the brunette mumbled. Barbara had saved her life and now she was on the edge of death.  
"We don't have time. Just a few hours. Hurry."  
Helena understood, she turned and ran to the elevator.  
The woman curiously watched her leave. "Is that Bruce's child? Selina's daughter?" she asked.  
"Yes," Alfred said.  
"She has grown up so much. The last time I saw her was when she was a child," she smiled "and what a child, she was a demon."  
"She is a woman now."  
The doctor took a wet cloth and cleaned the red head's forehead. "What is she doing with Barbara? The last I heard, the girl didn't want anything to do with Bruce or anyone who reminded her of him."  
"Long story."  
"If Barbara lets her work with her, it must be because the girl is very good."  
"She is indeed."  
"I hope so." The old woman looked at Alfred. "She needs to be good now. Barbara doesn't have much time."

* * *

The detective walked to his car with all the evidence he had collected from the crime scene. He adjusted his jacket. It had been a weird crime. It seemed a man had shot another man in an alley and, afterwards, he had killed himself. He couldn't find the sense in it.  
Lately, so many weird things had been happening in the city.  
He opened his car door.  
Suddenly, he felt someone pushing him against the car. His arm twisted behind his back.  
"Easy, don't move." A female voice said from behind him.  
She began to check inside his pockets, He tried to move and he felt a blow on the back of his head and an arm pressing against his neck.  
"I'm sorry, detective," Huntress said from behind him, "I don't want to be rude. Just don't move."  
"Who are you?"  
"An old friend."  
"Friend?" he asked "I have never seen you."  
She found his police ID and, curious, she opened it. "Yes, Detective… Reese, I have always wanted to know your name."  
"You…" he tried to move, but she kept him immobilized.  
"Please." the brunette smiled, taking the evidence bag she found in his pocket, "behave, I don't want to be rough."  
"That evidence is police property," he growled.  
"I know," she checked inside the bag, "but I'm trying to save a life now."  
"By stealing?"  
"Borrowing. I'll bring it back to you." The brunette found it, a bloody bullet and what seemed to be the other bullets from the sniper's gun.  
"I'll catch you."  
"Dream on." She took his gun and threw it several meters away from them.  
She stepped back, releasing him. He turned angrily and tried to attack her, but she ducked and put him against the ground.  
"Don't try to do that again." The brunette put the two bags inside her pocket. "I'll take this and I'll give it back to you tomorrow."  
"That's against law," he growled from the ground.  
"Someone dropped the Hermez shooter off at the precinct doorstep last week, right?" she said "And the Dorsett kidnapper? I practically gift-wrapped that one for you."  
"Who are you?" he asked standing up. How did she know about that?  
"Someone who helps you at night."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I don't have time to explain," the vigilante responded, "but I promise to give this back to you tomorrow. It's important, a person's life depends on it."  
She ran and jumped to the building.

* * *

* * *

TBC


	20. Working as a team

Thanks to Night and now to Aussie, that is helping me on the edition while Night is on vacations....  
And thanks so much all for your nice feedback

----------------

Leslie Thompkins was the woman that had helped Barbara. According to Alfred, Leslie had been a close friend of Thomas Wayne, her grandfather. She took it upon herself to look after Wayne's son, Bruce. She used to help him when he was seriously injured after a fight. She ran a clinic for criminals and drug addicts in the city.

Helena remembered now that she had seen her sometimes at the manor, but she didn't pay her much attention because she had been so consumed by her pain.

She closed the curtains in the room. The lamp at the night table lit the room. She turned to see the redhead deeply asleep in her bed. The doctor was able to find a sample of the poison on one of the bullets and work on the antidote.

She sat next to her. Now she could only wait.

Leslie had gone outside with Alfred, but Helena didn't want move from Barbara's side. She was afraid that if she left, Barbara might die. She would be there until she knew Barbara would be fine.

She picked up a wet cloth and cleaned the older woman's face.

She checked the IV in her arm, it was working well. She sat next to her, she still was sweating so much, her temperature high.

Leslie had said she would be okay, but she wasn't taking any chances. She wanted to be there if she needed anything.

She leaned over and kissed her n her lips lightly.

It was weird. Se realized how much she loved her and how that feeling scared her. It had been the main reason that she had pushed her away all those years. The fear of love and loss.

She was scared as hell, seeing her covered in all that blood. She didn't think she'd ever feel that kind of fear again.

And now Barbara was lying there, fighting to survive, poisoned with the bullet that was meant for her. She had saved her life. Those bastards really wanted to see her underground.

She had been a moron with the redhead all those years. She promised she would change if she would just be okay.

"Helena?" The redhead stirred

"I'm here," the brunette hurried to say, taking her hand.

"Careful…" the redhead mumbled.

"We are home, Red."

"The gun… he has a gun," Barbara whispered moving restless.

"It's okay, we are safe."

The older woman opened her eyes and looked around, disoriented and agitated. Helena wet the cloth again. She cleaned the redhead's forehead.

"He has a gun." Barbara looked at the brunette.

"He is dead, don't worry," Helena said softy.

"He wants to kill you."

"No, no, we are safe now. Calm down, please."

"He has a gun!" The redhead sat up and tried to push her down. Her movement was fast and surprised the brunette.

The young woman had a hard time trying to control her, she was strong and she didn't want to hurt her. She hugged her.

"Barbara, look at me." Helena took her the redhead's face in her hand and forced her to look at her. "Barbara, it's me."

Green eyes stared at her, confused. "Helena?"

"Yes, I'm safe, we are safe, we are home. Look around, it's your room."

"My room?" Barbara was sweating.

"Yes, your room," Helena confirmed.

"Home."

"Home."

The redhead closed her eyes and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. Helena cleaned the sweat of her forehead with a napking carefully.

Barbara kept still. After a few minutes, Helena noticed she had fallen asleep. She rested her chin on the redhead's forehead and stared at the far wall.

She couldn't move out of her mind the blurr memory of her kiss to Barbara, it hand't been a dream.

She didn't believe in anything, but in that moment she felt she wanted believe. She closed her eyes, praying.

She didn't know how long she stayed there with her, but it was a long time.

She touched her forehead. It seemed her temperature wasn't as high as a few hours ago. It was a good sign.

"You are better," she whispered and laid her down on the bed. She heard the door opening and turned her head.

It was Leslie.

"How is she doing?" the old doctor asked.

"The fever is down," Helena answered, moving back. "She doesn't feel as warm."

"Let me check her."

"She woke, but she was delirious."

"How long ago?" Leslie sat next to the redhead.

"Maybe two hours."

"All right. Go to sleep, Helena. You are tired."

"No, I'm fine."

The minutes Leslie took examining Barbara were hours for Helena. She sat on a chair at the other side of the room, observing her. She didn't want to think what would happen if Barbara died. It was her fault, she was so stubborn, she didn't want to listen her.

Helena covered her face with her hands. She never would forgive herself if something happened to her.

She felt it then, a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head and looked up. Leslie was smiling at her.

"She will be fine," she said. "The antidote worked."

"Oh thanks." Helena couldn't hold back and stood up, hugging the doctor. "Thanks so much."

"It's okay," Leslie said and moved back. "Now, go to sleep, I'll keep an eye on her."

Helena looked at Barbara. She lowered her head and bit her lips. "I'd prefer to stay," she said with a low voice.

Leslie understood and she nodded. "All right, I'll be in the guest room. Call me if she needs anything."

Helena smiled lightly.

Leslie left the room and closed the door behind her.

Helena removed her coat and sat on the bed. She had never seen Barbara so vulnerable as at that moment. She always was confident, secure, strong. She had seen an unknown part of her that had moved her deeply.

She rested her head on the pillow, observing her.

Her breath was peaceful, soft.

It was so beautiful to see her breathe. She let her index trace her nose, it had a wonderful shape. She loved it.

She caressed the red hair. It was soft. Very soft, her fingers played with her long hair.

She could smell her. It was a special essence, so familiar that she could recognize it everywhere.

She didn't realize when she fell asleep.

----------

Barbara woke with a big headache. She winced, feeling a sharp pain at her side. Oh damn. Yes, she had been hurt. She remembered she fainted in the lab and… took her a few seconds remember what had happened.

A bullet had scratched her side and she had fainted at the lab.

She felt a purr at her left side.

She was not alone.

She opened her eyes, still a bit numb and looked down.

Helena was sleeping with her head resting on her arm.

Helena? What was she doing here?

The brunette snuggled closer and buried her nose in her side. She had her arm around her waist, but she didn't touch her bandaged side. She seemed to unconsciously know she could hurt her.

Helena didn't usually to stay with her, in fact she refused to be so close. She was dressed and, given the items around and the IV in her arm, it seemed she had been in critical situation and that Helena had been taking care of her and had fallen asleep. It was completely charming.

She never expected it of the brunette. She moved her hand and brushed her hair back. Helena had her moments. Inside, she was still the sweet girl she had known years ago. Her rude moods and her coldness were just shields that she used to protect her heart from being hurt. She had suffered a lot after her mother's death. Barbara still felt bad for not being there when she needed her.

The brunette stirred and sleepily opened her eyes.

"Morning," the redhead greeted, smiling.

Helena jerked back abruptly, noticing where she had fallen asleep.

"It's fine, Helena," Barbara said, reassuringly.

"I'm sorry…" Helena mumbled, ashamed. She sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. "I fell asleep…"

"Don't worry."

The brunette stood up, arranging her clothes. "How do you feel?"

"A bit numb," the redhead said, brushing her hair back. "I guess I passed out, maybe I lost too much blood." She removed the covers and checked the bandage on her waist.

"You were poisoned," Helena said with low voice.

"What?" the redhead lifted her head to look at the brunette, she thought she hadn't heard clearly.

"You were poisoned. The bullet that hit you and killed the man was poisoned."

Barbara frowned. "How do you know that?"

"Doctor Thompkins checked you."

"Is Leslie still here?"

"Uh… yeah… I guess…."

The door opened at that moment. The doctor appeared.

"Hey, morning. It seems you are doing much better," she said.

"Hi Leslie." Barbara smiled at her.

"I left you in good hands last night, but it seems she was tired." She winked at Helena, who blushed. "When I came to check on you, you were both sound asleep."

"She took care of me very well, Leslie."

"I know," the doctor said, standing next to her.

"Was I poisoned?"

"Yes. The scratch was not serious, but the bullet had a potent poison. Luckily, your body just absorbed a small bit. Most of the poison was on your armor. Helena told me everything last night. It seems someone really wants to see her dead."

"I'm trying to investigate it," the redhead explained.

"You must be careful, kid." Leslie said to Helena.

"I know." The brunette stretched and yawned. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"All right, I'll see you for breakfast," Barbara said looking the brunette. "And, Helena?"

The young woman opened the door and turned back to look at her.

"Thanks." The redhead smiled.

"Any time, Barbara," Helena responded, closing the door behind her.

Leslie sat on a chair. "I haven't seen Helena in years. I'm glad she has accepted your help. Alfred told me the story."

"It has not been easy. Helena is so difficult," Barbara explained. "It is back and forth with her, all the time. But I think that she knows, deep down, that she can trust me. Now she is in therapy with a shrink, I hope it helps her."

"Therapy? I don't see Helena as someone who would go to therapy."

"The court sent her, anger management."

"What did she do?"

"Long story."

"Why, with Helena, is everything a long story?" Leslie crossed her arms.

"Well," Barbara laughed, "long story."

* * *

Detective Reese opened his trunk and took out a bag. As he closed it, the mysterious woman that had surprised him a few days ago was standing there.

He jumped back, startled.

She smiled at him."Hi!"

"Fuck! You scared me."

Huntress looked at herself. "Is my outfit that bad?"

He took out his gun and aimed it at her.

"Hey, that is not nice. I came to visit you." She frowned.

"Don't try to escape."

::I told you this would not work.:: Oracle said in Huntress' ear.

The brunette tilted her head and touched her ear. "I have everything under control," she mumbled.

::Sure.::

"What?" Reese asked.

"I said that I came here to return this to you." Huntress turned to look inside the pocket of her long coat.

"Don't move!" Reese shouted, still pointing his gun at her.

::I told you.:: Oracle said, amused ::Why don't you ever listen to me?::

"Don't be stupid," Huntress said to him. "I would have killed you before now. I want to give this back to you."

She showed him the top of a plastic bag.

She took it out slowly.

"See?" Huntress said. "This is yours. Could you please put down your gun?"

The detective hesitated a few seconds, but she was right, she had surprised him. If she wanted to kill him, she already would have done it. He reluctantly put his gun down.

"Why did you take this? It is police property," he said, taking the bag. "Did you touch anything?"

"No, it's all there. I just took a sample from one of the bullets. Careful, they are poisoned.

""Poisoned?"

"Yes."Reese looked at her curiously.

Helena grinned, he was fun.

"I just came to give it back to you, as I promised," she said. "I needed to make an antidote with it. The man that tried to kill me, hurt my friend instead."

"You and another person were at the murder scene?"

::You talk too much::

"Shut up," Huntress pulled his gun again and pointed it at her.

"Hands up!"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Here we go again," she mumbled, shaking her head and raising her hands.

"Who are you? Who is your friend?"

"Detective, we have already been through this."

::I told you this wouldn't work.:: noted Oracle.

"Ha, ha, ha."

"How do I know," he lifted the bag, "that you didn't switch the evidence?"

"Why don't you put that gun down and we can talk?" She moved fast and kicked his hand, making him throw the gun. She caught it in the air.

"What the…?"

Huntress opened the gun and threw the bullets to the ground. She gave it back to him.

"All right," she said smiling, "now we can talk."

"You…." Reese pointed at her with his index finger.

"Come on, relax, man!" She showed him her coat. "I'm unarmed! Are you afraid of an unarmed girl? You want to talk or not?"

He sighed and glared at her, resting his hands on his hips.

"Yes."

"Good." She sat on the front of the car and patted the hood to her side.

"Come here." }

"I'm fine where I am, thanks. Why did you kill my friend, the detective?"

"First, I didn't kill anyone," she said, amused, "and second, you must choose your friends better. That one worked for the bad guys and tried to kill me."

"You are lying. He was a good cop." Reese looked at her with distrust.

"Sure and I'm Wonder Woman. Your friend drugged me to help a criminal catch me."

"Catch you? Why?"

"I fight at night as a crime fighter," Huntress explained, waving her hands. "Seems I have been interfering in the activities of some drug lord. He is pissed and now he is hunting for my head." She cocked her head. "Do you remember the guys tied up at the dockyards a few weeks ago with the drug bags next to them? I broke the arm of one of the guys. And the ship that sank in the bay with drug containers inside? One of the thugs threw a grenade at me and it blew up the front of the boat."

"Yes… They said a shadow had attacked them."

"It was me," she smirked. "Nice job, eh?"

"You are… one of them?" Reese hesitated before asking.

"Them?"

"Those people…. you know, people that can do things that no normal person could do."

"Metahumans, Reese."

"Metahumans?"

"People with exceptional skills, like me." Helena lifted her leg and hugged her was not sure whether or not she could be trusted. But she hadn't lied when she had described the people they had found with drugs. It hadn't been published in the press. Maybe he could ask questions

"What happened that night?" he asked.

"Well, I went to ask him who sent him to drug me. A sniper tried to kill me, my friend pushed me down and the bullet killed your friend. He was not the good guy you think. My friend was hurt, the bullet was poisoned, I needed a sample to make an antidote."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I need your help."

"My help?""Many police officers are involved. They are protecting them"

"Why should I believe you? I don't know you."

"Because you don't have anything else and you want to know who is behind this."

::Give him the names:: Oracle said.

"Oh right," she jumped off the car and took a piece paper out of her pocket, extending it to him. "Take this. It might be interesting for you to check out these guys. All are policemen, we suspect they are involved with this drug lord."

"We?"

"Just check it," she said, winking.

"I'll find for you later."

"I don't understand."

"You will when you check when and where those guys have been." She walked toward the corner.

"What's your name?"

She turned, but kept walking, backwards.

"For you, Huntress."

* * *

"You did what?" Barbara asked in disbelief, removing her eyeglasses.

"I was chasing down your bad guy." Helena sat on a chair and put her feet on the table.

"Now the court called me. I must be there tomorrow."

"You could have gone around the fire hydrant!" She put down the papers she was working on the kitchen table. "Hey, feet down."

The brunette obeyed and crossed her arms over the table. "I fight against crime and I'm punished for destroying city property while chasing down your bad guy. Life sucks. Lousy hours, nonexistent pay, no recognition ... traffic tickets? How could you love this life?"

"That's the downside of having a secret identity -- the secrecy."

Helena glared at her. "I'm not going to wear a mask."

"How is your therapy going? Is it a good shrink?" Barbara sipped a sip of the coffe in front of her.

"For me, all shrinks suck. It's a woman. Maybe thirty, thirty three."

"What's her name?"

"Quinzel, Harleen Quinzel." Helena scratched her head "She asked me about my life, I told her about you, and she told me that if you take care of a hell-bent girl like me, you must be a saint or a closet masochist. She says you might be the one who needs the therapy."

"I must be a masochist, then." Barbara smiled.

"I thought the same."

"Well therapy seems not to be so bad."

"It's not bad, it sucks," the brunette grumbled.

"Come on, maybe it will help you"

"Help me?"

"Yes. The court sent you there for anger management, right?"

"I was chasing your bad guy! I told you!"

"You are easily distracted and that is not good. It will help you, seriously."

"You are distracting me."

"I shouldn't be. It's part of your training. I can say many things, but that is not a reason to be distracted. All right." Barbara said standing up "Take the Hummer to court."

"That sounds good."

"No more than 40 miles per hour."

Helena sighed dramatically.

"Well, now go." The redhead walked toward Delphi. "We need to find that info."

"All right."

"Turn on your mic."

"Yes, mom," Helena said sarcastically, walking toward the was weird hearing Barba… Oracle's voice while she ran between buildings. She was not used to being "guided." She was always her sat in front of the Delphi and began to work. It was good that the stubborn brunette agreed to stay at her home and had accepted her followed her movements using the young woman moved incredibly fast. She was agile, strong and very skillful fighting. Her main problem was that she didn't stop to think.

"Go to your right." She said over the mic.

::Excuse me?::

"Go to your right, to the Bullock building. Your view will be much better there."

::How do you know where I am?::

"I told you. I can trace you with the necklace."

::That sucks. I can't do anything bad.::

"That's the point." Barbara said, amused. "All right, I blocked all the security cameras and alarms. There are guards on the top floor, so go inside and turn to your left," Oracle said.

::To my left? This thing is weird.::

"Just do what I say." She sighed. Helena was so difficult. If she didn't explain something, she didn't want to do it. "Remember our deal? Trust me. You will find a door, open it. Inside you will find an office full of file boxes."

::Wow:: Helena couldn't hide her surprise. ::How did you know that?::

"I have access from my system to maps, files, data from many places."

::Is that legal?.::

"Don't ask"

::I told you, you are kinky.::

Barbara frowned. She moved her head and typed at her keyboard. "I'm not kinky," she said. "That's not even an appropriate context for that term. Look for the file."

::I'm on it, don't be grouchy. It might be appropriate, depending on the data.:: Huntress answered, ignoring the long suffering sigh. ::What are you doing? I hear your keyboard.::

"Blocking alarm systems for your exit." Helena was very good, but she couldn't risk anyone seeing her or the guards surprising her. It was not nice to have the police department hunting you.

::I think we will be good if we rob a bank.::

"Forget it."

::A jewelry store?::

"Do I really have to remind you that we are the good guys?"

::But still I think it would be fun.::

"Mind on the mission. Look for box 345. It should be to your right, in the corridor."

::Could be fun. How the hell do you know where I am?::

"I'm the Oracle and Delphi helps."

::Oh, right… That Delphi is cool. Can you get inside the Pizza Hut system and order pizzas for free?::

"Yes is the answer to your first question and no to the second," Oracle said.

::I found it.::

"Perfect. Look for the file. It should be stored under the name of: ADF-1290. When you find it, scan it and get out."

::Got it.::

* * *

TBC


	21. On theraphy

"It's called talk therapy, Helena, not stare hostilely at your psychiatrist therapy." The blonde doctor said in a calm voice to the thin brunette sitting in front of her.

Helena glared at her, she was not crazy. Therapists worked with crazy people.

She didn't feel comfortable here. She hated answering questions and this whole damn hour was about answering questions.

Damn fire hydrant. She would kick the ass of the genius that had installed it in that part of the street. This was her fifth appointment and still she had seven more.

Crap.

"The court sent me here for anger management, right?" Helena said, cynically, and lifted her leg resting it over the arm of the couch. "So, cure me."

"I'll do it, if you help me." Quinzel crossed her leg. She moved her hand and opened a bit more the cut of her skirt revealing a more skin.

Helena noticed the movement. She looked at the blonde in her eyes.

The blonde smiled at her.

Was she flirting?

"I know that seven years ago," Harleen said, "you watched your mother die."

Helena moved uncomfortably in her chair. Hearing it still affected her, she tried not to let it show.

"Your father appeared and became your legal guardian. Why do you have issues with him? He gave you everything, cars, luxuries, travel…."

"Money isn't everything," the brunette interrupted.

"No?"

"No, I found out more than just my father's identity. I discovered he had a whole other life."

"You mean, another family?" Quinzel asked curious.

"More like a really aggressive hobby."

Harleen Quinzel nodded, but remained silent. The girl fascinated her. There was something mysterious about her, a darkness that she couldn't understand, but that attracted her. She had a wild beauty and her insolence made her a challenge. She wanted to know who was hiding behind that strong personality. She had only had a few appointments with her and the younger woman had caught her attention.

"I blamed him for what happened to my mother." Helena said. "He didn't do anything to look for her murderer… he could have done it."

The brunette observed her nails.

"I just waited until I was twenty one, so I could live on my own."

"But you spent his money," Harley pointed out. "I remember something about the crazy nights of the daughter of Bruce Wayne."

"I hit him where I knew I would hurt him." Helena sighed "It was my small revenge. He never could control me."

"Have you looked at yourself in a mirror?" Quinzel rested her elbow on the arm of her chair and touched her chin with her index finger, "You are a beautiful woman, Helena, you could do a lot of things living as the daughter of a millionaire."

"I know."

"More than one man would love to be your boyfriend."

"I don't like guys." The brunette scratched her head and lowered her eyes, checking her shoes.

Quinzel couldn't hide that Helena's words held her full attention. She was grateful that the young woman wasn't looking at her. That was wonderful. The first time she had seen her she had been stunned by her personality and her beauty. She didn't usually date patients, but, in this case, she would make an exception. The brunette had caught her attention strongly and the possibility of being with her was very tempting.

"So you like girls," she repeated.

"Yes."

"Fascinating," she mumbled.

"What?" Helena leaned back on her chair.

"I thought you would be a woman that loved to hunt men."

Helena chuckled and winked at her. "I love to hunt, but women."

"What kind of women do you like, Helena?"

"All women are beautiful."

"Do you think am I beautiful?" the blonde asked curiously, waiting for her reaction.

The question surprised the girl. "Excuse me?"

"I want to know your taste in women."

Helena smirked. "You are a beautiful woman, interesting, intelligent."

"Do you think so?" Quinzel was proud of herself. She wanted to know more. "Do you have girlfriend? We have never talked about that."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "No."

Quinzel draw a big smiley face on her notebook. That was a good thing, she was free. Now she wanted to know more about her.

"The person closest to you," the blonde read her notes, "was shot and she left for almost two years trying to recover and walk again."

"I'm not paying you to tell me what I already know." Helena sighed, feeling really bored.

"The state pays me," Quinzel smirked.

"Whatever." The dark haired woman turned her head and looked through the window.

"You said that this "Barbara" forgot about you and it hurt you. Why did it bother you so much?"

Helena shrugged "I don't know, maybe because I've known her since I was a kid, maybe because I trusted her and… she… she just wasn't there when I needed her."

"And she has been trying to get close to you all these years since she came back. You have been refusing her because you hate her. So, "Barbara" is always there to help you -- a rebellious, hell-bent young woman that pushes her away every time you have the chance." Quinzel leaned back in her chair "She's either a Saint or a closet Masochist. I think she might be the one who needs therapy."

"I didn't think shrinks were supposed to make jokes," Helena chuckled.

"You say you have resentful feelings against Barbara, so why are you living with her now?"

"I'm not living with her."

"You have been there for a several weeks. What's that then?" Quinzel said, looking at her curiously. It seemed Helena's feelings were deeper for that woman; more than she originally thought, and it was not good.

"My place is being remodeled now." Helena tried to find a good excuse. She couldn't talk about her secret life. "It'll be finished in a few more weeks."

"I see…" Quinzel leaned forward, biting her pen. "But why are you living with a person that you said betrayed you? Why not another person? A friend?"

"I don't have any friends."

Quinzel observed Helena. It was hard to get the girl to open up, even more than she thought the first session. She played with the pen in her fingers for long seconds before fixing her blue eyes with intensity on the brunette.

"What's Barbara to you?"

Helena lowered her head. It was something she had asked herself many times.

"Do you feel comfortable with her?" the doctor asked, before she had time to answer.

"Yes. She is nice," she said. "She is smart. You can talk with her about anything." Helena made paused. "But it's sometimes so difficult talk to her. Often we end up arguing. I don't mean to, but it just happens."

"Why do you want to talk to the person that betrayed you?" Quinzel smiled and showed her notebook to her. "You said it, not me. Why do you trust her? You said…"

"I know what I said," Helena growled.

"So…" Quinzel insisted, "you hate her because she abandoned you when you were a child? Have you stopped to think that you are selfish?"

"What?"

"You said she was recovering from being shot. She was trying to walk again. Is that bad? She was trying to survive, and you blame her for it?"

The brunette clenched her jaw, she hated when people tried to corner her.

"For that reason you hate her?" Quinzel insisted.

"You don't know!"

"Why do you keep hanging around her, if you feel that she failed you?" Quinzel cocked her head.

Helena remained silent. She couldn't explain what she didn't understand.

"Have you considered that maybe you love her?"

"That's absurd!"

"Do you love her, Helena?" Quinzel asked, she wanted to know what was inside the young woman's heart.

"Of course not!" Helena growled.

"There is a thin line between love and hate. Maybe you are confusing your feelings and you don't hate her, maybe you are in love with her."

Helena straightened in her seat and turned to glare at the doctor. She really was testing her limits.

Quinzel smiled at her. "Time's up. I'll see you on Monday."

Annoyed, the young woman stood up and exited the room.

Quinzel followed her movements with her eyes. Helena really was a very fascinating woman -- attractive, young, sexy. It would not be so difficult to get her.

* * *

Barbara read a book in her room. She usually worked nights, but tonight she had chosen to rest. Helena was working at the Dark Horse bar. It was okay, the man that was looking to kill Huntress was searching for a dark shadow on the streets. She had intercepted a radio call, she couldn't recognize the voice. The voice demanding Huntress' head had been distorted by some kind of technological equipment.

It seemed the detective that had betrayed Huntress had just told the criminal that he knew her, but he never gave a description of her.

She checked her watch. Midnight. Helena had said that she would come back at midnight.

Leslie had told her that Helena had been really worried about her. She smiled, it made her feel happy. She was more certain than ever that Helena didn't hate her, that she still felt love for her. She just didn't want to show it because her fear of being hurt was too great.

And… she liked the brunette so much.

She couldn't stop thinking about her, and more so after that erotic dream. The memory of the kiss she had give to her was still on her mind. It was the most amazing tender caress she had received. She couldn't deny she was nervous about Helena staying with her. It was… a weird feeling...

Soft knocks on her door caught her attention and her heart jumped.

"Come in."

The brunette walked inside, hugging a pillow under her left arm. "Hey, how do you feel?"

"Oh fine, a bit sore, but fine." The redhead put her book on the night table. "I was ready to sleep, but I was waiting for you."

"For me?" Helena asked in surprise, standing next to the bed.

"I will sleep better knowing you are here, safe." Barbara smiled, noticing the expression on the girl's face. Helena blushed.

"How was work?" She patted the bed. "Come on, sit."

"Fine. Thankfully, it's Wednesday. There weren't so many customers."

"Do you really like that work?"

"Yes, it's nice." She grinned. "And I get free drinks."

Barbara looked at her. She really wanted them to stop fighting and be friends.

"Thanks for last night. You saved my life."

"Oh no, Barbara," Helena moved her head. "You've done much more for me."

"I'm alive thanks to you."

"I have been rude to you all these years." Helena took a deep breath, this was not going to be easy. She had been so afraid of losing Barbara the night before. The doctor made her open her eyes to things to which she had been blind. She felt like a sewer rat. "I… I haven't been the best person with you and you have always been there for me. I was selfish, you were trying to walk again and I felt you abandoned me, I couldn't understand that… I was so angry at my dad, at everything." The brunette lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Barbara."

"For what?"

"Everything."

Barbara took the young woman's hand. This time Helena didn't pull away as she always did. It was good, her fingers were small and soft. She enjoyed the contact.

"Let me be your friend," she said.

"Why?" Helena looked at her fingers. "Why do you want to be my friend?"

"You are family, Helena." The redhead said, "I'm not perfect and Batgirl doesn't help so much."

Barbara chuckled.

Helena chuckled back. "Yeah, she is a pain in the ass."

"But you are, too - a big one."

Helena laughed lightly, she couldn't deny it, she was right. "Oh well…"

"Do you want dinner?"

"No, I already ate, thanks. I'll take a shower and…" She waved her hand at the couch in the room. "I was thinking about sleeping on the couch in here, maybe… you might need something, and Leslie told me you might need to take pills at night."

"Thanks, that will be nice, but… why don't you just sleep here in the bed? It's big enough." She liked Helena's company. When she was in good mood, she was funny, the hours flew by when she was with her.

"Oh no," Helena shook her head. "I don't want to bother you."

The brunette realized the thought of being that close to the older woman made her nervous. That was absurd. She had realized it before, but she hadn't stopped to really think about it. Crap. Those therapy sessions were really screwing with her mind.

"You don't. In fact, I appreciate your help." The redhead smiled "It still hurts a bit to move, I don't have meta healing, like you."

"All right." The brunette stood up. "I'll take a shower."

"Okay." Barbara picked up her book and opened it.

She felt things would be much better now, and she really felt happy for it. She felt relieved that the rebellious woman accepted her help, the killer behind her was not playing and he would try to attack soon.

At the same time she was happy to have her close; Helena never would feel anything more for her than just friendship, but that was enough.

------------------

"So, tell me, Helena, have you thought about our last talk?" Dr. Harleen Quinzel asked, looking at the young brunette, whose mind seemed to be far away.

"What last talk?" Helena looked at the blonde with a bored expression. She didn't want to be there. She wanted to be with the Barbara. She was hurt, still recovering. However, if she didn't attend the therapy session, the court would make this longer and she didn't want that. She wanted to finish as soon as possible.

"About Barbara and you, about the thin line between love and hate."

"I told you, that is absurd."

"Why absurd? You have talked to me about your life and how hard it was after your mother's death. You said you felt she abandoned you and you couldn't forgive her for it."

"But I finally did."

"Then later, you said she betrayed you again. She hid a secret from you and it hurt you."

Helena sighed, maybe she had opened her mouth too much.

"It didn't hurt me. It disappointed me," she mumbled.

"If she disappointed you," Quinzel said, "it means she hurt you. If not, you wouldn't care."

The brunette didn't answer, she stared at the floor.

"So, she has twice betrayed your trust, and yet, you are now living with her…"

"I'm not living with her."

"All right, but in any case, you are with a person that hurt you. Why? Is it not because you feel something for her?"

"You don't understand." Helena shook her head. She realized now that she had been selfish, so buried in her own pain that she was blind. She had been misjudging the redhead all these years.

Quinzel leaned over and touched the brunette's hand. "Help me understand, Helena."  
Blue eyes fixed on her as a challenge. She didn't like to be touched, she moved her hand back.

"I don't want to."

Quinzel chuckled. It seemed Helena still had issues about people being close to her. What was not good, was that their conversations were always about Barbara. She thought so much about the redhead.

"Who is this Barbara that causes such tumultuous feelings? Could a person that really cares about you so much, disturb you to this degree?"

"She doesn't disturb me," the young woman said.

"No? We talk almost all the time about her. About how she hurt you, about how she pissed you off. Who is she?" Quinzel locked her eyes on the brunette.

The young woman didn't blink. She was not going to make her blink.

"Barbara Gordon," she finally said.

Quinzel smiled. Oh, how she liked this woman in front of her.

"I remember her." The blonde leaned back in her chair. "Barbara Gordon is in charge of your father's foundation. Beautiful, very smart, elegant… a powerful woman.

"Barbara is nice," the young woman mumbled, "she cares about me."

"Why do you think she cares about you after everything that has happened?"

"She does. Every time I need her, she is there," Helena said, defending Barbara. "She doesn't ask for anything, she accepts me as I am." It was hard to admit, but Helena couldn't keep lying to herself. "I was wrong to judge her, I was young, hurt. I needed to blame someone."

"And you discharged all your anger against the person you loved the most, after your mother, Barbara."

"Everything was confusing. I miss my mom," Helena mumbled "And, in that one moment, she was gone. Everything changed. I changed."

"Into what?"

"Into someone maybe I wasn't meant to be."

The blonde noticed Helena couldn't hide the shadow of sadness on her face.

"What do you feel for her now, Helena?" Quinzel asked softly.

"She is my friend," the dark haired woman answered.

"No, I'm not asking that," the blonde said, with a gentle tone, leaning toward her. "I'm asking what you feel for her."

"I appreciate her."

"Just that? You don't feel anything else?" the doctor asked quizzically. "I have seen Barbara Gordon's picture." Quinzel observed the girl's reaction. She was avoiding her gaze. "You told me you prefer women. Have you noticed that Barbara is a beautiful woman? Elegant, smart? She is one of the most desired women in the city. Is it possible, Helena, that you are in love with her and you don't realize it?"

"I have noticed that Barbara is a wonderful woman, but she is just a friend, nothing more." She made a face. "In fact, I told her once she could be my mother and it pissed her off."

"Why did you say that?"

"I was angry."

"And now, given the chance, would you say it again?"

The brunette fixed her eyes on the blonde. "Never."

Quinzel rubbed her chin. There was a deep silence in the room. The blonde adjusted her notebook on her legs.

"What do you think about me, Helena?"

"Well… you are a good therapist and…"

"I mean physically, Helena."

The brunette lifted her eyebrow. "What kind of question is that?"

Quinzel stood up and walked toward her. Helena really pushed her libido to high levels. The brunette was sexy and her stubborn attitude made her most attractive.

She wanted her.

She put her hands on the arms of the couch and leaned forward, bringing their faces close.

Helena's nostrils filled with her soft perfume, a bit sweet for her taste.

"Do you find me attractive?" the doctor whispered with a smooth voice. She was sure that if Helena looked at her, she would notice she was a very attractive woman.

The brunette's eyes traced the other woman's body. She had, in fact, a great body, she dressed elegantly and conservatively, but she didn't hide what she had. Her skirt had a long slit up the side and her cleavage was really tempting. Her eyes were fixed on it, maybe longer than she wanted.

She lifted her head and looked at the blonde. She had short hair and a nice face, not as beautiful as Barbara, but it was nice.

"Yes, you are," she finally said, amused. "Are you trying to seduce me? Isn't that against your ethics?"

Quinzel laughed and moved back.

"No, of course not. I was checking your reaction. You are right, you like women. Some of my patients like to lie. Not you, I see."

Helena eyed the doctor. "You are really attractive."

"Maybe your kind of girl?" Quinzel sat on her couch.

"I'm sorry." Helena smiled. "No."

"Why not?"

Helena narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not flirting, Helena." The doctor grinned. "I'm trying to understand you."

"I don't want to offend you…" Helena nodded, "but I like other kinds of girls."

Quinzel exhaled and checked her notebook. That was bad news, yet not an insurmountable obstacle.

"Like Barbara?" she asked.

Helena didn't answer. Sometime the doctor's questions made her feel really uncomfortable.

The blonde felt she that was another point for her. The girl's silence meant she had, again, hit the mark.

"Tell me, Helena, Why did Barbara keep trying to be your friend all those years? You were very rude with her."

"I don't know."

"Maybe she tolerated your bad mood, your insults, because she knew she had committed a mistake? Maybe inside, she knew that she really did forget about you. She felt guilty and wanted to repair the damage she did to you." The blonde crossed her hands and held her knee "Did she do that for you... or for herself?"

* * *

TBC


	22. Past is back

"We had a deal," Barbara said furiously, walking into the kitchen.

"It was awesome!" Helena said, following her.

"Awesome?" Barbara glared at her "That was disgusting! And you left my entire floor covered in popcorn crumbs. How could you eat while watching that?"

"Well, you didn't say anything about eating popcorn while watching movies."

"But I said, very clearly, NO porn!" The redhead set her briefcase on the table.

"I didn't mean to do it… I was changing channels and it just appeared!"

Barbara narrowed her eyes. "I don't subscribe to porn channels. How could it just 'appear'?"

"Well, an announcement about a pay per view show appeared and I bought it!" Helena shrugged her shoulders.

Barbara opened the briefcase and removed her eyeglasses, adjusting them on her nose. "Why do you use your credit card to buy those things?"

"I didn't use my credit card," the brunette opened the fridge and took out a milk carton. "It was yours."

"What?" Barbara stopped what she was doing and glared at her.

"It was already registered there!" Helena said, defending herself.

The redhead covered her eyes, how did the zen thing go again?

"Yes," she said, trying to be calm, "I have it registered there to pay for my satellite service and some special events, like concerts, not porn movies."

"It was a good offer," Helena noted. "You can watch it any time for rest of the month."

"I don't watch porn, Helena."

"No?" Helena frowned.

"Not everyone likes porn." Barbara took some exams and began to check them. She had a lot of work to catch up on at the school.

Helena sipped a bit of milk and kept thinking in silence. She looked curiously at the redhead.

"Not even a tiny bit of a porn movie?" she asked.

"No."

"That is weird."

"Why is it weird?"

"People like porn. It's educational."

"Educational?" Barbara couldn't avoid laughing lightly. It was so difficult to be angry with her. She lifted her head and looked at the young woman.

"Yeah, it's like taking classes at home about how to please your partner."

Barbara made a face. "Helena, love is not like that."

"I know, but it helps a lot." She grinned and sipped a bit more of her milk.

Barbara shook her head, amused. She had an answer for everything. Sometimes she had strange ideas, but, in general she was fun. She spent hours talking with her and discussing different topics. They had been working together and they had designed some good equipment. She was still stubborn and sometimes liked to act on her own, but it was part of her personality.

"How do you feel today?" the brunette asked.

"Better, I think I'll go back on sweeps next week."

"Okay."

"Reese needs help outside," Barbara said, checking her student's exams. "He wanted to kill you."

"Oh, it was fun."

"You were lucky he didn't shoot you."

"Nah, he never would do that." She sat on a chair in front of the redhead. "He is the 'good' cop… and handsome."

"I thought you liked girls."

"I like girls, but he is handsome. Maybe I could turn straight again for him."

Barbara laughed. "You are nuts."

"How are your therapy sessions?" the redhead asked.

"Boring," Helena responded, lifting her legs and moving them over the seat of the next chair. "I don't understand why people pay to have someone listen to their crap."

"Many people need someone to listen."

"Therapy sucks. Why do people think it helps?"

"A therapist gives you council about what to do. It usually does help people."

"I don't think it works for me." Helena sipped more of her milk.

"Why not?" the redhead asked curiously.

"If I tell my therapist that I jump between buildings she would send me to Arkham." Helena crossed her arms over the table looking at the older woman.

"Point for you," Barbara said in amusement, and returned to her work.

Blue eyes remained fixed on her. The brunette took her time observing her. She was really a beautiful woman. Well, as an admirer of her sex, she recognized beauty. However, acknowledging that Barbara was beautiful and that she liked her company, didn't exactly mean that she was in love with her.

"Barbara, have you dated many guys?" she asked suddenly.

"I guess five or ten… nothing serious."

"Five or ten?"

"Well," the redhead removed her eyeglasses and bit the ear piece, thinking, "there were twelve, to be exact."

"Twelve?" Helena said surprised, she hadn't expected the number to be that high.

"As I said, nothing serious, sometimes it was only for a few days or weeks. Depended on the guy."

"You dated Dick."

"Yeah, he was one of my longest boyfriends," Barbara smiled and put her eyeglasses on, returning to her work. "Almost five years."

"How could you be with that moron for five years?"

"He is not a moron, he is a great guy."

Helena drummed her fingers on the table. She bit her lower lip thinking. "Good lover?"

"Sorry?" Barbara lifted her head and looked at the brunette, raising her eyebrow.

"Was he good? I mean, well, you two must have… you know."

"He was good." The redheard lowered her head and wrote something on the paper in front of her.

Helena stared at her. She crossed her arms. "Just good?"

Barbara lifted her head and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She kept silent a few seconds before smiling, "Really good." She shook her head, amused, and looked back at her papers.

Blue eyes blinked, interested. "What happened?"

"What happened?" Barbara finished checking the exam in her hand and she took another one.

"Yes, why did you break up?"

"We had different points of view, interests… we talked and we made the decision to just be friends."

Helena crossed her arms over the table. "And Wade? You are still dating him, no? You said that."

Barbara removed her glasses. It seemed Helena was in a talkative mode. She removed her eyeglasses and set them on her notes.

"I met Wade working at the high school," she said. "He is a nice man and a gentleman with me."

"He looks boring."

"He is not, believe me." Barbara chuckled.

"Why did he leave you?"

"He didn't leave me. I told you, he is in France getting a master's degree. He will be back next week. He was there a year. He came to visit me twice and I went there once."

"You went to visit him?" Helena frowned.

"Yes, at the beginning of this year," Barbara said. "I was there two weeks."

"How long have you been dating him?"

"Two years or so. Now, it's my turn."

"Your turn?" the brunette cocked her head.

"How many men have you dated?"

"Two."

"Girls?"

"One?"

"Helena, please." Barbara glared to her.

"I have just dated one," Helena said. "I only had one serious girlfriend."

"And all those other girls chasing you?"

"Well, I'm not so bad looking," the brunette smirked. "They look for me when I go to bars. I flirt a bit, but that's all."

"You said you are a hunter," Barbara smiled in amusement.

"I am, but I don't take everyone to my bed." Helena didn't know why it was important that Barbara know she was not some sex-crazed teenager.

The redhead didn't say a word, just looked her.

"Seriously," the dark haired woman mumbled, staring at her shoes.

"I believe you," Barbara said softly, fixing her eyes on the younger woman. Knowing Helena, how she refused to be touched; avoiding love and being loved so as not be hurt; she was not lying.

Helena lifted her head. Was she saying?

"I believe you," Barbara said again, seriously. Helena was opening to her and she didn't want her to feel she was mocking her. "I think you are rebellious and stubborn, but I don't think that you play with people feelings after everything you've been through. When you were a child, you were a sweet girl with a big heart. I don't think that you changed." The redhead touched the brunette's hand. "I saw you playing with the children, I saw you helping people. You still have that big heart, but you are hiding it to avoid being hurt."

The redhead noticed the brunette was embarrassed, but she didn't move her hand back.

"You are a great person, when you are not grouchy."

Helena looked up at her and smiled lightly.

"What happened with your girlfriend?" Barbara asked.

"I was young." Helena took a deep breath "And…. I think I was just didn't want to be alone. I had many things going on. I was not sure if I wanted to be with her. It didn't work." She smiled to herself and shyly looked at the redhead. "I'm not easy, you know?"

"Tell me about it." Barbara made a face and moved back.

Helena chuckled.

"And now?" the redhead asked curiously. Helena looked cute when she smiled.

"Now?"

"Are you dating someone?"

"No. I'm free." Helena winked at her. "So, now's your chance."

Barbara laughed. "Too late, Helena, I'm taken.

"But I'm not jealous," the brunette hurried to say.

Barbara slapped her arm playfully. "Let's go to work."

* * *

Reese waited at the dark street. He looked around. The place was quiet, except for some sirens that could be heard in the distance. He was still not sure if she could be trusted, but everything she'd told him so far was true.

He looked at his watch. It was eleven. She said she would see him at eleven.

"Hello, Reese," a voice said from behind. He jumped in his place.

"Dammit, you must do that?" he asked.

"I'm good, eh?" Huntress grinned.

"Why don't you walk up to me like a normal person?"

"It's not so exciting."

He shook his head and extended a piece of paper to her. "You were right, the names of the people you gave me were assigned to drug cases. The commissioner assigned them."

"Aren't all of these people close to him?" Huntress checked the names.

:The commissioner is probably involved. Let me check.: Oracle said over her mic.

"Why?" Huntress asked.

:Maybe he is receiving payment to protect them.:

"Yeah, that makes sense. Could you check his bank accounts?"

Reese looked at her scratching her head. "Have you noticed that you talk to yourself?"

"Have you considered that the commissioner may be involved?" she asked him.

"The commissioner?"

"Do you know him?"

"He came here two years ago." He crossed his arms. "But no… we are not friends."

Huntress bit her lip. "I started stopping the drugs shipments a year ago."

:I found something interesting. Oracle said Could you please check your cell?:

"I don't have…" Huntress said, at the moment that she heard a beep in one of the pockets of her coat.

:I gave you one, since you occasionally don't answer me on the mic.:

"I'm busy fighting." The brunette looked inside her pocket.

"The voices that you hear inside your head are a serious problem, right?" Reese asked.

"Don't ask," the young woman said looking at the mobile.

:Open the picture I just sent.:

"I'm on it." Helena pressed some buttons "How the heck does this work?"

Reese extended his hand. "May I?"

She gave it to him. He took the phone and opened a file.

"Oh my…" he mumbled as he gave her back the phone.

:I found a picture with the commissioner,: Oracle explained :the detective that was killed and two of the agents that were assigned to keep an eye on the drug dealers.:

"When was this picture taken?" Huntress asked.

:High School, twenty five years ago.:

"High School, twenty five years ago." Huntress said to Reese.

"So they know each other. This is interesting." The detective moved his head.

:Want to hear something interesting?: the redhead's voice was heard again in Huntress's ear piece. :I discovered that the guys that you and the police trapped are out of jail.:

"What? Why?" the brunette grumbled.

:No evidence.:

"That's absurd!"

Reese observed her. He crossed his arms and rested his back against the wall.

"Dammit." Huntress mumbled, annoyed.

"Are you sure you are not crazy?" he asked.

"This is insane," the brunette paced irritably. "The criminals we sent to jail are free."

"Excuse me? How do you know that?"

"I told you," she grumbled, "I work with another person. She just told me."

He pointed to his ear with his index. "The one that talks to you and makes you look like a crazy woman?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Reese scratched his head. This was nuts.

:Could you please come back?:

"I'll see you later," she said, looking up as she prepared to jump.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to find something that connects the criminals with him, so we can stop the drug dealers and trap the lunatic that wants my head."

"When will I see you again?"

"Soon." She winked at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

The police commissioner walked inside the dark office. His cell phone rang. He checked the number and answered immediately. He listened carefully to the voice on the other end of the line. Taking a handkerchief, he wiped his face.

"Do it, and do it now!" he shouted angrily.

He hung up the phone and looked through the window.

"Angry?" a voice behind his desk said.

He turned his head. The chair at his desk turned. A woman dressed in black was there, but he couldn't see her face because the room was shrouded in darkness and just a bit of moonlight illuminated the place.

"Hello," she said. "Looking for me?"

"Who are you?"

"Well, you have a price on my head, so I decided to come here and ask you for the reward," she smirked, leaning back on the chair, "and everything is here, not just my head, so you must pay more."

"You?" he growled, recognizing she was the person that had been screwing up his business. "What are you doing here?"

She lifted her hand and showed him a USB drive. "Just looking for something like this."

"What is that?"

"I hacked your email." She took the laptop computer on the desk and turned it towards him. It was on. "I have copies of very interesting emails to people you have been selling the drugs to."

He shook his head in annoyance. "I think you are a very stupid woman."

"Look who's talking." She put her feet up on the desk. "I have a nice care package for the police, complete with pictures of you and some of your fellow officers, as well as recorded phone calls, copies of bank statements…. Who's stupid now?"

"You don't have anything!" he shouted.

"If you say so." She stood up.

"What do you want? I can give you enough to live the rest of your life as a queen."

The brunette kept still.

"I can give you some of the money now," he said, "more that you could ever dream of."

"Interesting." The brunette sat down again. "And what I must do?"

"Nothing."

"You are joking right?" Huntress laughed. "I don't want to be involved."

"No, just let my kids work," the commissioner said. "You will not be involved, just ignore them. I'll pay you to ignore them."

"Ignore whom?"

"My men, the police officers behind this. You know them - Mc Coy, Johnson, Stevens. Customs personnel. Leave them alone, you have been pissing them off."

Huntress played with her fingers, thinking. After long seconds, she mumbled, "Just ignore that fact that they are smuggling drugs into the city and do nothing, right?"

"Right."

"Do you think your boss would approve this?" she said, standing up.

"Here, I'm the boss, I have control of this entire operation. My boss controls much more, I'm in charge of this part. I work in five states and it's growing." He pointed to his desk. "Open the first drawer, everything inside is yours, your first payment."

The young woman lowered her head and opened it. She whistled, it was full of one hundred dollar bills.

"What do you say?" he asked her.

Huntress threw the USB to the floor and stepped on it with her foot, breaking it. The commissioner smiled.

"We have a deal." He smirked.

"No, I have a confession, right Reese?" She turned the desk phone to him, it was on speaker mode.

"Right, Huntress."

"The USB was empty, your data was clean."

"Damn bitch." He growled, annoyed, and tried to hit her, but she turned and pushed him back with a fast kick. He crashed against the wall, she grabbed him by his lapels.

"I'm not a bitch, get it?" she grumbled. "Who are you working for?"

He could see her features clearly, now that she was under the moonlight.

"You?" he mumbled in surprise. After a few seconds he started to laugh. "I should have known it was you."

The brunette was disconcerted. He kept laughing and slipped to the floor.

"Do you know me?" she asked.

"Of course I know you, dammit. Why didn't I figure it out before?"

"You will have plenty of time to think about it in jail," Huntress said.

He kept laughing and looked at her.

"You never could find your mother's killer, right… Helena?"

She felt anger boiling in her veins. She took him by his neck and lifted him off the floor. "Who are you?"

"He is closer than you imagine." He grinned. "He could be anyone…"

"What are you talking about?" Huntress pushed him harder against the wall "You are going to talk, and talk now!"

He took out a gun.

"NO!" the brunette yelled, as a gunshot rang out.

* * *

"Huntress!" Oracle shouted into her mic when she heard the shot. She felt a shiver down her back. "Huntress, are you all right? Please answer me."

She was panicked, thinking something had happened to her. The seconds were eternal. The brunette's signal was still on the screen, unmoving.

She had just found her again, she didn't want to lose her. Not like this.

Not now.

She pressed a button and tried again.

"Huntress, what happened?" the redhead felt her heart beating faster in her chest.

:He is dead.: Huntress' voice was heard, almost as a whisper.

"Oh, thank God. Are you alright?"

:I'm fine.:

"What happened?"

:He blew his head off. He had a gun… Fuck… It's disgusting… There is blood everywhere…:

"Come back, please," the redhead requested. The younger woman seemed to be disturbed by the evening's events. "Let Reese finish the job."

:He said he knew me, he knew about my mom…:

"I heard that." The redhead stared at the monitor.

:He knew who killed my mom, why?:

"Please come back."

The brunette didn't answer.

"Huntress…"

Suddenly, the communication was cut.

:I'm fine… I'll see you later.:

"Huntress," Oracle pressed some buttons at her keyboard "Huntress**!"**

* * *

**TBC**


	23. I like her

**Helena sat at the cornice of the rooftop above her apartment. She had walked for hours. The mention of her mother's murder had disturbed her in a way that she couldn't have predicted. The worst part was that the commissioner had blown off his head with the fucking gun.**

**He was close. He had said the killer was close and that he could be anyone.**

**"I have been looking for you," a familiar voice said from behind her.**

**"I needed to be alone," the brunette mumbled.**

**Barbara, dressed as Batgirl, sat next to her. Both looked out at the city below them.**

**"You scared me." Batgirl said, "When I heard the shot I thought he had shot you."**

**"He blew his head off in front of me," Helena whispered. "His brain just disappeared… everything was covered in blood… I couldn't stop him."**

**"There was nothing you could do. You did your best, I'm very proud of you." Batgirl put her hand on her shoulder. "Your main goal was always to stop the gang, you did it."**

**"You helped me a lot."**

**"But you worked hard on it, so hard that he wanted to see you dead."**

**Helena took a deep breath, she lowered her head.**

**"He knew me. I have been thinking about it and I don't remember him." The brunette looked at her masked friend. "He said he knew my mother's murderer. He knew her, too. Why?"**

**"I heard him say that," Batgirl said. "I did some research on the Delphi."**

**"Did you find anything?"**

**"No, your mother was a socialite; maybe he met her at some party or reunion."**

**"He knew me, too."**

**"I know, I left the Delphi working to check if he had any connection with your dad. Maybe he was a friend of your dad, and met you and your mom when you were a kid."**

**Helena sighed and looked again toward the city.**

**"We never talked about her." Barbara removed the cowl from her head. "Do you want do it now?"**

**Helena took a deep breath and exhaled through her mouth.**

**"No."**

**Green eyes regarded the young woman. She seemed so vulnerable, so tiny. When Helena opened her soul, Barbara discovered an incredible and very sensitive woman, whose heart was as fragile as a piece of glass. It touched her. She extended her arm and squeezed her hand.**

**"It still hurts you."**

**Blue eyes fixed on her. "It never will stop hurting, Barbara."**

**"I'm sorry for not being there."**

**"It wasn't your fault." The brunette squeezed back, gently "You were hurt and I couldn't see that."**

**"But I could have done more."**

**Both were silent for long seconds, staring at the dark horizon. A question had been inside Helena's mind for so long, she thought it was the moment to ask.**

**"Why didn't you ever quit on me?"**

**"Your doctor said it, I'm a masochist."**

**Helena laughed lightly.**

**"Seriously," the redhead said, smiling at her. She had wonderful blue eyes. "I love you, you were a pain in the ass as a child, but I love you. I met your mother years ago and our 'differences' didn't matter, I respected her so much. She helped your father and me many times to trap criminals."**

**"Why? She was a burglar," Helena asked curiously.**

**"Because she respected human life. She helped us to save many lives, you said it, she was a burglar, but never a murderer. After her retirement, we became very good friends. We had many things in common, I could talk with her about things that I never could with my other friends." Barbara smiled at the brunette "You and your mom became my family, too. She was the big sister I never had."**

**The dark haired woman lowered her head.**

**"I lost my mother when I was a child, I was ten. My dad was an alcoholic and he died a few years later. My Uncle Jim took me in and he is like my father."**

**Helena listened to her. She didn't usually talk about her own past. Barbara seemed to always be in control of everything, even her own emotions. Something Helena couldn't say was one of her own best qualities.**

**Barbara must love Jim so much, her face changed, it was bright.**

**"He is marvelous with me." The redhead looked up. "An incredible dad."**

**The brunette cocked her head. "Does he know what you do?"**

**"No, I don't think he would sleep at night."**

**"And Wade?"**

**The redhead kept silent for a moment. "No…"**

**"Will you tell him?"**

**"Not yet, I don't know how he will react." Barbara bit her lower lip.**

**"You said he is your boyfriend." Helena observed her.**

**"Yes."**

**"When you love someone doesn't that mean you must be yourself with that person?"**

**"I am."**

**"I don't think so." Helena moved her arms behind her and rested her weight on them.**

**"What?"**

**"You are not being honest with him. He doesn't know who you really are."**

**"I can't tell everybody in my romantic life who I am."**

**"Why not?" Helena chuckled. "The entire city would know who you are?"**

**"Oh come on, I haven't had that many boyfriends."**

**"But you are planning tell him," the brunette said.**

**The former Batgirl shook her head. "Not now."**

**"Why not?"**

**"I don't think it's time yet."**

**"You have been with him for two years, what are you waiting for?"**

**"The right moment." Barbara turned to look at the girl. It seemed she was in 'asking' mode.**

**"And when is that?"**

**"You feel it… you just feel it."**

**Helena lifted an eyebrow. "It's weird."**

**"What?"**

**"Being in love with someone that doesn't know who you are."**

**Barbara felt that statement deeply, but the dark haired woman didn't seem to notice it. She was leaning forward, looking at the street fifteen floors below them.**

**It was true. Wade didn't really know who she was. He had fallen in love with the school teacher, the director of the Foundation, but… not with the crime fighter, the detective, Batgirl. She was not the woman he thought her to be.**

**She looked at the brunette. She was as breathtaking as always, her thin frame so sensual, her smile so beautiful. The truth was that the only person she felt comfortable with was Helena. She liked to spend her time with her. But she was dreaming.**

**"He said he knew her murderer," Helena said, interrupting the redhead's thoughts, "that he was close and that he could be anyone."**

**"I heard that."**

**"I'll kill him, Red," Helena took a deep breath. "If I find him, I'll kill him. I have been looking for him for years."**

**The redhead shook her head. "That is not what we do."**

**"You, that's not what you do." The girl pointed out. "I'm not like you."**

**"Don't disappoint me, Helena."**

**"Would I disappoint you if I kill him?"**

**"Very much so. Killing him won't change things."**

**"I don't care. I want him dead."**

**Helena's cold gaze made Barbara shiver. She was not joking.**

**"You will destroy your life Helena. Is killing him worth it?" the redhead asked.**

**The brunette lowered her head and looked below. "My life is already destroyed. I don't have anything to lose."**

**"Your life is not destroyed, you have a lot to lose."**

**"I lost my world, Barbara," Helena said angrily, as she stood up. "He stole my life, he left me empty, I don't have anything."**

**"And your father?"**

**"He is not my father. He never was," the brunette shouted.**

**"You never gave him a chance." Barbara stood up and faced her.**

**"I don't want it, I don't need him."**

**Barbara felt sadness for her. She thought her resentful feelings had gone. The silence filled again the moment. A cold wind moved their hair..**

**"You have me," she whispered. "I'm your family."**

**"You don't understand," the brunette said, trying to contain the anger and pain inside her.**

**"I understand more than you can imagine." The redhead touched her arm. "It's over now, you are safe. I still think it's a mistake to go looking to kill someone, but I'll always be your friend, my home is your home."**

**Helena lifted her head and smirked, trying to break the coldness that she had built with her reaction. "I like the new bed."**

**"I was going to ask you if you want to work with me."**

**"Work with you? At the foundation, again?"**

**"If you want, but I meant as a team, at night."**

**Helena grinned. "You are naughty now."**

**Barbara glared at her "Fighting crime, genius."**

**"Sounds cool. But you know Batgirl pisses me off."**

**"Don't piss her off first."**

**"It's my nature."**

**"Then don't complain." The redhead fixed her attention on the young woman. "So, what do you say?"**

**"Good pay?" the brunette asked playfully.**

**"If you like stale cookies, but the job is nice, being outside on cold nights, fighting against big thugs, getting beaten up, having nasty bruises in unmentionable places…."**

**"Sounds like rough sex."**

**"Just that with no sex. What do you say?"**

**"Can I watch the big TV?"**

**"No porn movies," Barbara said, adjusting her cowl on her head.**

**Helena rolled her eyes. "All right."**

**"So?"**

**"All right, deal." She extended her hand and shook the redhead's.**

* * *

**The blonde observed the brunette, who couldn't hide her happiness. She'd never seen her in that mood. She was always closed off, and often answered with sarcasm. She was dressed in a short black skirt and a sleeveless blouse. She looked stunning.**

**She looked incredibly beautiful.**

**Maybe she needed to change her tactic with the girl. She liked girls. She had said that, but she hadn't flirted with her, not even a bit. Perhaps she hadn't impressed her as much as she thought.**

**It crossed her mind to invite her to go out, but it would be pretty obvious.**

**Helena stood up at the window of her office, looking out over the city. It was a cloudy day.**

**"So, things are going better with Barbara?" she asked, checking her notes. She needed to know how deep her emotional involvement was with 'Barbara'.**

**"Incredible." The dark haired woman smiled, turning to see her. She really felt alive, with the courage to face everything. It was the first time in years that she'd woken up feeling like life was good.**

**"Are you still living with her?" Quinzel asked, biting her pen. She crossed her leg. She wanted to know, really she wanted know everything about her.**

**"I told you I don't live with her," the brunette said, walking to her seat and sitting. "I'm back at my place. I was fixing it. But I go to her home every day. We… work together now."**

**"Work?" the doctor asked with interest "What kind of work?"**

**"Pastries?" Helena took a second before answering.**

**"Pastries?"**

**"We… uhh… sell pastries online."**

**"I see…" she smiled. "Strange hobby for a woman with your temper, Helena."**

**"Barbara was good at convincing me."**

**"And you are happy now."**

**"Yes."**

**The blonde moved her skirt up a few inches and looked at the younger woman.**

**"Tell me, Helena," she said with a soft voice. "Are you in love with her? Have you considered that?"**

**The brunette's expression changed. Harleen always asked her questions that made her uncomfortable, that invaded her most intimate thoughts, and it was not nice. She wasn't used to sharing with anyone.**

**She hadn't stopped to think about Barbara, but, at the same time, she had been avoiding thinking about exactly that subject, afraid to face her own feelings.**

**Barbara was nice, she felt so good with her and she didn't want to screw it all up.**

**"She is beautiful, but I can't love her," she finally said.**

**"I didn't ask that." Quinzel was annoyed that her movement hadn't caught the attention of the brunette.**

**Helena sighed. It seemed she didn't have any options. She rested her arms on the arms of the chair and looked at the blonde.**

**"I like her," she said.**

**"So?"**

**"She is straight."**

**"I don't think that being straight is an impediment for you."**

**"I don't want to talk about her," the brunette said. The doctor was trying to go to a place she didn't want to go. She wasn't a fan of letting people look inside her.**

**"We are not talking about her, we are talking about you," the blonde pushed again.**

**"It's the same. I don't want to do it," Helena answered with a cold voice, not caring about being polite.**

**"Why not?" Harleen stood up, walked over to the brunette, and touched her arm, caressing it. She had smooth skin. "Let me help you, Helena. I'm your friend."**

**"It's not your business."**

**Quinzel smirked, "Oh, rudeness. That was unexpected. How can I help you if you don't help me?" She moved back to her chair.**

**The brunette smirked. "Maybe I don't want you to help me."**

**Quinzel confidently took her hand to her leg and rubbed it smoothly. She looked at the brunette with a light smile. Helena didn't know why, but she didn't like that expression on her doctor's face. The blonde wanted to show that she was in control. No one controlled her. There was a deep silence between them for long seconds.**

**"And how do you expect me to send a good report to the court if you don't let me help you?" the doctor asked.**

**"The report is not about my personal life," Helena said, annoyed at the threat.**

**"You are wrong, it's about what motivates you… and your feelings motivate you," Quinzel said calmly. "Your feelings make you aggressive, angry."**

**Helena glared at her.**

**"My time is up," Helena responded, standing up. She didn't wasn't to discuss her personal life with her…. or anyone else.**

**"All right, but remember," Quinzel said in amusement, "I'm always here to listen to you when you need it."**

**She watched the young woman walk out of her office.**

**She liked her.**

**She wanted her.**

**She would have her.**

**-------------------**

**"Barbara, there is no TV service!" Helena yelled from the upper floor. She was in the living room trying to watch movies.**

**"I canceled it," the redhead replied from the Delphi.**

**"Why?" a dark head appeared **from behind the sofa.

**"You keep watching porn." Barbara adjusted ****her glasses and leaned over her computer.**

**"Me?"**

**"I saw the charges on my credit card."**

**"I pressed the "buy" button by mistake."**

**"Mistake, sure." Barbara smiled to herself. Helena had moved to her own place again, but she usually spent most of the day at the Clock Tower. Barbara liked it. She liked the company of the young woman.**

**"Did you really cancel it?" Helena's voice, next to her, surprised the redhead.**

**Dammit, she was as silent as a damn cat. She was at her side. She never heard her moving down. She looked at her, then returned to her work.**

**"Yes," Barbara affirmed.**

**"Come on!" the brunette whined "You can't do that! There were 800 channels!"**

**"Oh I did it, believe me."**

**"That's evil."**

**"That's wisdom," the redhead refuted.**

**Helena stood there and crossed her arms. She sighed dramatically. "What are you doing?"**

**"Working, I have detected some minor robberies, but all have the same 'modus operandi.'"**

**"You are thinking there is some new gang in the city?"**

**"I'm thinking a new bad guy is trying to take control of the city."**

**The brunette looked around. "Can I play Sim City here?"**

**"Forget it." The redhead said, opening some screens on her computer.**

**"Why not? I can use a computer you aren't using." She looked up and pointed. "Maybe one of those screens. They're cool."**

**"Nope." The name she was looking for, finally appeared, Barbara saved the info in her database.**

**"Why not?"**

**"The equipment is for work, Helena."**

**"Mmmmm." The young woman sat next to her, balancing her feet on the desk. She looked around at the equipment. "Can I download TV shows?"**

**"No." Barbara typed on her keyboard, the FBI web page appeared. Now, she just needed to get inside, it should be easy.**

**"Why not?"**

**"I can imagine what you want to download."**

**Helena watched Barbara's screen. "What are you doing?"**

**"I'm trying to get inside some FBI files." Barbara opened another program and started typing.**

**"Isn't that illegal?"**

**"Let's say that I'm helping the community." Several codes began to appear, moving at high speed across a black screen.**

**"So you are a hacker." The brunette cocked her head.**

**"I'm a detective."**

**"It's an elegant way to say hacker." Helena grinned.**

**"Why don't go you to check to see if it's sunny outside?"**

**"Why?"**

**"It's an elegant way to say 'go away'."**

**A few hours later, Alfred walked onto the platform with a tray with cookies and some tea. Barbara kept working at her Delphi system.**

**"Good afternoon, Miss Barbara." He looked around. "Miss Helena is gone?"**

**"She is upstairs watching TV," the redhead said, focused on her job.**

**"I thought you cancelled the service."**

**"I ordered it again."**

**"What happened?"**

**"Believe me, Alfred, it is much better this way."**

**He chuckled.**

**"You have been working so much on that, maybe you need a distraction."**

**"Maybe." She stretched her arms up and, taking her hand to the back of her neck, she rotated her head in circles.**

**"I'll be back shortly," he said, stepping off the platform. "I need to go shopping."**

**"Fine."**

**"Bring beer!!" Helena yelled from the upper floor.**

**"Cat hearing," Barbara said, amused.**

**"I already noticed it."**

**When the elevator doors closed. Barbara stood up and stretched her body, she really had been sitting there a long time. She put her hands on her waist and looked up.**

**Maybe Alfred was right, she needed to be distracted.**

**She walked to the stairs and climbed to the upper floor.**

**She stopped at the entrance of the living room.**

**Helena was dressed in shorts… very short shorts and a t-shirt that revealed a significant amount of skin. She was stunned. Her first thought was that Helena was incredibly beautiful.**

**It took her a few seconds recover her breath.**

**"Hey, Barbara," Helena said, taking a hand full of gummies and putting them inside her mouth "Are you finished?"**

**"Did you…?" Barbara cleared her throat before continuing. "Did you change?"**

**"I took a shower. I used your Jacuzzi…. I like the bubbles."**

**"No, no, it's okay," the redhead said.**

**"How is work?"**

**"Fine, I'm still doing some research." She turned to see the screen. "What are you watching?"**

**"Two and a half men. Love Conchata Farrell."**

**"Oh, I see."**

**"Sit." Helena patted the empty seat empty at her side. She had her legs over the coffee table. "This episode is good, her daughter is dating Charlie's moronic brother."**

**The redhead sat and fixed her eyes on the screen. The show was good and she laughed. Her arm rested on the young woman's. The younger woman didn't object.**

**Helena had an open laugh.**

**She liked it.**

**"I have an idea," the redhead said suddenly.**

**"Uh oh…" Helena mumbled with her mouth full with gummies.**

**"Uh oh?"**

**"Every time you have an idea, it means work."**

**"Come on," the redhead stood up, patting her leg, "let's go have some fun."**

* * *

**"A bar? I never thought you would be a bar girl," Helena said, taking a sip of her drink.**

**"I love bars. But work is work," the redhead said, lifting her glass and making a toast.**

**Helena chuckled. Barbara's invitation had surprised her but it was nice. It was nice to share time with her. She couldn't explain why she had felt so proud, walking with her inside the bar. She was proud she was her friend, she was with her. Barbara could be with anyone, but she had chosen to be with her.**

**Every day she was enjoying her company more and more. She went to sleep at night, wanting tomorrow to come just to see her once more.**

**"Is there anyone that has caught your attention?" the redhead asked.**

**"Uh?" The brunette blinked in confusion.**

**"To hunt, you are a hunter."**

**"I'm fine now, not interested in anyone." Helena leaned back in her chair. The truth was that Barbara interested her, but the older woman would surely think she was crazy. Helena fixed her eyes on her, she looked so damn beautiful. **

**What if she tried? She knew Barbara enjoyed her company, they spent a lot of time having fun. She had told her that time flew when she was with Helena. That was a good sign.**

**"Have you ever been with a girl?" the brunette asked curiously.**

**"No," the redhead laughed. "Of course not."**

**"Why not?"**

**"I don't like girls." Barbara heard her own words and wondered how true they were, and more so as she found herself attracted to the young woman in front of her.**

**Helena moved forward, holding her cup with both hands. "How do you know you don't like something, if you haven't tried it?"**

**"Good question." Barbara knew she had caught her. "Must I answer that?"**

**The redhead wondered for a second what it would feel like to kiss Helena.**

**"Yes." The brunette grinned. Her smile vanished when she saw a familiar person behind the redhead.**

**Wade.**

**"Hi, love," he said.**

**Fuck. Helena cursed silently.**

**"Wade?" Barbara turned, surprised.**

**"Hi."**

**Helena saw the big smile that filled the other's woman face and felt a hit in her gut. The redhead stood up and hugged him, giving him an enthusiastic kiss on his lips.**

**"What are you doing here?" Barbara asked, taking his hands "You said you would be back tomorrow."**

**"I wanted to surprise you," he smiled back, "but you surprised me. You weren't at home."**

**"Helena and I have been working hard," she said, extending her hand to the brunette. "So we decided to go out and have some fun."**

**"Hi, Helena, how are you?" he shook the brunette's hand.**

**"Hi, Wade," she faked a smile. "How are you?"**

**"Very well and happy to be back."**

**"Good," Helena said.**

**Barbara bit her lips, feeling uncomfortable. This was not what she had expected. She had planned a nice evening with the brunette, and this, this was so unexpected. She found herself quite disappointed.**

**"Want to dance?" he asked Barbara.**

**"Sure." She left her glass on the table and followed him.**

**"Want to dance?" Helena grumbled to herself. " 'Sure' Bah…" She watched them moving through the crowd. Wade was holding her hand. He looked proud to be with her.**

**Anyone would feel proud. **

**She'd felt proud too, Barbara was gorgeous, beauty, smart…. And straight.**

**Shit. **

**The brunette sighed and swallowed her drink.**

**He had fucked up everything.**

**When Barbara returned to the table minutes later, she had gone.**

**"Where is Helena?" Wade asked.**

**"No idea," Barbara said, looking around. She sat next to the table.**

**"I'm so glad to see you," Wade said.**

**"Me too." The red head said trying to find Helena with her gaze. **

**He leaned in and kissed her.**

**"When did you arrive?" she asked**

**"Just this afternoon."**

**"That is excellent." She smiled at him, touching his face. Her eyes found Helena, she was at the back of the place, flirting with a gorgeous blonde. The woman seemed to be interested in the young woman. Barbara didn't take her eyes off of her friend.**

**"Barbara?"**

**The redhead blinked. "Excuse me, Wade, I was distracted."**

**"Looking at a handsome man?" he joked. "I'd be jealous."**

**"No, just finding Helena." Barbara smiled. "Seems she found a distraction."**

**He turned his head. "Oh… I see." He took her hand, smiling "Has she ever tried to flirt with you?"**

**"Me?" the redhead laughed "Of course not, she is family."**

**"Well, she looks like a serious hunter of girls, and you are so beautiful."**

**"Nah, forget it." The redhead rested her head on his shoulder and kept her eyes on the brunette.**

**She remained busy all night with the woman, being friendly and dancing with her. Another two girls came over and stayed with her for the rest of the night.**

**She was pissed, they had come together. Why had she left? At a certain point during the night, she didn't see the brunette. She felt a strange sensation in her stomach, thinking she had gone home with one of those girls.**

**She couldn't explain it, after a few minutes she excused herself and went to the front door. The guards at the entrance knew Helena, they had been friendly with her when they had walked in. She asked them about her.**

**They informed Barbara that Helena had left a long time ago but alone.**

**"She left alone?" she asked them, surprised**

**The redhead couldn't explain it, but she felt both relief and sadness. Relief because she hadn't gone with the blonde, and sad because she hadn't said goodbye.**

**"She often leaves alone," one of them said. He was a big muscular man.**

**"She is very popular," The other one said, "but hard to catch."**

**"She is very good at running away." The man laughed.**

**She smiled at them and walked inside the club again.**


	24. Taunting each other

Thanks Aussie for all your help and comments!!!! !

------------ -------

Batgirl landed on the rooftop smoothly. As she suspected, Huntress was just sitting on the cornice of a high building, enjoying the dark night as she looked out over the city. She had been looking for the brunette for almost thirty minutes. She had been trying to locate her earlier, but she hadn't answered her calls.  
The girl had her left leg dangling and her back resting against the wall.  
Sometimes these behaviors of Helena were really annoying, she hadn't called or answered her phone calls since morning.  
Irritated, she walked toward her.  
"You've gone off-line again, why?" Batgirl asked. "The mic is a transceiver, not a walkman."  
"I was busy." Huntress said nonchalantly.  
"God, this is so like you!" the redhead waved her hands "You are not busy."  
Blue eyes looked at her. "I was, before you arrived."  
"What kept you busy, may I ask?"  
The brunette thought a brief second before answering. "I was counting how many stars are in the sky."  
"Yeah, very busy…" Batgirl sighed.  
"I bet there are as many stars as the number of hamburgers sold by McDonald's."  
The redhead glared at her. It seemed Huntress was in a rather nasty mood.  
"Why did you leave last night? You didn't say goodbye."  
"You were busy with Wade and I was busy, too."  
"Yea, with a fake blonde."  
"She was not fake." Huntress grumbled, "She was hot."  
"Why didn't you call today? Why didn't you answer my calls?"  
"I didn't want to." Huntress shrugged her shoulders.  
Batgirl narrowed her eyes. Was she having a tantrum?  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm free, remember?" The brunette stood up and faced her. "I can do anything I want."  
"Yes, you are right. You are a specialist in acting childish."  
"Sorry Bat-Oracle. I forgot you like having everything under your control. Well, I have news for you, I act on my own. I don't need your permission for anything, mother."  
Her words made the redhead angry. "What's wrong with you?"  
"I'm sorry, did I piss you off? Or are you jealous?"  
The redhead raised her eyebrow. She was going to start again with her games. Helena smirked and walked toward her, she looked her up and down.  
"You are hot, you know?"  
"Yes, I know," the redhead answered.  
"Mmm." Huntress chuckled and circled her. "I love girls with confidence." She moved her face close to the redhead's ear. "I bet you would be really wild."  
Green eyes fixed on her, Huntress didn't move an inch. It was a challenge. The brunette loved challenges.  
"I like when you talk to me like that," she said to the brunette.  
"Why?"  
"It means you have good taste."  
Huntress smirked.  
"Let's talk, Huntress." Batgirl pronounced her name, drawing it out slowly for emphasis. Her face was inches from the younger woman.  
"Why? Are you interested?" Huntress smirked.  
"What if I say yes?"  
Huntress felt a shiver, she didn't expect that answer. The caped woman was so close that she could feel her breath on her face. It took her a second to recover her senses.  
"Take a number," she finally said and walked to the cornice.  
"Depends." Batgirl followed her.  
"Depends on what?" Huntress almost jumped, startled when she again found the redhead so close to her, her bright green eyes making her shiver.  
"You." Batgirl smiled at her mischievously. She lifted her index finger and traced Huntress' jaw. "What do you think?"  
Huntress froze. What was she doing?  
"What… I think?" she mumbled, disconcerted.  
"Do you think I really need to take a number or… can I get straight to business?"  
Helena fixed her eyes on the redhead's lips, she could smell her. The beat of her heart increased; it crossed her mind to kiss Barbara. She liked her, she liked her so much, but… She couldn't play this game, not with her.  
Batgirl moved closer. Okay, this game had gone too far. Helena was uncomfortable. She stepped back and Batgirl followed her. She tried to take another step back, but she found herself against the wall.  
"Stop," the young woman mumbled.  
The redhead was in her personal space and Huntress could feel her so close. It really made her feel nervous, like a teenager. Batgirl moved her face close and Helena held her breath.  
The redhead moved deliberately slow, taunting, teasing. She could feel the soft hairs of her cheek brushing the younger woman's. "So, what do you say?" she whispered to her.  
"Barbara, stop---" Huntress was panicked. She avoided looking at the redhead and turned away.  
The redhead let her go, noticing her reaction. Huntress had pissed her off, and Barbara had decided to play her game to see where she would go, but it seemed the girl had reacted in a different way than she'd expected. She knew it was difficult for Helena to let people in. She had seen fear in her eyes. Fear to be open? Fear of being vulnerable? Fear of Barbara?  
Why was Helena afraid of her?  
Huntress turned her back to her and stared at the city below, feeling her heart thumping hard in her chest.  
"Are you all right?" she asked, worried.  
"I'm fine." The young girl said.  
"What happened?" The redhead walked toward her.  
Huntress moved back when she saw Batgirl walking to her. She didn't understand her own reaction. It was weird, and she didn't want Barbara to realize it.  
"Why did you do that?" she asked the older woman.  
"What?"  
"That!"  
"I was playing your game. It's fun." The redhead crossed her arms, trying to sound light. She realized Huntress was seriously disturbed and afraid, but she didn't know why.  
"I don't like Batgirl," the brunette mumbled.  
"Fine, I don't like Huntress, it's a tie."  
"Well, that's true."  
"Let's do something, let's go to the Tower. I have some pizza and we could have dinner."  
Huntress looked at her with distrust.  
"Come on," the redhead encouraged.  
The dark haired woman nodded, knowing it would be worse if she refused. Barbara would start to ask questions that she didn't want to answer.

------------ --------- ------

Barbara poured a bit of coffee in her mug. She had removed her cowl, cape and gloves and was just wearing her dark body armor. She noticed the brunette had been nervous since she had taunted her. When she had touched her shoulder, asking her to come to the Clock Tower, she had felt her stiffen. Since they had arrived, Helena had kept her distance from her.  
"And how was last night?" Helena asked seated at the far end of the kitchen table. She was afraid to be close to Barbara. It was strange, she had been close to her the last few weeks and she had felt comfortable, but the hint of the possibility that the older woman was going to try to be close to her emotionally, really frightened her. She didn't want anyone to be close.  
"Nice, Wade was very sweet," the redhead answered, observing her. She gave Helena a piece of pizza and took the other one for herself. She sat in front of the brunette.  
"Why didn't you… go out with him tonight?"  
"He was here last night and…" the redhead noticed the expression in the girls eyes, "he left this morning. Today he had to go to sleep early. Tomorrow, he has work." She bit a piece of her pizza and opened her can of cold tea. "What happened on the roof, Helena?"  
"Nothing." Helena shrugged her shoulders.  
"Something happened." Barbara crossed her arms over the table. "You don't want to talk?"  
"No."  
The redhead took a deep breath. She was frustrated when Helena closed herself behind those high walls. "It seems you haven't forgiven me yet."  
Blue eyes lifted to meet green. "It's not that."  
"You don't trust me, yet."  
"It's not that." Helena moved her head, feeling uncomfortable with herself.  
"So?"  
The brunette didn't answer. She looked to her left, avoiding Barbra's eyes.  
Her reaction hurt the redhead, she still didn't trust her. Barbara had done everything she could, but it seemed Helena couldn't forgive her yet.  
"All right," she mumbled, "I just hope someday you trust me and forgive me. I didn't forget you, I was trying to survive."  
Helena stared at her and didn't answer.  
"I enjoy so much your company, Hel," Barbara said. "Really, I can talk with you for hours and I don't feel the time. You are a very good conversationalist, and smart… You are a very good friend, the best I've ever had. I hope some day you feel the same."  
"You are my best friend, Barbara," the brunette mumbled.  
Barbara sighed. Yes. Just her best friend. "So?"  
"There are things that are still so hard for me."  
Barbara stretched her hand and touched Helena's. The young woman flinched at the contact, but the redhead kept her hand there, she wanted so much to feel her close.  
"You are my best friend, too." Green eyes fixed on deep blue. "I love you," she said, hoping Helena wouldn't find the truth behind her words.  
Barbara's words hit Helena's chest. She hadn't heard them for so long. She stood up and walked out of the kitchen, confused. She felt a strange mixture of fear and love. She was scared, scared as hell.  
The redhead watched her go with sadness. She wanted so much to take took her in her arms and hug her, comfort her, keep her at her side.  
She wanted so much for Helena to stay with her. The Clock tower seemed to be full of life when she was there. Since she had moved back to her home, everything was so… different.  
She shook her head and stood up.  
She wasn't hungry anymore.

------------ --------- --------- --

Dr. Quinzel liked Helena more and more each day. She was so tempted to touch her, her skin seemed to be smooth, soft… Maybe she practiced some sport because she had strong muscles and an incredible body.  
It was taking her more time than she expected to seduce her. That Barbara Gordon was buried in her heart very deep. Knowing it, she already had sent a letter to the court suggesting that Helena needed more sessions, that she had improved, but she still needed to work on her anger issues a bit more.  
It would allow her more time to be close to the brunette and conquer her heart.  
Every day she liked the girl more and more.  
She'd promised herself that Helena would be hers.  
She just needed to be intelligent and patient.  
Harleen Quinzel took a sip of water from a glass at her side, observing Helena. Today, she looked especially absent, far, distant…. sad.  
"Why do you find it so difficult to come here?" the blonde asked.  
The young woman tapped her fingers on the arm of the couch.  
"Helena?" she asked again, when the brunette's silence was too long.  
"It's hard for me to come here," the dark haired woman said, crossing her leg. She still felt confused by the events of a few nights before with Barbara. Feeling Barbara so close had made her aroused, but at the same time she'd been afraid. Afraid of her, of opening her heart to her.  
"Why?"  
"I don't trust people."  
"I know you think you can't trust anyone, but ... I'd like to help you, if you'd let me."  
Helena rubbed her forehead with her left hand.  
"Why is it so difficult for you to let people in, Helena?"  
Helena was quiet for a moment, she inhaled sharply. "After Mom was killed, I found out about my dad -- who he was."  
"Most people would be excited to discover that a billionaire philanthropist like Bruce Wayne was their father."  
"I only wanted one thing from him ..." Helena said softly, her mind traveling years back, "that he find the man that killed my mother."  
"And then?"  
"And then I wanted that man dead."  
Her words intrigued Quinzel. She put a hand against her temple and fixed Helena with a look.  
"We can't just go around killing people, Helena."  
"Yeah, that's what I hear." She shook her head and scoffed. "All I wanted from him was revenge. If it had been the other way around, Mom would've done it. They hadn't been together in years. She would've killed for him. And that's when I learned ... what my mom always knew -- rely on no one but yourself."  
"I'm here to help you," Quinzel's voice was gentle. "Let me help you."  
"This world is full of people trying to help me," Helena said. She was tired of hearing that every fucking day.  
"Why are you so morose today?" the doctor inquired curiously. She arranged her white dress with no sleeves. She had chosen that outfit, expecting to catch the brunette's attention, but she was in her own world. "A few days ago you were bright, very happy."  
Helena sighed and kept silent.  
The blonde smiled. It seemed she was determined to not talk. She'd have to push a bit. And that was easy.  
"It's Barbara again, right?" she asked, feeling annoyed.  
That damn woman seemed to be buried deep inside Helena's soul. She couldn't advance on her plan to conquer the young woman if she kept thinking about Barbara all the time. On the other hand, Helena had many emotions inside her, such anger, such fear of loss… and Quinzel loved it. She knew she could manage her, use her, by exploiting those weaknesses.  
Maybe it was time to press a little more.  
"What did she do to you this time?" She put her notebook to a side. She wanted the brunette to see her as a friend, not a doctor.  
It was the first step. After that, she would advance more, be more… intimate with her… take her.  
"Nothing," Helena mumbled, avoiding her gaze.  
"Was she rude to you?"  
"She pissed me off."  
"What happened?"  
"I wanted to be alone. She called me, but I didn't answer her calls. I just wanted to be alone."  
"And she came looking for you, regardless of the fact that you didn't want see her."  
The brunette stood up and brushed her hair back. She felt so bad for flirting with her that night on the rooftop. Why wouldn't the woman just stay away from her?  
Quinzel crossed her arms and circled her. "What did she say when she finally found you?"  
"Nothing."  
"I imagine she asked why you didn't answer her calls."  
The brunette didn't answer.  
"I imagine it made you feel angry. Very angry…. She found you, and you didn't want to see her." Quinzel pushed her. "What did you do, Helena? What did you do when she found you?"  
"I pissed her off…." the brunette mumbled.  
The blonde examined every movement of the girl. It was fascinating. Filled with so many dark and wonderful feelings and emotions, emotions that could lead her to such lovely violence… maybe even to kill.  
"You said she likes to be in control and anything you do pisses her off." Harley kept walking around her with smooth movements. "No, I imagine you couldn't piss her off this time and that is the reason that you are angry now. You can't make her mad at you. You can't push her away. She is close, every time so close… you are afraid."  
Helena laughed. "Afraid?"  
"That she might get close to you." The blonde stood up at her side. "Afraid to completely let her in so that she can really see you."  
The young woman fixed her eyes on her therapist. She didn't want look to inside herself, and liked it even less when other people tried to do it.  
"What do you feel for Barbara?" Quinzel asked softly. She had asked her that question previously, but brunette had refused to answer. She needed to know who was inside the brunette's heart. She didn't like the idea that she might be in love with someone else. "Is that feeling so strong that you are afraid to face it?"  
Helena turned her back to the therapist.  
Demons in hell!! She was in love with that Barbara Gordon.  
Harleen broke the pen she had in her hand. She squeezed her fist. It took all her control not to lose her temper and show she was bothered.  
Now she needed for Helena to accept it, to work with her. She couldn't help if the woman didn't accept her real feelings. Maybe if she challenged her….  
Quinzel smiled, she knew Helena couldn't resist challenges.  
Helena's expression was serious, knowing that she couldn't refuse to answer. She looked out window for long seconds; New Gotham's buildings could be clearly seen on the horizon.  
Quinzel felt satisfied with herself, the tension was evident in the dark haired woman's muscles.  
She was touching a point that she didn't want to answer.  
Helena's finally met the blonde's eyes. She observed Quinzel with an expression that could be read as disgust.  
"I respect her," she finally said.  
"And do you think that talking about your feelings for her is disrespecting her?" Quinzel leaned forward. She stretched out her hand and took Helena's. "Or you are trying to supress your feelings?"  
Helena pulled her hand away and leaned back in her seat.  
"Barbara was friend of my mom and is a friend of my dad," she said coldly.  
"And? You said she is beautiful, and she is just eight years older than you."  
"What do you want?" Helena said, not hiding her disgust.  
"I don't want anything, I want you to face your own feelings, but it seems you are avoiding the fact that you feel something for her."  
"I'm avoiding a big mistake."  
Quinzel turned and walked to her slowly, she began circling her again. She finally stood up behind the brunette and closed her eyes a brief second, inhaling. Helena used a small hint of perfume, delicate and soft. She was so tempted to kiss her.  
"Are you afraid to hurt her, or to hurt yourself?"  
"I like her so much," the brunette said softly.  
"How much is that much?" the blonde whispered close to her ear.  
"She is family, I just found my family again and I don't want to lose it."  
The doctor moved in front of her. She lifted her hand and brushed a strand of dark hair behind Helena's' ear. "That is nice."  
Helena was uncomfortable having her so close. She moved to the side. She didn't like people being so close to her. "Time's up," she said.  
The blonde closed her hand, which was still open after caressing the brunette's hair.  
"Right," she said. "You are making progress."  
"We are almost finished, no?" The brunette picked up her bag. "Just five more sessions and it's over."  
"Yes, but you can keep coming if you want." The blonde crossed her arms over her chest. "It would be a pleasure to help you."  
"I don't think need I'll need it, but thanks anyway." She smiled and left the office.  
Quinzel narrowed her eyes. She was sure she still wasn't being honest with her. Barbara had managed to hit on something in her interaction with Helena that had scared the younger woman.  
She was sure "Barbara" was trying to be close to the girl and it was scaring her. Helena was afraid to open herself. She loved Barbara, but, at the same time, she was denying her own feelings. It would mean being vulnerable and creating a potential for being hurt.  
She could use it against Barbara. Make the girl believe that if she kept feeling that she would be in pain again.  
She patted her index finger against her chin.  
Helena.  
There was definitely something dark there and it attracted her, with an incredible strength and force.  
She wanted her so badly.  
But it seemed Barbara was a big obstacle. Helena's mind was busy just thinking about her. Quinzel had been trying to catch her attention, but with the girl's mind so distracted, she didn't seem to notice her.  
A buzz from her phone sounded. She walked toward her desk and pressed a button.  
"Doctor Quinzel, Mr. Davidson is here."  
"Excellent. I was waiting for him," she said and sat at her desk.  
The door opened and a tall white man appeared.  
"Good afternoon, Doctor Quinzel."  
"Good afternoon, did you bring what I requested?"  
"Sure." He walked toward the desk and put a folder on it.  
"All you want know about Helena Kyle is here."  
"Excellent." The blonde smiled.  
"We have problems."  
"What kind of problems?"  
"That woman and Batgirl stopped our shipment again."  
The blonde took a deep breath. She looked the man sat in front of her and lifted her eyebrow.  
"Just so I understand -- the woman who has continually thwarted my plans is alive and unidentified. Our plan to kill her failed. How is this possible?"  
"She used to work alone, but lately we have seen her working with Batgirl. They are fighting a coordinated attack -- like a team. It's not easy."  
"Oh, so that's it." Quinzel narrowed her eyes and began pacing in front of him. "Our target and Batgirl have become friends. God, this is starting to piss me off."  
Harley stopped pacing behind him and put one hand on his shoulder and the other rested on his chest.  
"And you can't stop them, with your army you can't stop two women. Don't be insane." She caressed the side of his head as she whispered into his ear. "Well, I suppose ... there is an up side."  
Without warning, Dr. Quinzel reached out and twisted his neck, killing him.  
"I'll need to do it myself." She pushed him forward until his forehead rested against her desk.  
The blonde gave his back one final slap before walking away and heading toward her large picture window. She looked out into the city.  
"Whoever you are, I know you're out there somewhere, and I will find you," she promised herself with a whisper.

------------ -------

The woman's fist hit him with such force that it sent him flying across the street and crashing against a car. Then woman then bent in time to turn and kick the man behind her. He gasped and she turned and hit him before taking him by his shirt and smashing the thug inside a trash can.  
She arranged her hair, a whistle was heard.  
"That was rough," Huntress said, walking toward her and looking at the unconscious man lying at the ground. "And you complain that I'm the overzealous one."  
"He was going to hit me." Batgirl bent over and picked up a baseball bat. "Not nice."  
"Now I know why you are not married yet."  
"Why? Are you interested?" Batgirl winked at her.  
"I don't like girls in uniform." Huntress moved away.  
"Weird. Some people find it exciting." She walked behind the dark woman, noticing that when she flirted with her, playing Helena's game, Helena avoided her. "I have the feeling that we are after some crime lord."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. It's just a feeling."  
"Maybe we need to make another sweep."  
The GPS on Batgirl's belt made a soft "beep." She took it and read the message.  
She wished she could cancel it. She was not in mood to see him tonight. But she couldn't cancel it. It was a dinner with the mayor, to discuss the support he would give to the foundation.  
"We'll have to do it later," she sighed. "Wade. I forgot we have a dinner."  
"Okay." The brunette shrugged her shoulders. Fucking Wade.  
This irritated the redhead. The last week, she was only able to see Helena at night on sweeps; she worked all day and Wade demanded her time too. They talked just for a few minutes and didn't spend as much time together as before.  
Huntress was going to jump off the building.  
"Wait!" she shouted.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Have you thought about working at the foundation again?" the redhead asked, walking toward her.  
"Why?" Huntress said.  
"You have great ideas," the redhead waved her hand, trying to find a good answer, "and we have a nice time… and I have fun with you."  
"No," the brunette shook her head "I hadn't thought about it."  
"Maybe you should. I really would love for you to come back."  
The brunette smiled lightly. "I'll think about it."  
"Promise?"  
"Sure." The young woman jumped down. Helena needed a cold shower, Barbara's smile made her crazy and enflamed all her hormones.  
Batgirl watched her and turned, she had to get back to the ClockTower.

* * *

TBC

TBC


	25. I love her

Helena couldn't sleep.

She wanted to see the redhead. She was so lonely there, in her room.

She got out of her bed and looked through the window. She could see the ClockTower from there.

Barbara was there, sleeping.

She wanted to see her.

The clock blinked one am.

It was late, but her need to see the older woman was stronger than her reason.

She grabbed her pants and dressed as fast as she could before jumping out of the window and heading toward the clock tower.

The night was clear, the sky was full of stars. It took her a few minutes to arrive at her destination.

She landed smoothly on the balcony of Barbara's penthouse. Opening the window of Barbara's bedroom carefully, she peeked inside, her bed was empty.

Where was she?

She heard the television in the living room and jumped inside the room. She went toward the door and opened it slowly.

The room was dimly lighted, the big screen had an old movie.

She felt a stab in her chest.

Barbara was lying on the couch over Wade, kissing him. He moved his hands over her body which such confidence that she wanted to kill him.

Helena pressed her fist in balls, she wanted to yell at him not to touch her.

She wanted to beat him and kick him out of the room.

She lowered her head. Fuck.

He was Barbara's boyfriend. She had chosen him… she wanted to be with him.

Helena closed the door softly.

Resting her back on it, she felt her heart breaking.

Fuck, she loved Barbara.

She was screwed.

She heard her laughing.

Her laugh was marvelous.

She couldn't stand it. She jumped through the window to the dark night.

* * *

Barbara lost track of Helena again a few days later. She looked for her unsuccessfully at the bar and her home.

She had vanished.

She was in a bad mood. Why did Helena always do that? She hated these disappearing acts. She was so childish sometimes. But, she didn't know why she had disappeared.

She hadn't seen her the last two days and it felt like weeks. She wanted to see her, it was incredible how much she wanted to see her.

She couldn't concentrate on her job at the Foundation, wondering where Helena could be. She worried that she was sick or hurt, she couldn't find any reason for her absence.

"Barbara?" Wade asked.

"Yes?" She blinked, noticing she was distracted.

"I asked you if you are not hungry. You didn't touch your salad and now you haven't touched your dessert."

They were in a restaurant at the center of town, one of the most popular. The handsome man had invited her to lunch after going to see her at her office. It was a cloudy, rainy day. It had rained more that day than in the last five months.

"I'm sorry, Wade." She put her napkin over her knees and touched his hand, feeling guilty for not paying attention to him. "I'm still thinking about office business."

He gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "Don't worry, love."

"I feel I hadn't given you the time you deserve," she apologized, "but I have been so busy."

"And in a very bad mood," he pointed out and took her hand in his. "May I help?"

She took a deep breath. It was hard to answer that question when she didn't understand her own reactions.

"It's just a bad day, Wade," she responded, moving back in her chair. "Don't worry. Everything will be much better tomorrow."

"I came back a month ago, and I feel your distance. I'm thinking that maybe we need to take some time off together." He smiled at her and showed her an envelope "Why don't you ask for a vacation? We could go to Bermuda."

"What is this?" Barbara frowned, looking at the envelope.

"Plane tickets. Next week."

Green eyes looked at him incredulously. "You are joking."

He kept smiling at her. The redhead took the envelope and opened it. Inside there were two plane tickets.

He was not joking.

"This is so sweet…" Barbara mumbled, not knowing what to do "But… I have work and…"

"Please." He squeezed her hand "Share a moment with me."

"I…"

"Just think about it and don't say no now. It's only Tuesday."

Suddenly, a thought struck her.

"What day is today?" she asked.

"Tuesday," he said.  
"I mean, the date…"

"The seventh."

"Seventh…" she mumbled. She knew where she could find the brunette. "Heavens…."  
"Something wrong?"

Barbara took his arm with her hand. "I'm sorry, Wade, I have to go."

"Why? What happened?" Wade asked surprised.

"I forgot something very important."

"But Babs…"

"I can't explain now. What do you think if we see each other later and we talk about this trip then?"

"All right. I'll call you."

She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips before standing up and heading for the door.

* * *

It hadn't stopped raining.

She was right, Helena was there. The place was empty; the rain had kept away all the visitors, except her. She lifted the lapels of her coat and walked toward the dark haired woman.

Wearing her usual black clothes, Helena sat in front of her mother's grave and didn't seem to notice the falling rain.

The young woman didn't know how long she had been there, she felt confused.

She couldn't remove the image of Barbara kissing him from her mind. The image of her on top of him, letting him touch her.

Crap.

She cracked, unable to hold it in any longer, and sobbed.

She missed her mother so much. She had needed her all those years, she had felt so alone. She wished she was alive so she could ask her for advice. Her world had broken and she had lost everything.

And when she was with Barbara she felt like she was home again, safe.

She felt like she had everything back that she had lost.

She knew she felt something for the redhead, maybe something stronger than she wanted.

Her heart raced every time she was close, she felt butterflies in her stomach when she was with her.

At the same time she felt panic, panic about those feelings growing inside her. It was not right, it was not fine.

Some days, she just wanted to leave and never see her again, but she was a coward, she couldn't imagine a day not seeing her.

She was not that brave.

Barbara meant so much to her - home, safety, happiness… she didn't want to lose all those things she thought she had lost forever.

At the same time, it was killing her to know she spent her time and… nights with Wade.

She wanted to kick his ass. Kill him, cut him in slices, yell at him not to touch her.

"Are you okay?" She suddenly heard Barbara's soft voice behind her.

"Yes," she said.

The older woman sat next to her, not saying a word.

She sat with her for a long time. She didn't say anything, but it wasn't necessary, it felt so good to have her close, be in her company.

But she belonged to him. She would lose her again, and it hurt, it hurt like hell..

They were there until the darkness began to fall.

"You are soaked," Barbara mumbled softly. "You will be sick. Let's go home."

The brunette nodded.

---------------

Helena's place was small. Barbara had been there just a few months ago. The brunette took a warm shower, reluctantly, but Barbara finally had convinced her to do it. She was soaked and cold. She had been at the cemetery for hours in the cold rain.

She had also insisted on going home with her. Helena was not the same radiant young woman she used to be. She seemed distant, sad.

Barbara removed her coat and shoes. She was all wet with the rain. She took a towel and dried her hair. She observed the apartment. Helena had good taste, the sparse furniture was stylish. The kitchen was empty and the fridge was full of frozen food, beer, water and milk. She avoided decoration like flowers and other items. She just had a medium size picture of her and her mother in her bedroom on her night table.

Helena adored her mother. She was her entire world and the memory was painful for the girl. She had seen such sadness in the brunette's face that she had insisted in accompanying her to her home.

The brunette, a person that loved to argue, hadn't objected. She must feel so bad.

She heard Helena finishing her shower, and took a cup of tea she had just prepared for her to her room.

"You are soaked, Barbara," the brunette said when she saw her walk in. "Why don't you take a shower, too?"

"I'm fine. I prepared some tea for you."

"No way." Helena went toward her closet and took out some grey pants. "These will fit you. Outside was freezing. I don't want you getting sick."

Barbara looked at herself, she accepted the pants.

"Yeah, you are right. Take your tea, I'll take a shower."

When the redhead finished the shower, she found the brunette lying on her bed watching a movie.

The redhead sat at the other side of the bed and laid down.

"This is wonderful, it is freezing outside," she said, closing her eyes and trying to sound light.

Helena would be grumpy, but she knew that, inside, she missed not having a family. She had never seen Bruce as her family. She was broken after her mother's death. She closed herself to everybody, even her; but she never had quit on her.

The brunette had such rage inside her that she could destroy herself. Barbara didn't want that for her.

She always kept trying and, slowly, Helena had been accepting her, coming to her and accepting her comfort. Accepting her as part of her life.

Just… sometimes she wondered how far things were going. How deep her feelings for her were.

"It's almost winter." The dark haired woman turned to see her.

"What are you watching?" the redhead asked looking at the screen.

"Indiana Jones. Old, but good."

"Cable or satellite?" Barbara crossed her arms behind her head.

"DVD, I have the collection. I don't pay to watch TV anymore."

"Why not?"

"I can go to your house and watch it for free." Helena grinned.

Barbara chuckled.

"Are you comfortable? This bed is not as big as yours."

"I'm fine, don't worry."

The brunette gave her a popcorn bowl. "I made this for you."

"Oh great."

Helena took a deep breath. They kept lying there, on the small bed.

Helena always felt alone on this date, but, today, with Barbara at her side, she felt she had everything, that she didn't need anything else. When the movie finished, she gazed at the redhead. She had her eyes closed.

"Are you tired?" she asked softly.

"Yeah…" the redhead mumbled "I have been working late, searching for that new crime lord."

"No clues yet?"

"No…"

The beep of Barbara GPS filled the small room. The redhead took it and read the message.

Helena watched her television. It was Wade, she was sure of it. He was looking for her.

"If you need to go, you can go," she said with low voice.

The redhead sat up on the bed and looked at her. "It's not a good time for you." And the truth was that she felt very comfortable at that moment. She felt relaxed and peaceful.

"Why don't you go with him?" Helena asked, sitting on the bed, too.

"I don't want to."

"You can go, seriously." The brunette took Barbara's hand, "Thanks for being here."

The contact, so gentle, made Barbara shiver lightly. Helena didn't usually touch her. She was looking for physical contact, she usually refused it. She smiled at the younger woman.

"I don't want to leave you alone," green eyes fixed on blue, "not today."

"Really, Barbara.."

"I'm fine, too. Right here, now," the redhead said lowering her head and looking at her fingers.

Helena looked their entwined hands, too.

"There are days that I miss her so much," she suddenly mumbled

"I felt like you when I lost my mom," Barbara said regarding her, she felt Helena pressing her fingers against hers, almost instinctively.

"You still remember her?"

"Every day. It's a feeling that stays with you forever."

The brunette inhaled deeply and moved her hand away. She looked at the screen.

"It was Wade?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Go with him," Helena said. "He wants to see you. I'll be fine."

Jade eyes locked on her. "Are you?"

Helena nodded and leaned back again.

The redhead bit her lower lip. Wade was waiting for her call. She was sure that Helena was usually alone on that day. The woman didn't trust on anyone and… Barbara had never had been with her on the anniversary of her mother's death.

She looked at her pager.

She pressed some buttons and put it on the night table next to her. She leaned back on the bed and hit the pillow with her hands.

"I hope you don't snore too much," she said.

"Uh..?" the brunette mumbled, not understanding what she was doing, "but…"

"I feel very comfortable here at the moment," the redhead closed her eyes, "and I'm tired."

"But Wade…" Blue eyes blinked.

"I already sent him a message. I told him I'll see him tomorrow." She opened her eyes and looked at the brunette "And I hope you have the pizza delivery number. I'm hungry."

A big smile filled Helena's face.

Barbara knew it was a bad day for her and she had preferred to share with her. To spend time with her and not Wade.

Helena loved her, she really loved her.

* * *

Harley Quinzel sat at the desk in her office; she was interviewing a group of hired killers. The lead mercenary sat at the desk while the other three stood in the back behind him.

"I'm so glad you could come in." She leaned back in her chair, a pen in her hands. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself and your friends?"

"I'm a little confused. You're a psychiatrist?"

"Well, that's part of who I am. I don't suppose you tell people at cocktail parties that you're a mercenary for hire, willing to kill as brutally as necessary, if the price is right?"

"I usually leave out the killing part." He smirked.

"Precisely. Just as I usually leave out my plan to take over all of New Gotham and bring the city to its knees. But that's why you're here," Quinzel explained. "Due to a regrettable level of incompetence among the scientific profession, I seem to have lost an integral part of my plan in the hands of two nasty ladies."

"I can help you to solve your problem."

"So, convince me –" she moved back in her chair "Why are you and your men right for the job?"

The lead mercenary casually looked down at the letter opener on the desk in front of him. He picked it up and in a single movement turned around and threw it at one of his colleagues behind him. The Man caught the letter opener before it hit his face.

An impressive move.

"Consider yourself hired." She smiled.

"Now I need you to give me all the details."

"Have you heard about a woman dressed in black that catches criminals?"

"Yes, I heard they call her 'Huntress,' but she sounds like a legend," the man said.

"And have you heard about Batgirl?"

"A legend too."

"Sorry to disappoint you, they are not legends." She took an object inside her desk and pushed it with her fingers towards him.

"What is this?" He took the small object in his hands. It seemed to be a bat.

"It's like a hook; she uses it to climb buildings."

"So, she is not a legend?"

"No, like Huntress, she is all too real. You job is to fix that situation and kill them."

"It wWill be an easy job."

She sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically. "That what my last maen said." She sighed, "And now he rests in peace."

"Did they kill him?" he asked, intrigued.

"No," she laughed sarcastically. "With their stupid 'hero' code, they are so dumb sometimes." Quinzel crossed her arms over her desk and winked at him "I'll just say that if you fail, you should pray that I don't find you. I hate mistakes."

* * *

Barbara awakened, feeling so relaxed.

It took her a few seconds realize she was not in her bed. She rubbed her left eye with her palm, thinking. The light purr at her side made her remember where she was and why. She turned her head to her right and noticed Helena was curled next to her, with her head resting on her arm. She smiled and snuggled her closer, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

She fixed her eyes on her face, she was so peaceful in her sleep. She was so beautiful.

That was when she realized it----

It hit her like a rock.

She loved her…

Great.

This was just great.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

She was supposed to be straight and in a stable relationship with a handsome and incredible man.

This was not right. Helena trusted her, she was her family. But she really felt something deep for her. It was much more than a friendly love, it was a deep and strong feeling that made her heart jump in with joy every time she saw her, that made her feel her empty every time she was far.

Helena mumbled something and wrapped an arm around her waist. She noticed then, her fingers were stroking the young woman's hair.

Helena didn't refuse her touch, or to be close to her; it meant she trusted her. She was sure of it, but the young woman didn't want to admit it.

She remembered the night the brunette had kissed her before falling unconscious, a question had been flying inside her mind since then: Why she had kissed her?

Helena snuggled impossibly closer to the redhead.

The brunette dreamed she was with Barbara under a tree, they were just lying there and she was resting her head on the redhead's lap, she was stroking her hair. Her mother used do it and she always loved it. She felt at peace.

Barbara always made feel her like that. It was weird. On one hand, she didn't want to feel anything for her, not feeling was the best way to not get hurt, but on the other hand, she was like a Siren's call for her, she couldn't avoid wanting to be close to her.

It felt so good, she wanted to stay there forever.

Only… she was not dreaming.

She remembered what had happened the prior night. Barbara had stayed with her and they'd talked until late.

It was pretty obvious that Babs didn't mind her being close. It felt so good to be loved, to feel someone really caring for her. Barbara had never quit on her, she had always been there, she had told her they were family.

God, she loved this woman so much, but the kind of love she offered was so different than sisterly.

"Morning, lazy cat," Barbara whispered softly.

Oh crap, Barbara knew she was awake.

She had been caught.

"I'm sorry," she said, blushing and moving back slowly.

"It's fine, Helena." Barbara kept her still, stroking her hair.

Man. It would be better for Barbara to stop doing that. Helena buried her face in the other woman's side. She now needed a good excuse to…

"Can I ask you a question?" the redhead asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Uhhhh?" Helena lifted her head lightly and looked at her.

"Why sometimes when I touch you, do you run away as if you've see a demon?"

"I don't…"

"I'd like you to feel that you can be close to me," Barbara said softly and smiling. "I enjoy your company."

"Me too—" the brunette sighed.

"What are you afraid of, Hel?" the redhead asked. "What do I have to do to earn your trust?"

"It's not that."

"What is it then?" Barbara kept her tone gentle and non-threatening, trying to encourage her to talk.

The brunette took her time, it was not easy.

"I don't want to feel that again…" she finally said.

"You need to give yourself a chance, you are young, you still have so much to live for."

"It's not so easy, Barbara… I can't do it."

Helena kept silence.

"Why not?"

"I need to find him."

"Find who?" the redhead narrowed her eyes.

"The man who killed my mom." The brunette sat up. "I need to find him… kill him."

The redhead pushed herself up and bent her knees, resting her arms on it.

"You don't know what you're saying. Killing will destroy your life."

"My life is already destroyed, Barbara."

"I don't think so. You have a life, a job, friends… You have a home."

"I don't have a home, that was gone long ago."

"I have offered my home as your home."

The brunette avoided her look. "I live fine on my own."

Barbara smiled. The last months, after they had become friends, Helena spent almost all day with her at the Clocktower. She didn't want to push her, she knew that the truth was that she was very afraid to lose any person she loved, as she had lost her mother.

"All right," the redhead said, "but my home is your home. Just…" she lifted her index finger.

"Just?" the brunette asked, intrigued.

"No chicks inside." Barbara stood up and went to the bathroom "I know your reputation."

"It's not so bad."

"I know. For that reason, I'm warning you. I'll take a shower. What do you think if we go to …" she checked her watch, it was really late. "…lunch?"

"But… Wade?"

"I'll see him later. In fact," she said and sighed, "he has invited me to go to Bermuda."

"Bermuda?" Helena felt a stab in her gut.

"I haven't spent that much time with him, so he thought it would be a good idea to spend a weekend alone." She looked at the brunette "What do you think?"

"It's fine." She shrugged her shoulders. It was something she didn't expect.

Barbara fixed her eyes on her. "Do you think?"

"Yes."

There was a deep silence in the room.

"So, what do you say?" the redhead said. "Want to get some lunch?"

"Sure." Helena nodded.

"Excellent." Barbara chuckled, closing the bathroom door behind her.

Helena stared at the door. Barbara was a wonderful woman…

She needed to stop thinking about her in that way. She was a woman with a very dangerous hobby, just like her father.

And her heart belonged to another person, to Wade.

She moved her head, she felt confused.

TBC


	26. Feelings

Thanks to AK for all her help and patiente editing this fic. Waves to night!!!!

* * *

Helena sat on the sofa, with a leg over the arm of it and staring at the far wall silent. She was really annoyed. Since the night before, she had felt uncomfortable, angry. Barbara had left that morning to go to Bermuda with Wade. She said she would be back on Sunday, but what the fuck.

Why did she date that boring man?

They were totally different, Barbara deserved someone much better.

"So, Helena," Dr Quinzel said, seated on her single couch with her notebook over her legs. She was wearing a blue sleeved blouse, trying to catch the brunette's attention, rather unsuccessfully. Her mind was in another world. "You haven't said a word today. Has something happened?"

"You know I didn't want to come here today, doctor," the brunette said, glaring at her. She should shut her mouth "So, be grateful I'm here."

"This attitude won't help your recovery."

"The state pays you," Helena leaned forward, grabbing her hands. "So, why don't we just let the time run out and everybody will be happy?"

"Because I'm a professional Helena and I really want to help you."

"Sure," the brunette said, sarcastically.

"You have been making good progress," the blonde played with her pen between her fingers, "but I think that if you cooperate a bit more, these sessions will be more helpful."

The brunette sighed. "Do you want to help me?"

"Of course, Helena."

"Fine." She stood up and went toward the shelf. "Let's finish this stupid session right now."

The blonde chuckled. She observed the brunette's movements, she was tense and something was definitely bothering her.

"Is it Barbara again?"

The brunette didn't answer. It meant she had hit the point. Quinzel was bothered, why was the woman so obsessed with someone that didn't notice her?

She let her notebook fall to the side and went to her.

"You said she will never look at you, she is straight. And that you respect her too much. That you would never try… anything with her…. Or you were lying?" She stood at her side.

Helena turned to see her, not in a very good mood, by the expression in her face. "Don't walk inside a place you don't know, you will regret it, doc."

Quinzel smiled and fixed her eyes on her, the brunette had something that really attracted her, she loved her delicate features.

"Are you threatening me?" she said.

"I'm warning you."

"Tell me, Helena," the doctor walked around her and stopped at her right side. "Why do you deny that you love her? Are you afraid to love?"

"You don't know me," the brunette said. "I'm not afraid of anything."

Quinzel smirked and moved in front of her, closer. Closer than Helena would like.

"I think you are a young, strong… you deserve someone… powerful."

"Maybe you don't understand," Helena walked past her and went toward the far window, "I don't need anyone."

Dr. Quinzel smiled to herself and followed her.

"Is Barbara still with her boyfriend?"

Helena stood in front of the window and looked at the horizon. Quinzel walked to her slowly, giving her time to think, to answer. She was a challenge - an interesting and sexy challenge.

Helena remembered the nice weekend she had shared with the redhead. She had been so nice and gentle. Barbara had preferred her over him, knowing she was sad. She always was so tender with her. And now she had gone with Wade. She felt a deep sadness, she wanted scream, yell, hit the wall, she wanted to run and escape.

Escape her own feelings.

"She went with him to Bermuda," Helena finally said.

"So, she left you…" Quinzel stood close to her. She moved her face close to her ear and whispered "Again… she left you."

The brunette's eyes found hers.

"Love means pain, Helena," the doctor whispered, her eyes focused on red lips. "If there is no pain, love couldn't exist. You love, but you love the wrong person, she is confusing your feelings, she is not letting you breathe. You need to move away, she is hurting you."

Helena moved her head to the other side.

"She is nice with me."

"You said she betrayed you." Quinzel moved back and walked behind her. "How she could be nice with you?"

"She is…" Helena found herself suddenly pinned by Quinzel's eyes "She is nice, she is always there for me."

"Yes, I see," the blonde laughed, walking to the other side of the room. "Flying away to have fun Wade." She turned and looked at her "Why do you think she left you here… alone…?"

"Wade is her boyfriend… she loves him."

"So, you are in love with someone that doesn't know you exist." The doctor moved again to her and brushed her arm against her when she walked past.

Helena felt uncomfortable. Quinzel always made her feel unconformable when she moved that close to her.

"You need to move on, Helena," Quinzel mumbled softly. "You need to open your eyes to the world, to other people."

The brunette took a step back, but Quinzel didn't let her go, she kept moving close to her. The blonde took her hand.

"Let me help you. I can help you, do you know it?"

"Yes."

"So…" Quinzel moved her hand up and touched the fabric of the brunette's coat. She smiled and fixed her eyes on the woman. "I just need you to be honest with yourself. Tell me everything you feel, everything that is inside your heart."

The young woman pulled her hand back and stared out the window again.

"I have a professional interest in helping you."

"I guess therapy doesn't work on me."

"Oh? I wouldn't say that." The blonde rested her back on the window. "I was the one who made you see inside your feelings, that helped you express your rage. You have exposed yourself ... to me."

The brunette blinked. The blonde moved forward, again crossing the thin line and invading Helena's personal space.

"You've crossed over the threshold that was holding you back. You must now be defined by you. Not "the bartender," not "the daughter of Bruce Wayne", ... just you. Who are you Helena? What do you want?"

The dark haired woman stared at her, not knowing what to answer. It amused the psychiatrist, it confirmed that she had the ace.

* * *

Batgirl stood at the top of a building with her arms crossed.

She had shared a good amount of time with Wade the past weekend, but it was as if the magic between them had gone. She found herself bored, just waiting for the time to pass so she could return and join the brunette for sweeps.

She had missed Helena.

More than she thought.

She inhaled deeply and lowered her head, observing the cars moving ten stories below.

She had been trying to tell herself that it was her imagination, that she was confusing her feelings, but it seemed her heart wanted to take her to other places.

It was not right. She was her best friend's daughter, she was younger than her, she was….

"….gorgeous," she mumbled when Huntress landed a few feet away from her.

She was wearing very tight black pants that seemed to be pasted to her legs and a sleeveless blouse under her short coat. The brunette brushed off her pants and walked to her.

The redhead felt her mouth go dry and cleared her throat. "You're late."

"Well, next time you take the guys in back and I'll break into a building, looking for information."

Huntress wasn't in a good mood. Who could be? Barbara had been gone all weekend with that moron Wade. She had been dying to know if she was back and she had called, all business, a few hours ago to work on their case.

"You are not as fast as I thought," Batgirl smirked.

"You want your ass kicked," Huntress growled at her.

"I missed you, too."

"Don't try to be funny with me."

"Wow, wow… Someone is in bad mood," the redhead noted, resting her hands on her hips.

"Someone is trying to be smart." The dark haired woman turned to see her.

Batgirl frowned. She stepped closer to her and leaned forward a few inches. She lifted her hand and touched Huntress' chin but the brunette moved back, rejecting her touch.

"You are bruised, it was a rough fight, eh?" Batgirl said, observing her.

"Just a bad move."

"Well, I'm glad you stopped them." The redhead turned and took out her batarang. "We still have work to do here."

"Where?"

"There." She pointed to the back, where there was a truck. Several men were moving big wooden boxes inside.

"Mmmm." The brunette gazed down.

Batgirl threw the batarang and grabbed the rope with both hands "Wanna join?"

She jumped down not saying a word more.

"Great." The brunette sighed and jumped down. Fighting was good, she loved fight, and more so when she was pissed.

Batgirl gazed to the brunette when she was fighting, she was agile, strong, a demon. The men could barely catch her.

But she was very rough, more rough than usual. It pissed her off, she don't need to be that violent.

When the fight finished. She tied up the thugs and turned, looking for the brunette. She was already climbing a building in front of her. She used her batarang to reach her.

When she landed on the rooftop, the dark vigilante was wiping her dusty hands on her pants.

"What's wrong with you?" Batgirl asked, annoyed walking to her.

"Nothing."

"You were pretty rough with those men, why?"

The brunette gazed down, where the men were tied up. "They are lucky."

"Lucky?"

"I didn't kill them," Helena said nonchalantly.

The redhead glared at her. "We don't kill."

"You, don't kill. Anyway, why do you care so much for those fucking bastards? They were going to sell chemicals illegally, the same ones used to create chemical weapons." The lithe brunette faced her. "Do you know what those weapons do to people?"

"I know it perfectly well," the redhead answered with calm voice.

Dammit, she liked her, she really liked her, but, at the same time, she pissed her off as Batgirl. She never could beat her – verbally or physically.

Batgirl lifted her hand and tried to touch the brunette, but her hand was pushed back.

"Why are you so angry?" the masked woman asked

"I'm not angry. It pisses me off that you think so much of the criminals." She paced and turned her back to her. "They hurt people! They don't deserve anything."

Definitely, Huntress was in bad mood. She looked cute, too.

She didn't love Wade, that was a fact. She loved Helena and every minute she shared with her, the idea of dating a girl seemed less crazy. Every time she went out with Wade, Helena was angry. Could Helena be jealous? Did she feel something for her?

"May I ask you something?" Batgirl asked.

"What?" Huntress turned, glaring at her.

"Why do you sometimes let me touch you and other times you push back?"

"I don't. And you already asked that."

"You do." The redhead walked closer. "Why?"

Helena could feel the warmth of the redhead's body close. It made her hormones boil, and she looked so damn sexy in that outfit. She didn't want her to get that close, she made her feel so nervous.

"You always have this 'back and forth' game. I don't understand why. Some days you seem very comfortable with me and other days you run away."

"I don't like Batgirl," Helena grumbled, turning to face the wall at her back.

The redhead stood at her side, close, very close with her eyes buried on her. The brunette was nervous, more than nervous.

"Why did you kiss me that night, Helena?" Batgirl asked in a very soft, low voice.

The question made the brunette shiver.

"Had you forget that kiss?"

The brunette swallowed. How foget it? That kiss had been haunting her everyday, every night.

"I was drugged," she hurried to say, avoiding her look.

"The truth, Helena," the redhead asked, again pitching her voice low.

She tried to move away, but the redhead blocked her way.

Helena's eyes turned feral, she growled and pushed the redhead against a wall.

The impact against the cold concrete was .

The brunette buries her eyes on her.

The redhead wondered if she had pushed her too much. She never thought she would react like that.

"You don't know..." Huntress growled.

"Let me know then...?" Batgirl was interrupted when a rain of bullets hit above their heads.

"Shit," Huntress cursed pushing her down covering her head and lying on top of the redhead.

"Did you piss someone off?" the masked woman asked.

"Just you."

"I don't think so."

"Maybe it was you."

"I choose my friends well."

"I don't think so," Huntress said. "I'm your friend."

"Point for you." The redhead moved her hands to her belt.

"Hey, no touching!"

"You are on top of me."

"My favorite position." The brunette grinned.

"Very funny. When I say run, run." Batgirl took out a ball and threw it to the rooftop. A blinding light filled the place

"Now, run!"

Helena ran toward the door that led to the floors below, breaking it. Batgirl followed her. Both rolled over the floor and crouched.

"That was close," the redhead breathed heavily. "Did you see anything?"

"No, I was kind of busy saving my ass."

"Yeah, me too."

"It seems we have some new members in our fan club." The brunette stood up. "All right, now it's your turn to be the guinea pig."

"Me?" Batgirl asked.

"You distract them while I get behind them," Helena mumbled.

"This is not a democracy," the redhead said. "You play the role of guinea pig pretty well."

"Did I tell you that I hate you?" Fuck, really she pissed her off.

"Yes, thousands of times." Batgirl smirked.

"You are really irritating."

"Sometimes." Batgirl turned and moved downstairs "Let's go."

"Crap. I'll kill you." The brunette growled before running outside again.

This time the shots were not heard. She moved behind a water tank and gazed toward the building where the shots had come from.

She waited there a few seconds.

She looked around trying to figure out what was going on, at least her senses didn't give her any signal of danger. She rolled and hid behind a pile of old boxes.

No one shot at her.

She moved her head slowly out of the pile of boxes trying to look.

"Buh!!"

"Shit!" the brunette growled and jumped back. Why the hell hadn't her fucking sixth sense worked? She lifted her head and saw Batgirl laughing in front of her.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." The redhead smiled, extending her hand to help her stand up.

"Ha, ha, very funny." The young woman refused her help and stood up alone.

"There is no one there. They left." She waved toward the building.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes," Batgirl lifted a plastic bag "Empty bullets, I'll examine them."

"Who the fuck could they be?"

"You are hurt." The redhead narrowed her eyes noticing Helena's back coat was torn. Maybe when she had pushed her back and covered her with her body, a bullet had scratched her.

"It's a scratch." Huntress turned her head, trying to see her own back.

Batgirl eyed her. She was really beautiful, she liked her.

"Let's go back, I'll need to treat that."

"I'm fine."

"I know, but I'd prefer to keep an eye on you. I don't want another poison bullet surprising us."

The brunette sighed and nodded. She was right.

* * *

The elevator doors at Clocktower opened and Batgirl stepped outside.

"Come to the lab," Batgirl said, stepping out and removing her gloves.

The brunette winced when she removed her coat, arriving at Clock tower. Damn. It hurt. She followed Batgirl and checked her coat. Shit. It was ruined and it had been very expensive.

Fighting crime sucked.

She sat on the medical table at the lab and examined her coat again, trying to determine if it could be fixed.

The movement of the redhead when she removed her cape was sexy.

That tight black costume fit her wonderfully.

And she had a pretty nice butt.

"Remove your blouse," the redhead said, turning to face Helena.

Helena glared at her.

The redhead arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to take your virtue if that worries you," she said sarcastically, grinning.

"I hate you," Helena grumbled looking at her.

"Old news." Batgirl put a tray with gauzes next to her. "Come on."

The woman took off her cowl, her long red hair fell gracefully over her shoulders.

The movement of her head as she brushed her hair back was sexy as hell. She then removed her upper body armor to have better mobility.

Helena's eyes opened wide. She felt her mouth dry. She was wearing a white top that made her look so hot. She felt her heart rate skyrocket.

"All right," the redhead said, checking the items on the tray. "Turn around please."

Helena blushed, knowing the Barbara had caught her eyeing her.

"Is it necessary for you wear that fucking costume?" the young woman said annoyed, trying to distract her.

"You know the 'secret identity' thing." Barbara took gauze and poured alcohol on it.

"You are so fucking annoying as Batgirl."

"Well, you are not a piece of cake as Huntress. Remove your blouse."

"I prefer you as Oracle…" the girl obeyed "…or Barbara."

The redhead chuckled and began cleaning her back.

The touch of her soft hands on her back was magic. She closed her eyes enjoying the contact. Her fingers were delicate, soft, warm.

She wanted so much to touch her, feel her. Barbara was wonderful. Barbara's tenderness affected her in ways she couldn't understand. What if she opened her heart and told her about her feelings? No, she couldn't...

She didn't want to open her heart, it would mean that anyone could hurt her. She didn't want that and… what if she lost her as she had lost her mom?

She felt Barbara's fingers touching her face. It created an electric jolt inside her. It was hard to think when she touched her with such gentleness.

"Hel?" Barbara asked.

She opened her eyes feeling numb and dazed by the touch of her fingers on her skin. She found intense green eyes regarding her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm finished." She smiled.

"Yeah?"

Barbara nodded, amused. "I'm glad it was just a scratch."

Helena couldn't read her gaze. It was tender, curious, her eyes sparkled.

"It's done?"

"Yes," she pointed at her chest. "Cover yourself."

The brunette looked down and noticed she had dropped the towel.

"Shit." She hurried to pick up the towel and blushed, covering herself.

Barbara smiled at her in amusement, it was a cute reaction.

She lifted her hand with the gauze and moved it to her face.

"You are dirty," Barbara said, rubbing the gauze gently over her cheek. "It was a rough fight."

Helena kept still. She closed her eyes again under the soft touch. She loved Barbara's hand on her. The redhead brushed her hair back.

Helena half opened her eyes and found intense green eyes regarding her.

She was lost in them. Barbara looked so beautiful; the redhead cupped her cheek and caressed it tenderly. It felt marvelous, she leaned her face into the touch and closed her eyes again.

She squeezed her fist. She wanted… she wanted so much to kiss her.

Suddenly, she felt soft lips on hers.

It was a brush at first, an electric brush that made her heart beat faster.

Barbara was kissing her.

The younger woman leaned forward, softly, lovingly brushing her lips against the redhead's. She gasped and felt Barbara demanding entrance. She surrendered, opening to her, tasting that lovely mouth. She was drowning in a sea of pleasure, her left hand coming to rest on the side of the redhead's face as Barbara leaned in towards her body.

As the the otjer woman deepened the kiss, Helena panicked. She trembled, suddenly frightened by the intimacy and what it meant.

She pushed Barbara's away, ducking her head and blinking back tears. "Stop," she said.

"Helena?" the redhead looked for her eyes. Why was she crying?

"Just stop…"

"What's wrong?" Barbara took her chin gently in her fingers.

The girl stood up and took her blouse. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm not," Barbara said softly. "I love you."

The brunette turned to see her, scared.

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"It's wrong…" Helena moved her head and hurried toward the elevator.

"Helena, come here." Barbara followed her.

"I can't, Barbara…" the brunette said.

The redhead didn't understand. She stopped in front of the elevator doors.

"We need to talk."

The girl just lowered her head. The doors closed.

Barbara felt her heart break.

* * *

The doctor watched, fascinated by the girl's movements. She was tense, angry, she radiated many emotions in her body language. It excited the blonde. She knew she could control her through her emotions.

The brunette had arrived, but this time she hadn't been as aggressive as usual. This time she was confused, sad. It made her vulnerable, she knew since the beginning of the therapies that Helena was like a volcano, ready to explode, to let out all the emotions inside her.

Helena had talked without much effort. It seemed this might be a good day.

Quinzel leaned forward in her seat, crossing her hands with interest.

"So, she kissed you?" she asked.

The brunette kept silent a few seconds, staring at the floor and biting the nail of her thumb.

"Why do you think she did that?"

"She said she loves me," the girl mumbled.

"She loves you?" the confession surprised Doctor Quinzel. This was something she didn't expect. "How? You said she is straight."

"She is."

"I hope you understand this is confusing." The blonde moved back.

"It's confusing for me too." Helena moved her head.

"She is still dating Wade Brixton, right?"

"Yes."

"He is her boyfriend."

Helena glared at her. "I said yes." What part of this did she not understand?

"Helena," Quinzel took a sip of water from a glass close to her on a table. "We need to establish all the points to be sure of what is affecting you."

"Wade doesn't affect me."

"I know, it's not him, it's Barbara." She observed the brunette moving uncomfortably in her chair when she said the other woman's name. "Tell me, Helena, What did you feel when she kissed you?"

The brunette closed her eyes and took her hand to her forehead. Maybe it had been a mistake to talk about this with her, but she was so confused, so desperate.

"Helena?" the blonde doctor stood up. "What did you feel? Was it good?" she paced in front of her. "What emotions were in you? Did it disgust you?"

"No…" Helena shook her head "I kissed her back… It was marvelous, I never felt anything like that…" she clearly could feel Barbara's lips on her. "It was magic…"

Harley stopped her walk and tapped her index finger against her chin.

It was bad news. It was not good, not for her plans. She had investigated the brunette, she had a troubled life, well known as a party girl, in love with Barbara Gordon, but refusing to admit it to her. She had been trying flirt with her to catch her attention, unsuccessfully, but, now, Barbara Gordon had kissed her, the woman was known to be a serious person, not usually involved in scandals. She'd known Helena since she was a kid and Helena had been her friend for years, it was possible that she had fallen in love, too.

Yes, definitely bad news.

Helena meant a large sum of money, her father was millionaire, one of the richest men in the country. Being with her was a good business and now the redhead seemed to be screwing it.

"Tell me Helena," she asked after a few seconds. "What are your feelings for her?"

"I'm not sure."

"Have you thought that she is involved with a man?" Quinzel asked.

The young woman exhaled deeply. "I know."

"She is straight." The blonde stood up behind her and crossed her arms. "She could be… just trying to have a new experience, but there is a big difference between that and love. Maybe you love her, but don't think she could love you."

The brunette stiffened.

Quinzel smiled. She put her hands on the back of Helena's seat and bent lightly.

"Tell me how she made you feel, Helena."

Helena inhaled deeply, this was not easy to talk about.

"Helena?"

"Full… alive…"

"Just that?"

"Yes."

"If you feel just that…" Harleen frowned, "why did you run away?"

Helena moved uncomfortably on her chair.

"Helena…" Quinzel leaned in and whispered close to her ear, fixing her gaze on the back of her head "There was something else, tell me, what else did you feel?"

The brunette bit her lips, she shook her head.

"What made you run away?" The blonde put her hand over her shoulder. "I can't help if you aren't honest with yourself… and me…."

Helena hesitated, she wasn't sure what to say. She was still confused by the events of the prior day. This was something she didn't expect. She didn't sleep the night before, trying to think clearly, trying to organize her ideas.

"You must trust me, Helena," the blonde talked with a smooth voice. "I'm the only one that can help you and you know it."

"Fear…" Helena finally mumbled, lowering her head.

"Fear? Why fear?"

"Of losing her… "

That was wonderful, Quinzel smiled, she had taken her to the point she wanted.

"Of losing her? As you lost your mother… right?"

"Yes, I don't want lose her, too." The young woman stood up and walked to the window.

"Helena, my dear Helena." Quinzel said gently, walking behind her. "Let's go back in time. You lost mother, the person you most loved. You gave her everything, and you lost her. She is the only person you loved, and you lost her. Yes, it's possible that you could lose Barbara too."

The blonde stood in front of her, moving her pencil between her fingers.

"But let's check the other facts of your life, your father never took care of you. He refused to take revenge on your mother's death. He didn't love you, either. Every time you love someone, you lose them or they betray you…"

Helena had her jaw clenched avoiding Quinzel's eyes; it was good.

"Barbara too, but she didn't betray you once, she did it more times. You told me that, right?"

The dark haired woman turned very angry. The blonde was sure she would hit her, but she didn't hold back. She was taking her where she wanted.

"She betrayed you," Quinzel insisted.

"Yes." Helena said annoyed.

"That is not good, Helena," Quinzel moved her face forward, trying to find the young woman's eyes. When the dark haired woman looked her, she raised her free hand and stroked gently at the satin skin of Helena's cheek. Excitement began to edge out her feelings. She was so beautiful, she wanted so badly to kiss her.

She moved forward a few inches, but the brunette turned and moved to the center of the room.

"You are so good," Quinzel mumbled, regaining her composure, "but you are in love with someone that betrayed your trust and that just wants to have a bit of fun with you."

"She said she loves me," Helena grumbled.

"But she's still with Wade. She loves you?" She chuckled and moved back. "I don't think so. She just went with him to Bermuda the last weekend, no?"

The brunette sighed and her face expressed a deep sadness. Barbara was the only one that made everything better in her life.

The blonde walked to her desk and sat. She took a paper on her desk.

"The court reviewed the case and they think you need additional sessions."

"What?" Helena's head snapped up to her. "Why? Today is my last one."

The blonde extended the paper to her. Helena took it and read.

"Why?"

"You can't deny that you have serious issues to work through."

The brunette returned the paper.

Quinzel closed her notebook and crossed her arms over her desk. "Tell me honestly, how do you feel Helena? How do you feel now?"

The dark haired woman fixed her eyes on her and clenched her jaw.

"Tell me, Helena." Quinzel insisted.

"I'll see you next week," the brunette mumbled in bad mood.

"I want to help you. I can help you, you know," the doctor said. "You don't have anyone else."

The young woman picked up her bag and left, not saying a word.

Quinzel smiled, everything was going according to her plans.

* * *

TBC


	27. Helena equal Huntress

Barbara sat on a bench with her arms crossed, looking at the main park in New Gotham bay. It was a cold afternoon.

She couldn't stop thinking about Helena. She had been on her mind all night, all day. She smiled remembering the brunette's smile, she loved her smile. She loved her tantrums when she tried to show her feelings but her pride didn't let her show it. She loved how Helena, despite her denials, always tried to be close to her.

She felt surprised at her body's reaction when she had kissed Helena, she couldn't hold back when she saw her so close. Every inch of her body had felt ready to explode in joy.

She had never thought about Helena as a possible love interest.

All her life she had dated only men, this was so unexpected… until Helena.

She had just realized that her feelings for Helena were deeper, more than just deeper. She was in love with her, and it was that kind of love that made people feel butterflies in their stomach and feel the days were brighter and full of life, looking at the watch waiting for the time to see her again.

She felt like a teenager.

With Wade, everything seemed to be different, it was gray. She didn't feel the same emotions that she had felt for him years before.

Many thoughts had run through her mind, that she had committed a mistake kissing Helena but she couldn't resist being so close to her, her lips so red.

She took her fingers to her lips, she could still feel Helena's trembling lips on her; the brunette had kissed her back, with such tenderness and love.

Love…

A smile drew in on her lips. Yes, it was love, she loved her back. She was sure of it.

But, why she had run away? She had seen fear in her eyes.

Helena was scared.

Why? She was confident, with a strong personality, determination.

She had been dying to call her but she felt it was better to give her time. Helena will back, she was sure of it, she felt it.

"Barbara, sorry if I'm late." Wade's voice made her turn her head.

"Hi." She greeted him.

He kissed her lightly on her lips and took her hand. "You said you wanted to talk with me, that it was important." He pulled a chair and sat with her in the restaurant.

"Yes."

The brunette cleaned some cups at Dark Horse Bar, the place was closed and it was her turn to clean up. It was so hard clear her mind.

Resting her hands over the marble bar she stared at the cups. It had been a long day for her and she couldn't focus on what she was doing, all day she had felt Barbara's mouth on her, that sweet and incredible kiss that moved all her senses, she had been thinking about Barbara and that kiss.

That fucking kiss that had left her dumb and stupid.

She threw her cloth to the bar. She couldn't think of anything, just Barbara's lips.

Why had she kissed her?

Barbara was straight, she dated Wade, but she had said she loved her.

She rested her back on the wall and touched her mouth with her fingertips.

Dammit

It was the best kiss she had ever had, no one had kissed her like Barbara. She never thought Barbara would kiss like that. She had almost combusted right there.

Helena sighed and lowered her head..

That was wrong, it was wrong.

She didn't want to love her, she couldn't. It would mean letting the redhead see her. She was not sure she wanted that. What if she was just experimenting like Quinzel had said? Looking for something new? Playing?

What if she gave everything to her and she lost her someday like her mom?

She couldn't handle it.

Not twice.

She turned and banged her head against the wall.

She was so stupid.

She straightened and, grabbing her coat, walked to the exit. She was not in the mood to stay and finish cleaning up, she needed a walk.

Closing the door she turned and took a deep breath looking up, it was a bright night. Barbara was her life, her world, her everything, she couldn't live without her.

She hated it.

She had promised she never would depend on anyone… and now, now she felt she needed Barbara as the air she breathed.

It was so confusing, the mixed feelings inside her. She had never felt like that before.

She began to walk to the corner lowering her head and put her hands inside her pockets.

Someone unexpectedly put a fabric bag over her head, blinding her. It had a cord around the bottom and whoever it was, had pulled it tight around her neck.

Crap, she was so distracted that she didn't see it coming.

She hit the man behind her and kicked another one that grabbed her arm. The sound of breaking bone and a yell meant she had hit her target well. Another man tried to hold her arm but she sent him flying over her. A hard blow to her head made her fall on her knees.

Damn.

The fucking guys surely had used a stick, it had hurt like hell.

Someone twisted her arm back and she growled feeling the cord pressing around her neck. Before she could react, she felt a gun over her skull.

"Don't move or I'll blow your head off." A voice shouted.

She gasped trying to breathe as the men restrained her hands behind her back with a rope. They lifted her by her arms and pushed her inside a vehicle.

She heard the doors of a van closing.

This was not good.

She tried to move but someone pulled the cord harder around her neck cutting off her oxygen.

"I said do not move honey." The man said "Now you will be a good girl and we will have a nice trip across the city."

The man released the grip around her neck and she coughed taking air into her lungs. Someone grabbed her by her jacket and lifted her.

"Now sweetheart," a man barked to her ear "be nice and this will be a pleasant trip."

Someone grabbed the damn cord around her neck and pulled her to the ground.

"Let's go." The voice said.

Helena heard a loud thud followed by the sound of a window breaking.

"What the fuck?" one of the men shouted.

Shots were heard. Helena felt a man next to her and she kicked him. She felt her blow impact and she heard him cry out.

"Keep her down!" a man shouted.

Helena couldn't see a damned thing. She was pulled back again by the cord. She gasped and struggled trying to free herself.

She heard the door of the van opening, followed by blows and yells.

The grip around her neck was released and the brunette coughed again resting her forehead on the cold floor of the van. She focused on her hearing, she noticed there was just one man next to her. It was easy to calculate how far away he was, as his breathing hard and fast, he was nervous. She hit him with her elbow and rolled.

She fell out of the van and hit the ground. She broke the ropes tying her hands back pushing hard and took her hand to her neck to remove the bag covering her head.

Shaking her head she saw that Batgirl was fighting against five men, two more were on the ground.

What was she doing there?

Well, she could think about it later. She jumped over three of the men that attacked her and hit them punching them fast. She moved as fast as she could and soon she had them lying on the ground knocked out.

"Seems you can't be far from trouble." The redhead said smirking to her.

"No thanks to you." The dark haired woman glared at her as she punched a man in his face. He fell down.

"Hey, I just saved your ass, be nice." Batgirl turned and kicked a man that tried to attack her from behind.

"No one asked for your help, I had it all under control." Helena turned and hit another man on his jaw with her elbow knocking him down. She didn't know why Batgirl pissed her off that much.

"You're welcome." The redhead hit one of the thugs in his gut and pushed him back, "Your friends are pretty rude."

"Well, they are not my friends." Helena jumped over one of the thugs and hit him from behind.

Batgirl cleaned her hands "Did you piss off some bar customer then?"

"No." the brunette stretched her arm and crashed her fist against a man's face making him stumble back.

Two of the criminals stood up, ran to the van and left.

"Well, they are not friendly." The red head ducked and avoided being hit by a big stick. She gave two hard blows to the thug and he smashed against the wall.

"Maybe we can check who these new members of your fan club are." She bent and lifted a man by his neck and shoved him against a wall. "Okay, what were you planning do?"

He coughed and spat on her face.

"Uh, oh… thaaaat waaaaas ruuuude…" Helena whistled lifting her eyebrows. That asshole was in trouble, Batgirl was definitely all nice except when she was pissed..

The older woman closed her eyes for a brief second and counted to five.

"Do that again…." Batgirl said "And you will be sorry for it all your life."

"Bitch." He grinned and spat at her again.

"That will hurt." Helena mumbled knowing what would come and closed her eyes.

She heard a big noise. When she opened her eyes again the man was head down inside a garbage container. The masked woman cleaned her face with a napkin.

"I hate when they do this." She growled.

Helena grabbed the man trying to crawl away by the back of his pants and lifted him easily with one hand.

"All right, maybe you wanna tell us what happened here."

"Let me go bitch!"

"Why you were trying to kidnap her?" Batgirl asked walking to the man and looking him.

"Fuck off bitch!"

"He doesn't want to talk." The redhead said to Helena.

"He will talk." Helena hit him hard.

"Don't be rude." Batgirl scolded her.

"I never am." The brunette took the man by his lapels. "For the last time. Who sent you here?"

He spat her on her face.

Helena closed her eyes.

"What's the point of spitting on women?" Batgirl shook her head. "I don't understand."

The brunette glared at him with feral eyes. She growled and she hit him, hard.

He fell face down on the pavement.

Batgirl kneeled at his side. "I suggest you to talk, she in not in a good mood."

"I prefer to die."

"Okay."

"Don't dare to think about it." the redhead glared to the brunette when she noticed the sparkle in blue eyes.

"He asked for it!!" Helena protested.

"Don't…" Batgirl pointed at her, sometimes she really tested her limits with her reactions.

"Alright! Alright!" the man said scared "A woman contacted us, her name is Quinn."

Both women looked him.

"It's all I know, she paid us to kidnap her." He looked at the brunette.

"Why?" Batgirl asked

"I don't know, our orders were just to kidnap her. She will call us telling us where to take her. That's all."

The thin dark woman punched him hard on his face.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the redhead took her wrist.

"I don't believe it's all he knows." The young woman growled.

"I swear, it's all!" he coughed.

"It's okay, let him go." Batgirl said touching Helena's arm.

Helena threw him against a nearby wall and he slipped down unconscious.

"Helena!" Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"You said let him go! I let him go!" the brunette said angry.

"You need control your temper."

"You must stop being so complacent with criminals."

The redhead didn't pay attention to her words, her mind was in another place, the brunette noticed it and cocked her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Some one tried to kidnap Helena Kyle and I don't like it. You are vulnerable now. We need know why and who."

"That Quinn?"

"He said that." The caped woman kneeled and checked the pockets of the man lying on the floor.

"What kind of name is Quinn?" Helena moved her head.

"Much better than Huntress."

"Not as ridiculous as Batgirl. What are you doing here anyway?"

"You're welcome, it was a pleasure rescue you." The redhead took some digital prints of the man's hand.

"I didn't ask for your help. Did my father send you to look for me?"

"No, I don't usually work as babysitter in my free time." The caped woman turned and looked her. "And besides I think you are big enough."

Batgirl rose her eyebrow. Helena looked gorgeous in the outfit she had chosen for that day. "You look cute when you are pissed." She couldn't hold her words back.

Huntress didn't know what to say, she just blushed and turned her head.

"I didn't know you were a shy girl." Batgirl stood up smiling to herself, noticing Huntress had blushed under her comment. The guy she was checking was clean, the van had gone.

"Don't fuck with me." Huntress growled.

"Believe me," Batgirl said crossing her arms in front of her. Helena had a strange effect on her, the thought of ravishing her in some way, excited her. "I really would like to do it."

Helena felt a shiver on her back when those emerald eyes fixed on her, grinning. She felt warmth crawling on her neck and cheeks.

Dammit, Batgirl was flirting with her, and she had blushed again!

Fuck.

She had seen her blush!

She wanted to hit her head against the wall. What the fuck was wrong with her?

"What are you doing here? No one called you?" she asked annoyed wishing she hadn't seen the red color on her face.

Batgirl felt satisfied with Huntress's reaction. She cleaned her hands on her thighs.

"I came here looking for you," she explained "I saw those men pushing you inside the van. Do you know them?"

"No." Helena avoided her look and turned to where the men were lying.

"Why do you think they would want to kidnap you?" the redhead walked to her.

"No idea."

"Came on, we have work to do." The redhead turned and let her steps take her to the other side of the street.

"What?"

"We must go to the Clock Tower, to check this." She lifted her hand with the envelope with digital prints inside.

Helena knew what it could involve a 'talk' about what had happened the night before. "No."

"Helena, this is not a joke, someone tried to kidnap you."

"I don't like you."

"This is not about that. The person who tried to kidnap you tonight will try to do it again."

"I can take care of myself."

The redhead scratched her head. How could Helena be so confident with her as Barbara and be so hard headed with her as Batgirl?

"Sure, like you were a few minutes ago?" she exhaled "If I hadn't been here you would now be I don't know where."

Helena growled at her.

"Helena this is serious!" Batgirl said angrily, she pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to remain calm.

Helena sighed she turned her head and looked to the other side of the street, she hated to admit it but the redhead was right. She was scared to be alone with her and talk about what had happened the night before, about her feelings, she was damn scared to let her see her feelings. But someone was after her, first as Huntress and now as Helena Kyle.

An idea hit her mind, she narrowed her eyes and looked the masked woman. "Do you think someone knows who I am?" she asked.

Batgirl felt a shiver, that was an idea that hadn't crossed her mind. But if Helena's theory was right, she was most vulnerable now. "I'm not sure… could be." She said, "Please Helena, if what you are saying is true… you are in danger."

Helena exhaled and nodded. She was right. "Let's go."

In the distance, inside an empty room in an abandoned building, Dr. Harley Quinzel observed them with her arms crossed leaning against the frame of a small window. She was dressed in a strange red and white costume that fit her like a second skin. She narrowed her eyes watching the two figures walk away and be lost in the dark street.

"Interesting," she mumbled amazed, tapping her chin, having observed the incredible skills of her young patient. "Helena Kyle is not human…" she mumbled "She is meta… and seems be Batgirl's friend."

The blonde turned and walked around the room "They fought as a team…" she stopped and turned again to the window. Could she be…?

She walked to it and her eyes fixed on the street where the two women had disappeared.

Could she be the mysterious 'Huntress'?

Her eyes brightened with intensity.

Helena Kyle was the Huntress.

She laughed loud and clapped her hands.

"Helena, my dear Helena." she danced around the room. "This is so wonderful."

Her plans would turn out much better, this was something she didn't expect.

The door of the room opened, a man appeared, it was the man she had contracted, the leader of the gang. He had been beaten, hard.

"I'm sorry." He said "Batgirl appeared and…"

"Your mission was so easy." Quinzel inhaled deeply and closed the curtains of the window.

"But she is not human! You didn't say that! That girl, the one we tried to kidnap, is strong as hell."

Quinzel looked him and touched his chin with her index finger. "And I thought you were a professional ready to face any obstacle in your way."

"I didn't expect it…"

She paced around the room "It's the second time you have failed, and I'm spending a lot of money on you."

"I'll try again, I'll get her."

"Your mission was easy, kidnap that girl and bring her to me." Quinzel had decided she was tired of waiting until Helena looked at her, so she had chosen to trap her and give her 'private' sessions to deal with her issues and to show her who she was.

"I'll do it."

"I ordered you to kill them and you failed that too." She took her hands to her back "How many times will you fail before you follow my orders?"

"I…"

Quinzel lifted her arm from behind her back and shot him in his head.

The man fell heavily to the floor bleeding profusely out of his head.

"You disappoint me General," Harley Quinzel said humming "seems I must act on my own." She stepped over him and walked out of the room.

Things were turning interesting, the wild Huntress was the lovely Helena Kyle, she was not an ordinary woman, and that, in some way, excited her. Her kidnapping plan had failed, but it had opened a handful of other options about what do to her.

TBC


	28. I just only love you

Helena was silent the entire ride back home. Batgirl could feel it, she had her arms wrapped around her waist but the girl was stiff. She wondered if kissing her had been a mistake, it couldn't be, Helena had kissed her back, she had been so sweet and her eyes didn't lie when she looked at her.

They arrived at the Clock Tower a few minutes later. Not saying a word, Helena dismounted the bike and walked inside the elevator.

"I was thinking," Batgirl said trying to break the ice "the one who planned your kidnapping may have wanted to demand money from your father."

"I stopped using his money years ago." Helena sighed not looking at her and stepping inside the elevator.

"Yes, but you still are his daughter." Batgirl followed her removing her gloves and pressed the button to go to the upper floor.

"I didn't ask be his daughter. I hate it." Helena rested her back on the elevator doors after they closed.

"But you are." Barbara looked her and crossed her arms. "Helena it's time to face it. He is your father, try to be closer to him,"

"You know I have issues with my father."

"But it must finish some day."

"Why?" Helena exhaled loudly. "He didn't lift a finger to kill my mother's murderer!!"

"We don't kill Helena." Batgirl removed her upper armor. "It's our hero code."

"It's a stupid code." The brunette grumbled looking the wall.

"You can't blame him for doing what is right"

"What that man did to my mother was not right." Helena glared at her.

"Killing him is not right either and wouldn't help to bring your mother back.."

"You don't understand…"

The redhead kept her gaze on her. Some topics were hard to discuss with Helena and even more when she was angry.

Her look made Helena feel nervous, she tried to ignore the strength of her gaze but it was impossible..

"Why are you looking at me?" the brunette asked finally angry.

"You must wear a mask."

"Oh come on!" Helena checked the light that signaled the floor they were passing, being so close to the masked woman made her feel uncomfortable.

"You need do it," Batgirl said "you don't have a secret identity."

"Masks itch."

The elevator doors opened and the brunette put her hands in her pockets and walked out. She stopped in her tracks. This was not the lab, they were at Barbara's penthouse.

Fuck.

She turned to walk inside the elevator again but found her way blocked by Batgirl.

"Wrong floor." She grumbled trying to walk past her.

"We need to talk." The former crime fighter said extending her arm to block the way inside the elevator.

"I don't wanna talk."

"Well I do."

"But I don't."

"We always talk just when you want and I accept it. Now, is my turn, I want to talk."

The brunette glared to her.

"Why are you so mad?" Barbara asked throwing her upper armor and mask to the side.

"I'm not mad!" Helena said in loud voice, she turned and paced, she felt caged.

"Alright" the redhead followed her "Why are you so angry with me then?"

"I'm not angry with you!"

"Is it because I kissed you? Is that it?"

"No! It is not that!" Helena replied, she looked around trying to find a way to escape, why the hell had she agreed to come here?

"What is then?" Barbara asked with soft tone. "Is it because I kissed you?" Barbara asked walking toward her "Was it that bad?"

"No." Helena mumbled avoiding looking at her.

"So?'"

The brunette felt Barbara standing close to her, so close that her body could feel her warmth. She closed her eyes for a brief second. Why the fuck she was nervous as hell?

"Forget it." She mumbled turning to see her. She understood then it was the wrong move, the other woman's face was inches from her, she was trapped in her intense gaze and felt her heart beating faster, flushed with deep emotions running through her body she was paralyzed for a brief second.. "Just was…" she babbled "something stupid…."

"It was not stupid for me."

"Barbara… you don't understand." the young woman whispered with pleading eyes, asking her not to go so far, she couldn't push her back.

"Help me to understand then." The redhead cupped her cheek with her palm "I want understand you, I want you to trust in me."

Helena shook her head. What the fuck was she thinking? This was insane.

She walked past her and tried to go again to the elevator but Barbara stopped her grabbing her by her arm.

The brunette exhaled feeling frustrated. Why was she doing this to her?

"Barbara!!!." Helena brushed her hair back with her hands feeling frustrated.

"Why?" Barbara asked "Why is it wrong to talk about us?"

"I'm not your fucking toy!" Helena shouted angry.

"I never thought that." Barbara said "Why do you think that?"

Helena felt pissed, she wanted move but Barbara blocked her way again.

"We are going to talk, you are not going to run away as you usually do." Barbara said with firm voice "I asked why do you think you are a toy for me. Where did you get that absurd idea?"

The brunette didn't answer, she looked like a cornered cat, trying a way to escape and not finding any way. The redhead was determined to not let her run away again.

"Helena I never will play with your feelings." Barbara whispered with soft voice. "You are very important for me."

"Yeah, keep saying that…" the brunette growled.

"Please tell me why you don't want talk? Why you push me back? I have seen how you look at me. No one has kissed me like you. What's happening?"

"You are with Wade!!" Helena shouted glaring to her.

There was a deep silence between them. Helena moved her head and walked to the elevator.

"Not anymore," the redhead said with calm voice understanding Helena's behavior "I just broke up with him."

"I'm not idiot!" The brunette turned staring at her with anger

"I know that."

"You spent the whole fucking weekend with him in Bermuda!"

"I needed to talk with him."

"In Bermuda? Sure… and surely 'having fun' with him."

"I needed be alone with him!"

"So why the fuck did you follow me??"

Barbara realized then something.

"You are in love with me."

"I'm not in love with you!"

"You are jealous." Barbara waked toward her.

"You are dreaming." Helena growled.

"Every time I went out with him you were so angry. You were jealous…"

"You are an idiot!!"

"Why are you yelling then?"

"Leave me alone." Helena tried to move and realized she was cornered.

"You are jealous." Barbara give a step to her.

The brunette glared at her.

"Don't…" Helena warned the older woman.

"You love me…" the redhead moved closer again.

"You don't understand…" Helena protested and tried to push her back.

"I went to Bermuda because I needed be alone with him, Hel." Barbara said "I broke up with him."

Blue eyes blinked confused.

"It was not easy." The redhead said standing a few inches from Helena. "I don't love him… but I have loved him, he was marvelous, I tried to not hurt him so much, he is a good man."

Helena fixed her eyes on her.

Not saying a word more the redhead pressed the brunette against the wall and grabbed her hands over her head. The movement disconcerted the brunette who stared at her not understanding what was happening..

"I can't be with him…" Barbara mumbled fixing her green eyes on Helena's dark pupils. She was not going to escape this time. "when the person I love is you."

The redhead broke the distance between then and trapped her lips in a demanding and tender caress, giving the other woman the most soft and sweet touch of her mouth.

The sudden movement stole Helena's air from her lungs, her mind twisted and her knees trembled as thousands of butterflies took flight in her stomach.

Barbara's tongue traced her lips, she gasped and opened to her, she let her tongue touch Barbara's lips, it was electric, overwhelming.

Helena couldn't hold her feelings any more and kissed her back. Barbara's mouth was heaven, was the air she needed to breathe. All the restrained emotions exploded clouding her senses. She was her world, her life.

The redhead let her hands go and circled her thin waist pressing her tight against her body. Helena wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck.

For Barbara, it was the most amazing kiss she had received, breathing in the sweet smell of Helena's breath, she knew there was nothing else around, just them.

Barbara finally broke the contact, breathless, wishing the kiss hadn't ended and resting her forehead on the young woman's.

"I love you Hel…"

Helena tried to catch her breath, her brain was so melted that still couldn't process what just had happened, what she had just heard, but it had been fucking good.

"Are you talking… seriously?" she gasped.

"With all my heart."

The brunette buried her head on the redhead's neck and wrapped her arms around her, she didn't want to let her go, she didn't want to wake up if she was dreaming. She needed her so much, she didn't want to let her go and at the same time she felt terrified.

"I love you." Barbara whispered in her ear and kissed it softly breathing heavily.

"This can't be..." The brunette said hugging her hard against her. She wanted keep this moment forever but felt it was impossible.

"Why?"

"You don't get it…?"

"No, I don't get it, tell me." Barbara kissed her head trying to comfort her, to make her feel confident, sure.

"I don't want to lose you…" Blue eyes turned glassy "It will hurt, hurt like hell."

"Why do you think that?" The redhead said with a whisper moving her head back and taking Helena's face between her hands. The dark haired woman just stared at her in silence.

"I just want be close to you," Barbara said with sweetness "Why did you tell me you are not a toy? Who gave you those absurd ideas?" her thumb traced the brunette's lips.

"I don't want lose you." the dark haired woman mumbled lost in those amazing green eyes.

"You won't."

"But…" It was so hard discuss with Barbara, she always had an answer for everything. Barbara's eyes were an intense green, they looked like two bright emeralds.

"Helena, love is a risk and yes, it is wonderful but too, sometimes it is painful, it hurts. If it hurts… that's how you know it's worth it."

"What if it hurts too much?" the thin woman asked softly.

Barbara smiled to her. "Means you love me as I love you: with all my heart."

"But I have been nasty with you, rude, rough..."

"Stubborn, grumpy, annoying." The red head smiled "And I love you as you are." She moved forward and captured soft red lips.

Helena kissed her back gently, exploring tasting, discovering new touches, textures, giving all she could in that caress. She never thought a single kiss could take her to another world, to feel the universe was incredibly bright and wonderful. She never thought a kiss could make her feel so alive, so full.

After long seconds she moved back and rested her forehead on Barbara's. "I always have loved you."

"I never have stopped loving you, I never forgot you… You didn't believe me, but you are the most important person in my life."

"Why Barbara?" she asked tying to understand. She had been a moron so many times with her.

The redhead caressed the brunette's hair. "Your therapist said it… I'm masochist." She made a light pause "I want be with you… Do you want try? To be together… Us?"

The brunette felt she was in heaven. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure as now." Barbara took the brunette's cheeks between her palms and smiled at her. "Could you stay with me tonight?"

"Stay?"

"We have any things to talk about." Barbara smiled. "And… I just want feel you close."

Barbara felt Helena taking her hand and pressing it gently. "I want to feel you close too."

The brunette wrapped her arms around her and Barbara hugged her back.

The brunette awoke abruptly feeling aroused, she blinked and it took her a few seconds to recognize where she was… and who she was with.

Barbara's scent filled the environment, the blankets, the air… She felt the redhead's strong arms wrapped tightly around her torso.

Helena closed her eyes and tried to focus on other things. She took a deep breath and counted to ten slowly, she tried to remember some exercises that her mother had taught her to focus. It was not helping much with Barbara's warm body covering her back like a blanket. She could feel her nipples under her thin night shirt.

This was much better than an erotic dream but, damn, she shifted her legs and moved her hand between her thighs. Shit. She felt… itchy...

Barbara's hand pressed a bit harder above her stomach and she felt the redhead snuggling closer.

Oh man.

She really should have paid more attention to her mom when she tried to tech her that zen yang or whatever the fucking thing was named.

A soft kiss to her neck made her body tremble in excitement.

"Morning." Barbara mumbled into her skin as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"Morning." Helena whispered cupping Barbara's hand with hers.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Wonderful…"

Barbara's hand began to make soft circles on the brunette's stomach. Definitely not helping with the focus thing.

"Are you okay?" the redhead asked brushing at the dark and rebellious hair. She felt the tension in Helena's body.

"Yeah." The young woman closed her eyes and pressed her legs together. She sighed heavily.

"Something wrong?" the redhead asked.

"Just…" Helena mumbled. She didn't feel she could talk about this yet. Barbara was like a damn aphrodisiac to her.

"I would like you to trust me," Barbara mumbled.

"I do trust you…." Helena sighed and turned to rest her back on the mattress staring at the ceiling. Barbara bent her arm and rested her head looking at her. She gave her time knowing Helena didn't like open to anyone.

"I…. well…" Helena tried to explain not finding the words "I'm just trying to focus…"

"Focus?"

"Well… I like you so much…."

"I like you so much too." Barbara whispered brushing the brunette's arm with the back of her fingers…

"I mean… so much… and… I don't want…" Helena closed her eyes. God. She loved this woman so much. If she didn't stop touching her like that she would jump and ravish her.

The redhead looked at her with curiosity.

"I really like you Barbara… I had… dreams with you… and… when I have you so close… I mean.. I feel… and I want… to touch you… Do you understand?"

Barbara chuckled lightly, she moved forward to give Helena a tender kiss on her lips. The brunette kissed her back. Barbara was a wonderful kisser, she was in heaven.

After long seconds she moved back.

"You are not helping me much with the control thing…" Helena said.

"That's the idea." Barbara's fingertips tracing the fine arch of Helena's brow, stroking lightly. Helena's skin was soft, so white, maybe because she preferred the night instead of day.

"Do you want try it Helena?" Barbara's voice asked with soft voice "I mean… us?"

The brunette kept silent. She felt embarrassed by her own emotions, she was not used to showing them and it was the first time she felt so fucking in love like this.

"But?" Barbara continued gently petting her hair.

"I'm not sure if this would be good for you."

"Good for me? What do you mean?"

"You know… people…" Helena waved her hand "You are a role model for many people, the perfect woman."

"I'm not perfect."

"Many people think you are. I think you are perfect."

"But I'm not."

"What would people say? You are the head of the most important Foundation in the country."

"That I'm in love." Barbara kissed the brunette's shoulder.

"But they will say you are gay,"

"So?"

Helena sighed and lowered her eyes. "When they see you with me…"

"Well you used to be in trouble with the police often, but I'll survive" Barbara admitted with a wry tone.

"It was only four times."

"Five." A finger slid down Helena's nose, "Don't forget when police caught you trying to break into the manor."

"That does not count, I forgot the keys."

Barbara chuckled "It counts, you were under arrest." her fingers moved to trace the outline of Helena's lips.

"So…" Helena asked shyly "It wouldn't matter to you, that people see you with me?"

"I want people to see me with the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world." Barbara looked her with curiosity. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well… I… don't have a very good reputation, you know?" Helena let her fingers play with the blanket covering her waist. "And you are a respectable business woman and… I just work in a bar…"

Barbara's finger stopped tracing Helena's face and moved to the girls lips silencing her. She fixed her gaze on intense blue eyes.

"I know you. You don't need to say anything else. I love you as you are." She whispered.

"I was mean to you."

"You were hurt. Helena, you are an amazing human, you have a big heart. All that stubbornness and rude attitude is just a shield to protect yourself from being hurt again. I love the woman behind that mask, the woman that you are."

Helena kept staring at her, Barbara was offering her things she never imagined someone could give her, it was disturbing, confusing... She lowered her lashes.

"What's wrong Helena?"

"No one has told me that before…"

Barbara smiled, it had been a cute confession. Helena had always refused to love and be loved and so all this was new for her, she bent to brush her nose gently on the brunette's ear.

"It's because no one has loved you like me."

"Don't do that." Helena mumbled closing her eyes, Barbara made her hormones run at high speed...

"Why not?" the redhead smirked biting her lobe.

"Because—" Helena swallowed "I… I… it's not good Barbara… I'm a bit itchy… you know?"

"And that is bad?" Barbara whispered brushing her lips against her neck.

Helena turned her head and looked for the redhead's mouth. The redhead felt as if every single molecule of oxygen was drained from the room. Helena was so gentle, tender, smooth.

The brunette, breathing hard, pulled away before the kiss deepened; she was starting to lose control.

"You make me nervous…" it was a bit embarrassing to confess she felt excited as hell.

The former Batgirl lifted her hand and brushed her hair. She didn't want pressure her, Helena had many issues she was fighting; her fear to love and be loved, her fear to open up and be vulnerable.

"Okay." The redhead gave her a brief kiss on her lips. "I'll stop. But just for now. How goes your the therapy?"

"The court ordered me take more therapy sessions."

Barbara frowned "Why?"

"No idea."

"That's strange." Barbara rested her head on her shoulder and let her fingers trace the brunette's upper chest.

"It's fucking annoying." Helena closed her eyes under her touch. "Could you please stop doing that?"

Barbara chuckled. "No."

"Please…"

The older woman stretched her torso and yawned. Helena gazed at her. She felt her mouth dry, transfixed by the sight of Barbara's body stretching.

"When is your next session?" the redhead asked distractedly.

"Today… mid-day." The brunette cleared her throat.

"Perfect." The redhead said satisfied with the effect she had on the brunette, she sat on the bed. "What If I pick you up and later we go to lunch?"

The young woman didn't answer, she was still staring at her.

"Hel?"

The brunette blinked and blushed. Crap. She had been caught eyeing her.

"I asked you if you would like to have lunch with me," Barbara said amused "I can pick you up after the end of your therapy session. Your therapist is not far from the foundation."

"Sure…"

"Good." She leaned and winked at her "And don't worry, I like you looking me."

Helena paced enthusiastically, she couldn't hide the happiness that filled her. She had been very talkative since she had arrived and it was bad news.

Quinzel fixed her eyes on the brunette while she talked about the 'marvelous' evening she had had the night before. Her plans didn't include a fucking happy brunette. She had always liked Helena, she had something mysterious that attracted her. Now she knew that she had an exciting and dangerous side she was not going to let her go.

An insipid redhead was not going to ruin her plans.

Helena was the Huntress who had been screwing her plans for months. She was the damn meta that had escaped from her unsuccessful attempts to kill her… twice.

She had also been the girl that had been under her care for the last few months and she had ignored it.

She could create a formidable crime team with her, but the only way to do it was for Helena to feel alone, abandoned and look to her as the only person she could trust.

The only problem now was named Gordon, Barbara Gordon.

Unexpectedly, the philanthropic woman seemed to reciprocate Helena's feelings, and it was not good. She checked her notebook, she raised her eyebrow, she had drawn a gun shooting and killing a woman drawn with 5 lines and a circle head. Her thoughts had betrayed her.

"So," Harleen said bordering the drawing "Barbara now says she is in love with you."

"Yes."

"And are you sure of it? Maybe she is playing with you."

"No, she would never lie to me."

"How can you be sure?" the blonde raised her eyebrow.

"I trust her." Helena said turning to see her.

Harleen patted her chin with the pen between her fingers. "How can you be sure she wouldn't betray you? She has done it before, first when she went away and left you with your grief after your mother's death."

"She was sick."

"And after that." the blonde stood up "She hid a secret, you told me… what was that secret?"

"It doesn't matter." Helena turned to look outside the window.

"What was the secret that annoyed you so much?" the blonde stood up at her side.

Helena's eyes locked on Quinzel's. "It's personal."

"May I know? I'm trying to help you."  
Helena sighed. "You already have. I know Barbara love's me, I know I must not be afraid of that."

Well, that was not the idea she wanted give to her. She needed to try other options.

"Barbara said she is straight." Harleen said. "What if she is just experimenting Helena? What if she doesn't like being with a woman when she tries with you? Have you stopped to think about that?"

The young girl didn't answer, she just turned to look through the window again.

"It would break your heart, you are expecting so much of her and maybe… maybe it's just a dream."

The blonde smiled to herself noticing Helena was uncomfortable with her questions. Quinzel wanted to make her doubt, make her feel insecure. She wanted this amazing woman just for herself.

"But don't worry Helena," she touched her arm "I'm here to help, I'm here to listen to you, I always will be here."

"Barbara always has been nice with me," Helena mumbled "she really loves me, she never quit on me."

Helena hadn't rejected her touch, she moved her hand slowly down her arm and intertwined her fingers with Helena's. The brunette looked at their hands.

"Helena." The blonde locked her eyes on the young girl. "What exactly are your feelings for her?"

Helena didn't answer.

"What if you are confusing your feelings and you are just…" she moved closer and touched her cheek. "…feeling gratitude. It would be a terrible mistake Helena."

The brunette lowered her head and stepped back. She didn't like that the doctor sometimes was that close to her.

Quinzel cleared her throat and stepped back too.

"Let's try an exercise." Quinzel said placing an arm on her back "I want you to close your eyes."

"Oh," Helena shook her head "I-I don't do the closed eyes thing."

"Oh, you can trust me. You know that, right?" the blonde walked behind her.

"Yes."

"So?"

"I'm not used to it…"

"Helena, trust me." The doctor took again her hand and pressed it lightly. She talked with a soft voice. "I want to help you, you said I have done it before, let me keep doing it. Trust me."

Helena looked at Harleen, then closed her eyes.

"Alright."

"Good." She put her hands on her cheeks "Now I want you to not think of anything, just you and me, right?"

"Right."

"Answer, without thinking." The blonde moved back "Now, you're worried... very worried. You can't keep your finger in the dike forever." she walked around Helena "You need to let someone see what is inside you, your deepest feelings, your deepest… secrets. Do you have a secret Helena?"

"Everybody has a secret." The young girl said smiling.

"Have you some secret you want share with me? You can trust me, you know."

"No, I have a job, I have a good life."

"I think there is something you haven't told me yet. What is that?" Quinzel insisted, hands on her back…

"Well," the brunette smirked "there's a definite advantage to having an air of mystery. The less people know about you, the bigger the edge."

"Helena..." Quinzel moved behind her and asked "Who knows you best?"

"Oh, Alfred and Barbara."

"Alfred?" The answer piqued Quinzel's interest.

"Alfred Pennyworth. He was my dad's butler. Seems like he's been around forever. He's always keeping an eye on me and Barbara…"

"Why does he keep an eye on you two?"

"He takes care of us, helps us."

"And… he knows all your secrets?"

"Yes, and Barbara…"

"So…" Dr. Harleen paced feeling annoyed, she couldn't break the wall that Helena had around her "Barbara knows all about you… Do you have any secrets that she doesn't know?"

"No…"

This Barbara really seemed like a big problem. Quinzel sighed and stopped behind her, she moved closer.

"Your mom was Selina Kyle?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"And… your mother was Catwoman?" That legend could be truth, it was the only way to explain why Helena was meta.

Helena hesitated. That question was unexpected.

"Remember, there not must be secrets between us," the blonde mumbled close to her ear "I'm here to help you Helena."

"No… My mom never could be her." She shook her head.

Quinzel she pressed her lips in anger and glared at the girl that still had her eyes closed. She was lying.

"Remember, there must not be secrets between us."

"I'm happy now, like I never have felt before." The brunette smiled "Things are changing."

"Tell me."

"Well, I see things in a different way. I asked her that maybe people wouldn't like us being together and she said she didn't care."

"Do you think she's made a mistake?

"No. No, I don't. She said I make her happier than she's ever been and that if we are going to try, we must try hard and not hide. She will pick me up after our session, she wants us to go to lunch."

"I would like you to trust in me as you trust in her." Quinzel stood up in front of the brunette. "Secrets drain your soul..."

Helena opened her eyes and found Quinzel standing in front of her.

"...paralyze the body." The doctor mumbled in low voice, her eyes on Helena's lips "And I wouldn't be any kind of psychiatrist if I didn't do everything I can to relieve you of that burden."

Helena glanced down, then back at Dr. Quinzel.

"Thank you." She said.

"The best gratitude you will show me will be when you open your heart to me." She looked her watch "But we are out of time. Will I see you next week?"

"Yeah… sure…" Helena nodded.

Quinzel smiled at her and took again her hand. "See you then dear. I'll be waiting for you."

The brunette smiled and walked to the door. Harleen went to her window and stood there looking down. There was a square next to the building, the street was full of people and cars. It was Tuesday, a day of activity in New Gotham.

She needed to think of something to get Barbara Gordon out of her way, she was screwing her plans. She never expected that she could share the brunette's feelings.

Her eyes were caught by the thin brunette's figure walking by the street four floors below. A tall redhead intercepted her, Helena's face was bright with a big smile. The other woman took her hand while they talked and didn't release her.

Quinzel felt a stab of jealousy.

It was Barbara Gordon, she recognized her, she had seen her pictures in the newspapers. The woman really was stunning and beautiful. She understood now why Helena had been drooling over her for so long. The woman listened to what Helena was saying, they were very close and the redhead lifted her right hand and touched the brunette's arm confidently.

Both laughed.

Suddenly an image hit the doctor's head.

The redhead.

Her height.

Her movements.

The way she stood up.

Helena's confidence with her.

Both figures transformed in front of her eyes, she could clearly see Batgirl and the Huntress as she had seen the night before.

Barbara Gordon was Batgirl.

Her eyes were buried on the two women like knives, Barbara was being very tender with the brunette. She broke the pen she had between her fingers in two.

Her blue pupils followed their movements while they walked down street toward an unknown destiny.

After a few minutes they were gone. It seemed this part had been won by Barbara Gordon, but the game had turned very interesting.

She laughed and clapped.

Things seemed not to be as bad as she thought.

"Wow, wow…" she mumbled to herself, dancing around the room.

Barbara Gordon was Batgirl, she knew her secret, maybe that had been the secret that had pissed off Helena.

Yes.

Many pieces fell in place now.

Barbara knew about her meta skills, she knew about Catwoman, she knew that Helena had a big rage inside her. She knew that she was strong, that she would be dangerous out of control, for that reason she never had stopped following her. She wanted to guide her, take her under her protection, to make her into another fucking hero… and in the process she had fallen in love with the girl.

Now she could use her against Helena and use Helena against her.

Things were turning very interesting.

tbc


	29. Do you love me?

Helena thought Barbara would try to hide that they were having a relationship. She was known to be a woman free from scandals who dated men. Barbara was very well respected in the city for her work at the foundation and one of the most popular bachelorettes in the city. She knew Barbara didn't like all the attention around her, but she couldn't avoid it, the media loved her.

Contrary to her thoughts, Barbara seemed didn't mind, she always had a sweet word for her and was nice to her no matter if they were in public. She was the only person in the world who didn't blink when she was angry, she always knew how comfort her, what to tell her.

She loved to be with her.

The last few days had been incredible, everything had gone smoothly, easy. They worked together at nights and after some nice cuddling she usually returned home at Dark Horse like a damn teenager in love, dancing on the streets and singing, thinking life was wonderful.

But like everyone, Barbara couldn't be perfect, and sometimes she just screwed her.

Like that night.

"What happened to you?" the redhead asked looking astonished at Helena when she stepped inside Clock Tower.

The brunette glared to her. "You said jump and I jumped!" she waved her hands, stepping outside the elevator.

"Stop right there Miss Helena! You are covered in mud."

"Yes, I said 'jump' but you were supposed to land on a concrete floor." The redhead removed her glasses and put them on her desk at Delphi.

"Well, good news, the state is fixing the street, it's snowing and everything is covered in mud." Helena shook her hand and Alfred stopped her movement holding it and cleaning her fingers with a wet cloth.

"Hey! I'm not a child!" Helena protested and took the cloth from his hand.

"It doesn't look like it."

"It's not my fault! I didn't know there was a hole full of mud there."

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't know. The Google map picture must be old." Barbara said amused.

"Email them, they need new footage." Helena removed her boots.

Alfred put newspaper pages over the floor.

"Don't hurry me Alfred." She protested.

"I polished the floor this morning."

"Hey, I just survived an explosion and you are worried for your floor," the brunette said dramatically resting her hand on her chest "You should say you are happy to see me alive."

"I'm very glad to see you alive." Alfred said taking her boots and pointing at the paper over the floor "Now, put your dirty clothes here."

"Maybe you want to me to wash myself with the garden hose first to avoid ruining the bathroom, right."

"Good idea." Alfred smiled "I have one in the kitchen. Could you please wait for me outside?"

"You wouldn't dare." Helena growled.

"Alfred, don't bother her." Barbara smiled. Helena was not used to people showing affection to her or showing it to others. At first sight she could be a rude girl but she had sweet non-verbal actions, like cuddling next to her when they watched TV or holding her hand and caressing it with her thumb.

"He is mean to me." The young woman winced.

Helena looked cute with her bare feet over the old newspapers removing her coat. Alfred put a towel over the floor too. She stepped there and cleaned her feet.

"This is not the welcome a super hero expects." She mumbled.

"It's okay now." Alfred said "You can go."

The dark haired woman walked to Delphi where Barbara was working.

"Stop right there!" Barbara raised her hand. "Go and shower."

"Hey!"

"Helena, you are covered in mud. If this equipment is damaged it will be very expensive to clean."

"You are mean to me too!"

"Yes."

"What if I come closer?"

"Don't…" Barbara warned, "I'll kill you."

"You say we don't kill."

"I can make an exception this time."

Helena sighed and turned to the elevator.

Barbara amused observed her.

"Hel?" Barbara said.

"Yeah?"

"You have a great butt."

The brunette blushed glared at her, pointing at Alfred with her eyes.

"He knows you have a great butt, I already told him." Barbara rested her chin on her fist and winked at her.

Helena's incredulous face was priceless, but Barbara's view was cut off when the doors of the elevator closed. Barbara chuckled and put her glasses on again.

"You love to taunt her." Alfred said cleaning the floor in front of her with a mop.

"Oh, she is fun."

"I'm glad things between you two finally are going well."

"Yes," she said typing at her keyboard "I must work on her rejection of Batgirl, she really dislikes her."

"Have you talked to master Bruce about the change in the relationship between you and Miss Helena?" Alfred stopped cleaning and looked her.

She moved her chair back and removed her glasses.

"No, I don't think it's time yet." She took a pen between her fingers and played with it. "Helena still needs to work through many issues. She trusts me, but it is still hard for her to open up and let me see inside her."

"She is scared."

"Yes, afraid of being hurt…" she crossed her arms over the table and fixed her eyes on the butler "What happened Alfred? What happened those months I was in recovery?"

"Her world shattered. Her innocence was gone abruptly and she thought she was alone. That her father betrayed her mother by not killing her murderer, and that you abandoned her."

"Yeah," Barbara moved her head "she said she understands now why I couldn't be with her but… it's still hard sometimes."

"And how do you feel about this new change?" Alfred asked "You have always dated men."

"Well, I've known Helena forever… being with her has been easy. I thought I would have issues, but no. I like to be with her. I'm proud of being with her and I don't feel ashamed just because she is a woman. Everything has been perfect. We know each other, we don't have secrets from each other, we just are… ourselves. I feel happy Alfred. I'm really happy."

He walked to her "You are very well known as a conservative woman who cares about others and human rights. Are not you afraid it will damage your reputation?"

"I admit it will be difficult for some people close to me deal with, but I don't care."

"And if master Bruce objects? What if he asks you break this relationship?"

Barbara observed him in silence.

"I think it's just my and Helena's decision, not anyone else's."

He inhaled a deep breath and took his time before saying "I think you should talk with him."

"I don't want to rush things. I want see how things move first. If we can do this right. I don't want Helena to feel I'm pressing too much. She… she is a bit scared."

"Scared?" Alfred raised his brow.

"She is afraid of love, of being loved… I have been thinking too, that she is younger than me… Do you think this is wrong?"

"I think, as you, that the answer is in your hearts. But you must be prepared for what will come. You are a public person, and she is too…" he raised his eyebrow "Of course, she is more used to being involved in scandals than you."

The redhead chuckled.

"Are you going to make it public?" Alfred asked.

"I'm not interested in advertising it. I'll let people discover it by themselves." She put her glasses on again and focused her attention on the screen in front of her. "I'm just interested in Helena."

He nodded. "If you ask my opinion, I think that you are the pair that have suffered the most I have seen in my life, but I'm glad that you could find support in each other. You two used to be alone, and you have been looking for a real family all your life too. I hope you finally find it in your hearts."

She smiled. "Thanks Alfred."

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to prepare dinner. Miss Helena will be starving when she comes back."

"Yes." The redhead chuckled. Helena always was hungry.

After a pleasant dinner, Helena went to watch TV. Barbara kept working at Delphi, she still was trying to find who was behind Helena's kidnapping. She didn't feel safe knowing that someone could try it again. She yawned and stretched her arms. She had been working there for hours. It was almost eleven. She looked upstairs.

Helena was there.

She turned off the computer and walked upstairs, she wanted to share some time with her. When she went upstairs Helena was half asleep, curled up on the couch wearing an oversized shirt and pants, the TV was on with one of those weird movies Helena liked to watch.

She sat next to Helena's head and brushed her fingers through her hair. She had a really beautiful face.

"What are you watching?"

"Revenge of the green tomatoes." Helena stirred and lifted her head to rest it on the redhead's thigh.

"How can you watch these movies?"

"They are fun."

"Tired?" Barbara asked.

"A bit…" Helena mumbled half asleep.

The redhead smiled and scratched her scalp, the brunette immediately purred.

"Don't do that…" she mumbled.

"Why not?"

"I'll fall asleep and I need go back home."

"Why don't stay? It's late and the snow storm is heavy now."

"No, I don't want to disturb you." Helena yawned and hugged Barbara's waist "I can be at home in ten minutes."

"Running through the rooftops." Barbara lifted her eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"No, it's dangerous. It's snowing, you will slip and fall."

"I'm hard headed, you have said that." Helena mumbled with her head buried in her side.

Barbara chuckled. "Yes, but I don't want to be patching your head at midnight." She let her fingers play with the unruly black hair. "Stay? Please."

Helena took a deep breath and sighed. "I want the right side of the bed."

"Alright. Just don't kick." Barbara patted her arm "Come on, you are tired and need rest."

"Anything else miss Gordon?" her secretary asked.

"No it's fine." Barbara said moving back on her chair "Write those letters and give them back to me when you finish."

"Sure." The young woman walked towards the door and exited the office, closing the door behind her.

The redhead stared at the windows of her office, it was a cold day

, winter had arrived in New Gotham and it seemed it would be the coldest day of the year. She tried to focus on her work but she couldn't. She put her pen to the side and crossed her arms over the table.

Helena's reaction last night had been one of fear, she couldn't understand why. It was not the first time Helena had sex neither was it the first time she was with a woman. She knew she was popular with people of the same sex. She didn't like that thought of course, but it was a fact that having an intimate relationship was nothing new for Helena. What had happened there?

The bell at her desk buzzed.

"Yes?"

"Miss Gordon, Dr. Harleen Quinzel wants to see you."

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel?" Barbara took a few seconds before she remembered she was Helena's psychiatrist. "Let her come in."

The redhead stood up.

The door opened and a graceful, thin and small blonde walked in. She wore a red suit and high heels.

"Miss Barbara Gordon, I am Doctor Quinzel, Harleen Quinzel."

"I know, you're Helena's psychiatrist." The redhead extended her hand for a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you."

The blonde examined the redhead. She had looked beautiful from afar, but now having her up close, she was gorgeous. Her long red hair fell over her shoulders and she wore nice black pants with a white turtleneck sweater. She had been curious to see her worst enemy face to face and maybe have some fun playing.

"Helena has told me so much about you." Quinzel smiled "It's so nice to finally put a face to the name. I'm sorry that I didn't announce my visit before."

"Don't worry, come in Doctor." The redhead waved her hand at a chair in front of her desk "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I must admit, I don't usually make these types of visits," the blonde smiled sitting on the chair "but I think this time I need to make an exception."

"Alright." The redhead sat at her desk "How can I help you?"

"As you know I have been working close to Helena the last three months." The blonde removed her red gloves.

"Yes, I know. In fact you asked the court to extend her sessions with you."

"Well." Harleen crossed her leg and rested her hand over her thigh "it was not me, they made the decision after checking my reports. And it's for that reason that I'm here. I have a session with her today, so I thought it would be good to talk with you beforehand."  
"I'm listening." Barbara crossed her hands over the desk.

"I'm worried about Helena and you seem to be the closest thing she has to a mother or sister figure."

Barbara chuckled and moved back in her chair taking a pencil between her fingers. "I'm not quite sure about those descriptions, Dr. Quinzel…"

"No? Oh, I'm sorry," she said resting a hand over her chest with her fingers extended "my apologies, then. I was merely making an assumption based on my conversations with Helena."

The redhead raised her left eyebrow and tapped the pen lightly on the desk. "She said I was like her mother or sister?"

"Not directly, but that was the conclusion I drew, based on her statements---" she held her knee with both hands "which of course I can not divulge due to doctor-patient confidentiality, you understand."

"Of course…."

"But I digress, Barbara." The blonde paused and rested her elbow on the arm of the chair and her chin on her fingers "May I call you Barbara?"

"Sure Doctor, no problem."  
"Please, call me Harleen."

"All right Harleen."

"Great, as I told you I wanted to talk to you briefly about Helena as I am a bit worried about her well-being." Quinzel said with a concerned expression and keeping all her attention on the redhead's reaction and facial expression. "At our last session, she seemed quite disturbed and confused."

"Disturbed?" the redhead narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, she was making a lot of progress but suddenly, I'm not entirely sure what brought about the change, but she was clearly conflicted and refused to talk about you."

Barbara kept her eyes fixed on the blonde.

"Helena is not a person that likes to talk much about her private life." she stated.

"I know, but…" Quinzel lifted her index finger "At every other session I've had with her, she only talks about you with admiration. You are the person that rescued her from the darkness and solitude, but not this time, and that is exactly what worries me."

"Maybe she doesn't want to share more about her thoughts." The redhead said "It's common for her."

"Not in this case. Let me explain. Helena has a lot of anger and abandonment issues, but she has become more open… happy, I could say. But I have noticed in our last two sessions that she seemed to be a bit uncomfortable, like as if something bothered her. And suddenly, she changed, she looked trapped, as if caged."

"I don't understand, what do you mean caged?"

"She always talks about how she doesn't follow rules." Quinzel moved back on her chair "She is a free spirit. You know this… right?"

"I know, Helena is not a person that likes the concept of authority much."

"I'm worried that whatever has caused this current conflict will lead her down a path of more anger and, possibly violence. So I've come here to ask you if you know what could be bothering her. If some kind of event that could make a strong impact on Helena has happened, so strong that she refuses talk about you? Do you know of something like that?"

"When did you say Helena's reactions changed?"

"Tuesday..."  
Barbara nodded her head, it was exactly two days after Helena had reacted disturbed when she had tried to be intimate with her.

"Could she have a problem at work?" Quinzel again took her hand to her chest as she spoke with fake interest.

"I don't think so." The redhead said.

"Something must have happened with a person close to her. I don't mean it's you…" Quinzel clarified her sentence "…but it must be something strong. You see, Helena has a great heart and she is a very grateful person. She would do things against her beliefs to please a person she thinks she owes, like you for example."

Barbara rested her chin on her hand listening, not showing any emotion. Quinzel lifted her eyebrow, reading her was more difficult than she thought.

"You must know," the blonde explained "Helena feels a great respect for you and a deep gratitude. She could do everything for you."

"Well, as you have seen, Helena is not easy. Helena would never do anything she doesn't want."

"Wrong."

Barbara narrowed her eyes. "Wrong?"

"Helena has a strong concept of gratitude, do you agree Barbara?"

"Yes."

"It's so strong that she will sacrifice herself to please someone that she thinks she owes, against her will and beliefs. "

"Against her beliefs?" the redhead shook her head smiling remembering some childish attitudes of the girl. She was so cute. "I don't think so. She has a strong personality and firm concepts about life, about what she is. She would never do anything she does not agree with."

"Helena will never refuse to do anything you ask of her. Am I wrong?" the blonde paused long enough to make the redhead think.

"Tell me something Barbara." Quinzel continued crossing her hands at chest level. "Helena likes salads?"

"Excuse me?" the question was a bit awkward.

"You know her tastes and preferences. Does she like salad?"

"She hates it."

"However," Quinzel explained "she told me a few weeks ago that you had asked her to go to a salad restaurant and she didn't complain."

"She asked for a sandwich."

"Yes, but she went to a place she doesn't like just because you asked."

Barbara looked at her in silence. She got her point.

Yes, Helena could argue, but when she asked her anything, Helena never refused. She would protest, but in the end, she always agreed.

"It's just an example, I mean she would do anything for you…." She fixed her eyes on her "even lie to make you happy."

The redhead kept staring at her in silence. Quinzel smiled lightly knowing she gotten to her.

"What do you think Barbara?"

Barbara lowered her eyes looking at the pencil between her hands. "I still think Helena would not do anything she doesn't want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely sure?"

Barbara lifted her eyes to her. "Yes."

"So… what do you think is annoying Helena so much? What happened to her that she refuses to talk about you, as if something bothered her?"

"I think that the only person that could give you an answer to that question is Helena."

"Okay." Quinzel nodded and stood up. "I'll keep trying, I really want to help her. Now I must go, I don't want to distract you from all of your work."  
"And I appreciate it Harleen." The redhead stood up too "I love Helena so much."

"And she loves you too, for all the support you gave her, for her it's like feel her mother close."

The former crime fighter smiled lightly.

"Please," Quinzel extended a card to her "anything you need, it will be a pleasure help."

"Thanks so much doctor."

"Goodbye Barbara." Quinzel smiled knowing she had made Barbara think about Helena's feelings, knowing now she would feel guilty and doubt Helena's feelings.

Barbara observed her leave. When the door closed, she broke the pencil she had in her hand with her fingers.

What truth was hidden behind the doctor's words?

She brushed her hair back and turned to look through the window. She loved Helena, she always had. She too was her family. Maybe she had pushed her into a corner. Helena never denied her anything.

What if Helena didn't love her?

Maybe Helena just looked at her as a friend or as a mother and she had taken her to a relationship that she didn't want.

That possibility was not so crazy. She was the one that had pushed and started it all.

She had kissed her the first time, and Helena had run away scared.

She stood up and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands.

What if she had pushed her too much?

The doctor had said she had seen Helena disconcerted, she had seen discomfort in her eyes and fear that night at her bedroom.

What if Helena had just agreed to date her because she couldn't refuse… Out of gratitude?

"Dammit." She mumbled pinching the bridge of her nose.

She hadn't stopped to think that. Could it be possible that she had been daydreaming of something impossible?

Helena was wild, impetuous, no one could tame her. It would be hard for some one to do it, she was not used to following rules.

She lowered her head resting her hands on her hips. She didn't want to force Helena to do something she didn't want.

What if Helena loved her, but was not in love with her?

She was screwed.

She needed to have a talk with Helena.

tbc


	30. Why?

Here you go... thansk for your nice feedback... and thanks again to AU for her help editing this fic....

Helena arrived at Barbara's apartment, Quinzel had extended her therapy session, luckily there were just two more to come and it would be finished. She walked inside her home, cleaning her feet at the entrance, it was snowing and hard outside. The redhead sat in the living room just looking at her chimney.

She looked gorgeous, she was wearing an orange sweater and white pants. Her red hair was like fire.

"Hi" she greeted the redhead and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hi." Barbara said smiling at her with a cup of coffee between her hands "How was therapy?"

"Boring as always." The brunette removed her coat and sat next to her.

The older woman pointed at a flask on the table. "I prepared a cappuccino mocha for you, your favorite."

"Oh great." The young woman took a cup and purred some coffee. She sipped a bit of it. It was warm, delicious.

"Do you think the therapy is helping you?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Sometimes I like talking with the doctor but other times, she is a bit weird."

Helena lifted her eyes and noticed Barbara's face was unexpressive, it seemed she was in another world.

"Barbara?"

The redhead blinked "I'm sorry, I was distracted." Barbara put the warm cup of coffee she had between her hands on the table.

Helena noticed she kept her expression serious. Barbara was not used to being like that. "Something wrong?" she asked resting her cup on the table too.

The redhead inhaled deeply before turning to look at her taking her hand. "I want talk with you."

The brunette had the feeling she was not going to like this.

"What's wrong?"

"I have been thinking Helena." She said keeping her gaze on her hands.

Helena bit her bottom lip feeling her heart beating faster, feeling nervous.

"I just want the best for you, you know that. Right?" Barbara mumbled.

Crap. Helena thought, this was definitely bad.

"I think that… maybe this is a mistake… I mean," she looked the brunette "us."

Helena felt a cold shower on her back. She stared at her speechless.

"I have the feeling that that this is not what you are looking for and I…." Barbara had trouble finding the words. She didn't want to have her against her will "I don't want…"

"Is this about yesterday?" Helena asked feeling a knot in her throat. "I said I'm sorry…"

"No, Helena, is not just that…" Barbara exhaled loudly, this was so difficult for her "It's about everything honey."

"Everything?"

"Many things."

"What things?"

"I'm not what you need. I… I don't think this will work…"

Hearing the hard beat of heart against her chest, Helena mumbled almost with a whisper "Do you want us to… finish?"

"I… I think," Barbara nodded biting her lips and holding her gaze "it would be the best for you."

Tears filled the brunette's eyes. "I'm not what you expected?"

"No, you are all that I want."

"So?" blue eyes looked at her confused.

Barbara felt her heart brake noticing her friend's eyes were filled with tears.

"Helena, I don't think I'm what you need." she said "Maybe you are confusing gratitude with love…"

"I am confusing? Am I?" Helena felt anger filling her veins "You looked for me, you insisted that we should try."

"I know but… this would be a mistake." Barbara mumbled remembering Helena's fear of her touch. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You already have." The brunette stood up furious, feeling cheated, feeling Barbara had betrayed her again "You always do it! And I'm fucking stupid for always believing your words."

"Helena, no."

"You said you loved me!" Helena shouted furious, she had been playing with her, just having a fun moment. Quinzel had warned her and she didn't believe it.

"And I do." Barbara stood up behind her.  
"Shut up!" Helena covered her ears with her hands "You are lying to me again!"

"No Helena, not that. I was afraid that I had pushed you to do something you don't want and…"

Barbara tried to touch her arm. The brunette's reaction was so unexpected.

"Don't ever dare to touch me!" Helena jerked back abruptly, her eyes feral, filled with tears, and glowing with anger. "I'm a nuisance to you, I always was…"

"No, that is not true…"

"You don't want me in your life… Why did you make me think…? You are a fucking liar." The brunette stormed to the door.

Barbara ran behind her. "Helena please, maybe I…"

The brunette's hand grabbed her by her throat and pushed her against the wall.

"Never look for me again…" she growled, "You always lied to me. Why? I didn't want to be close to you, you looked for me, every time I was building my own life you interrupted it. Why do you enjoy hurting me?"

"No, Helena…" the redhead gasped.

"You are dead to me, you don't exist, you never existed."

Helena turned and exited Barbara's place. The redhead coughed grabbing her throat, she couldn't let her go, it was all a terrible misunderstanding.

"Helena wait." She shouted but it was too late, the dark haired woman had disappeared behind the elevator doors, she ran toward her secret elevator and pressed the button. It was faster than the normal one. She stepped inside and pressed the button to the lobby.

Helena closed her eyes and rested her back on the elevator wall feeling defeated. She covered her eyes with her hand and bent over, crying, she felt stupid, Barbara had fucked her up again, she had believed in her words and Barbara had just played with her feelings again.

Quinzel had warned her, she had told her that maybe Barbara was just experimenting, trying something new; that this could be just a fake illusion. She was right.

The doors opened and she stormed outside not looking back. She never would come back there, never.

Barbara pounded at the elevator door praying it would move faster. She needed to reach Helena, stop her, and explain that it had all been a mistake. It was the first time in her life she did not feel in control of her own emotions. She had thought she had pushed Helena to accept her, to be with her and that maybe the girl just felt affection for her.

The doors opened and she ran to the foyer of the building. She was not there, she ran outside the building. When she reached the street she turned around looking for the brunette; it was hard to see as the snow was falling over the city.

The dark haired woman was walking in a hurry down the street, on the next block, she ran toward her.

"Helena!" she shouted "Please, come back!" her mind was focused on explaining to Helena that it was all a misunderstanding. She was so fucking stupid, why hadn't she confessed her fears instead of just asking her to breakup?

She stumbled against a man that appeared from nowhere and gasped feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen.

The man held her by her back whispering in her ear: "Greetings from an admirer Miss Gordon."

Her first thought was that he had punched her and she moved her hands to her stomach. The man pulled his hand back, and she noticed then that he had a knife. She looked at him trying to recognize him.

"See you in hell." The man grinned.

The former Batgirl felt her mind cloud, she stared at her hands trying to understand what was happening. They were coated in blood, her blood.

She felt her knees bend under her weight and fell heavily to the ground. The man crossed the street in a hurry.

Helena was going to turn the corner of the next block when a sense of danger filled her senses. She snapped her head back and saw the man stumbling against the redhead.

Then everything moved in slow motion. The man kept walking. Barbara stood for a few seconds following him with her gaze before slipping to the floor.

"Barbara?" Helena narrowed her eyes stepping slowly towards her. The woman lay unmoving on her side.

Her first hesitant steps became faster. "Barbara!"

The man crossed the street running, but he was not important. All her mind was focused on the redhead.

She ran to Barbara knowing something was wrong, very wrong.

She froze noticing the white snow was painted red below the tall woman who lay on her side in the cold snow with her eyes half open.

The memory of the night her mother died hit the thin brunette.

"You're not…" she mumbled kneeling at Barbara's side looking her "not you…".

The redhead's gaze was glassy and lost.

"Barbara." She cradled her carefully and gently against her chest. "Barbara please…"

Green eyes fluttered open. She stared at her and blinked slowly. "Hel?"

"Please hold on… I'll take you to the hospital." She looked around "Help!" she yelled "Somebody help me!"

Helena felt the redhead's hand grabbing her. She felt it sticky and warm. She lowered her head. Barbara's hand was covered in her own blood, the brunette shivered.

"I didn't mean to hurt you…" Barbara whispered fighting against the darkness that was involving all her senses...

"Don't talk." The brunette pressed her hand and kissed her forehead crying. "Please, somebody help me!

"I love you…" Barbara said with soft voice, she felt dizzy and dumb.

"And I love you with all my heart Barbara, don't leave me. I need you, I need you so much."

"I'm sorry… I thought you…"

"Please Barbara," Helena cupped the redhead's cheek "Don't talk."

Barbara squeezed the brunette's hand. She felt her eyes closing and tried to tell Helena it was all a mistake… that her heart belonged to her, but the words couldn't get out of her mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed and she passed out.

"Stay with me, please don't go Barbara," Helena yelled "don't leave me."

The redhead was unmoving. Helena didn't think twice, she was not going to lose her. She stood up and lifted her into her arms and crossed the street, there was a hospital five blocks away, and she needed take her there.

Helena covered her head with her hands, she rocked back and forth on her chair feeling desperate. She was scared as hell, she had seen the blood, she had felt her fainting in her arms. Her mother hadn't survived. Barbara needed to survive, she couldn't die, she would die too.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she nervously jumped in her place.

"Miss Helena, easy, it's me, Alfred."

"Alfred?" she looked at him, eyes filled with tears "How is she?"

"I don't know, she is still in the operating room." He sat at her side and moved an arm around her back.

The brunette bent towards him and sobbed. "I don't want to lose her too."

"You won't." he hugged her trying to give some comfort to the young girl.

Maybe he was the only person besides Barbara that she let be so close to her. She trusted him, he knew her and always had supported her.

"What happened?" he asked softly when he felt she was calming down.

"I don't know." Helena moved back cleaning her eyes with her hands "A man stumbled against her and stabbed her."

"Who was he?" he gave her the napkin he had in his pocket.

"I don't know. I didn't stop to think about him. I just wanted to help her. I saw him when I walked to the corner, he was standing just there, but I didn't think he was important."

Helena lifted her head hearing steps. It was Jim Gordon, Barbara's father. She stood up abruptly looking at him with expectant eyes.

"It's fine Helena, she will be fine," he said resting a hand on her shoulder "no major organs were damaged besides her stomach."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the doctor just told me, she is still in surgery, they are closing the wound now."

The brunette let herself fall to the chair and covered her eyes feeling great relief in her soul.

"You can wait for her in her room. They will take her there in a few minutes."

Helena looked him. "Thanks sir but… I'll wait here."

"Alright." He smiled.

"I'm glad she is OK sir." Alfred said.

"Thanks Alfred, thanks so much."

"Any time sir."

Jim walked to the end of the corridor. Alfred sat down again, next to the brunette.

"I will bring you some clothes."

"No, I won't stay."

The answer surprised him. "No?"

"No."

"Miss Barbara will look for you when she is awake."

Helena lowered her head. "I don't think so."

"Excuse me?" Alfred asked confused.

The brunette took a few seconds before answering. "I'm not what she wants."

The elderly butler couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"She broke up with me. She told me it was for the best."

"I don't understand," he said "She told me just two days ago that you were the best thing that had ever happened to her, that she felt really happy with you."

"Well," Helena chuckled sadly as she brushed her hair back with her hand. "Seems she to have changed her opinion fast."

"No, no," Alfred insisted "I never have seen her humming in the mornings and talking with such emotion about anyone else. Miss Barbara doesn't usually change her opinion just like that."

"I always was a moron with her…. I don't deserve her heart…" Helena exhaled "I was rude, I hurt her and I think all that… she thinks, she likes to think and analyze everything, I guess she analyzed all about us and she made a decision." The brunette crossed her arms over her legs "I can't do anything."

"But you love her, you have loved her since I've known you."

"It doesn't matter, what counts is what she wants and…" she licked her lips nervously "I'm not in her plans."

"But she loves you."

"No, she just realized she doesn't love me. She told me so."

Alfred felt disconcerted hearing the girl's words. This was not a common behavior for Barbara Gordon.

"Now I think you will understand why it is not good that I stay." The brunette stood up "I'll call you asking how is she going."

"I insist you must stay." He said.

"Alfred…." Helena bit her lips "it hurts, you know? Hurts to be close to her and… and know…" she bit her lips to not cry "…know that the only person that is important to you, can't love you back."

Helena turned and walked toward the exit.

TBC


	31. I need say I love you

Barbara was sitting in a wheelchair, staring at the base of the hospital bed.

She had awoken two days before and found her father taking care of her. She barely could remember what had happened, just the argument with Helena and the unknown man stumbling against her.

-Greetings from an admirer miss Gordon. See you in hell.-

Who was he referring to?

Who had sent him?

She couldn't understand.

She let her finger brush a bit of dust off her pants.

Helena had come back and helped her. She had flashes of Helena crying, saying she loved her when she was lying on the cold snow, but since that day she hadn't come back.

Every time the door opened her heart jumped waiting see her. But she had never come.

She had been calling, but she hadn't answered her phone calls.

This was not good.

Heavens, she had committed a terrible mistake. She covered her eyes with her hand, she wanted to cry. Why she had listened the doctor? Why did she always screw it all up?

She felt guilty, she had hurt her again, she always seemed ready to do it.

The door opened and Alfred walked inside.

"All is ready Miss Barbara," he said "your father is waiting downstairs to take you home."

"Has Helena called?" she asked softly.

"Every day, I told you, to know how are you doing."

"Did you tell her that I want to talk with her?"

"Yes."

Barbara exhaled. "And she doesn't want to do it."

"No." he said standing up behind her.

Barbara nodded.

"She asked me not to tell you she had been asking me to know about you." The old man crossed his hands on his back. "I saw her last night. She is very sad… May I ask you what happened?"

"I love her Alfred," Barbara said sadly "I really do, but I'm afraid Helena loves me, but she is not in love with me. I don't want to force her to do something she doesn't want. It breaks my heart just to think I never would see her again, but… I don't want her to commit a big mistake."

"Miss Barbara, it's hard to make Helena do something she doesn't want."

"I have the feeling she is confusing gratitude with love."

"I think you are wrong." He said. "Miss Helena has been in love with you for years."

Green eyes blinked. "Alfred, we were arguing all the time, she always said she hated me. This is new for us."

"Miss Barbara, there is a thin line that divides hate from love. She always loved you, but she didn't want to accept it, she was so scared to be loved and to give love that she thought hate would be easier." She took a deep breath "Miss Helena is broken, she has spent the last days locked in her place drinking."

Barbara frowned. "What?"

"She is broken miss Barbara, you broke her heart, and if you can't see the love she feels for you, I think you are committing the worst mistake of your life."

"Did you see her?"

"Yes, she is really broken, I have never seen her like this. You need to open your eyes and see the truth."

"I'm confused Alfred… Why she then…?" the redhead took his hand "I didn't want hurt her. Could you please go to see her again and ask her come to see me?"

"Sure, I'll try it. But I think you'll need to try another plan. I don't think she will come to see you."

The brunette sat on the floor next to her bed, she had a glass with whiskey in her hand and a bottle to her side. She had her left leg bent in front of her and her arm resting on her knee and just stared at the far wall.

She felt like shit, she had felt like shit all the last week.

Why did Barbara keep playing with her feelings? She had promised not do it again…

She rubbed her eyes trying to contain her tears. Why had Barbara broken up with her?

She seemed to be happy and comfortable with her.

She had said she loved her.

She had lied again.

She sniffed and cleaned her nose with her arm before swallowed the rest of her drink.

Taking the bottle, she filled the glass again.

She chuckled and drank a bit more of her liqueur. She was an idiot, Quinzel had warned her and she hadn't listened.

She drank a bit more of her glass and closed her eyes. Damn, now she was really drunk. She couldn't stop seeing Barbara's face, her smile, the way she touched her, the taste of her lips.

She was screwed, she covered her eyes with her hand.

Fuck.

Helena's nostrils caught a familiar essence. She snapped her head up and found Barbara standing at her door.

She must be drunk.

She stared at her glass and lifted her eyes again.

Dammit, she was not hallucinating. Barbara was there, standing at the doorframe, supported by a cane. She looked so damn beautiful. Just looking at her made all her hormones run crazy in all her body.

"I don't remember opening the door to you." The brunette mumbled, dammit, it was hard to talk now, she had tons of alcohol inside her.

"You didn't, Alfred has copy of your key." Barbara felt a great sadness seeing her like that.

"Fucking traitor..."

"He is worried for you, like me."

"Go away." she growled drinking her whiskey.

"No, you have been refusing to see me or talk with me."

Helena turned her head slowly to her, her eyes morphed to feral. "Maybe that is because I don't want do it."

"Helena…"

"What part of 'go away' don't you understand?" the brunette interrupted. She stood up and had trouble keeping her balance.

"You are drunk…" Barbara said with sadness. She hated it, she had lost her father for that reason. Alcohol was something that disgusted her.

"So?" Helena walked to her in a threatening way, feral eyes buried on her with anger, she looked like a predator, anyone else would feel intimidated and scared as hell but Barbara looked at her not blinking.

"We must talk."

Helena stood very close to her.

Barbara made a face, she smelled strongly of alcohol.

"Let me tell you this way." The brunette snarled "I don't want to see you ever again in my life! Get out of here."

"I'm not going to go until we talk." Barbara said, she rested her weight on the cane. She winced lightly, she still felt sore. It had been just four days after the attack on the street. "If you want to leave, you can do it, but I'll find you, you know it."

Helena observed the delicate features of the older woman, she felt she hated her as much as she loved her. It was a weird feeling. She raised her hand and took a thread of red hair between her fingers. It was soft. She closed her eyes and moved back.

"Please go…" she whispered bending to pick up the bottle from the floor "I'm drunk, I want to be alone."

"Please, stop drinking."

"Maybe you hadn't realized it, but I'm at my place," Helena waved her hand holding her glass of liquor. She walked past her. "And it's my fucking life."

"I have been looking for you for days." Barbara followed her to her small living room.

"I was busy." The brunette stumbled against a table "You shouldn't be here, you are healing still."

"I'm in love with you." Barbara said "I don't want to hurt you."

"Bad news." Helena sat at her couch and set her bottle on the living room table. "You already did."

"Helena…" Barbara pinched the bridge of her nose "I thought…"  
"Do you know what your fucking problem is? You always think, but you never think about me, just you. Everything is about what you want and what you need." The brunette swallowed the rest of the liquid in her glass.

Barbara understood that this was true, she never talked with her before taking her decision. It was her fault. "You are right…" she exhaled "I was just thinking what could be the best for you."

"You can't know what I think or I feel!"

"I don't want you to commit a mistake."

"My fucking mistake was believing in you, in your words!" Helena filled her glass with more whiskey. "I'm just your fucking toy."

"That's not true! Stop drinking please, it hurts me so much to see you like this".

"Sure… keep saying that." The young woman lifted her glass to her, making a toast before swallowing it contents. She cleaned her mouth with her sleeve and extended her arm to take the bottle from the table.

Barbara lifted the cane she was supporting and hit it hard against the bottle, breaking it in pieces.

"Fuck!" the brunette grumbled moving her hand back and covering her face "What's wrong with you?"

"Stop drinking. You smell like shit."

"You are crazy!" the brunette stood up cleaning her clothes of the drops of liquor that had fallen on her.

Barbara fixed her eyes on her "I said we need to talk."

"Why do you want talk?" Helena growled to her "I listened to you! I'm not what you want and you said it was a mistake. Do you want to apologize for fucking me and screwing my life again? All right, it's fine. Apologies accepted, now go!"

"Helena I'm really in love with you. You are the most important part of my life."

The brunette growled and she swept her right hand over the table throwing all the objects on it crashing against the floor with a big noise.

"I'm tired of you and your fucking games!" she shouted.

The redhead didn't flinch, she walked to her "I broke up with you because I thought I was pushing you to be with me and maybe you don't feel love for me, just gratitude and you…."

"Where the fuck did you get that stupid idea?" Helena narrowed her eyes. What was she talking about? "How could you think that? Are you insane?"

"You, you pulled away when I tried to touch you that night!" Barbara answered standing a few feet from her. She wanted to know what was happening. "You were scared! And you… you were acting different… You really made me think this is not what you want!"

"I was acting different?" Helena shook her head, fuck, she was too drunk, it was hard think clearly with alcohol in your veins. "You never know what I need or what I want."

"That's not true." The redhead said.

"Tell me then, why didn't you tell me that you were Batgirl? I thought you were open and honest with me, and no, you didn't trust in me. And now… now you made me think that you loved me," Helena clenched her teeth, her eyes moist "that I was not alone anymore, that I have a home, a family… and… you…" she looked her with sad eyes "Why didn't you just ask instead of 'thinking' for me? It always is about what you think, never about what I think or I want. I'm not a fucking toy, I'm not a fucking child. And you don't understand. You are blind, you can't see me…" she covered her face with her hands "I know how much I love you and… it hurts… hurts to know that you can't see it."

Barbara felt like a piece of garbage. The brunette tried to walk away but she lost the equilibrium and fell to her side. Barbara tried to help but the girl waved her hand.

"I'm okay, I'm okay…" she straightened and rubbed her eyes with her palm. "I think I'm drunk… you better go Barbara, I go, I go to my room."

"Why did I see fear in your eyes that night?" Barbara asked. "Why were you so scared that night?"

Helena passed a hand through her hair and rested her back on the wall.

"Its about that Helena, it made me think that." the redhead said softly moving closer "Your fear, your rejection… made me think you love me as a friend, but not as anything else, that you are not in love with me."

"That's a lie!" the brunette shouted angrily glaring at her. When she lifted her head she noticed that Barbara was close, too damn close. She hated that her presence affected her so much. She lowered the tone of her voice. "You don't know what I'm feeling;" she said softly "you don't know what's inside me."

"Tell me then, help me to understand you, you confuse me. I know you have been with many other people before…" the redhead said "the idea is… the idea kills me, but I can't do anything. I hate to know you… you lay with other women. Its not nice to think on that… and it is killing me not to know why…" she cleared her throat and looked for her eyes. "Why you can't be with me as… you had been with other women before."

"I'll never would do that!" Helena mumbled.

Barbara felt disconcerted with her answer. "Why Helena?"

She was much closer than the brunette wanted. The young woman looked at her, her eyes were no longer feral, they had turned blue again, a deep blue filled with sadness.

"Because I love you… You are not like all those women… Don't you understand it? You are the only woman I have ever loved. I had fucked many times… but I have never made love. I realized it that day and… it scared me."

All the pieces fell in place for Barbara. She understood many things then.

"You must think I'm an idiot." Helena mumbled moving to a side.

The redhead grabbed her arm and stopped her. "No you aren't. I'm the idiot."

The brunette kept silent not looking her.

"I had been in hell the last days, the thought of not seeing you again turned me crazy. But I really thought I was doing something wrong, that you were with me because I was pushing you to do it… I… I kissed you… I looked for you…. I prefer to let you go, than make you live a lie."

"Why didn't you ask me?" Helena fixed her moist eyes on her.

"Because I'm an idiot. Please forgive me," the redhead cupped her cheek with her palm "I have been so blind and didn't see how much you love me. I need you so much."

Helena closed her eyes a brief second. Barbara's touch made her feel butterflies. She felt her heart beating fast, Barbara had placed a fucking spell on her. She opened her eyes and found herself trapped in intense green regarding her.

"I hate you." Helena whispered.

"No, you don't…" Barbara leaned forward.

"I do…" Helena's pupils fixed on her red lips.

"You can't…" the redhead brushed her lips against the brunette's mouth.

"Why not?" the brunette whispered closing her eyes under the melting touch.

"Because you love as much as I love you." Barbara closed her eyes too and let her tongue trace the inner lips of the dark haired woman.

"But…" Helena moaned under the soft touch "I really hate you…."

"Why?" Barbara's tongue asked for entrance.

"Because I can't stop loving you…" The brunette surrendered and opened to her.

Helena whimpered at the contact, her stomach muscles clenched in sudden desire. She reached a hand behind Barbara's head and pulled her even closer, pressing her mouth to her. Barbara wrapped her arms around her. It was a perfect moment, there was nothing else around them, just them…

Finally, they separated, a need to breathe, they rested their foreheads against each other as they gasped for air.

"Fuck… I'm drunk…" the brunette mumbled. "I'm dreaming you are here…."

"Yes," Barbara kissed her forehead "You are very drunk but you are not dreaming, I'm here."

"I love you so much. I was going crazy thinking I'd never see you again." Blue eyes fixed on the redhead with incredible love and tenderness.

"I'm sorry," Barbara said "I'll never, never do anything without talking with you first."

Helena let her fingers trace the redhead's cheek softly tracing it under her chin. She leaned forward and kissed her again, slowly and with sweetness. She enjoyed the taste of the other woman, she had wanted so much take her in her arms, kiss her, feel her again close to her.

The brunette buried her head on the redhead's neck.

"Mmmmmm…." Barbara whispered tasting her lips "Whisky and Burboun…"

"Oh sorry…" Helena said moving back a few inches "I'm drunk… I know you don't like it but…"

"Hey, don't worry." The redhead smiled at her "But you need a strong coffee and a shower. What do you say if we calm down and talk about it all tomorrow? I don't want anything, interfering between us again."

"Yeah and…" the young woman moved back touching her clothes "I'm a mess now…"

"I agree…" the older woman chuckled "Came on, go take a shower, we can talk tomorrow, I'll go home now."

"No, you need to be resting… you are hurt…."

"I'm fine," Barbara smiled caressing her rebellious lashes.

"No…" the brunette shook her head "I can take you home. You need to be resting."

"I pass, you are very drunk to drive…" Barbara laughed "Don't worry--- Alfred is downstairs."

"Right… I'm drunk…" Helena nodded looking around "But you can't go out, it's freezing outside.… You can stay in my bed…"

"No, don't worry, Alfred will take me."

"No, I don't want you to go out." The young woman shook her head pulling her gently inside her bedroom "It's cold, you stay in my room and…" she waved her hand toward the living room. "I'll stay here…"

"Hel…" Barbara looked for her gaze.

"Just sit and rest." The brunette said making the redhead sit on her bed.

"I'm fine, you are the one who needs to sit." the older woman said amused.

"Do you want a tea?" Helena picked up some cushions from the floor.

"Helena." The redhead said amused.

"The person that cleans my house just came today…" she threw the cushions inside her closet "So don't worry."

The redhead smiled gently taking her hand. "It's fine."

"No, no, you are healing," the brunette stepped back and stumbled against the bench and fell down.

"Careful." Barbara said extending her arm.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Helena stood up immediately waving her hands "Oh… I forgot Alfred… You stay there and be comfortable, I'll tell Alfred you will stay here…"

"All right, I'll stay if you promise to take a warm bath and a strong cup of coffee."

"Yes, okay." the dark haired woman rubbed her knee hopping to her door. Shit. That had hurt. "So… I'll be right back…"

Barbara smiled, she was lovely. As strong and hard as she looked, the truth is that she was a fragile girl, a girl with a deep need for love and affection.

tbc


	32. A moment for us

Barbara had awoken finding Helena deeply asleep curled up at her side. After Helena had taken a warm bath, she had a bit of trouble convincing Helena not to sleep on the couch. She had refused saying she didn't want hurt her because she was healing. Finally she had convinced her to stay with her. She had fallen asleep almost immediately. She had barely slept the last days and was tired.

And it had all been her fault.

Caressing the brunette's hair, she inhaled deeply. She wanted to turn the time back and change all the mistakes she had done and that had hurt the young girl.

She kissed the brunette's forehead and stood up. She wanted to surprise her with a warm coffee, she was still feeling still a bit sore, she stood up slowly.

The city was just waking up. The sky had a color half lit red-gold from the sun's rays. It was a cold but nice morning.

She opened the curtain and spent several minutes enjoying the view through the small window. New Gotham seemed to be more alive, more bright. It was as if that morning was different from others.

Being with Helena made her look at things in a different way.

After preparing a warm coffee, she prepared a second cup and took the tray to the bedroom. Helena, half asleep, sat up in the bed and turned to see her.

"Morning" Barbara greeted. Helena looked adorable dressed in a white light cotton t-shirt, that let her view her small but firm breasts and white under wear. The brunette's hair was still mussed, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"You are here." She smiled.

Barbara was gorgeous; incredibly beautiful she never could feel tired of looking at her. An overwhelming need to touch her, to trace her body with her lips, taste her, invaded all her senses and body.

"Of course, don't tell me you can't remember anything." Barbara said amused.

"I thought for a moment I had dreamt about you coming back to see me last night." Helena said removing the blankets covering her legs. "But when I smelled you on the blankets and the coffee, I knew you really are here. Your brain can't start working if you don't drink a coffee first."

Barbara chuckled. "True, bad habit, I prepared coffee for you, I thought you would need it and the morning is beautiful." She was distracted, watching with pleasure as Helena stood up and stretched leisurely, extending her arms to their fullest, rotating her neck. It was a feline display, and… entirely seductive.

Heavens.

She didn't even think Helena was aware of her sensuality, she had no idea how attractive she was as she stretched, she was damn sexy and she moved unselfconsciously in a way that left her panting.

She wanted touch her.

"Do you want coffee Hel?" Barbara took the brunette's hand. She looked into blue eyes that seemed capable of seeing directly into her soul. Those eyes offered her absolution from all her past wrongs.

The young woman let her fingers caress long red hair. She was stunning with the sun's rays catching her hair.

Barbara felt her eyes glowing.

"No, I want you." Helena pulled Barbara gently to kiss her. Barbara had expected a light brush of lips in greeting, but what she received instead was a very passionate kiss. Helena's tongue wasted no time in entering her mouth and all Barbara could do was take it relaxing into the caresses. Feeling her soft lips and tongue was erotic in a way she hadn't experienced before.

She pulled away just a fraction of an inch to breathe, and the movement of her lips just barely brushed against Helena's. Just the brushing of their lips across one another's was erotic, overwhelming.

"I love you." Barbara whispered the words Helena would never tire of hearing.

"You are so beautiful." The brunette whispered moving back a few inches, she caressed the redhead's face. Barbara looked over at her young partner. Desire was clear in Helena's eyes, but there was more: love.

Helena nuzzled her lips against Barbara. She trailed her lips down her jawbone. Helena felt a glowing heat begin between her legs. She was aroused.

"I think I need a cold shower…" she said breathless.

"Maybe I can help you." The redhead brushed her lips against her eyebrows.

"You are still healing Barbara…" Helena closed her eyes trying to remain in control but Barbara was not helping so much with her soft lips over her skin.

"I don't care." Barbara pulled gently her neck up to bring her for a kiss. Their lips met softly, the redhead enjoyed the sensation of having her mouth pressed against Helena's. Then she parted her lips and tasted the inside of the brunette's mouth.

Helena gently pulled on Barbara's tongue to draw her in deeper and the redhead willingly complied with the silent request.

Barbara loved covering Helena's mouth completely, she wanted more, her hands clutched at the sides of Helena's head and held her still, while she used her tongue, lips, and teeth to devour Helena's mouth.

She didn't know how, but she suddenly felt the back of her knees against the mattress. Slowly, she was pushed down. Helena blanketing her with her thin form. It made her whole body shiver in pleasure.

"You are so beautiful." mumbled the brunette looking in emerald eyes, her pupils glowing to feral. Barbara moved her arms around the young woman's neck and pulled her down to kiss her again.

Helena let her hand map the redhead's side moving down, until her thigh, she pulled it up against her side and caressed it with the tip of her fingers with slow and teasing movements.

Helena moved carefully, so sinuous, as a wind making the redhead senses ignite. Barbara moved her hands below the brunette's t-shirt and traced the strong muscles on her back. Helena moved slowly down, so damn slow. Barbara was sure she was torturing her. Helena was soft as a breeze over her body, knowing where and how to touch. Making her feel sensations in places she never thought would be that sensitive.

She pulled Barbara's head up for a deep kiss and slowly rolled making her back rest against the mattress.

Her arm moved to her lower abdomen mapping her abs, her back hand caressed below a firm breast before letting her fingers touch a hard nipple. She pressed it gently making Barbara moan in pleasure. It encouraged the dark haired woman to envelope her breast with her palm and knead it.

Helena closed her eyes trying to absorb all the sensations flowing over her body.

When Barbara felt Helena's warm breath over her nipple, she thought she would go insane.

Helena bit through her t-shirt but it was brief, she wanted more.

"Your mouth Helena…" she gasped holding her head between her hands.

Helena pulled down Barbara's shirt and kissed the tip of her beast. She traced slow circles around it before covering it with her mouth and sucking slowly. The brunette felt her clit throbbing harder against her, now wet, underwear.

With her other hand she covered Barbara's other breast and pressed her palm hard against it. Barbara felt lost under Helena's touch, soft whimpers echoed in the room, encouraging Helena to keep up her gentle ministrations, teasing, licking, caressing her chest with mouth and fingers.

Helena's hand moved below and cupped the redhead's warm center. Barbara moaned under her touch.

The brunette pressed her palm against it before she moved her hand making soft circles.

The young crime fighter purred enjoying the taste of the woman she loved so much. It was salty and sweet, a mix that made all her body tremble in excitement.

Barbara was with her, she was loving her. As she released her breast, she realized she wanted more and took the other soft mound in her mouth as her hand moved below and cupped Barbara's warm center.

The redhead arched her back feeling Helena's fingers on her. The brunette began to move her hand slowly, tracing teasing circles over the soft cotton of her underwear.

Helena growled excited when she felt Barbara began to rock her hips against her hand. She was looking for her touch. It was beyond all her fantasies.

She moved up and kissed the redhead. Moving her hand up, she felt the bandage over her waist. She brushed her lips against the redhead's eyelids and resting her knees at the sides of the other woman's torso, she moved back trying to control her breathing.

"…I don't want to hurt you…" Helena whispered.

Barbara's answer was to cup the brunette's head between her hands and pull her down to steal a deep kiss. Without breaking contact, the redhead's hands moved toward the brunette's t-shirt and pulled at it, forgetting all about good manners and finesse, surprising the young woman. She wanted to feel her skin under her fingers and, at the same time, she tried to be slow and gentle. She never thought she would feel that need to touch, to feel the other woman.

Helena moved back gasping to take oxygen. She didn't know Barbara was that demanding, she grinned at her.

She liked it.

Barbara sat and removed her own tank top with a single fast movement while the young woman still sat upon her lap. Helena's pupils glowed. She stared at Barbara's nude torso open mouthed, wow, she was gorgeous. It was a porcelain statue, a surreal vision, she extended her hands and traced Barbara's lower breast, her eyes following the movement of her own hands, the feeling of that soft skin was incredible, slowly she moved up to her sides and to her shoulders. Her hands stopped at the redhead's neck and her blue irises meet verdant green eyes.

Barbara wrapped her arms around the young woman's torso and lifted her head to kiss the brunette holding her against her. Feeling the young woman's nipples against her skin was electrifying.

Barbara softly tasted Helena's sweet mouth again as her fingers traced the strong muscles on her back. She felt it trembling under her light touch. Her hands moved making soft circles lower until she found the edge of her underwear.

"You need to remove this." She husked trapping between her teeth her chin.

"You are overdressed too…"

"I asked first." Barbara said smiling to her.

"I have a better idea."

"What's it?"

"Turn over…"

Barbara did as she was told. Helena kneeled, resting her legs across Barbara's thighs and leaned to kiss the back of Barbara's neck.

"You have a sexy neck."

"And you have a very skilful mouth…"

"Years of practice… for you." Helena purred in her ear.

"Practice…?" Barbara asked trying to organize her thoughts, it was difficult think with Helena touching her like that. She felt a sudden stab of jealousy "…with who?"

The brunette bit her lobe gently, and rubbed her breast against her back, she didn't want Barbara thinking right now and besides, the sensation was wonderful and the trembling of the redhead's body under her made her know she was enjoying it too.

"I love you…" Helena growled snuggling her nose in soft red hair and began to trace her back with soft kisses moving down slowly, tracing her muscles with her fingers and tongue.

The brunette took her time exploring, touching every corner of the other woman's skin, she wanted to memorize each inch, taste her, keep that moment forever.

Barbara heard a guttural moan that, to her surprise, was hers. She felt she could combust right there, Helena was doing marvelous things to her body, was touching her as no one had done before. Helena was really turning her on, she was making all her body shiver, taking her time discovering, tracing every inch of her skin. Her tongue laved her lower back with languid strokes; her hands moved smoothly over Barbara's rear sending erotic jolts to all her nerves.

Helena's hands found Barbara's cotton underwear and pulled it down as she removed her own.

The brunette kissed her buttocks and rubbed her face against firm thighs. She let her hands touch and trace her buttocks and kissing her spine she began to trace a journey to her neck with languid and soft strokes of her tongue, she let her chest rub along the redhead's back making her moan in pleasure…

"I always thought your butt was fake." She purred at Barbara's lobe.

"What?" green eyes blinked.

"Your butt looks fantastic in your Batgirl costume." Helena bit her neck "It thought it was fake…"

"Fake?"

"Well, it is too beautiful to be natural." The young woman smiled.

"Well, it is pretty real." Barbara turned her head and found amused feral eyes. Helena was so beautiful…

"I just noticed… and I love it." Helena snuggled her nose against her.

Barbara turned rolled over and put the brunette with her back at the mattress.

"My turn…" Barbara whispered as she let herself fall slowly over the other woman's body resting between the young woman's legs. She claimed Helena's mouth. She wanted to consume her, drink her, be inside her skin, her mind. She bit the young woman's neck hard making the brunette growl.

The feeling of a woman's body below her was very different than a man. The skin was soft, the lines of her body delicate; Helena seemed have a thin body, fragile, but it wasn't, it was firm, she could feel strong muscles making the touch of her skin an incredible experience. She moved back a few inches and rested her palm over Helena's left breast closing her eyes letting her senses discover the new sensations that were enveloping her.

She pressed her hand harder against the soft mound and the moan that escaped from her young lover was the most erotic sound she ever had heard. It encouraged her to press her hand against her again and lower her head closer.

She opened her mouth and inhaled deeply. She never had been with a woman, this was different and she felt amazed by her own reaction. Barbara then felt Helena's hand over her head, she pushed her softly down, toward her nipple.

"Please Barbara…" she murmured.

She let her young companion guide her and she enveloped the hard peak between her lips, tugging gently and touching it with the tip of her tongue. Helena trembled under her touch and moaned. She began to work slowly on that sensitive part of the young woman's body and her delicate first strokes turned to an overpowering need to take her, to mark her as hers.

Breathing heavily the brunette let her free hand trace the side of Barbara's body, caress her hair, her back. Barbara was gorgeous, the vision of her mouth over her chest turned her on like hell. She couldn't hold herself anymore and pushed her hips against Barbara's body...

Barbara moved and pushed her warm center against Helena. She rested her body between the brunette's legs and pressed her lower body against Helena's.

Both moaned under the sensation.

They began to move slowly against each other.

The only sound she could hear was her heart beating faster in her chest and her gasping sounds. They kept rocking for long minutes, enjoying the friction of their bodies together.

The dark haired woman moved up and gently bit the redhead's lips. Barbara's arousal filling her nostrils had her out of her mind. Barbara was hers. Barbara loved her.

Helena turned the redhead on to her back trying to find a better position. She mounted the redhead's thigh as her hand slipped to caress soft red curls. Barbara's hips jerked.

"I love you." Helena mumbled kissing her and moving her hand, explored the junction between her legs.

The redhead closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure and began to move in rhythm with the brunette's hand. Helena's eyes glowed to feral overwhelmed by the vision of Barbara arching her torso in pleasure. She was so beautiful… she wanted to love Barbara. She wanted take her slowly to the edge and come with her in a mind numbing orgasm.

Helena licked Barbara's nipple laving it tenderly with her tongue before enveloping it with her lips.

"Helena…" Barbara mumbled.

Helena tried to memorize every sound she made, she licked the small drops of sweat from the hollow between the redhead's breasts, she lifted her head to find green irises full of desire, desire for her.

"I want to be inside you." The brunette whispered biting her lower lip.

"Please Helena." The redhead answered wrapping her arms around her neck to kiss her.

Barbara arched as she felt a delicate finger moving inside her; Helena's eyes dilated at the vision of Barbara so lost in pleasure. She began to move slowly.

Barbara trembled under Helena's possessive grip on her; she knew how to touch her, how to awake every nerve in her skin, it was as if the young woman could be inside her soul and know which buttons to press to take her to heaven.

Helena's mouth pressed against her demanding entrance, the kiss this time was not gentle, it was hard, rough, as if she wanted to consume her, take her air, her life with her. Her hand moved a second finger inside and increased the tempo of her movements making the redhead hold her thigh against her and bit her shoulder hard as Helena pressed her center against her thigh.

Barbara moved her right hand to Helena's back to press her harder against her.

This was something she never had felt, all her body was on fire, her mind lost in the pleasure of being in the arms the woman she never thought could love her that much.

Feral eyes fixed on the redhead, Helena trying to control herself and not come too soon, she growled noticing the pupils of her loved one were dilated. Barbara was immersed in a wave of pleasure, she was close and looked so damn beautiful.

"You are mine…." her mouth took the redhead's to drink the sweet nectar of her lips as she felt her body explode, strong muscles pressed against her fingers and Barbara cried feeling her world explode.

Helena couldn't hold back anymore and both came in a mind numbing and intense climax that made the brunette howl; a white light filled her mind and there was not sound around.

The silence filled the room.

Barbara didn't know how long she was out, when she opened her eyes the room was quiet, the curtains closed and she couldn't say what time it was. She never had experienced something like that, she still felt dumb but full, alive. It took her a few seconds to organize her thoughts and remember where she was, to recognize a soft vibration over her chest.

She lowered her head and found Helena's head resting on her chest purring, with a possessive grip around her waist, she was deeply asleep. She smiled and moved her arms around her inhaling deeply of her hair before rubbing her face against the soft dark curls.

The young crime fighter, opened her eyes sleepily. She moved her head lazily and rubbed it against the redhead's chest. It was marvelous to awake surrounded by Barbara's scent and enveloped in her arms. She had dreamt many times about it, but this was beyond her best dreams.

"Hi lazy cat." Barbara whispered.

"Hi…" Helena moved her head up to kiss the redhead's lips softly. Barbara returned the tender caress. She never thought making love was so different from just having sex. It was overwhelming and out of mind, she definitely wanted to do it again.

"It was marvelous." Green eyes filled with love fixed on blue eyes. Helena was so beautiful, she caressed her cheek with her the back of her hand.

"You are amazing." The brunette rubbed her cheek against her hand.

"I'm not sure if I did it OK… I don't have experience with girls."

"Is much better. You are incredible." The brunette leaned and kissed her and let her hand caress her nude torso, she didn't feel tired of tasting her, touching her. The sensation of Barbara's nipples against her skin made her libido increase to high levels again.

Barbara broke the kiss and fixed her eyes on her. "Hel, you said… 'years of practice', years of practice with who?"

The brunette's answer was to kiss her jaw and move slowly down as her hand kneaded her breast.

The redhead gasped closing her eyes. "Hel, don't try to distract me… Who… Who did you practice with?"

"I'm busy…" the brunette grumbled moving down.  
"I'm serious Hel." Barbara took her face between her hands and pulled her to her vision level.

Blue eyes appeared behind dark bangs. "Is that important right now?"

"Well… I just… "

"Barbara…" the brunette's hand moved over the redhead's lips "You are my life. You are the first woman I've made love to. I couldn't live without you."

"Why did you always push me away then?"

Helena snuggled close to her and buried her head in her neck. She took long seconds before finally answering: "I was afraid to love you."

"Why?" Barbara's hand scratched her scalp.

The brunette loved that touch. "Because I knew that if I fell in love with you I couldn't go back."

"And is that bad?"

Helena lifted her head and looked her amused and moved her hand down, "You ask so much…"

Barbara gasped when she felt Helena's hand on her sex. She closed her eyes and moved her head back under her gentle touch.

"I want to feel you again." Helena whispered kissing her jaw.

Barbara's answer was to trap her lips in a deep and sweet kiss.

The redhead was in front of her computer, staring at the monitor with her cheek resting on her palm. She had shared a wonderful day with Helena and she had wished it would never end. They had spent all day just loving each other.

She closed her eyes, she could still feel Helena's hands on her, she had been so sweet, so tender. It had been marvelous. She felt like a teenager.

A teenager in love.

She smiled.

She checked her watch, she couldn't believe she had done it again. She and Helena wouldn't see each other until night as the brunette had to work at the bar. The day seemed be moving slowly.

Knocking on the door awoke her from her thoughts.

"Come in." she said adjusting her glasses and leaning to her keyboard.

"Excuse me, a messenger brought some flowers for you Miss Gordon." The secretary said smiling opening the door.

"Oh, that's nice, come in." the redhead moved back in her chair.

Her eyes opened wide when she saw four guys walking inside carrying the biggest flower arrangements she had ever seen.

The secretary pointed to the table in the middle of the office.

"You can leave it there." And pointed at a shelf against the wall "And there too."

The redhead looked quizzically at her secretary who just shrugged her shoulders.

"What's this?" she asked standing up, not understanding.

"Mr. Brixton is very nice."  
Barbara took the small envelope and opened it. There were just two single words. 'Love you. H.'

A big smile painted her face.

"It's not Wade. We already broke up." The redhead moved toward the arrangement and smelled it. They were her favorite flowers.

"I'm sorry."

Barbara smirked. "I'm not." All right, enough was enough. She picked up her coat and bag. "I must go out, call me if it's an emergency"

"Sure. Will you come back?" the woman asked.

"I don't think so."

Helena gave a glass of scotch to her client. The place was full, it seemed the cold outside made people drink a lot. She took her cloth and cleaned two more glasses and prepared two more beverages. She turned and gave them to her customers.

She bent and looked for more glasses.

Today seemed be different, it was as if everything had a sense in her life. It was as if everything had a special brightness.

She was in love.

Being in love was fantastic. She could now see the truth inside her, she had always loved Barbara, ever since the first time she saw her after her recovery. When she was coming down the manor stairway and Barbara stood there looking amazing in a tight, dark green dress. Her laugh was sunshine.

At the same time she felt so hurt, that she hated her, but it was not hate, it was love and fear to accept it.

"Hi beautiful," a known voice at the counter was heard "What would you suggest for me to drink?"

The brunette lifted her head and felt surprised with her unexpected visit.

"Dr. Quinzel?"

TBC


	33. Life could be good

"Hi," the blonde smiled "How are you?"

"Hi," Helena smiled back "I'm glad to see you, what are you doing here?"

"I thought it would be a good idea know the environment where you work to understand you better." Quinzel eyed the brunette, she was simply… breathtaking with that thin top barely covering her belly and her tight black mini skirt.

"Well," Helena waved her hand to the left "this is my job."  
"Very nice place." The blonde gave her the best of her smiles.

"Want to drink something?"

"Scotch will be fine." Quinzel crossed her arms over the counter observing the dark haired woman's movements.

"Sure." Helena turned her back to her "Our last appointment is on Friday."

"I know, and in some ways it makes me feel sad."

The brunette turned and extended the glass to the doctor. "Why?"

"Well, I really appreciate you. I hope we can keep being friends." Quinzel tasted her beverage.

"Sure." Helena said.

"Mmm... excellent."  
"I told you, I'm good.".

"Yes, you always are. Can you talk or are you busy?"

"We can go to that table," Helena pointed to the bottom of the bar "I can take a few minutes."

The blonde walked over to the table the young woman had suggested. She sat and crossed her legs as Helena joined her with a glass of tonic water in hand.

"No alcohol?" Quinzel lifted an eyebrow straightening herself to let the brunette see the plunging neckline of her blouse…

"Working." Helena smiled noticing her movement. "Nice blouse."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it." the doctor chuckled and fixed her eyes on her "I see you look different, happy."

"I am." Helena drank from her glass.

"Want to share something with me?"

"Barbara loves me." Helena said with a bright smile on her face.

That was bad and unexpected news. She was expecting Barbara to keep rejecting her. "Excuse me? Helena, I'm sure she is trying to confuse you, beware." Quinzel tried to keep her face from showing her discomfort.

"No, she isn't. She really loves me."

"She would say that but," Harleen crossed her fingers in front of her keeping all her attention on the brunette "She is straight and we don't know what will happen in the intimacy of a bedroom."

Helena smiled and lowered her head.

"Did I say something funny?" Quinzel looked for her eyes.

"We were together." Helena whispered fixing her eyes on her.

The blonde felt as if she had been punched in the stomach; the brightness in Helena's eyes was unarguably that of a woman in love. She swallowed and cleared her throat before asking "Do you mean… you and she…?"

"Yeah." The brunette bent her head smiling. "It was incredible. It was not just sex doctor." Helena whispered "It was something more, I have never felt like that, as I feel now."

Quinzel nodded feeling upset. This Barbara Gordon was really turning into a big pain in her ass. She swallowed a long sip of her scotch.

"And…" she coughed "How do you know she feels the same for you?"

"I just know it."

"I'm so glad for you Helena." Harleen said extending her hand and resting it over Helena's "but at the same time I'm worried for you. Barbara's personality seems to be unstable and I wouldn't like to know that she is just experimenting, trying something new with you."

"That never will happen."

"Well, you have been together just a few days? Weeks? We don't know Helena. A few weeks ago she was dating this Wade Brixton saying she loved him and now, she is dating you, saying she loves you. I just don't want her to hurt you again as she has been doing these last years." Quinzel took another sip of her drink. "I'm trying to be as neutral as possible to help you." She pressed Helena's hand "I would say it's my work, but this is beyond that, I'm interested in you because I see you as a friend more than a patient."

Helena took a deep breath. She didn't like her comments much, but Harleen's intentions were good. "Thanks."

"I hope she doesn't disappoint you," Quinzel withdrew her hand back "I hope she takes this relationship as seriously as you. We both know that Barbara has an excellent reputation". Quinzel fixed her eyes on the girl, she needed to create a vulnerable point in Helena's heart to make her feel that she was her only support. "She is known to be the perfect model of a daughter, a business woman and a professional. A perfect woman, so perfect that she is the one most bachelors in the city want."

Helena moved uncomfortably in her seat, she didn't like to hear her comments but they were very true. On the other hand she was known as the rebellious daughter of an eccentric millionaire that used to be in trouble, that used to have fast relationships with people of her own sex. She was not exactly the girl that any father would want for his daughter.

Quinzel smiled to herself knowing she had hit the point. She kept talking.

"You two are different. Do you think she will talk about you with her friends, family? Maybe she wants to keep your relationship as a secret. Have you talked with her about it?"

"Our relationship is just between us doctor."

"Please, call me Harleen please, Helena. We are friends."

Helena was a beautiful woman that she wanted for herself. She was also the dangerous crime fighter that had been screwing her plans, but knowing how to handle her, it would not be so difficult to guide her to the dark side.

"All right Harleen." Helena sighed "But I don't want to talk about me and Barbara. I just can tell you I'll respect any decision she takes."

"Whatever it is?" the blonde lifted an eyebrow quizzically.

"Yeah." Helena nodded

"I hope you understand I'm talking about this with you because I'm worried for you. I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks, I appreciate your worrying but as I told you, this is just between she and me."

"Just remember I'll always be there for you honey." Quinzel leaned and extended her hand to touch her cheek, "Remember it."

When Barbara arrived at Dark Horse bar it was full with people and it was hard to see because the lights were dim. She walked to the counter in the middle of the bar and looked around searching for her young partner.

She wanted to surprise her, the detail of flowers was so nice, especially knowing that they had talked about flowers before and Helena had always said it was corny and for old people, 'I'm not a flower person' she had said.

"What would you like to drink madam?" a barman asked.

"I'm looking for Helena Kyle."

"Oh, she is at the bottom of the bar." He pointed to his right "I guess with her new conquest."

"Conquest?"

"Yes, she is very popular with girls and men." He sighed "Very hot. Shame she prefers girls."

The redhead turned her eyes and found the brunette sat at the far corner. She felt her anger boil noticing a blonde caressing Helena's cheek. Her face was very close to her.

"I see, thanks." She mumbled.

The woman with Helena leaned and kissed her close to her mouth, the brunette didn't move and just smiled. She recognized the woman.

It was her therapist.

Doctor Harleen Quinzel.

What was she doing there?

She observed them for a few seconds in silence. Definitely Quinzel was being more than friendly, she was flirting with Helena and she didn't like it.

Decision made, she went toward the table.

"Helena." She greeted smiling at the brunette who turned surprised to see her.

Before she could say a word Barbara took her by her scalp and pulled her against her to steal a demanding kiss, taking all the brunette's air.

She moved back smiling noticing Helena's dazed expression. She turned to see the doctor. "Doctor Quinzel, what a nice surprise." She said.

"Do you know each other?" Helena asked surprised.

"Sure, who would not know the famous Barbara Gordon?" Quinzel couldn't hide her annoyance.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something," the redhead moved her arm behind the brunette's back "but I wanted say thanks to Helena for the wonderful flower arrangement she sent to me today."

"Did you like it?" the brunette smiled looking her.

"Loved it."

"Well, I must go." Quinzel said standing up. "So, I'll leave you two alone to talk."

"It's too soon, why don't you stay?" Barbara asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I have an appointment."

"It's a shame, maybe we can go out to lunch some day."

"Sure, will be a pleasure." She looked at the brunette "Goodbye Helena."

"See you doctor."

Both observed the doctor walk to the stairs.

"Now, what was that?" Helena asked smiling at Barbara.

"She was flirting with you." Barbara said caressing her hair "I just wanted to let her know who is the boss."

"Boss?" Helena chuckled.

"No one messes with my girl, and besides, I didn't want to wait until tonight to say thanks." She took her hand between hers "I loved the flowers. You are so sweet, no matter how much you try to hide it."

"I'm not sweet."

"You are, and I love you for it."

"You love it?"

"Yes, I love you being corny." The redhead gazed to her right and noticed Quinzel was at the stairway looking them. It seemed the blonde didn't like it because she turned and hurried to the exit.

Her reaction was strange.

The brunette noticed her distraction. She turned but Quinzel already had gone.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"What's going on between you and your therapist?" Barbara asked turning to look at the brunette.

"Nothing, why?"

"I saw her being very friendly with you."

"She just came to visit me." Helena said. "And she wanted to let me know she wanted to be my friend."

Barbara played with her tongue inside her cheek. Quinzel had asked many questions about Helena the day she had come to visit her, 'worried' for her patient, and now she was here. She had showed too much interest in her young companion and she didn't like it.

"I will never cheat on you Barbara." the brunette hurried to say.

Barbara chuckled and took her hand. She didn't want to worry her. "I know, but I have the impression she is flirting with you."

"Well… many people flirt with me…"

Barbara lifted her eyebrow quizzically.

"Hey, I'm hot. It's not my fault, you are very lucky."

"True…" Barbara chuckled.

"The therapy is almost over Barbara, I just have one more appointment and I'll not see her anymore."

"Kyle!" Leonard shouted at the bar.

"I'm sorry." Helena said. "I must go to work."

"I know, don't worry." Barbara moved her hand and rested it over the brunette's "You have a double shift right?"

"Yeah…" the brunette sighed. It was not nice, the idea of not being with the redhead that day.

"Don't worry, maybe we can have lunch tomorrow." The redhead caressed her cheek.

"Great." A big smile painted on Helena's face.

* * *

Barbara finished her work at Delphi, the activity in the city was calm. It was good to have a break. She took a warm bath and changed her clothes. She sat at her bed and stared at the phone on the night table.

She felt tempted to call Helena, she checked her watch, it was almost two in the morning. Helena finished her shift at one and surely now she would be sleeping.

She turned off the light and rested her head on her pillow, closing her eyes.

After a few seconds she turned the light back on, picked up the phone and dialed Helena's number. She felt a terrible need to hear her voice.

The sound of the line calling was long, after a few seconds her answering machine was heard. She sighed feeling disappointed.

"Hi" she whispered "I just wanted say good night. See you tomorrow. Love you."

She hung up the phone and turned off the lights.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. The memories of the wonderful night that they had shared filled her mind.

She could still feel Helena's hand touching her, the soft texture of her skin, the sweetness of her kisses. Helena was a human being filled with so much love to give, with a deep need to be loved. She had a lot to give.

It had been a magic moment.

Slowly she began to fall asleep.

Barbara could feel the young woman's body trembling under her touch. Discovering a woman's body had been a new experience for her, a pleasant and incredible experience that she wanted to feel again.

She could feel Helena's body blanketing her back, her arms wrapping around her torso and a warm mouth brushing her neck.

It felt so real.

Just that…

She gasped when she felt delicate fingers cupping one of her breasts and velvet skin and a nose rubbing against the shell of her ear.

She was not dreaming.

She turned her head and found her mouth trapped in a soft kiss.

"I needed to feel you again." the brunette whispered tracing Barbara's eyes with her lips.

"I was missing you too…" the redhead mumbled.

"Really?"

Barbara pulled the young woman's head down and trapped her lips again. She turned to wrap her arms around… a nude Helena.

"I see you come properly undressed." She chuckled.

"Did you mind?" Golden eyes sparkled in the darkness.

"No…" Barbara smiled at her letting her fingers trace Helena's back. "I love it."

Helena's lowered her head and kissed the redhead's neck "We need to undress you then."

"Do you need help?"

"Nah, I can do it alone." Helena moved back sitting on either side of Barbara's thighs and pulled her up to remove her top. Her night vision let her clearly admire Barbara's body, she was gorgeous. Sitting on her lap she trapped the older woman's lips, in a deep and intense caress. The feeling of her hard nipples against hers ignited her skin.

She cupped the back of the redhead's head with her hand to pull her deeper against her. She wanted to consume her, she was hers, she belonged to her.

"You are mine…" she growled pushing her slowly back to the mattress.

"I'm yours…." Barbara whispered before being lost in a wave of tender touches, kisses and an intense and powerful lovemaking.

* * *

The redhead closed the book and smiled at her friend. She was at the orphanage checking, as she did every month, all the details of the operation of the place.

"Excellent, things are going excellent." She said to the principal.

"Thanks miss Gordon."

"I hope we can get enough founds to support more children next year."

"Yes, the place is bigger now and we have the most comfortable rooms for the children. We had four adoptions last month."

"That is good." Barbara crossed her legs on her chair. "But I think we could increase it by starting a campaign to encourage people to adopt kids."

The redhead was at the orphanage's new building, she had needed to get founds to build this place after the old building had been consumed by the fire. She liked this place, it was much better than the older one.

It was brighter.

"How is the Christmas party going?"

"Fine, we are all ready for it. The kids will be really happy."

"I have the kid's presents coming. A friend is coming with them. She will arrive at any moment."

"That is good."

A child appeared inside the office crying. The principal of the orphanage kneeled and touched the little girl who was barely six years old and was covered in snow.

"Shelby, what happened honey?"

"They hit me with snow balls." The child cried.

"In fact." Barbara exhaled standing up her chair "I think the gifts just arrived."

"Excuse me?" the principal asked holding Shelby against her.

"I'll be right back." The redhead stood up and walked to the door.

* * *

"All right." Helena said crouching behind a small hill of snow. "Got it?"

"Why are your snow balls bigger than mine?" Justin protested looking at the brunette kneeling at his side. The kid was now seven years old. He was a cute blonde kid with deep blue eyes.

"Because I'm bigger." Helena said looking up to check if any kid was close.

"It's not fair." The kid moved his head "I can't hit anyone with these snowballs."

"Just shut up and keep your eyes open." Helena sat resting her back on the small pile of snow taking a snow ball between her hands.

"I have my eyes open. Why I would I close them?"

Helena rubbed her face. "It's a way to say 'be ready'"

"Why wouldn't I be ready?"

"Do you want me to kick you?"

"If you kick me I'll tell the principal."

Helena turned and looked over the small pile of snow. "Just be ready. Kids will be out soon, it's almost mid day."

"Okay." Justin said.

Suddenly a hard ball of snow hit the brunette's head.

"What the...?" she growled and when she turned another one hit her in the face.

Justin turned ready to throw his ball but when he saw who was standing up a few meters from them, he ran away.

Helena spat the snow out of her mouth. She cleaned her eyes and looked up.

Shit.

"Having fun hitting small kids?" Barbara asked with her hands on her hips.

"I was just showing..." the brunette looked around and noticed Justin had gone.

"Coward." She grumbled.

"Where are the toys you were bringing?"

"In the truck." Helena cleaned her pants and stood up. "I had a bit of free time and I thought it would be fun to throw some snowballs."

As soon as she finished her sentence another snowball hit her.

"Hey!" she shouted "What's wrong with you?"

"You made Shelby cry" Barbara said preparing another ball.

"Shelby? It was not me, it was Justin." The brunette picked up a snowball and threw it at the redhead who laughed avoiding it.

"You are bad." She said throwing another snowball.

"I'm not bad." Helena ran toward her and threw another ball.

Barbara ducked but before she could straighten up, the brunette held her by her waist.

"I got you."

The redhead laughed hard. "You don't."

Barbara turned surprising the brunette and threw her to the floor, but the brunette had time to sweep Barbara's feet and the redhead fell over her on her back still laughing.

"That was rude." Helena complained holding her back.

"I know." Barbara chuckled winced holding her side.

"Did I hurt you?" Helena hurried to ask sitting up. She knew the redhead was still healing.

"I'm fine, don't worry." The older woman rested her head on the brunette's gut. "I don't remember when the last time I hit some one with a snowball was."

"Thirty seconds ago." The brunette said looking at her down.

"It was fun. I should do it more often."

"I do it often and you scold me."

"Because you hit small kids." Barbara turned her head to see her.

"Not too small. I just hit the ones that are 3 ft or more tall."

The redhead lifted her hand and touched her cheek. "You are so beautiful."

Helena moved her hand and caressed her hair. She loved her so much and she couldn't avoid feeling a deep fear of losing her and being alone again.

"Barbara," she asked "have you found any trace of the guy that attacked you?"

"No."

"I'm worried. What do you think he wanted?"

"I don't have any idea."

"You told me he said: 'Greetings from an admirer miss Gordon. See you in hell'." Helena sighed heavily staring at her "What if he tries to attack you again? He knows where you live."

"The Clock Tower is a very safe place." Barbara smiled at her.

"I know, but he will try to attack you when you don't expect it."

"Are you worried?"

"How could I not?" the brunette whispered caressing her cheek "I don't want to lose you, you are my world."

"That's not going to happen."

"You can't be sure."

"I have been thinking about that Helena." Barbara admitted looking up to the sky "but I can't find a clue. No one has called or sent a threatening message. It's just… weird. I'm disconcerted."

"We need to find him before he finds you again."

"I know." Barbara sat up slowly and rested her arms on her knees "I'm thinking, first someone tried to kidnap Helena Kyle, later another guy tried to kill Batgirl and Huntress and later someone tried to kill me. All in less than a year."

"Do you think it could be the same person?" Helena asked.

"My question is: Does someone know who we are?"

"I don't think so. Why did they try to kidnap me and kill you? And why did they try to kill us as crime fighters? It must be different people."

"Our fan club is growing."

"I don't like this fan club." The brunette made a face.

"We need to work on it at night." Barbara bit her thumb "This is not good."

"I agree."

"Hel..." Barbara bit her lips and looked her "Christmas will be next week."

"I know." The brunette nodded.

"What do you usually do that day?"

"Nothing." The brunette lifted her leg and rested her arm over her knee looking at the house. "After mom died I didn't see the sense of it."

"I..." the redhead paused, "I always spend that day with dad."

The brunette lowered her head. She understood.

"Don't worry, it's okay if you want spend that day with him." She forced a smile that didn't fool the other woman "As I told you it's a day that I don't usually celebrate."

Barbara fixed her eyes on the sadness that Helena's face couldn't hide. She took her hand.

"I wanted to ask you if you want to come with me."

Blue eyes blinked "With you?"

"Why not?"

"I'm okay if you don't want to tell anyone about us."

"Who told you I don't want that?" green eyes observed her with curiosity.

"Well..." Helena mumbled "You have a reputation to take care of and... I'm... I'm not the girl with the best reputation in the city." The brunette chuckled nervously.

"Hel?" Barbara asked trying to know what was inside her head.

"Barbara, you are the perfect girl for him, for everyone... I don't want to ruin your reputation. It's okay, I understand."

Long fingers cupped the brunette's cheek. Helena lifted her eyes and found Barbara's green eyes fixed on her.

"I feel proud of you." Barbara whispered "I don't feel ashamed about what you are or what you were. I love you as you are."

"But your dad... will die if he knows, three weeks ago you were dating Wade and now you are dating a girl… me... you will kill him. Maybe we should take things slowly with him."

Barbara chuckled she was right. "Leave it all in my hands... I want you go with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Hel," Barbara asked with soft expression "Why do you doubt me? Sometimes you ask me questions you never had before…" the redhead kept silent a few seconds. Helena was not a person that shared her thoughts with people easily, but she had the feeling someone was putting those ideas in the brunette's head.

"Is not that, it's… well…" Helena shrugged her shoulders.

"You have always been a very secure person what's going on now?"

"Is not that, but I stopped to think what people will say when they know you… we…"

Barbara's answer was to press her lips against her's and give her a soft kiss. Helena felt lost under the marvelous touch and kissed her back. When the redhead moved back she smiled noticing Helena's eyes were drowsy and gold.

"Come with me, I want to share Christmas with you and we need to get him used to seeing us together."

"Okay." Helena smiled.

"Maybe we can go out to lunch."

"Oh… Can we do it early?" Helena stood up cleaning her pants "I have my last appointment with my doctor today."

"Sure. Let's go and give those toys to the kids."

"Not to Justin, he ran like a coward." She gave her hand to Barbara and helped her to stand up.

"Stop being childish, let's go."

* * *

"So you are happy now." The blonde said writing some notes in her notebook.

"Yes." Helena smiled pacing around the room, she couldn't hide the happiness she felt inside her.

"You're still dating Barbara." Quinzel drew a woman with a bat-cowl and cape.

"Yes."

The blonde nodded and then drew flames around her. Yeah, it would be great to burn that damned Batgirl.

"Have you stopped to think on what I asked you?" she asked lifting her head and resting her head on her index finger.

"About?" Helena turned to see her.

"About her talking to people about you."  
"She will do it."  
"How you know that?"  
"She told me. She feels proud of me and she told me she loves me as I am."

"And have you stopped to think about the dangers around her? The possibi…?"

"I have thought about everything." Helena interrupted her "And I don't care, I want to face everything with her."

Quinzel cleared her throat. "Good." She returned to her notebook and drew a black cat on it and a foot kicking it. "I see you trust in her."

"Yes."

"And how about you?" the blonde cocked her head.

"About me?"

"Do you trust in you? In your feelings? You have been a woman that doesn't like long term relationships. Do you think this is not just a tantrum?"

"No. I really love her." The brunette looked the clock at the wall. "Time is over."

Harleen moved her notebook to the side and stood up.

"Yeah, we are finished."

"So…" Helena grinned at her "I'm free now."

Quinzel smiled at her. "I hope you let me keep being your friend."  
"Sure." Helena nodded lowering her head.

"And I hope too, I have been helpful."

"You were." Helena looked through her shaggy bangs. She leaned and hugged her.

Quinzel hugged back and closed her eyes smelling her, enjoying the contact.

"Thanks." The brunette mumbled.

"It was a pleasure Helena." Quinzel whispered close to her ear "You can ask me anything you want."

Helena moved back and nodded. She walked to the door and exited the office.

Quinzel went to her bar and poured a glass of scotch and drank it looking through her window. She needed to find a way to keep Helena at her side and Barbara Gordon was definitely not helping in her purposes. She moved the liquor making circles with her hand.

Helena had fear, a deep fear of losing Barbara, this fear had made her think she hated her.

Love means pain, especially when you lose the person you love, Helena didn't want to love any one for fear of losing that person.

Barbara Gordon was Batgirl, a crime fighter always on the side of law. She was against murders or injustice.

An idea came to her mind.

Helena always talked about how much she wanted to find the man that had killed her mother and take revenge on her own.

What if she took Helena to that edge?

Batgirl would surely never forgive her for it.

But… how to take Helena to that edge?

tbc


	34. Clayface

The small restaurant was full of people but it had some tables far from all the noise. Barbara chose one of these tables, she wanted a bit of privacy. They used to lunch once per week, this time they had chosen an Italian restaurant. She thought it would be a good opportunity to talk about her new relationship with Helena. It was incredible how nervous she felt.

Her father was a person that she respected, he always had supported her and was a very wise man. He was her family, the man that had taken care of her since she was a child and had given her the warmth of a home.

His support was very important for her.

They had a very pleasant dinner then he asked for a soft liquor to enjoy with his cigarette.

"So tell me," Jim Gordon asked "What was that important thing you wanted to share with me?" Barbara took her cup of coffee between her hands. "I broke up with Wade."  
"You sure delayed doing it."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm glad you did it. He is a moron."  
"Dad!"

"Well, he is." He shrugged his shoulders, "Too dumb for you. You are smart, active, bright, and he is… well, passive, slow."

"You are mean dad."

"Okay," he sipped a bit of his glass "Why did you brake up with him?"

"He is sweet, just, I don't love him anymore."

"I doubt you were ever in love with him."

"I was." Barbara protested.

"I think you felt comfortable with him, but that's all." He cleaned his lip with his napkin.

"Are you saying you know my feelings better than me?" Barbara asked crossing her arms over the table.

"Yes, you used to be very clueless."  
The redhead sighed, it was hard to talk with him.

"You are honey." He smiled to her.

"I'm dating someone else." She said.

"Mmmm…" he said interested and leaning forward on the table "This must be the good one."

"Excuse me dad?" the redhead frowned.

"Well, you never invite me to lunch to talk to me about your break ups and new boyfriends. So I guess this must be the chosen."

The redhead smiled lightly, she knew this would be harder than she thought at the beginning. She brushed her hair behind her ear in a nervous movement.

"I…" Barbara mumbled "I don't know how or when it happened, I just… fell in love. I didn't expect it. I just… I just realized I was in love."

"And I know this person?"

She looked at him and bit her lower lip. "Yes."

"Is it Alfred Pennyworth?"

"Dad no!"  
"Well, you are very nervous," Jim said amused trying to make things lighter for her "I thought it must be someone you are afraid I wouldn't approve of. Alfred is a good man, but you will have grandsons with him, not sons."

"It's not a he…" she tried to find the words to explain to him. She couldn't understand why it was so difficult to find the correct phrases to say.

The ex-commissioner lifted his eyebrow curious. Now, she had all his attention.

"It's a… she." The redhead said blushing.

Jim stared at her not saying a word for long seconds. Barbara felt her heart beating harder against her chest, that look didn't mean anything good. Her father was a very conservative person, open minded but conservative, loving the words family, children and grandsons.

"I know it's something strange…" she muttered, he was the only person in the world that really intimidated her. "In fact, for me it's something I never expected but… I can't deny my feelings dad."

He kept looking at her in silence making her feel more nervous. He took a long pull on his cigarette and then placed it in his ashtray.

"Could you tell me when you crossed the line between straight and rainbow?"

"I don't know… It just happened." She suddenly felt small in front of him.

"Are you sure about this?"

"As I have never felt before."

He lifted his eyebrow. "And… this woman, loves you too?"

"Yes."

"And do you love her? I mean, really?"

Barbara nodded.

He lit another cigarette and took a deep inhalation. He exhaled the smoke and played with the cigarette between his fingers. Barbara felt as if she were in front of a jury awaiting the verdict.

"You are a person that always follow the rules," Jim said "You are the perfect girl, worker, professional and this… Well, this just breaks all the images people will have of you. Have you stopped to think about what people will say?"

"Yes, I thought about that and I don't care about other people." Barbara whispered.

"But Barbara."

"I just care about you and whether you will be okay with my decision."

"Decision? That means you won't change your mind."

"Yes."

"And if you are not going to change your mind…" he threw a bit of ash in a tray to his right, "why is it so important to you what I think?"

"Because you are my dad." The redhead kept her eyes locked on his.

Jim nodded and kept silent looking at his cigarette.

"And what if I don't approve?" he asked suddenly taking another deep breath of his cigarette.

Barbara couldn't hide the sadness of her eyes. "I really would feel sorry about that."

"And?"

"I really would like you to approve of this."

"Why?" he asked curious.

"I always had your support and this, it's really important for me."

He nodded and took another long smoke of his cigarette. He exhaled.

"Who is she?" he asked "You say I know her."

"Yes… it's Helena, Helena Kyle…"

He looked her with incredulous face. "The daughter of Bruce Wayne? That nut?"

"Yeah…" Barbara winced cracking her knuckles nervously.

"Now," he moved his head "this is new."

"…I… I invited her to our Christmas dinner. I would like you to meet her."  
"I already did." He raised his eyebrows "I booked her… four times."

Barbara closed her eyes a brief second making a face. That was not good.

"And I helped her to get out the same number of times because you and Bruce asked me to as I remember." Jim smirked lifted his eyes thinking.

"She was young dad, and angry," Barbara tried to explain "she lost her mother and she didn't know what to do. She is different now."  
"I have seen her close to you these last months and I have talked with her too, she is funny and smart." Jim smoked his cigarette "But I never thought you two would be involved. You two are very different. You are organized, smart, analytical, elegant. Helena on the other hand is rebellious, impulsive, smart, beautiful but rude, very rude." He looked at her and scratched his head "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Oh my, I need to see this." Jim said amused moving back in his chair.

"Excuse me?"

"I think I must talk with this girl."

"Helena?"

"Yes, the girl really doesn't know what she is doing."

"Dad!" Barbara protested.

"My dear you are the most difficult person I have ever known." He said chuckling "Me and Bruce Wayne will be family. Someone will have a heart attack and it is not going to be me."

The redhead looked at him with hope "Do you approve dad?"

"Well… in this love thing father's don't have a voice." He smoked his cigarette again and hit it with his finger to let the ash fall on the tray "So I guess I approve."

Barbara's face was filled with a big smile. "Really dad?"

"You are my only daughter, what else can I do? If Helena wants to kill herself it's her decision." he smiled gently taking her hand "Seriously, I just want you to be happy and if that hard head could do it. I don't care who your heart belongs to."

She stood up and hugged him giving him a full kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks dad!"

"Just tell her to behave, that and to keep her hands far from you." He said joking.

"Sure dad, thanks."

* * *

"I can't find my boots!" Helena shouted in the living room.

"Have you tried looking in your home?" Alfred asked amused from the kitchen.

"I'm sure I left them here." The brunette looked below the sofa.

"Where?"

"Under the sofa."

"When?" the gentle butler exited out the kitchen.

"Two weeks ago." Helena kneeled on the floor and straightened to look at him over the sofa. She and Barbara were going to the Museum to visit an exhibition, she had arrived early and she still was changing her clothes.

"You left your boots below the sofa two weeks ago and expect to find them there still?"

"Well… I always do at my home."

"I see. Maybe you hadn't thought that we clean here every day and not every month as in your place." He said taking his coat "I'm sure miss Barbara picked them up. I'll go to supermarket and be back later."

"Okay." She sighed standing up.

She went toward Barbara's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Barbara may I come in?"

"Sure." She said from inside.

Helena slowly opened the door. "I'm sorry. Have you seen my…."

The brunette felt her mouth dry when she saw the redhead sitting on her bench brushing her hair with just a towel covering her. Her skin looked so smooth, white.

"…boots?" she closed the door behind her.

"Yes," Barbara said distractedly standing up and removing her towel to pick up a blouse from her closet turning her back to her. "I thought you never would pick them up."

Helena stared at her not blinking. The redhead was wearing high cut white underwear that made her look stunning. Her bare back was incredibly beautiful. A soft growl rumbled inside Helena's chest, she couldn't avoid her eyes glowing.

"You must take care with your clothing." Barbara chose a white blouse and kneeled down looking for Helena's boots. "You always leave them every were."

"Yeah." The dark haired woman babbled open mouthed.

"Okay, here they are." The redhead lifted the boots and put them to the side. She stood up and looked for a skirt that matched her blouse. She observed her clothes for a few seconds.

"What do you think I should wear?" Barbara put her index to her mouth thinking.

She suddenly felt soft fingers tracing her shoulders. Helena really was silent as a cat, she was going to turn but the dark haired woman's voice stopped her.

"Don't…" The brunette whispered "let me touch you."

She let her hands move slowly, tracing the redhead's back, her eyes following the movement of her fingers memorizing every muscle, every curve. Barbara was as perfect as a porcelain statue.

She moved forward and traced the redhead's upper back, brushing her lips over soft skin.

Barbara closed her eyes, Helena's movements were erotic, intense, overwhelming, she had never felt anything like that.

She was like a wave, a wave that could be wild or tender; a wave that could take her to the verge of a sudden explosive climax or take her to it slowly, letting her enjoy the pleasure of touching the young woman's skin and feeling the brunette's hands on her.

Barbara gasped when she felt a warm body enveloping her back, hard nipples pressing against her as strong arms wrapped around her waist and Helena's lips pressed at the curve of her neck.

When had Helena removed her clothes?

"You are so beautiful." The brunette mumbled licking softly at the shell of her ear, her hands cupped Barbara's breasts and kneaded them. She gasped feeling her nipples turning hard almost immediately.

"You… don't want go to the museum?" the redhead babbled resting her hands over the brunette's hands. Helena's lips on her shoulders and her wonderful fingers made it difficult for Barbara to think.

"Is it not better having me nude here with you?" Helena purred pressing her body harder against her back and nibbling playfully on her ear. Her hands removing her underwear.

The redhead arched her neck and moaned. She turned her head and found herself regarding gold cat eyes. It was so sexy. Helena moved forward and kissed her lips in a long and tender caress.

Barbara then turned her body and wrapped her arms around the brunette kissing her hard.

The brunette was so lost in the wonderful kiss that before she realized it, she was with her back on the mattress with Barbara straddling her.

Barbara enjoyed the feeling of her nude chest against Helena. She moved back and smiled at her. "You are overdressed."

"I can solve that now." Helena smirked lowering her hands to her belt.

"No." Barbara stopped her movement with her hands. "Let me help you."

Barbara leaned and kissed the brunette's neck as she unbuckled the young woman's belt and unzipped her pants with slow movements.

Helena moaned when she felt Barbara's lips on her breast. She moved her hands and pressed the redhead's against her chest.

The redhead cupped the soft mound with her mouth and sucked hard making the brunette buck under her. She continued her caress, her left hand traced her abdomen and moved below. It stopped at her underwear.

Helena rocked her hips searching for the contact of her fingers. Barbara lifted her head and the dark haired woman protested with a loud growl. Barbara smiled admiring those wonderful gold cat eyes filled with lust. She bent her head again and caught the other nipple licking it softly before she bit it gently and cupped it with her mouth to suck hard.

She lost long minutes on her task, Helena's soft murmurs encouraging her to keep her pace. Suddenly, she wanted more. Barbara moved back and pushed the brunette's pants down. "Definitely overdressed." Barbara smirked leaving the thin woman just in her underwear.

"So, it means you cancel our visit to the museum?" Helena asked.

"Yes." Barbara leaned over her trapping her lips again rubbing her chest against the young woman's skin.

Helena growled under her wonderful touch, the feeling of Barbara's hard nipples moving across her skin was overwhelming.

Her hips jerked up when she felt Barbara's hand playing at the waistband of her underwear. Helena swallowed lost in her intense green eyes.

The redhead moved down and bit on the curve of her neck as her finger brushed soft dark curls. Helena moved her hips forward.

Barbara moved back smirking. "Easy, we are just starting."

"I… I don't mind if you hurry." The brunette gasped.

"But I mind very much." The redhead lowered her head and opened her mouth to brush it against the young woman's skin as she let her hand move out of the brunette's underwear and trace the soft cotton on the edges of Helena's thighs. She wanted to take her time discovering this wonderful, seductive and sexy as hell woman.

Helena pulled her up to kiss her and her hands moved down the torso of the redhead and stopped at her buttocks.

"You are still overdressed." Barbara mumbled biting Helena's lobe gently.

Helena arched an eyebrow. "We need to fix that."

The sound of fabric breaking broke the silence of the room. Helena jumped startled.

"Hey!" she protested "Those were new."

"You said we needed to fix that." Barbara pushed Helena to her back and moved her leg between the brunette's legs who moaned surprised by the movement. "Do you mind?"

"Fuck, no…"

"Last time was your turn." The redhead's lips nibbled at the young woman's chin "Now let's see…" Barbara moved closer to the brunette's ear whispering with a soft voice full of promises "what can I do with you."

Helena growled feeling her center throb. She closed her eyes enjoying the redhead's movements.

Barbara spent more than two minutes on her breast before she felt teasing fingers in her throbbing center, Helena was very wet… for her. She moved below softly kissing the brunette's abdomen. She stopped a few inches before the juncture of her legs and closed her eyes smelling her arousal. Her touch, her strong scent was something that overwhelmed all the redhead's senses.

She was not skilled at loving a woman, but she had experience in making love and it was not about knowing or not, she just needed to let her instincts guide her.

Helena cried out when she felt a warm tongue touching her center, no words, just a wail of shocked pleasure. Barbara was lost in the pleasure of tasting her lover, she never had experienced something like this. She was so sweet, so intoxicating. She used to be a woman in control but, with Helena, it was something strong that turned her senses wild.

Helena jerked her hips; Barbara was doing incredible things to her, working where she needed.

She growled when she felt a finger moving inside her and buried her nails in the redhead's shoulders moving her hips trying to match the rhythm. Barbara moved slowly, making her feel and enjoy the pleasure of her touch.

"Barbara." Helena gasped feeling a second finger filling her. If Barbara didn't have experience with women, surely she had read or seen movies because she really knew what she was doing. She had been teasing her so much and she was going crazy, she wanted, she needed… "Barbara please…"

The redhead moved up and kissed the brunette hard.

Helena wrapped her hands around her torso.

"Please?" the redhead smiled, Helena looked so beautiful lost in pleasure.

"Please."

Helena howled when she felt more fingers moving and filling her, stars filled her vision.

And she finally came.

She collapsed on the bed limp, barely conscious, breathing raggedly and feeling her heart hammering away. She wanted to pay Barbara back but she had melted her brain and she was not sure if she could regroup herself before a week…. Or two.

Barbara pulled her closer and pressed her lips against her sweaty forehead.

"You are beautiful." She whispered.

* * *

Huntress looked around, the place was quiet and clean. An alarm had sounded at the Clocktower.

"Nothing here, false alarm." She said to her mic.

-Looks like.- Oracle's voice was heard in her ears.

"Yeah," she rubbed her hands "My ass is freezing. Are you going to that meeting?"

-Yeah, I'll be back late tonight.-

The idea of not seeing the redhead until the next day was not welcome, but she had work to do.

"May I come by to give you a good night kiss?"

-No, I'll be terribly tempted then to not go out and stay with you.-

Huntress eyes sparkled.

-Don't you dare think about it.- Oracle's voice interrupted her thoughts. - I really need go there-

"Okay," Huntress sighed turning her head to toward the Clocktower "See you tomorrow."

-See you.-

"Will you miss me?" the brunette purred in her mic.

-You have no idea.-

"So… the goodbye kiss…"

-See you tomorrow honey.- Barbara chuckled interrupting her.

Helena rolled her eyes as she disconnected the communication. Seemed she and her cold ass would sleep alone again in her place.

But what the hell.

Barbara loved her.

She turned, whistled and walked to the corner. When she turned on it. She stopped. Someone was there.

She looked behind her but saw no one.

Suddenly from one of the emergency stairs of one building, a black shadow jumped down. The brunette moved on guard.

"Huntress, right?" he asked.

"Who are you?" the dark haired woman asked trying to see his face, but he was dressed all in black.

"How would you feel if you found out who killed your mother?" he walked towards her.

"What?"

"How would you feel about him?"

"Do you know who he is?"

"And how would you feel to know that the person you most trust betrayed you by not telling you who he is?"

"What are you taking about?"

"Look in Arkham, Clayface, he will answer your many questions."

She took a step toward him and grabbed his hand. An electric charge filled her body and she growled in pain before flying back against the wall.

"Call me a friend." He smirked and disappeared down the street.

Huntress shook her head dazed and looked around, she had shattered some trash cans. Great. Now her smell was awful. She narrowed her eyes trying to look for the man but he had gone. Who was that guy?

He had said Arkham.

Clayface.

She stood up as fast as she could. She needed to investigate what was going on.

* * *

Inside his cell, Clayface worked on a clay statue. It was dark, the room had a dim light except for the cell, it was brightly illuminated. The door lock buzzed, the guard opened the door and Helena walked inside, it was a big room with an hexagonal cell in the middle, no bars, just heavy glass around. She put her hands in her pockets and walked up to the cell.

Clayface didn't turn around, he saw her reflection in the various glass walls and smiled.

"Helena Kyle."

Her name on his lips was something she didn't expect. "How'd you know?" she asked.

"The grace with which you move... your eyes, your mouth." He turned to look her "- damn, you are your mother's child."

He smiled and turned back to work on his statue.

Helena walked around the glass cell toward Clayface.

"You knew my mom."

"Yes, I had a thing for her. She was very beautiful. Sexy."

"What else do you know?"

"Many things," he smiled modeling his statue "Interesting facts indeed."

"I'm interested to know them." Helena fixed her eyes on him.

"What's in it for me?

Helena sighed, this was not going to be easy. She gave in. "What do you want?"

"Pose for me. Let me sculpt you."

"Forget it." The man was definitely crazy. Helena walked around a few more steps near the statue in front of Clayface.

"Now, child, now..." he said smiling to her "since I was defeated, ruined and ridiculed in front of New Gotham's pompous glitterati, I have had absolutely nothing to look at but these plain gray walls. I need inspiration. I work in clay, but my real raw material is human emotion. Let me see your anguish, Helena, your pain. Why don't you just tell me about the night that your mother was killed?"

"No thanks."

"All right, then our conversation is finished… Huntress is it?"

She glared at him. Who was that strange man? How did he know about…?

"I was thinking that maybe you're lacking that strong moral core that plagued your father." He interrupted her thoughts "Are you?"

"How do you know…?"

"I know many things you don't. But if you want to talk." He extended his arms.

Helena bit her lips, struggling with herself.

"Okay," she finally said "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Helena took her time before answering.

"It happened so fast. I don't really remember."

"All right, well, then, I'm sure there was blood. I mean, there must have been more blood than you had ever seen before."

Helena turned away, she didn't want to remember; it had been a nightmare that had followed her all her life. He pushed his face up close to the wall and looked at her.

"How did that make you feel?"

The brunette lowered her head and bit her lips. She felt a shiver running over her skin, thinking of that day was something that still affected her so much. Her eyes turned moist.

"Cold. Empty…" she couldn't keep doing this, she shook her head "I don't know."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Clayface waved his hands in front of her "Alone... scared, terrified?... because you lost the one person that meant more to you than anybody else in this whole world."

Helena fixed her eyes on him. She was not going to let him see her cry.

"It's your turn." She mumbled cutting her speech.

"All right, you played nice." He smirked "Your mom was incredible, but she had many enemies too, she did good hiding you from all of them. You would have died years ago child. She hid in France for years, no one knew where she had gone, she just disappeared." He stood up and returned to his sculpture. "When she came back many of her enemies were dead or in jail. She was smart. Do you know what I liked about her? Her intelligence, her sixth sense, she always anticipated all that would happen, it kept her alive for years… Until that night."

"You know who it was. Tell me." The brunette looked him.

"Oh, now, don't get greedy, Helena. We're just starting to have some fun. Go ahead now. We can talk later." Clayface smiled at Helena. "I want you be my model for my statue." He said caressing the clay statue he was working on.

"I came here to know."

"Not today Helena. I'm tired. But we can work on my statue on Thursday."

The brunette stared at him. It seemed he was playing a game. She turned and walked out of the room leaving Clayface on his knees in front of the glass panel that Helena had stood in front of.

**tbc**


	35. Secret revealed

Barbara gazed to Helena, who had been distracted almost all day. Just staring at nothing. She had told her about her encounter with the stranger the day before and her visit to Arkham. Something she had feared for years.

She stopped her work at Delphi and went upstairs to where Helena was.

The brunette was just sitting in the library on a single couch staring at the glass of the Clock. Barbara observed her.

Helena was facing the possibility of knowing who had killed her mother, it worried her. The young woman had much anger inside and she was afraid of what she could do or how she could react. She was very impulsive and didn't stop to think.

She sat on the arm of the couch where Helena was sitting and moved an arm behind her, she noticed she was tense. She bent and kissed her head.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You always were a bad liar." The redhead smiled lightly trying to make her relax.

"Yeah… I think so."

"A woman is behind this."

"Excuse me?"

"I know it's a woman the one that is the brain. We just need find who is she."

"It's weird."

"Yes."

"Thinking about that yet?" the redhead brushed unruly dark hair.

"He knows who killed her," Helena moved her hand close to her mouth. "he knows it."

"Clayface must be just taunting you. It's weird how a man appeared just to tell you that, sending you to him."

"It's scary, he seems know everything about me. Who is that man? Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he is a dangerous villain. We fought against him." the redhead looked at her "Don't trust in him. He is playing with your emotions."

"I must see him again. He knows who killed mom."

"Don't go."

"I need to go." Helena turned to look at Barbara "I need to find out who killed my mother. I'll kill him."

"Helena," Barbara said taking a deep breath "We don't kill."

"You don't kill." The young woman stood up.  
Barbara felt frustrated. Why was it so hard for Helena to understand she was wrong? She followed her with her gaze. "And how could it help to bring your mother back?"

The thin woman turned to see her. "It doesn't help, but he must pay, an eye for an eye."

"You are wrong."

Helena stood up at the rail and looked down to the lab. The computers were humming and working.

"Barbara you can't ask me be to fair with someone that destroyed my life and stole my mother from my side."

The redhead walked to her and stood at her side. She touched her arm. "I know how much you have suffered but killing him will just destroy you."

Helena inhaled deeply. "Maybe you didn't listen to me. He already destroyed me."

"Do you feel now as if your life is destroyed?"

Helena moved forward and hugged her hard.

"You saved me." She mumbled in a low voice. "I'd be lost without you."

"So move on Helena, don't let this keep hurting you…" Barbara hugged her back wishing she could understand.

"I can't." the brunette moved back taking the redhead's face between her hands "I promised to take revenge on her. The murderer was never found, he never paid. No one fought to find him and make him pay. Not even my father… it was unfair, she didn't deserve it."

"You hate him for not taking revenge for your mother's death?"

"It was the only thing I asked him…" Helena lowered her head and rested her hands on her hips "He didn't love mom as much as he said."

"He loved her a lot." Barbara said.

"No… he didn't." she turned her back to the redhead "I never quit looking for her murderer. He never tried to find him."

"He did, he put the Joker in jail."  
"Joker didn't kill mom."

"He sent the murderer to do it."

"But he was not the one who stabbed her." Blue eyes were cold, so cold that Barbara felt a shiver in her spine "I'll find him and I'll do what my father couldn't… make him pay."

"I can't support you in this. You do know that, right?"

"I know, it's something I must do on my own."

Barbara bit her lips. She shook her head and covered her eyes with her hand. Helena looked at her with sadness, she didn't want to disappoint her but she felt it was something she needed to do. She felt it in her veins, in her blood.

"I must do it Barbara, for her." Helena whispered.

"She didn't ask you to do it." Barbara clenched her teeth "She was against killing. She always respected human life."

"Don't ask me to respect the life of a person who didn't care about the life of other people." Helena said with sad voice.

The redhead moved in front of her and fixed green eyes on blue. Helena was incredibly beautiful. She made her heart thump hard, feel her knees weak with every touch, with the sound of her voice. She loved her as she never thought she could love someone. She didn't want be mad with her, maybe she needed to give her time.

"Revenge will take you to a road with no end. Don't do it. Please." The redhead moved forward and kissed her on her cheek. "Think about it."

Barbara turned and walked to the stairs.

"Barbara?" Helena mumbled.

The older woman stopped walking and turned to see her.

"Will you love me knowing I killed some one?"

"Don't ask me that."

"Will you do it?"

"And if I ask you don't do it… will you do it?"

Helena took a deep breath and lowered her head. "I love you Barbara, I'll die for you."

"Don't kill then."

The brunette didn't answer. Barbara kept walking toward the stairs. Helena fixed her gaze on her and said "You didn't answer me. Will you love me knowing I killed some one?"

Barbara stopped, taking the rail with her right hand. She inhaled deeply and kept silent long seconds. Helena felt nervous, the fact that she could lose Barbara shattered her heart but this was beyond her own reason. She needed to take revenge on her mother's death. She had given everything to her, it was fair to give her the same.

"I'll do it but…" Barbara finally said not looking her "I will blame myself forever for not making you understand that it is wrong."

"It's my decision, not yours."

"We are a couple, if you hadn't noticed. I want to share everything with my partner. And I'll hate to see you being consumed by your own pain and anger."

She then kept making her way down stairs.

Helena stood unmoving, she turned her head to the Clock window.

Afternoon was falling.

Clayface sat on the floor in his cell reading a book. The door lock buzzed and Helena walked into the room. The door closed shut behind her, she walked up to Clayface.

"You were a treasure hunter and found a mysterious radioactive pool of protoplasm in a cave. Immersing yourself in it, you transformed into a malleable clay-like form. You have a son named Chris."

"I now know that Oracle has done her research." He said.

"Tell me where I can find him."

"I think not, Helena. Besides, you wouldn't be able to stop him. He's become much too powerful now."

"Hmm, that's too bad." Helena cocked her head to the side "I was going to suggest a trade - you know, information for... some inspiration."

Her words caught his attention, he smirked and looked at the thin brunette. "Inspiration. Now you're talking."

"Tell me about him."

"Well..." Clayface put the book down on the floor next to him and stood up. "I... he always tried to kill Batman but he always would escape. The damn bat was lucky enough. So, when Joker asked him kill your mom it would be my guess that he was trying to take revenge on him."

"What my father did to him? Why he was he so angry at him?"

"It's your turn."

"Come on, just tell me."

"Helena, I laid down some ground rules here now." Clayface smiled "Now, you don't play by my rules, we ain't going to play nothing at all."

"Okay." The brunette exhaled with hands inside the pockets of her long coat "What do you want?"

"I want more emotion. Now, why don't you just re-live with me the night that mommy got killed?"

Helena didn't say anything. He was digging in a part of her feelings she had kept buried for long years.

"Now, as I recall, we were standing out in front of this big department store." He said.

Helena's head snapped to him. "What do you mean, 'we'?"

Clayface looked at Helena. She turned to look at Clayface as his face morphed into another face. The face of another man.

The memories of the night her mother died hit Helena's head. Selina was lying on the ground out on the street. She was kneeling over her mother's body. She screamed for help but no one moved.

Helena looked up and saw someone holding a knife in the crowd. She yelled to stop him but he dropped the knife and it fell into the water on the road and he ran. She then turned to her mom, trying to make her come back, praying she would be okay, praying she would open her eyes once more.

Helena stared at Clayface who was watching her with glee. She felt her heart beating hard in her chest. She remembered him, it was clear as yesterday. She couldn't hide the surprise.

"I remember that face. It was you."

"I used a 7-inch switchblade," the criminal said moving his face inches closer to the glass of his cell "and it tore through her flesh surprisingly well."

Helena took a couple of steps back, her eyes glued to him.

"I can still see that vacant look in her eyes, staring through the face of death."

"That's why they couldn't find the killer" she mumbled, "It was you."  
Clayface morphed back.

"But the one regret that I have," he smirked "is that I did not linger at that scene long enough to watch your pain and your suffering and your anger."

"You bastard!" Helena stepped forward and pounded the glass with her fists trying to break it and kill the man with her own hands. The crashing sound echoing in the empty room.

Clayface took a step back in his cell and pushed her to keep going. "Yeah! Yeah!"

"You bastard!" the brunette smashed the glass with all her strength but it was too strong. She hit the glass again and again, pounding her fists against it, trying to break the only thing that stopped her from beating him to death.

"Yeah! Hit that glass! Yeah, hit it –" he shouted "That's what I'm saying!"

"I'll kill you!" the brunette shouted using her feet to hit the heavy glass.

"Come on! Hit that glass!" Clayface kept encouraging her, thoroughly enjoying Helena's anger and hatred "Come on, baby, come on! Yeah, come on! Hit the glass, baby!"  
The brunette punched the glass with her fist making the whole structure tremble once more.

"Helena, hit the glass!" Clayface shouted.

The brunette suddenly stopped and leaned against the glass breathing heavily feeling a mix of feelings hitting her. He was playing with her feelings.

"Helena, no, don't stop! Hit the glass." Clayface tried to get her to continue. "Come on!"

Helena stepped back feeling as if a deep wound was opened that left her flesh exposed. She was facing the ghost that had haunted her for years, the person that she hated most in the world. It was something unexpected and shocking. He had killed her mother and felt proud of it. He was playing with her, with her feelings. He wanted to be in control.

"You're enjoying this." She said slowly making her way back toward the door.

"Oh, don't stop now." Clayface felt disappointed. "Come on, baby. We're just getting started."

The brunette shook her head, she was not going to let him win this match. The guard opened the door.

"No, no, no!" the criminal growled.

Helena left the room. The bars slammed shut behind her. She gave him a last look before turning and leaving.

The redhead had been working at Delphi –trying to- knowing that Helena was visiting Clayface again had her nerves on edge. All afternoon she had been looking at the clock, praying he wouldn't tell her the truth.

Maybe it was time to talk with her but… she was scared about how Helena would react, that she would let her feelings take control of her and make her do something she would regret all her life. She didn't want to see her consumed in her anger, her ire. Helena had a very beautiful soul that didn't deserve to be lost in hate and pain.

She didn't want it for her.

Helena had been a happy child, always with a smile to give and after her mother died she had hidden herself in a dark corner; she had been trying to bring back the beautiful and wonderful soul that Helena kept hiding afraid to be hurt again.

Behind that hard shell she had built around her. The young woman was sweet, tender and so in need of love. She was an exceptional woman.

She didn't want to lose her.

She loved her.

The bell of the elevator took her out of her thoughts.

A big relief filled her noticing it was Helena. But her relief disappeared almost immediately when she noticed her expression.

"He killed her." The brunette mumbled as she stormed out of the elevator not knowing what to do, scream, yell, or cry.

"What?"

"He killed my mother dammit." The brunette stepped inside the platform where Barbara was.

"What happened?" Barbara stopped her work at the computer and turned her chair to see her.

"He said he did it" Helena shouted pacing moving her hands through her hair. She still felt disturbed, confused, she didn't expect this. "Clayface said he did it and he didn't feel sorry for it. He felt proud of it, son of bitch!"

"Helena please calm down."

"He murdered her. I've got to do something." The brunette growled.

"What are you going to do?" Barbara asked with a calm voice looking her.

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders "Tear him apart?"

"He's in Arkham for the rest of his life, where he belongs." Barbara said sadly moving her head. "I shouldn't let you go."

Helena stopped her pacing, her eyes fixed on the redhead. Suddenly pieces fell in place. She locked her blue eyes on the older woman who seemed suddenly to avoid her gaze.

"You knew, didn't you?"

Barbara inhaled deeply. "Helena..."

"That's why you didn't want me to talk to Clayface." The brunette interrupted her feeling betrayed "You didn't want me to find out the truth!"

"No, I didn't know for sure." The redhead said out loud, Helena looked at her with such pain and anguish that she felt her heart brake.

"How could you keep this from me?"

"Because when the rumors first circulated, you were too young," Barbara explained trying to get her to understand "and then after, Clayface was in Arkham. I didn't see the point."

"The point? The point is knowing who killed my mother."

"Why? So you could exact revenge? That's not what we do, Helena!"

"Yeah. You keep saying that like you somehow know exactly what's inside of me. You don't, Barbara. You have no idea who I am."

With one last look at Barbara, Helena left.

"Helena please come back!" Barbara stood up and walked behind her, but the brunette didn't listen and stepped inside the elevator.

"Please Helena."

The doors closed behind her.

Barbara clenched her fists feeling impotent. Maybe it had been a mistake to hide what she knew about Clayface.

Dammit.

She covered her face with her hand.

Fuck.

The streets were empty as Helena walked out into the night. She still felt disappointed, betrayed, and angry. There were so many emotions flowing inside her and she didn't know what to do. She felt betrayed again by the person she loved most.

Why had Barbara hidden the truth from her?

Why?

She needed to kill that man. She needed to take revenge for her mother's death.

Huntress, are you there? the redhead's came over her comms.

Still angry, Helena didn't answer. She kept walking.

Okay, fine, then just listen. Clayface escaped from prison. I think he could be hiding in the dockyards, he used to have a hideout there.

Helena paced the street.

"Good. I need somebody to hit."

You need to go prepared. He is dangerous. Please, could you come here? We need to talk.

"I don't want to talk."

Okay, just –just, let's talk about what to do, how to catch him.

"I'll be fine." Helena said irritated.

Don't let your anger control you…

Helena interrupted. "Look, if something happens, you've got to be happy, I'll not annoy you anymore. You will not need to keep hiding things from the child."

You do not annoy me, you are not a child to me.

"Doesn't look like it to me. You treat me like one. I'm out."

Helena, we've been through this. We don't kill. End of story.

"Whatever you say, Barbara." The brunette turned off her mic and ran toward the dockyards.

She moved as fast as she could. She needed to find him and make him pay.

"Let her come in." Quinzel stood up from her desk arranging her dress. This was an unexpected, but nice, surprise. Helena had finished her sessions with her almost a month ago and she hadn't called or looked for her.

Well, the truth is that she had expected it, but not so soon.

She had looked for a way to take Helena to the edge and separate her from the moralist Batgirl such as making Helena do something against all the redhead's beliefs. She knew about the absurd code that ruled super heroes about not killing.

Batgirl aka Barbara Gordon was a strict follower of that rule.

Helena had a deep anger hiding inside her ready to explode, wanting to take revenge for her mother's murder. She had sent a man looking for the brunette to tell her who had killed her mother.

If she could make Helena kill her mother's murderer, it would create an insolvable distance between her and the redhead. She had seen the determination in Barbara Gordon, during her talk with Barbara, and Helena's conversations, she understood that the bond between them was incredibly strong and that Barbara really felt something deep for the young woman and that her feelings were reciprocated. It would be fun to take Helena from her side and break her soul.

The door of her office opened and the gorgeous Helena Kyle appeared. The girl was magnificent. Beautiful, she really wanted her at her side.

"Helena, this is a nice surprise." She smiled at the thin brunette who seemed to be disturbed, disconcerted.

Helena looked at her in silence, hands in pockets.

"I didn't expect you to come to see me. But I'm glad you are here" The blonde stood up in front of her "How can I help you?"

Helena moved her head and brushed her hair back with her hands.

"Something wrong?" Harley asked.

The brunette turned her back to her and stared at the city below through the big window.

"I know who killed my mom." Helena finally said.

"Excuse me?" Quinzel stood up keeping her distance from her.

"I know who killed my mother." She turned to see the doctor.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not important, I just know who it is…" the brunette turned again to see through the window.

"What are you going to do?" Quinzel asked curiously.

"Kill him." The answer was fast and sharp.

"Do you think that is right? Killing someone?"

"It's an eye for an eye... It's justice."

"Do you think Barbara will like it? For you it's very important what she thinks."

Helena bit her lips and moved her head. It hurt her that Barbara knew about him and she hadn't said anything. Once more she had…

Dammit how could she do this to her? Barbara was afraid she would kill, she knew it. It was against her beliefs but… it was her choice, she should not have hidden this from her.

"Helena?"

"It's my choice." She mumbled.

"Have you spoken with her?" the blonde asked standing at her side. Helena was tense, angry and sad. She was ready to explode, she was on the edge. Exactly where she wanted her. She looked incredibly beautiful.

"It doesn't matter." The brunette said with sadness.

"Why not? She is… your girlfriend…"

"I said it doesn't matter."

The blonde circled the young girl and stood in front of her.

"Are you afraid to lose her?"

"Why should I be?"

"Well, she is beautiful, men follow her like bees to honey. She's always dated men and maybe, after a time with you, she will want to try again with men."

"She will never do that!" Helena growled.

"How do you know?" Quinzel asked with a calm voice "She has only been with you a few times. Do you really think she could be in love?"

"I'm…"

"But we don't know about her… and there were men before you, you told me, Dick Grayson, Wade…"

Helena grumbled and turned her back on her, suddenly feeling jealous as hell. She clenched her fist.

"And we don't know what she would do if you found the man that murdered your mother and killed him."

"She said she would love me anyway."

Quinzel chuckled and walked to her. "Knowing her passion for doing the right thing, do you think she really could?" the blonde stood at her side fixing her eyes on her. "What if her sense of right is stronger than her "love" for you? It will destroy your relationship."

The brunette kept silent, staring at the floor, she was right. Barbara always followed the rules, she had become a crime fighter to help justice and law. Could she live next to a murderer? Next to a person that had gone so far and taken justice into her own hands?

She couldn't live without her, she couldn't imagine a day far from her.

"Why are you here Helena?" Quinzel's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I don't know…" the brunette shook her head feeling confused.

"Why would you kill him, knowing Barbara will disagree with it?"

Helena fixed her blue eyes on Quinzel. Her gaze was deep, intense. She didn't answer, she just lowered her head.

"If I talk as your doctor I'd say you don't do it. But… If you ask me as a friend, I'd tell you… kill him. Kill him, it's only fair. Make him pay for what he did."

Quinzel was a beautiful woman, with a very powerful personality. She was not tall but had a magnetic personality, it was hard be in a place and not notice the petite doctor. Helena knew it.

"I want you to understand that I support you." Quinzel took her hand "I know how much it meant for you, the loss of your mother. I understand how much you have suffered and how much means for you that mother has the revenge she deserves."

Quinzel stood in front of her, very close holding Helena's gaze. The doctor's soft perfume filled the brunette's nostrils. It was a pleasant smell, different.

"I want you to understand that you are important to me," the blonde whispered "I care about you."

"Thanks." The brunette mumbled.

"Do you trust me Helena?" Quinzel moved her face inches closer to her.

"Yes." Helena had her eyes locked in the doctor.

"I want be a support for you, a friendly hand, a shoulder where you can rest… I'll be with you, no matter what you choose."

Not saying a word more, Harleen moved forward and brushed her lips against her. Helena gasped surprised and it was then that Quinzel deepened the caress.

Not knowing why, Helena let her kiss her.

Barbara threw her Batgirl cowl to the table feeling annoyed and frustrated. She let herself fall to her chair and put her elbow over the arm of the chair covering her eyes with her hand. It had been a frustrating night.

She had been looking for Helena all day, but she seemed to have vanished. She needed to see her, to talk with her.

Helena needed to listen to her.

The girl seemed to have vanished; she had searched unsuccessfully in every corner of the city where she used to be.

"Where are you?" she mumbled to herself.

She felt like she wanted to cry. Helena would be so filled with anger that she could do something crazy. She would be so blind with anger that she could commit a mistake and it would be mortal.

"Did you find her?" Alfred asked walking toward her.

"No," the redhead sighed "I looked for her everywhere, she won't answer her phone, she didn't go to work, she is not in her place… I found this on her night table." She extended her hand with Helena's necklace. "I can't locate her. Dammit"

"She must be really angry."

"Yes, I know, but I thought at least I could talk with her. I'm worried now Alfred. I need to find her, to talk with her."

"Master Bruce?"

"He knew Clayface had escaped and called me last night. I told him she was angry with me."

"I know, you told me." Alfred said "Did he find her?"

"Yes. He found her but she didn't listen to him. He told me he tried but she insisted on finding Clayface and killing him."

"She never listened to him, hard to think she would now. The only person who she would listen to is you miss Barbara."

"I hope so… he could kill her. He is insane… he could morph himself into anything. She must be in control of all her senses to avoid him surprising her, I need to find Helena."

Barbara turned her chair and took the keyboard between her hands.

"Will you try to find her again then?" Alfred asked behind her.  
"No, I'll try to find Clayface. If I find him, I'll find Helena."

"And how will you find him?"

"I have noticed that there have been some robberies in some jewelry stores with the same connection, the employees said that the owner or the manager were the ones who took the jewels, but they deny it saying they were in other places, and they were telling the truth."

"Clayface?"

"He can take any shape and it's pretty obvious what is he doing."

"Trying to let her find him?" Alfred asked.

"Yes… he wants a confrontation with her…" Barbara mumbled.

"That doesn't sound good."

"Exactly…"

TBC


	36. You are mine

Helena walked between the dockyards, looking for a clue or something that would lead her to Clayface, she felt anxious to find him and beat him to death. The man was a dangerous criminal but she was skillful enough to defeat him. She just needed to keep her eyes open, look for any trace like Batgirl had showed her and she would find him.

Batgirl.

She kneeled on the floor and closed her eyes for a brief second.

She wanted so much to be with Barbara and just hug her. She felt so lonely, so desperate.

Why she had hidden the truth from her? A truth so important to her.

Barbara was afraid she would kill him. She had a strong moral code against murder.

She had said she would love her no matter what happened but… how much would it affect their relationship? What if it created a deep chasm between them? Could Barbara be with someone who had killed another person?

She covered her eyes. She didn't want to lose her. She was the only person that interested her in the world. She was the person that made sense of her life.

But she had kept a secret, something that she knew was important to her.

Crap.

Life just sucks.

The brunette spent almost all the night on her research. He couldn't be hiding all his life. She finally found something.

In a garbage container she noticed a white fabric. She checked it, it was a prison uniform. The number was 554890, the same number Clayface was assigned in Arkham.

She looked around, he would be close.

She kneeled on the floor and checked for any other traces close to the container.

"Huntress?" a deep voice called her.

She turned her head back. Who the fuck was that? She hadn't sensed….

Batman?

The dark crime fighter was standing a few meters behind her. He was wearing his black costume and long cape. His face was inexpressive, it was hard to say what he was feeling, what he was thinking. He looked cold as stone.

He really looked intimidating... He was fucking tall, 6'2" and she was barely 5'6", but he didn't intimidate her.

"What are you doing here?" she stood up and faced him.

"I'd ask you the same thing." He said.

"None of your business." She walked to her left and kneeled to pick up something shining on the floor.

"You are my daughter, it's my business."

The brunette turned and faced him. "I see…" she said angry "She told you and asked you find me."

"Barbara is worried for you, as am I."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone, especially not you."

"I don't want you to commit a big mistake."

"It will be my mistake, not yours." The brunette growled in loud voice.

"It's mine too," Batman said "for not being a good father and showing you what is right."

"My mother showed me all I need."

"Selina wouldn't like to see you committing a murder.

Huntress fixed her deep blue eyes on him. She pressed her fist in balls and took a step toward him.

"You didn't know her." she spat "You just left, she raised me, she taught me everything I am. She didn't need you, I don't need you!"

"I loved your mother." The Dark Knight said.

"That's a lie!" Huntress shouted extending her arms "He killed her and you didn't do anything to stop her killer! You ran away! Coward! She would die for you and you let him go!"

"I didn't do it."

"I asked you to kill him," Huntress buried her gaze on him "It was the only thing I asked you and you did nothing!"

"I sent the man that hired him to kill your mother to jail!"

"But you didn't kill him!" she howled feeling frustrated.

"Killing him will not help to bring your mother back." Batman said "Hate takes you to darkness."

"It's bullshit." Huntress didn't know what pissed her off the most… His cold answers and inexpressive facial expressions or the stupid 'Don't kill' thing. "And I'm not going to let you interfere in my life." The brunette shouted "After all these years, now you are playing the role of the worried father? Who are you trying to convince?"

"No one." He crossed his arms "You never listened to me, I failed, I should have spanked you before."

"What?" she growled annoyed.

"I want to ask you to come back."

"Leave me alone!"

"You can't run away from your past all your life."

"I'm not running away."

"Yes you are, you have been running away from what you are."

"Don't fuck with me!"

"I'm your father whether you like it or not and your mother is dead like it or not."

Huntress slapped him hard on his face. He kept looking at her unmoving.

"You need to move on Helena." He said "Live."

"I hate you!" the dark haired girl stepped back and pointed at him with her index finger "I don't want to see you ever again."

Batman watched her walk towards the bottom of the dockyards and smiled.

* * *

Quinzel finished her shower and a warm and pleasant bath. She loved long showers. Sitting at her bench, she dried herself, taking her time. Soft music played at the bottom of the room. Schubert, one of the best artists in the world. His music was incredible.

After a day of hard work, it was the best feeling to take a shower like this one. It helped her to relax, to rest.

She hummed feeling happy. If her plan worked as she had thought, Helena would try to be close to her. She seemed to be a hard girl, but inside she needed affection, she needed to be loved.

She took a small dab of cream and rubbed her arms with it. When she finished, she covered her nude body with a white robe and stood up.

"Good evening." A voice said form the doorway.

Quinzel smiled and looked her image at the mirror. "Good evening."

Batman rested on the doorway with his arms crossed.

"I knew you would come to see me." The blonde said.

"What is your interest in Helena Kyle?" he asked.

Qunzel smirked and looked at him in silence for a few seconds before she sat on her bench and asked:

"Is it your business?"

"Your interest in her intrigues me."

"You must take care of your own business and not interrupt in private homes." Quinzel took a brush and brushed her hair "It is not polite. You know?"

"Yes, and I don't care." Batman walked inside the spacious bathroom and stood behind her.

"That was rude."

"I'm just curious."

"You have always been curious. Curiosity killed the cat."

"Not in my case."

"Why do you want to know?" Quinzel asked looking at Batman's image in the mirror.

"You never ask so much about any one." he explained "Your world is just you and you alone."

"Okay, you want to know…" Quinzel rested her brush on the bench and stood up "Helena is beautiful, powerful," she turned to see the crime fighter "Sexy as hell. I want her for me."

"You really like her."

"Yes… now, what are you doing here?" Quinzel walked inside her room passing beside the crime fighter. "Why are you dressed as him?"

"I just wanted to know what made you invest so much time and money in freeing me from jail and screwing with the girl's life."

Quinzel smiled and turned to see the crime fighter who morphed into Clayface in front of her.

"Well, now you know."

"And I saw him talking with her tonight, so I thought we would have a good chance to surprise her."

Quinzel narrowed her eyes and smiled "That's a great idea." She turned patting her chin "I can take her exactly where I want. Helena feeling alone in the world will look for her only friend," the blonde waved her hand to her chest and raised her eyebrow coquettishly "Me."

"Don't be so happy, she is looking for my head." Clayface said "And I'm not going to let her take it. So, your little girlfriend will be dead if she comes for me."

"Don't worry my friend." She crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knee. "She will work for us, the poor girl won't have a place to go. She hates her father and she is not sure about Barbara."

"Batgirl will look for her."

"When that happens, I'm sure I'll convince her that she is trying to cheat her again. She is now so hurt that she will believe everything I say."

"Are you going to look for her?" he asked.

"I think it is time. Everything will be easy now, soon she will play for the bad guys team." The blonde laughed "Thanks to you and my brilliant mind."

"She will look for my ass to kill me," Clayface said.

"Leave it in my hands. I know how to handle her."

"I hope so- I can't promise to keep your new toy safe if she pisses me off."

Quinzel laughed, "Don't worry about her, better worry for your own safety."

* * *

The brunette landed smoothly on the ground. It was late, time to sleep a bit, but she didn't feel sleepy. She wanted to see Barbara. She walked inside the dark room and locked the balcony doors behind her. Barbara was deeply asleep in her bed.

She looked so beautiful. She was the only person she loved. She loved her with all her heart, with all her soul. She was her everything.

She stood at her side looking at her. She observed the soft movement of her chest when she breathed.

She felt disgusted with her for hiding that she knew the name of her mother's murderer but on other hand she understood her. Knowing she had a very explosive character it was normal that Barbara tried to avoid her reacting in a wrong way. She had protected her many times from her own rage.

She had saved her many times.

She always listened to her.

She removed her coat.

Barbara was her conscience too, the voice that whispered in her head and stopped her from doing a stupid thing or committing a big mistake. She loved her, but sometimes their concept of justice was very different.

And she always tolerated all her bad moods. She removed her pants.

She didn't want to be far from her, she didn't want to spend another night alone missing her.

She leaned in and observed her delicate features, Barbara was the most beautiful woman she ever had seen. She would die if Barbara broke her heart once more, she needed her, she was her heart, her reason for living. She lifted her hand and with her knuckles she caressed pale cheeks.

"Hel…?" Barbara mumbled sleepily.

The young woman leaned and trapped her lips in a tender kiss. Barbara responded to the kiss, she had felt so desperate looking for her that she felt she was dreaming having her so close again, she wrapped her arms around her neck. The brunette let her body fall onto the older woman.

With a soft growl Helena claimed her mouth, kissing her fully but achingly slowly, oddly soothing and arousing at once. The brunette traced Barbara's mouth with lips and fingers. She didn't want to let go of them, she held her tightly as they deepened the kiss.

Kissing Barbara was her definition of being in heaven. It filled her soul and made her feel complete, alive.

"I need you so much." Helena whispered with desire as her hands traced the redhead's side. Seeing the other woman's need, hearing it in her voice, made her feel beautiful and loved as no one else had made her feel.

Barbara looked at her, the kiss had been of a soul in need, she saw fear in her eyes, want, pain. Slowly, she sat on the bed, the brunette rested her legs at her sides and caressed her hair.

Helena caught her breath, Barbara removed her thin lace top and revealed herself to her. Helena felt her heart beating faster, Barbara was so beautiful nude. She moved her hand to touch a firm breast and squeezed it gently. Her movement stopped when she watched elegant hands trace over the borders of her blouse.

With slowness, Barbara began to open the buttons, one after the other, taking her time, giving her a kiss close to her mouth every time each button was released. Helena closed her eyes. When all were opened, slender fingers took either side of her blouse opening it. She pulled it down as she leaned and kissed her collarbone.

The brunette growled as her eyes snapped open showing bright cat pupils.

Barbara smiled looking those amazing eyes regarding her with such love and devotion.

Helena leaned and rubbed her cheek along hers, Barbara's lips sought out hers feeling a need to show her that she was her heart, her love.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I want you…" Helena mumbled back lightly biting down on her ear lobe, she licked the soft area behind her ear.

"Then have me…" Barbara breathed the words against her lips.

Slowly, she moved back on the bed pulling Helena with her as she lay down, both removed their underwear. She gasped when she felt the brunette's weight on her and her naked leg between her thighs.

Helena was a skillful lover, her tongue mapped her whole her body. Her hands awakening all her senses, making her drown in the world of pleasure.

A scent set Helena's senses on fire: Arousal.

Barbara was aroused, for her… It turned her on as her mouth trapped a firm breast and sucked hard. The redhead's moan was music to her ears.

When the redhead felt Helena sucking at her nipples she felt she could explode right there. She wrapped her hands around her head and pressed her hard against her and closed her eyes, feeling Helena loving her.

Helena had rough and hard personality but in intimacy, she was soft, gentle, so tender…

The brunette's body shuddered when Barbara's hands slid down from her hair to caress the curve of her neck, it was a point that excited her like hell. She purred when Barbara's fingers scratched at her scalp and rubbed her face against her soft mounds.

Barbara felt the brunette's body trembling beneath her fingers, she heard herself calling Helena's name, asking her for more.

The young woman moved forward and bit Barbara's lower lip, her right hand cupped the redhead's crotch feeling a damp heat between her fingers, she pressed her hand lightly and Barbara arched back moaning in pleasure. Helena began to move her hand in gentle circles, making Barbara's body squirm beneath the touch.

Then Helena's index finger was inside Barbara. She growled, the sensation of her finger cocooned by Barbara's warmth and her strong muscles enveloping her digit was overwhelming, she felt her blood in heat numbing all her senses; she was hers. No one was going to take her away from her, she would kill for her, die for her. She was part of her life, her soul. It was the first time in years she felt loved, she felt some one really cared for her.

Barbara was her family, her home, her heaven.

"You are mine." she whispered biting gently on her neck, she began to move her finger slowly, she pressed her wet core against the redhead's thigh and began to move until she found the rhythm.

The redhead gasped for air.

Helena growled kissing her hard as two fingers moved inside the older woman. Barbara was lost in pleasure, her gaze glassy. She increased the pace and moved her hips harder against Barbara's thigh knowing both were close.

Barbara's hands gripped the brunette's shoulders firmly and a two cries echoed in the room as she felt herself coming and felt Helena following her inner body with her own release.

Everything was light and sparkling.

Helena hugged the redhead's trembling body in a protective embrace and closed her eyes to recover her breath.

She moved her hand to caress her hair. Helena felt her body still humming with want and desire, and an aching need to touch, taste and take the other woman overwhelmed her. She kissed the redhead's nose and began to trace a trail of licks and soft kisses moving down her torso.

She stopped at Barbara's navel. The powerful scent of Barbara's sex filled her nostrils.

Slowly she moved down and kissed her pubic bone.

Barbara was trying to recover her breath, Helena always left her body turned to water after lovemaking, when she noticed Helena was moving between her legs.

It seemed she was still on the road but she would need a bit of time to recover. She licked her lips but before she could say a word she felt a warm tongue on her sex.

"Oh God…" she gasped.

The sensation was incredible. She didn't know how, but her body began to respond to Helena's sweet lovemaking.

Fuck.

Helena's tongue was so skillful. She just closed her eyes and opened more to give her better access.

The brunette held her thighs between her arms and buried her face in her aching need. When she felt her soft lips on her clit, she thought her head would blow off. She saw the brunette's head moving on her, felt her kissing and sucking her inner lips. Barbara couldn't speak, all she could do was watch and feel Helena loving her. She moved a hand over dark curls.

She felt the tip of Helena's tongue swirl around her clit, which was throbbing harder, she thrust her hips toward the younger woman's mouth. At that moment Helena was the world. All she wanted was for Helena not to stop, for her never to stop.

Barbara felt her muscles spasm beneath the younger woman's lips and tongue. The sensation was too intense and she exploded in a mind numbing and intense climax.

The brunette didn't stop, she still wanted more. She continued pleasuring the redhead.

Barbara never thought she could come so many times in a single night.

* * *

Barbara slowly came back to herself. It took her a few moments to know where she was.

She smiled feeling surrounded by Helena's strong arms and resting on her elbow. The girl was caressing her hair with her fingers.

"I love you." Helena mumbled kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." Barbara lifted her head to kiss her on her lips.

She moved back smiling and fixed her eyes on deep blue eyes. "That was intense…"

The brunette lifted her hand and caressed her cheek. "You are mine Barbara," she whispered looking at her with a tender expression "If anyone tries to touch you I'll kill him."

"Why do you say that?"

"Do you love me?"

"With all my hart," Barbara whispered "What happened Helena? Why are you so scared? Where have you been? I have been going crazy looking for you."

The brunette took a deep breath and just hugged her. Barbara hugged her back and caressed her scalp.

"Please Helena tell me what happened."

The girl exhaled loudly after saying with a whisper: "I don't want to lose you."

"That's not going to happen. Why do you think that?"

Helena buried her nose in the redhead's neck inhaling her scent.

"I don't have anyone…" Helena mumbled " just you… if you go, I'll be alone again. I don't want to be alone again"

Barbara moved back to find Helena's eyes.

"Look at me." She said.

The brunette swallowed and obeyed.

"I'd never be with you if I didn't love you." Barbara took her cheeks between her hands "You have taught me things I didn't know about love, you have opened my eyes to a new world. For the first time in my life I feel so full, so alive, all because I found the real face of love: you."

"I still can't believe it's you…" Helena whispered. She had been alone for so long that she never thought that someone would really want to be with her.

"It's me." Barbara leaned and kissed her "And I want to stay with you forever."

The young woman kissed her and enveloped her in a languid and slow caress.

Barbara moved back grinning. "Now it's my turn."

"Uh… But…" Helena looked at the watch on the table "You must go to work early tomorrow."

"You kept me awake almost all the night," The redhead rubbed her cheek against hers "and now you are worried about it?"

"Well… Fuck!" Helena gasped in surprise when she felt Barbara's hand between her legs.

"I want you now…" Barbara licked the hollow of Helena's ear sending shivers down her spine. "Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

The blonde hurled the expensive vase against the wall making a loud crash inside her office. The secretary outside, hearing the unexpected noise, hurried to open the door.

"Is something wrong Miss Quinzel?" she asked.

"Get out of here!" Quinzel shouted while throwing a lamp at her.

The girl barely had time to close the door before the lamp hit it.

"Stupid girl!" she growled before she began to pace around her office. Quinzel felt the blood boiling in her veins, she had never felt so pissed and angry.

She was the mastermind, she could control people, she always won. It definitely pissed her off when someone screwed with her plans.

And Barbara Gordon was testing her limits.

"You need to control your temper." Clayface said sitting on a chair at the side of the office, he bent and picked up the photos and newspapers that had caused her fury from the doctor's desk. There were a few pictures of Helena and Barbara walking side by side in the park and laughing at lunch in a restaurant.

"The redhead is gorgeous, I see why Helena is in love with her."

"Don't try to be smart with me."

"You must accept the woman is beautiful. So…" Clayface smirked "…the little Kyle joined the Wayne foundation and is working with Barbara Gordon. It means they are still together…"

"And they, together, I hope you understand, is anything but good."

Clayface stood up and walked to her. "I don't understand, why not just kill her? No Barbara Gordon and Helena will be yours."

"I want Helena to come to me by choice." Quinzel crossed her arms and stood in the middle of her office looking him. "I want to see Barbara's Gordon face when she sees that I've won, that I control her pet, that I'm more powerful than her!"

"All this is about control then?"

"Everything is about power." The blonde lifted her eyebrow "And I'm much better than Barbara Gordon."

"It says here that she will be opening the new Modern Art exhibition tomorrow night at New Gotham Museum."

"Who?" Quinzel asked with interest.

Clayface showed her a piece of Newspaper. "Barbara Gordon, and surely Helena Kyle will be there too."

The blonde took the newspaper and read it. How she had missed it?

"Interesting." She said " A good excuse to see my dear enemy face to face."

"It will be a good opportunity to kill her. She doesn't know that you know who she really is."

She rested her hip on her desk reading the newspaper. "We have time, no rush."

"Do you have an invitation?" he crossed his legs "It's a VIP event."

"That will not be a problem." She folded the newspaper and put it on her desk. "I have contacts."

"And what are you going to do? Helena loves her."

"I still have a card in my hand."

"Yes?" he asked smirking.

"Her hate… her hate for the man that killed her mother. You."

"Quinzel, you know that is no good. I want to kill her too, and I'll do it."

"Don't be so optimistic. Barbara always is trying to control her temper and if Helena brakes the stupid hero code of not killing Barbara will feel disappointed… that she failed… and I'm sure that after Helena feels the adrenaline that comes with killing, she will want to keep doing it. " The blonde turned to see through her window and smirked "Hate makes Helena powerful and she knows it."

Clayface laughed and stood up. "You are very confident, but she will never defeat me."

Harleen grinned. "She will…"

He walked to her and caressed her cheek. "Don't be so sure darling."

* * *

TBC


	37. Quinzel again

"Are you sure is a woman the one behind all the crimes in New Gotham?" Helena asked.

"Yes, and she was the one who offered a reward for your head." the redhead fixed her makeup with a hand mirror. Alfred, driving the elegant limo, was taking them to the inauguration of the Art exhibition at New Gotham Museum.

"She must be powerful."

"And dangerous."

"I'll ask on my next patrol to some bad guys."

"Good idea."

Helena took a deep breath and looked the red head. "Barbara I was thinking…."

"About?"

"Have you thought about building a factory or something?"

"I don't understand." The redhead turned her head to see her.

"Well," Helena moved back on her seat "it's kinda of boring spending time on these events, seducing rich people to get founds for the foundation…"

The truth was that the young woman hated these events, she didn't like spending so much time on parties, cold events and meals. They were empty parties where people just talked about superficial things, it was not her style. If she had agreed to attend in the last months it was because she knew they needed get founds to help more kids and she liked to make Barbara happy.

"Seducing?" Barbara lifted her eyebrow. Now that was new for her. "Would you explain?"

"Well it's what we do, smiling," Helena waved her hand. "winking, being nice with men and women to convince them to make donations to the foundation. We flirt, we seduce them…"

The redhead nodded. "Well it's a valid point. But it's for a good cause, you know we need money to…"

"I know, but wouldn't it be good to create a factory and sell things?" the brunette interrupted fixing her eyes on her "We will employ people and the money collected from the sales will be used in the foundation. I mean, it could be printed shirts, gifts, there are many things we could make and sell. Then we wouldn't need to be doing this all the time. I mean we can keep doing it, but not as often, and you will feel more relaxed knowing we always would have money for the kids."

"I must say it's a very good idea." the redhead nodded. She had never thought about that "And what can we sell?"

"Flower arrangements, t-shirts, I dunno…"

"All right," Barbara rested her hand on the brunette's leg "I think it's a fantastic idea, why don't you work on it?"

"Really?"

"Yes. You will be the leader of the project, as you said, it could benefit many people, not just the kids."

"It sounds great."

"It is great."

The limo turned at a corner.

"We are almost there." Alfred said.

"Thanks." Barbara closed her hand bag.

"Will your dad be there?" Helena asked arranging her dress.

"I don't think so, there is a baseball game today."

"He really is a huge fan."

"Very." Barbara smiled "We have dinner with him this weekend. It's Christmas."

Blue eyes opened wide looking at her with surprise.

"He asked me to invite you." The redhead chuckled "Come on, you already know him."

"He asked you…?" The brunette couldn't avoid feeling nervous. He had a strong personality and well… he really intimidated her.

"Don't worry, he knows about you and me. And I want be in Christmas with the two persons I most love." Barbara patted her leg. Helena was stunning in that small cocktail dress. Shame it was not a night "You look beautiful."

"I am." Helena grinned.

"Don't feel nervous about seeing my dad. You already know him" Barbara told her young partner.

"Yes, but in a different way."

"Relax, if he hasn't killed you yet it's because he agrees with our relationship."

"That isn't funny."

Barbara's door opened. She rolled her eyes and moved out of the limo, Helena followed her. A rain of flashes surrounded them as they walked upstairs smiling. Helena seemed to be a bit uncomfortable with all the attention. She winked at her making a signal to follow her and they walked upstairs where the mayor waited for them.

"I remember you loved this." Barbara said in low voice "What happened?"

"Well, the newspapers always look for me to ask about my dad, and I hate that they give that amount of publicity to my life instead of the foundation's work."

"The press always looks for gossip."

"I don't want to feed them today."

"Miss Gordon, welcome." The mayor said extending his hand to her at the top of the stairs.

"Good evening mayor." She said giving him her hand.

"Miss Kyle, it's a pleasure to have you join us." He said to the young woman.

"It's my pleasure sir. I'm glad to see you again.."

"We would be honored if you would cut the inauguration ribbon."

"Me? Oh no…" Helena shook her head.

"Please, it will be an honor."

"But…" Helena looked at the redhead looking for a way to escape.

"It's okay and fair." Barbara smiled amused "Your father is the owner of the Foundation."

"Excellent." The mayor waved his hand to the Museum, "Please Miss Kyle."

The place was full of important people, politicians, artists and musicians. After the inauguration music filled the place with people talking, drinking and enjoying the evening. Helena took her time talking with some old friends.

Barbara shared her time with guests and some good friends. After a while, she took a walk around to enjoy some of the art on the walls. One of the paintings grabbed her attention, it would look great in her living room.

"So, do you like modern art Miss Gordon?" a voice asked at her side.

"Yes, it's colorful and always full of movement." Barbara turned and greeted the petite blonde at her side. She was dressed in a red outfit with a strange hat on her head. Very extravagant. Very Lady Gaga. "Nice to see you Dr. Quinzel, How are you?"

"Harleen, please, call me Harleen." the blonde shook her hand "It's a pleasure see you. Helena told me about the attack against your person. That was horrible." She rested her hand on her chest "I'm glad you are fine and recovered. The newspapers said it was a robbery. Did the police find the criminal?"

"No, they didn't find any trace." Barbara said taking a glass of wine that a waitress offered her.

Quinzel also took a glass, she fixed her eyes on the redhead. "But the police are still searching for him."

"It's strange, you are a very generous person that always helps others. Why would someone attack you like that?"

"I have no idea."

"Many of us have secrets." Quinzel said fixing her eyes on her.

Barbara felt the weight of her gaze, observing those clear blue eyes, she felt a strange shiver down her back.

"Some are more dark than others." The doctor added "Many of us have a double life, we can be light at day and a shadow at night. Some people develop incredible and unexpected personalities that are hidden from their family and friends… But the fact is that all of us, including you and me, have a dark side… What do you think miss Gordon? Do you have a dark side?"

The redhead chuckled. "Yes, I'm not exactly the best person in the morning before my first cup of coffee."

Harleen laughed lightly. "It happens to us all."

"I'm curious Quinzel," the redhead tried to read the blonde "Why are you so interested in Helena?"

"She is an amazing girl who has suffered so much. The loss of her mother really affected her."

"I know," Barbara nodded "It broke her heart."

Quinzel sipped a bit of her wine "I assume she is not confused anymore, about her feelings for you."

"She never was confused." A smile painted the redhead's face. "It was me, but now it is all clear and we are happy."

"Are you afraid that people know about you two?" the blonde cocked her head resting her hand on her elbow.

"Why I should be?" Barbara didn't blink. The woman was taunting her.

"Well, you are a powerful woman, with a great reputation to take care of."

"My sexuality is something that just belongs to me."

"I must say that knowing you and Helena were together surprised me at first, knowing Helena is like a wild spirit, hard to be tamed…" Quinzel waved her glass of wine "Not used to long term relationships like you; and you, being one of the most wanted bachelorettes in the city, known for your good taste in men, well..."

"It surprised me too but…" Barbara turned her head toward Helena who was at the other side of the hall "It's the best decision I have made in my life."

"Are you not worried that Helena may feel bored after a while?"

"The future is not written for anyone Harleen, we don't know what will happen tomorrow." Barbara explained smiling "Every relationship has the same risk and we can't close the door to the possibility of true love because we have fears. Helena wants try as much as I do. We are giving our best effort to make this work, and it is working, much better than we thought."

"Congratulations Miss Gordon." Quinzel said trying to sound cheerful.

"Thanks."

"Helena is a woman that has a lot to give, with incredible qualities. I was going to suggest she take a few more sessions, for free of course."

"I don't think she needs it."

"I think you know she needs it." The blonde said keeping her eyes fixed on the other woman "As I said, all of us have a dark side… Helena has one, and it is very powerful. Her strength comes from the anger that consumes her… she needs someone to teach her how to control it."

The redhead stared at her silent a few seconds before asking "Is your interest professional Harleen? Or is there something more?"

"Professional of course."

"I have the feeling that she likes you."

"Well, she is a very beautiful woman, and be sure Miss Gordon, that if she weren't so obsessed with you, I would try to have 'something' with her."

"Obsessed?"

"The girl is… or am I wrong?"

"I think you are confused."

"She can't stop thinking about you, talks about you, dreams about you. What else would it be?"

"Some people call it 'love'"

Quinzel chuckled. "Miss Gordon, be sure that Helena is just my friend, I want to help her, you know why, she is… special."

Barbara took a sip of her wine, she wondered how much knew Quinzel about her young partner, but the fact was that she didn't like Quinzel.

"I don't mean you are not special of course," the blonde added "you have skills that many people never could imagine, or am I wrong Miss Gordon?"

"Well, my cooking skills are not the best."

Both women chuckled.

"Could be," the blonde said. Barbara Gordon really had a fast mind, it was hard to catch her off guard but she was not going to hold back. She was sure she could make her hesitate. "But Helena, Helena can do anything she wants with her incredible gifts..."

"Yes, she has many incredible gifts," Barbara smiled "her big heart and her love and care for kids..."

"Yes. She is very sensible, the last time I talked with her she was sad, it seemed she and you were having issues." She rested her hand on her chest "The poor girl was so sad, she went to me looking for someone to understand her."

"I assure you doctor." Barbara said trying to be gentle. Harleen really was trying to piss her off. She was sure now her interest in Helena was much more than just 'friends' "That I understand her and she knows it."

"Enough to support her in any decision she makes?" Quinzel narrowed her eyes.

"Sure."

"Even if it involves… killing?" Pale blue eyes bored like knives into green ones.

"Is this a session like you usually have with your patients or are you trying to analyze me?" the redhead asked amused.

"I'm just trying to know you. We can be friends, right?"

"Harleen, hi." Helena interrupted them suddenly. She kissed the doctor on her cheek.

"Hi Helena, it's nice to see you again." The blonde smiled "How are you?"

"Oh fine, having fun," the brunette looked around "the collection is incredible."

"We were talking about you." Quinzel said.

"Is that good?"

The redhead moved an arm behind her back and pulled her against her side.

"Yes, I was telling her…" Barbara used her thumb to arrange the makeup under Helena's lip "that I'm the luckiest woman in the world because I have you at my side."

The blonde felt the anger filling her veins.

"The Mayor is looking for you to start the violin concert." The young girl said.

"Oh excellent, will you join us Harleen?"

"Oh no, thanks so much, I have a dinner engagement, but I wanted see this wonderful art first. I hope you will visit me soon Helena." The blonde said "I want you to see me as a friend, not just as a doctor, remember it."

"Sure, I will."

"It was a pleasure talk with you." She extended her hand to Barbara.

"The pleasure was mine."

"And I hope we can talk soon too."

"Anytime."

The doctor turned and walked toward the other side of the hall.

"That's a really weird dress." Helena mumbled.

"She's your therapist, not mine." Barbara raised her eyebrow.

"Hey, I didn't choose her."

"She doesn't like me." Barbara bit her lower lip.

"Why? She is a bit eccentric but a nice person."

"I don't know, there is something about her that… it's just is a feeling."

"She is just a bit eccentric. Come on." Helena took her hand "You can think about that later, the concert will start soon and the mayor is looking for you. Have fun a night, all day you think about criminals and crimes."

"Right." The redhead nodded. "I must have a bit of fun."

* * *

Helena took a deep breath. She was not sure If she could do this. Barbara asked her as Oracle to complete hard missions but this one was the worst. She was skillful, smart. She could face a complete gang and kick their ass but this…. It was beyond her meta-skills.

She stared at the window to her right. She examined the place and analyzed again all the possibilities she had.

Zero.

It was too late to back out.

It was crazy going in there knowing she would be defeated before she could make the first move.

Why was she going there knowing she didn't have any chance?

"Are you sure about this?" Helena nervously asked her partner as they sat inside the Hummer.

"You will survive, don't worry." Barbara opened her handbag and looked for her lipstick.

"You need to face my dad some day and besides, he already knows you."

"I'm not used to visiting my girlfriend's fathers..." The brunette said.

Barbara raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"Well, I have never done it before." Helena shrugged her shoulders.

"Why?" The redhead lowered the mirror to apply her lipstick.

"I was not ready for the next step."

"And now?"

Helena looked her. "I'll go to the end of the world for you … But your dad's house is another matter."

"Well…" Barbara chuckled "I must confess then, that it's the first time my dad asked to know my girlfriend." she used her index to fix the lipstick on her mouth.

There was a deep silence before Helena whispered. "I don't remember the last time I celebrated Christmas…"

Barbara turned to look her. She understood Helena's feelings.

"I'm glad we can celebrate it together."

Blue eyes fixed on esmerald ones with love. "Me too."

Helena inhaled deeply. "How many boyfriends… you had before?"

"Just Dick and Wade…" Barbara painted her lips.

Helena narrowed her eyes at her, she knew she had many boyfriends before.

"…officially." Barbara added "But you are my first girlfriend."

"Have you been with many men?"

"You can be sure that I will never reach your "girl conquered" record." Barbara put the lipstick back in her bag and closed it.

"But you are the only one I have always loved."

Barbara turned her head smiling, she touched her hand. "And you are the person who showed me what love really it's."

The brunette smiled and leaned to kiss her but Barbara moved back.

"What?" she protested.

"I just fixed my lips."

"Fix them again."

"Lipstick is hard to remove, and I don't want dad asking questions."

"Well you can kiss me now and we can visit your father another day."

"Good try, let's go." She opened the door.

Helena turned her head and remained in her seat looking at Jim Gordon's home. She had still time to run away, she could be far in no time.

"Don't even dare to think about it." Barbara knocked at her window.

"What?"

"You know what, come on."

Helena sighed and opened her door.

"I didn't do anything." She picked up the gifts at the back of the vehicle.

"You had better not…" Barbara helped her and both walked along the sidewalk.

"Do I look OK?" the brunette looked at herself.

"You always look gorgeous."

The brunette grinned. Barbara opened the gate and walked into her father's garden.

"Is he okay with the…" Helena waved her hand "gay issues?"

"We will know in a few minutes."

The brunette glared at her. "He has a gun."

"You have faced more than just one man with a gun." Barbara said,

"But he is your dad."

"I don't think he will shoot you… yet." Barbara pressed the doorbell.

"That was not funny."

"Hel, relax, it's just dad."

"That's exactly what worries me."

"Hey, hi." The ex-commissioner greeted them after opening the door. He extended his arms and Barbara hugged him.

"Hey dad. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas honey. I'm glad to see you."

After a long embrace, Barbara moved back and waved to Helena.

"Dad, you remember Helena."

He moved his hands to his hips lifting his coat and making sure the gun at his side was visible. Blue eyes caught it immediately. It was a Beretta 8045.

Oh man.

"Yes, I remember her. How are you Helena? Glad to see you. Merry christmas."

Helena kept her eyes fixed on the gun not saying a word. He smiled noticing the effect he was looking for, it had worked.

Barbara poked her lightly. "Hel?"

"Oh…" the brunette said trying to smile at the commisioner "I'm fine… Merry Christmas Sir… How are you?"

Barbara glared at him. He ignored it and put his hand over the brunette's shoulder.

"Very fine I'm glad you finally agreed to come to dinner with us."

"It's a pleasure-"

"Come in, please. Sill working at the bar?"

"Yes." She smiled nervously "It's a good job."

"I bet and it must be fun."

"Yes."

"That's great. Do you remember how we met?" Jim asked walking with her to the living room.

"Well… I'm not so sure." Helena tried to remember.

"It was the night that the police caught you after a big fight in a new bar."

"Dad!" Barbara sighed rolling her eyes.

"Hey it's true." He said. "there are a few gifts for you under the tree."

"Wow, it's a big tree." Helena's eyes opened wide.

"It's wonderful dad."

"We need a big tree Barbara." The brunette said admiring it "This one is fantastic."

"I can help you if you want." Jim smiled. "I know where to cut big ones."

"Really?" Helena asked.

"Sure… We can go tomorrow morning."

"May I go Barbara?" Helena turned to see the redhead.

"Sure, while you go. I can prepare a breakfast and the tree ornaments."

"Just prepare the ornaments." Jim said "We can buy the breakfast."

"I agree." The brunette nodded.

"Shut up you two." "Barbara smiled noticing Helena's happy face. She was enjoying this moment with all her heart.

* * *

She didn't expect she would come to visit her so soon. It was good news, she arranged her clothes and went toward the door as it opened.

"My dear Helena, I'm glad you accepted my invitation to visit me." Quinzel greeted the brunette.

"Hi doctor." The brunette said walking inside the blonde's office.

Helena looked incredibly beautiful, she was wearing a very tight jeans and a sleeveless red blouse. She was radiant and definitely… happy.

This was not a good sign for her.

"It's really a pleasure to see you," the blonde said waving her hand to her couch "please sit down."

"Thanks." The young woman smiled and placed her bag on the table in the small living area the doctor had in her office.

"How have you been?"

"Very good, things are going well…"

"I read you have returned to the foundation to work." Quinzel said sitting in front of her.

"Yes, I have been there a few weeks and it is very nice. I'm helping the orphan kids."

"Sounds exciting, you like kids." The blonde rested her chin on her index finger, yes, the young woman had a special brightness in her eyes. She was in love and it pissed her off.

"They need a lot of help and… I try to help to make them feel happy and have a nice place to live." Helena said crossing her legs. "It is not easy to grow up without a mom, you know?"

"Yes, I understand. And you still work at the bar?"

The brunette laughed. "Yeah, I need to work to live."

"You are the daughter of a millionaire, you don't need do it."

"You know I never will accept anything from him."

"But you work for his foundation."

"It's different. I don't earn money there, I help to get money for the children."

"I see, this means you finally accepted working with Barbara." Quinzel crossed her fingers "How are things going with her?"

"Incredible." Helena smiled remembering the redhead's face "She is wonderful, beautiful. I'm so happy."

"Oh…" Quinzel chuckled feeling uncomfortable "It seems she is the perfect woman."

"She is for me."

"But like any other human being she does have defects."

"I love them too."

"Are you really in love Helena?"

"Yes."

"And what about her? Are you sure she is in love with you?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Enough to support you if you find your mother's killer?" Quinzel crossed her legs and looked at the brunette.

Helena kept silent.

"Maybe she doesn't love you enough to support you on this."

"I don't want to think about that." Helena stood up and crossed her arms.

"Maybe because inside you, you know she never will approve." Quinzel stood up and walked to her.

"She just wants the best for me." The brunette lowered her eyes and bit her lip "She says she doesn't want to see me in the darkness again."

"The darkness gives you strength Helena." Harleen whispered close her ear.

Blue eyes turned to see the doctor.

"You turn powerful when you let the anger control you, and it feels good no?" the blonde's face was inches from her. "You have the control, you can do whatever you want. It's all in your hands. The anger makes you powerful, beyond anyone."

"When I was angry all the time I felt alone." Helena said with low voice "I felt hurt, scared… I couldn't find sense in my life. Now my life has meaning." Her eyes met Quinzel's "Barbara has showed me many things. I wake up and I can see the sun, I can feel joy, I feel I'm alive. I want to keep that."

"But you know you need something else to be totally happy…" Quinzel touched her hand and looked for her eyes "You need to find the man that killed your mother and have your revenge. You need to make him pay for what he did to her. He stole her life, he broke your world."

"Yes, I know."

"What would you say if helped you to find him?"

Helena's pupils fixed on her.

"I'm your friend." Quinzel said, "and friends do anything for a friend."

"How could you do it?"  
"I have my secrets… as you…" The petite woman whispered "I know who you are."

"You always have known it."

"You know about what I'm talking about… Huntress. "

The brunette felt a shiver down her back.

"What?"

"You have incredible powers, strength." Harleen lifted her hand and touched her arm not breaking the eye contact with her "But don't worry, your secret is safe with me and I want to help you to get your revenge, I understand you, I know what you are feeling."

"How you know?"

"It doesn't' mater now, trust in me, I can give you what you want."

TBC


	38. The Demon knocks my door

Barbara worked in front of Delphi focused on the last information she had collected. She still had a bad feeling about Dr. Quinzel; her instincts told her she needed to check on her and she had done so but she couldn't find anything.

The doctor had been working as a therapist for two years in new Gotham, before that there was no information about her professional activity. She also worked in Arkham with the criminals and her work, according with the files, had been excellent.

She had been calling Helena, her interest in her was much more that just a doctor worried about her patient.

She was so absorbed in her work, that she didn't hear the young brunette walking up to the platform.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Oh.. yes, sorry…" Barbara moved back smiling at her. "How was your walk?"

"Fine, boring." Helena leaned in and gave her a brief kiss on the lips.

"Why don't you work full time with me?"

"I don't want anything from him."

Barbara sighed, it was useless talking to her about this. "I just think that you could help more people by working full time at the Foundation."

The brunette lowered her head and looked her through her dark bangs. "I want to earn my own money, I like to buy you things, invite you to dinner…"

Barbara smiled and taking her hand, she pulled her down to give her a kiss.

"That was too sweet." She whispered.

Not breaking the contact, the brunette sat on the redhead's lap crossing her arms behind her head. Barbara encircled her waist with her arms lost in the kiss, it was intense, deep, so full with need and want.

"What if I forget the patrol thing today?" Helena asked lowering her head to kiss the hollow of Barbara's neck. The redhead arched her neck enjoying the brunette's touch, it was electric, it ignited all her senses.

The Delphi's alarm filled the place.

Helena growled and buried her face on the older woman's shoulder annoyed.

"If you have a baseball bat, I'll hit that that fucking thing."

Barbara chuckled, "Don't even think about it."

Helena sighed and hopped to the floor and stood up at the redhead's side who leaned and typed at her keyboard.

"Another crime…" She said examining the info on her screen not hiding her worry "seems it is almost the same as the last two."

"Do you think it is him?" the brunette sat on the desk trying to ignore the tone of her lover's voice. She knew what was scaring her.

"Looks like."

The young woman fixed her eyes on her. "Clayface wants me to find him."

It was a topic both had avoided over the few last weeks.

Barbara was a woman that always followed rules and laws, she, on the other hand was a person that always had broke the rules and thought sometimes, the law protected criminals and murderers too much. She was against it. They didn't deserve any respect or consideration.

The redhead nodded.

"I can give him what he wants and we can finish this." Helena stood up "I'll find him."

Barbara rested her hand on her arm. "Hel…"

The brunette stared at her in silence.

"Let me do it…" green eyes fixed on blue pleading. She knew Helena's feelings, her obsession with finding her mother's murderer and making him pay.

"You know I can't do that." Helena whispered. "I need to face him."

"Please Helena, don't let him win… Don't let him kill your soul." The redhead said with a low voice.

The young woman leaned in and gave her a kiss on her lips. "He never will." she mumbled talking from her heart "My soul is yours."

The brunette walked to the elevator.

"If you kill him, you know I'll need to stop you" the redhead felt her heart breaking "and bring you to justice."

"And you know I'll love you forever, no matter what you do." The brunette said before stepping inside the elevator and the doors closed behind her.

* * *

Barbara stared at the dark night from the balcony with her arms crossed, Helena had gone again to try to trap Clayface. Every time she did it a deep fear filled her, the fear of knowing that some day she would find him and she would kill him. She was sure it would change her forever.

Things would never be the same.

She felt she had finally found true love and the thought of losing her scared her like hell. Every time Helena called back saying she couldn't find him, she felt her soul return to her body.

She had just called saying she hadn't found anyone and that she was tired and would sleep at her place that night.

The brunette had a wild side as Quinzel had said, Helena would never be tamed, her spirit was free. She always followed her impulses and instincts. No one could stop her when she had an idea in her mind. She had always been like that.

And knowing this, she had fallen in love with her.

Helena had much anger inside of her, it had separated them before, Helena had refused to talk or see her for so long feeling she had forgotten her after her mother's death. She had worked for years to gain her trust again.

She knew it would separate them again.

And it scared her, the thought of losing her again broke her heart.

Love was a mysterious and strange thing, hard to understand.

It hurt.

Hurt so much.

* * *

Helena stood in front of her window.

She looked at the sky, it was filled with bright stars.

Her ipod played an Avril Levigne song. She was fan of hard rock but this girl had songs she liked.

Her thoughts flew to Barbara, she knew the redhead was sad and why.

Quinzel had offered her what she wanted. But what would be the cost?

She had always thought that she would take revenge on her mother's killer, no matter the cost. Now she wondered if she really wanted to pay the price. She was not sure anymore. Quinzel had offered what she had wanted for years. The opportunity to be face to face with the man that had broken her world. She was tempted to accept. If she killed him she would surely change… but how? Would she see the world in the same way? Would Barbara see her the same way?

She crossed her arms over her chest feeling a sudden cold.

It was hard to accept it, but it was the first time she felt that the uncertain future scared her, the possibility of being alone again, of losing Barbara, that all the joy filled days she had been living would vanish. Maybe all was a dream and she would wake up again in her living nightmare. If that was true, she didn't want to wake up.

Her fine hearing heard the door of the living room open.

It was her, she could feel it.

Barbara felt a strong impulse to see her partner, she had tried to hold it back but she couldn't, she had just grabbed her jacked and driven to her small place in the city's south. She stood at the door and observed the brunette, Helena looked so beautiful, the silver light of the moon outlining her body.

_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows_

"I couldn't sleep." Barbara whispered very softly

"I couldn't sleep either." Helena mumbled lowering her head.

"Why?"

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head_

"I'm scared…" Helena finally said. It was not easy to confess, but it was the truth.

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you-away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down-on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

Helena felt Barbara's arms enveloping her waist as she pressed her body against her back. She closed her eyes.

"What scares you Helena?" Barbara whispered into her ear as she kissed her shoulder.

Helena took a deep breath.

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

"Me." Helena opened her eyes and fixed her eyes on the moon.

Both kept silent long seconds just listening the music that filled the room.

"What scares you Babs?" the brunette finally asked.

"The idea of losing you." Barbara pressed her close and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. "It makes me crazy."

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._  
_If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you-away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down-on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

Barbara kissed Helena's neck and moved one of her hands up to press a firm breast. She kneaded it gently and moved her lips to lick the shell of her ear.

_(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

Helena turned in Barbara's arms and fixed her eyes on her, her pupils traced the soft line of her eyebrows, her incredible and beautiful green eyes. That heavenly and full red mouth.

The brunette moved forward and kissed her, Barbara's taste was overwhelming, sweet. The redhead opened to her enjoying the sensation of her soft tongue exploring her, teasing, touching with such tenderness and love that made her knees feel weak

Barbara moved back and cupped the brunette's face between her hands.

"Make love with me." she said in a low voice.

Helena kissed her again, she lifted her into her arms and laid her on down on the bed without breaking the melting touch of her mouth.

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._  
_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatad ada dadadadada  
Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatad ada dadadadada_

_

* * *

_

Helena stared at the far wall. It had been beautiful lovemaking, she had felt Barbara in every inch of her skin, she had felt she could touch her soul, be part of her. Barbara was cocooned against her back with her arm around her waist and her head resting on her back. Her fingers lightly scratched her belly. They had been lying there for a long time, just holding each other as the pale sun light announced a new day was arriving.

"Every time I'm with you its… amazing…" Helena whispered "I didn't know I could feel those things."

Barbara rubbed her cheek against her back. "Well… I didn't know I could fly… until I was with you. I feel as if I as I could fly to another world."

"Why are you scared to lose me Babs?" Helena asked knowing what her answer would be, she felt it.

The redhead exhaled loudly. She kissed her shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about that now."

"Why not?"

Barbara buried her face on the young woman's back and didn't answer. When Barbara wouldn't answer her questions it was because something was bothering her. She took the hand making soft circles over her belly and lifted it to kiss her fingers.

"We said we never would hide anything from each other…." Helena pressed Barbara's hand with hers. She bit one of her fingers lightly. It seemed both of them had been thinking the same thing. "Are you scared about me?"

"Not exactly about you." The redhead rested her cheek on the brunette's shoulder. "It's about… your temper… your anger."

Helena took a deep breath.

"Our sense of justice is different…" Barbara whispered "You were so angry with me for years. It kept us apart for so long… you couldn't forgive me because, you know… and… and I don't know what will happen with Clayface… I don't know what will happen between us.. It scares me that this could separate us"

The brunette turned and rested her back on the mattress fixing her eyes on Barbara's who moved on top of her. Helena lifted her hand and brushed Barbara's hair. It was soft and fine, she had always loved the color, it was like fire under the sun's rays.

"I don't have anything to give to you, I just work as a bartender… I didn't finish school…, I pushed you away so many times and you always came back…. Why do you love me Barbara? Why if I...?"

Barbara didn't let her keep talking, she rested her fingers over the young woman's lips.

"I see a woman with an incredible heart, who gives anything to help others, who is compassionate and tender… a woman that loves me more than anyone has ever done…. I love who you are, I love all that is inside you."

"You know then, that I need to find him."

"I know." The redhead gave her a brief kiss on her mouth "I'm not asking you to change… I'm asking you just don't let your anger control your feelings, your heart… don't let your anger destroy you... us."

"Promise me you always will be there." She whispered.

"I always will be there… for you, any time you need it…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

Helena hugged her hard and rolled to move on top of her. She wanted to love her again, she wanted to love her forever, Barbara was her life, her world, her everything. She couldn't understand sometimes how love so strong, could be so fragile. She kissed her with all her heart.

* * *

Her mobile on the night table began to play hard rock music.

The brunette's hands caressed the redhead's side. Maybe If she ignored it, the person calling would give up.

But she was wrong. Why hadn't she turned the damn thing off?

She kept kissing Barbara and extended her hand and reached over her night table looking for her mobile. She finally found it and removed the battery with a fast movement before returning to her task.

"You should answer," Barbara said to her "it could be something important."

"Oh no, it's Harleen…" Helena looked her.

"Your doctor?"

"She calls me sometimes."

"She is really interested in your ass." Barbara slapped the ass in question and the brunette jumped.

"Hey! That hurts."

"Well she calls you often."

"It's not my fault I'm hot."

"Are you flirting with her?" the redhead lifted her eyebrow.

"No, never." Helena cocked her head "Are you jealous?"

"No, of course not."

"You are jealous!" Helena smirked.

"Hel, it's not that…" Barbara sighed.

"So you are not jealous."

"I told you no."

"Well," Helena extended her hand toward her mobile "I'll call her then."

Barbara grabbed her wrist and pulled it down. "If you take that phone I'll break your arm."

"See? You are!" Helena giggled.

Helena didn't see it coming, she suddenly found her back against the mattress.

"Let me explain it to you in this way." The redhead said holding her wrists at her sides "You try to cheat on me and I'll kick your ass very hard."

"You don't need to do that…" Helena chuckled. "The most important thing in my life is you…"

Barbara leaned her head trapping her lips to steal a deep and warm kiss.

Lost in their caress, they again lost all sense of time and the world around them.

* * *

Barbara pinched the bridge of her nose, she was restless, she couldn't feel in peace knowing that Clayface was free, taunting Helena. The fight between them was inevitable. She could only pray that the day it happened, the brunette didn't let her feelings cloud her mind.

She had been thinking of joining Huntress on her patrols but she didn't want the brunette to feel that she didn't trust her.

The sound of music filled the room. She turned her head. Helena had forgotten her mobile on the desk. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

There was a deep silence on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

The line went dead.

She raised her eyebrows. She had a bad feeling.

She looked for the number in the phone's memory and stared at it. She wouldn't usually do this but she had a bad feeling. She turned her chair and opened a window on her computer typing the phone number from Helena's mobile and pressed the search key.

"Quinzel Harleen_ 234 Johnson Boulevard."

She again took the mobile and checked the last calls. Quinzel had been calling her incessantly. There were at least ten missed calls.

Barbara tapped the tip of her chin with her index finger and typed a few more keys and searched on the mobile database. It was easy to hack.

Quinzel's mobile history appeared on the screen.

Barbara pressed the enter button and a loading bar appeared on her computer screen. She leaned back in her chair and rested her elbow on the arm of her chair watching the screen.

"Miss Gordon?"

Barbara turned her head. "Yes?"

"I was calling you but you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry Alfred, I didn't hear you."

"I noticed." He said walking inside the platform. "Are you working on something important? Or is it Miss Helena's anger issues that kept your mind busy?"

"I trust Helena, I know she, at the end will do right but… it's not her who worries me."

"No?"

"It's that doctor Quinzel, there is something about her I don't like… look."

The butler leaned over the screen. There were a large number of phone calls to Helena's mobile number.

"She really is interested in Miss Helena."

"Yes." The redhead stood up and picked up her bag.

"Are you going to the Foundation?"

"No, I need to investigate Quinzel some more."

* * *

"What kind of work does she do here?" Barbara asked the Director of Arkham. It was a good thing that her father was the Police Commissioner, it opened many doors for her in unexpected places.

"She is working with dangerous criminals, she is trying to understand their behavior." The Director said.

"The elements of criminal behavior are by no means a simple equation."

"I know, she is trying to find a link between moral reasoning, criminal behavior and offender rehabilitation. "

She leaned back on the chair in front of the director's desk. "Has she been successful?"

"Not yet, but we hope she could be."

"Her work seems to be very interesting. " Barbara said checking the files in front of her.

"It is, we hope she will make a good advance. I appreciate your interest in the rehabilitation of these people Miss Gordon."

"I think that her success is something that is important for all of us."

"You can take that information and read it."

"Thanks I will." She smiled and put the files inside her suitcase as she checked her watch. "Well, it's late, I must go." Barbara stood up and extended her hand to him. "Thanks so much."

When the director opened the door Barbara noticed with surprise that Quinzel was there, talking with the director's secretary. Dressed in a red business suit.

"Miss Gordon, what a nice surprise" she said.

"Good afternoon Harleen." Barbara observed the petite woman, she still felt the woman had a weird side.

"I'm glad you two have met." The director said "Miss Gordon is interested in knowing the success you could have with your work with criminals."

"I'm thinking that maybe our foundation could support you with funds." The redhead explained.

"That sounds interesting. " Quinzel smiled. "Your help will be a great support to our research."

"I'm very interested in your work." Barbara explained "I would like to know your techniques to better understand what you are doing."

"Are you leaving? I just came to get some papers." The blonde asked.

"Yes, I have an appointment, " Barbara said "But if you want we can talk on our way to the parking lot."

"Perfect." The director said "I hope she can answer all the questions you have miss Gordon."

"Thanks." The redhead smiled at him.

Both women walked to the exit.

"A small percentage of crime is attributed to abnormality or genetics." Harleen said "Criminal activity can be explained in terms of the learning of societal norms; where an individual is mistaken or has been influenced to develop a way of living that is not compatible with the laws of a given society, a conflict is created that may lead to a criminal confrontation. "

"Another aspect though, is that people will suffer from abnormalities or mental infirmities that are actually the predominant cause of an individual's criminal conduct. I know it is exasperated by the social phenomena of stereotyping, prejudice and racism."

"Yes, my theory is that biological factors predetermine criminal behavior."

"Society is a strong factor too." Barbara pointed out.

"Have you heard of Gudjonsson & Drinkwater, Miss Gordon?"

"Yes, I know they have accounted for professional' s in the clinical area of aggression."

"Yes, the results of the study showed a significant indication of professionals to favor psychological treatments for violent patients."

Barbara looked at the blonde. "I was reading some of your work on the web, you are very interested in the investigation of violent behavior."

"Anger gives people power." The blonde's eyes brightened "Anger is not just a mental state of mind. It triggers an increase in heart rate, blood pressure and levels of adrenaline and noradrenaline. If you manage the anger we can make the people powerful."

"But it is destructive. " The redhead observed.

"You have felt adrenaline Miss Gordon." Her blue eyes fixed on the redhead "You know what it feels like… or am I worng?"

"No, I love my bike and I love the feeling of riding it."

Quinzel smirked. "Well, then you know that once you experience it, you want to feel it again, it becomes part of your life. The sensation is incredible. Can you imagine it then, the power of anger? People go beyond their own limitations for it."

"It's dangerous."

"And addictive…"

"Is that the reason you are interested in Helena?" Barbara couldn't hold back the question.

"Do you mean the problems she has in controlling her anger? You know Anger management helps to identify what triggers emotions and how to respond so that things work in your favor…"

"No, I mean `Helena'." Barbara interrupted her.

"It is professional miss Gordon, I want to help her. She is `special', you know what I mean."

"I know."

Quinzel chuckled. "You know Helena's temper. I will ask you…" she tapped her chin with her index "Do you think you could support Helena in one of her hardest decisions?"

"I always support her Harleen." Barbara began to feel really annoyed with this woman.

"I'm talking about something that goes beyond your strong principles. Do you think your love for her could help you to cross the line."

"Harleen. I don't know what your intentions really are." Barbara said feeling irritated but trying to be as polite as possible "I have noticed that every time I talk with you, you try to make me doubt my feelings for her. I committed a terrible mistake a few months ago from your intrigues. I hurt her. Please leave us alone."

"Miss Gordon…"

"I know that your interest in Helena is more than friendly." The redhead said with firm voice "I will ask you to stop your game."

She turned and crossed the street to go to her bike.

"Are you sure about Helena's feelings?" Quinzel asked "Are you sure about your support of her when she does what she most wants in the world?"

The redhead didn't answer, she climbed on her bike and turned on the engine.

"You will feel betrayed Miss Gordon, you will turn your back on her. But I'll be there to support her."

Barbara took her helmet and fixed her green eyes on her. She wanted to slap the woman.

"Leave her alone." She said.

"Who will stop me? You? Or maybe Batgirl?" the blonde grinned crossing her arms.

"You are warned Harleen. I'll not let you play with her feelings."

Barbara understood then that Quinzel knew much more that she thought, but she didn't let her distress show. She moved her helmet over her head and pressed the accelerator.

Smiling, the blonde observed her leave.

* * *

Helena waited anxiously for her shift to finish. She would have the rest of the night free to make her usual patrol around the city. The bar was full of people, it usually happened on weekends. It was good for tips but a bit annoying when she wanted to go out early.

She moved her hand up to fix some cups on top of the counter.

"We need more whiskey Helena." Her partner said.

"I'll go for it."

The brunette went toward the back of the bar and looked for her keys to open the storage room.

"Good evening Helena." A familiar voice said behind her.

The brunette turned her head. "Harleen?"

"You are like a ghost you know?" the blonde said resting against the door. "You appear and disappear unexpectedly. I thought you would come back to see me."

"I'm sorry, I have been busy…" Helena excused herself "How are you?"

"Very fine." Quinzel smiled and walked to her. "And you?"

"I'm fine. Do you want something to drink?" the brunette offered. "I'll get you something."

"No, thanks." Quinzel stood in front of her "You look beautiful tonight."

Helena chuckled "I'm a mess, I have been working all day."

"You look beautiful anyway." The blonde moved her hand and touched the fabric of Helena's blouse. "Nice fabric."

"Thanks…"

Unexpectedly Harleen moved forward and tried to kiss Helena, she moved back quickly and lowered her head.

"Doctor… I…" Helena said softly "I love Barbara, you know it, I don't want to cheat on her…"

"You haven't tried with me…"

The young woman took a deep breath. "Harleen… I don't want to hurt you but… I'm not interested."

The blonde chuckled. "What if I give you what you want most?"

"I don't need anything else, I'm fine."

"What would you say if I told you where you can find your mother's assassin right now?"

**TBC**


	39. harley Quinn

Aussie, poor Aussie, I have her editing as crazy, but we already finished. Thanks again for your fantastic job.

And thanks to you for all your wonderful comments...

* * *

"You look beautiful anyway." The blonde moved her hand and touched the fabric of Helena's blouse. "Nice fabric."

"Thanks…"

Unexpectedly Harleen moved forward and tried to kiss Helena, she moved back slightly and lowered her head.

"Doctor… I…" Helena said softly "I love Barbara, you know it, I don't want to cheat on her…"

"You haven't tried with me…"

The young woman took a deep breath. "Harleen… I don't want hurt you but… I'm not interested."

The blonde chuckled. "Maybe you will be… What would you give me if I gave you what you want most?"

"I don't need anything else, I'm fine."

The blonde lifted her hand and touched the brunette's cheek. "What would you say if told you where to find your mother's assassin?"

Helena stared at her.

"I know where he is now." Quinzel's hand brushed the brunette's fine hair off her forehead and to the side.

"How you know?" the brunette felt her heart beating harder in her chest.

"I told you, I have my contacts…" Quinzel smiled and moved forward to brush her lips against Helena's.

The brunette moved her head to the side. "Harleen I can't…"

"Do you want to know where he is?"

"Yes."

"You know I always will support you." She said.

"Tell me…" Helena said fixing her eyes on her.

"I'll do it… I want you to have your revenge." Quinzel smiled and kissed her lightly on her lips, this time the brunette didn't move back.

Helena picked up her short black coat and walked to the exit with Quinzel.

* * *

The redhead exited the elevator doors into the Clocktower feeling upset.

"Bad day?" Alfred asked noticing her mood. He stood in front of the gears of the Clock as he finished cleaning them.

"No, it's that Quinzel, now I'm convinced she knows much more about us than I like." Barbara stepped onto the platform and placed her briefcase on the desk. "Has Helena called?"

"Not yet, she must be at work. What does that woman know?" Alfred walked toward her cleaning his hands with a cloth.

"She has been insinuating that Helena has special skills." The redhead said sitting on her chair and looking for the computer mouse. "She talked about her strength and now she has mentioned Batgirl."

"She knows who you are?"

"I think so."

"Who would have told her?"

"I don't know but I need to talk with Helena about this woman." She leaned back in her chair looking at him. "And she is really interested in Helena. She is flirting with her."

"Miss Helena loves you."

"I know, but it worries me what this woman has seen inside her head." Barbara explained "She talks about anger, criminals and power with such fascination… it is like as if she loves it. She has a strange dark side."

"Did you find something interesting in your visit to Arkham?"

"Yes, I just need check to some info…" she leaned over her screen. "I don't like this."

* * *

Quinzel took Helena to the old oil factory. It had been closed for years. The young woman climbed easily over the fence and jumped onto the roof of the closest building.

She felt the adrenaline running through her body, she would finally face him. She had looked forward to this moment for years.

The brunette walked quickly over the rooftop and looked around. Quinzel said he was in one of the main buildings. There it was in front of her. Not thinking twice, she easily jumped over to it.

She entered through a window and below her was an open space filled with old oil thanks. It was huge. The place was dark and smelled bad.

"Are you looking for someone?" a voice behind her said.

She turned and noted with surprise that Batman was there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I came here to stop you."

"This is my war, not yours."

He walked towards her. He looked bigger in that dark costume.

"You must come back home."

"No one invited you, so you can go." Huntress said angrily. What the fuck was he doing there? She never expected to see him. She hadn't seen him in almost two years.

"Go away." Batman said standing in front of her.

"I'm not leaving until I find him."

"And what are you going to do? Do you think you can defeat him?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll kill him, I'll avenge mom."

"You can't." The dark knight said "You are just a kid, go home, this is a man's work."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You are out of my life!"

"I said, go home."

"I'm not going, I'll find him and I'll kill him."

"He will kill you first."

"Don't be so sure…"

He slapped her hard on her face sending her backwards. She didn't expect him to hit her and so she couldn't avoid the impact and hit the ground hard.

"You are stubborn and stupid." Batman said "Come home with daddy."

Batman lifted her by her lapels and threw her against some old furniture at the end of the corridor. Huntress growled and rolled crouching on the floor.

"Daddy will spank you until you understand you fucking bitch" the masked man shouted.

She glared at him. He tried to kick her but she moved to the side. She jumped and kicked him in his chest. He fell back and before he could react further the brunette used both of her fists as a hammer and hit him hard in the face. The man held her by her waist and pushed her back.

Both fell onto the top of one of the tanks. They struggled until they heard a sharp crack. The top of the old tank broke under their weight and they both fell inside the empty tank. Huntress pushed him back as she tried to regain her balance and landed on her feet.

"I know it's you Clayface!" she said holding her arm.

He smirked and morphed to his normal form. "Well, well, how did you know it was me?"

"He never calls him self daddy and he has never insulted me." Huntress was on guard. She had been waiting for this moment for years. "And I smelt your bad smell."

"You have the same sense of humor as your mother." The tall man laughed standing up. "Do you recognize this?" Clayface opened a switchblade knife in front of him and showed it to Helena.

She remembered it. It was similar to the knife he had used to kill her mother. The same one that he had dropped on the roadway in the rain.

He swung trying to surprise her but she dodged. He thrust forward but she blocked his blow; he then tried to hit her but she smashed her fist against his face. Her other fist impacted with his gut.

Clayface stepped back.

"Seems like this will be fun." He grinned noticing she was limping. He lunged his blade towards her again.

Huntress noticed some chains hanging from the racks on the ceiling, they were used to lift heavy weights, she pulled the closest one and they fell down.

Clayface tried to stab her but she used the chains to grab his arm and twist it.

He crashed against the ground and stood up annoyed.

"You love to play rude… I like it." He grinned at her while wiping his lips.

"Me too."

He tried to stab her but the brunette ducked and swept his feet making him stumble back. Annoyed he threw a piece of wood at her and she avoided it by moving to the side as she used the chains she was holding to hit his feet and make him fall...

"Are you pissed? Tsk, tsk, I'm so sorry…" she smiled.

He stood up again and tried to hit her. Helena blocked his arm but he swept his foot making her fall down.

He jumped over her and she barely had time to lift her hand to stop the descending knife.

"First I kill the mother, now I kill the daughter. That's almost poetic." He grinned and used both hands to try to push the knife down and bury it in the brunette's throat.

Helena pushed him back and got to her feet kicking him back. Clayface flipped the knife over and stepped forward to attack her.

Huntress grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Both fell to the ground and she landed on top of him.

Huntress grabbed his hand which still held the knife and pushed until the knife was poised over him. One hand on his hand holding the knife, her other hand on his neck.

"You killed my mother. Now I'm going to kill you. That is poetry." She growled.

"Oh, look at you, Helena, huh? The rage. And you look so beautiful."

Huntress growled at the man feeling the blood burning in her veins. He had stolen her mother's life, he had broken her life, her heart.

"And I enjoyed seeing her life vanishing under my hand." He grinned.

She pressed her lips together angrily and hit him harder on his face knocking him out.

She had the knife at his throat and growled. Her hand had a hard grip on the knife.

She just needed push and she could have her revenge, the revenge she had dreamed of for so long.

Push… just she needed to push.

She could see her mother smiling at her, holding her in her arms. She almost could feel her sitting beside her on her bed watching some dumb TV show.

Then she felt the cold, she could smell the blood that soaked her mother's body. She could see her dying in her arms.

She never did get to say goodbye.

A tear ran down her cheek.

She would never hear a last "I love you" from her mother's lips.

"Fuck!" Helena shouted throwing the knife against the far wall.

She couldn't do it. She wanted it so much but she couldn't do it. She hit her fist against the wall.

"Kill him!" A voice behind her said.

Huntress looked back. The lower door of the tank was opened. Quinzel appeared dressed in a very strange red costume.

"Kill him!" the blonde said kneeling to pick up the knife she had thrown against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" the brunette asked.

"I gave him to you, now kill him!"

"I'm not going to kill him." Huntress felt angry, angry with him, with all that he had done. She wanted to run, to shout, to yell. She wanted to beat him to death… But she couldn't.

"Kill him," Quinzel said "feel the power it gives you. He killed your mother, he stole her life. Are you going to forgive him for that? For stealing your home? Your life?"

Huntress shook her head. She was right, he had stolen her life and the person she loved most in the world.

Harleen took her arm and fixed her eyes on the young crime fighter.

"Kill him Helena, you will be powerful and invincible. No one can stop you. You told me no one took revenge for your mother's death. Do it, you owe it to her."

The dark haired girl turned to see the unconscious man lying on the floor.

"You were alone for years Helena," Harley moved closer "you needed to move, you didn't have a home. Your mother didn't have a chance, she died bleeding in your arms. Don't fail her, you need to make him pay for what he did."

The brunette bit her lips, she felt her anger ready to explode in every inch of her skin.

"Kill him and feel the power that your anger will give you…" the blonde pushed her "…and then let me show you the way you can be free. You told me you hate rules. No more rules, no more stupid hero codes! You can do whatever you want, your destiny is in your hands."

Blue eyes fixed on the petite woman. Quinzel cupped her face between her hands.

"I can show you the way to find your freedom. No one will rule your life, just you." The blonde whispered "I promised to be at your side, I will be, I'm here. Do it! It's what you want. Honor the memory of your mother. Kill him, make him pay!"

Helena hesitated, she wanted do it but at the same time something inside her, an unexpected force stopped her. She couldn't understand the emotions flowing inside her.

Quinzel took her hand and put the knife in it. "Revenge gives you pleasure. Do it to feel the power it gives you. We could be a team, an incredible team. No rules, just what you want."

Huntress' eyes fixed on the blade in her hand and she lifted her gaze to Clayface.

"Kill him beautiful." Quinzel smiled. "Do you remember the man that stabbed Barbara a few months ago outside her building? It was him."

Huntress looked at her incredulously, she clenched her fist.

"He tried to kill Barbara, the woman you love… It was him, he told me! He told me he was planning to do it."

"You knew he wanted to kill her?" the brunette growled and pushed her against the wall. She put a hand over her throat.

"Feels good no?" Quinzel smirked "The ire filling in your body. It makes you powerful. You feel it."

"Shut up! Why didn't you tell me what he was planning?" Huntress shouted.

"I work with criminals, you know that. They always look for me. They like to talk, they like to have someone listen to them. I listened to him, but I never thought he would do it."

"You should have told me!" the brunette released her and walked to Clayface knife in hand…

The doctor smiled noticing the tension in Huntress' muscles, her jaw was clenched, her knuckles white with the strength of her fist. It was fascinating to observe her, to see the power flowing in that young and beautiful woman, ready to explode.

The brunette stood up in front of the man and breathed heavily.

"Kill him." Quinzel whispered.

Huntress exhaled loudly and threw the knife to the floor. "No."

Quinzel blinked in surprise. What the hell was she doing?

"He killed your mother, this is what you have been looking forward to for years."

Huntress kept still.

"He will try to kill Barbara again, she will never be safe with him alive."

The dark haired woman turned and looked at her. "I'll take him to Arkham again."

"Is this for Barbara?" the blonde walked toward her "It's her again right?"

"No."

"Are you afraid that she won't support you? That means that she doesn't love you."

"No, it is not for her, it's for me."

"But you said…"

"Harleen..." Huntress interrupted her "I have hated for so many years, thinking of revenge, feeling so hurt… I hated my life, my father, Barbara, this man. I hated everything around me… and I was so empty. I wanted to die, my life didn't have meaning. Now, I feel I'm alive again, I awake in the mornings feeling like I want to stand up and enjoy every minute of the day. Barbara, she makes me feel full, she makes me smile… she is my everything." The brunette sighed and rested her hands on her hips fixing her eyes on the far wall. "Hate almost destroyed me, it pushed me away from the people I love… I don't want to go back to that darkness, I don't want to be alone again."

"You won't be," Quinzel took her face between her hands. "I'm here, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, but you must understand…"

"You are beautiful, strong," Harleen focused on her trying to catch all her attention "The world is in your hands, take it. Look at me, I will never abandon you…" Quinzel moved forward and tried to kiss her on her lips. Huntress moved back trying not to be rude

"I'm sorry…" the brunette whispered "but you know I don't love you."

"Because you don't know me, because you haven't tried with me. Let me love you and I can take you to places you could never imagine."

Quinzel moved her arms around the brunette's neck and pressed her lip's against her. Huntress closed her eyes, she felt Quinzel's mouth tracing hers.

"You are gorgeous." the tip of Quinzel's tongue asked for entrance and Huntress kissed her back trying to show her gratitude for all her help, but after a few seconds she moved her hands between them and moved her face away licking her lips.

"I can't Harleen." She mumbled.

"Kill him Huntress!" Harleen said feeling the anger filling her soul, nobody rejected her, no one had ever pushed her away before. "Take the power it will give you!"

"Nobody gives you power, you just take it." Huntress whispered.

"No Helena, this is different, kill him and feel the strength it gives you. We can work together, be invincible."

"Work?" Huntress hesitated.

Six henchmen walked inside. Huntress narrowed her eyes and looked at the blonde.

"Who are you?"

"Harleen Quinzel, or maybe you know me better as Harley Quinn…."

"You are joking…" the brunette couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was the woman they had been looking for. She felt her vision blur for an instant.

"No, I rule the underworld, I control all the criminals in this city." Quinn smirked "Kill him and join me, we can rule this city. We can have everything you want."

"You have murdered…"

"Helena, join me. Ask me anything you want, I'll give it to you. Diamonds? Jewels? Travel? Cars? What do you want?"

The young woman glared at her. "You are a criminal."

"Think of the world I offer you, a new life, power, money."

"Forget it… You are his girlfriend…" the brunette took a step back feeling dizzy. She shook her head…

"You mean Mr. J?" Quinn smirked observing her "Oh, well it's hard, but yes. You can help me to free him and we will be…"

"He sent Clayface to kill my mother, he shot Barbara…" Huntress felt annoyed, she had been pretending to be her friend, but she had just been using her. The room around her moved, something was wrong.

"Barbara, Barbara, Barbara, she is so annoying!" the blonde waved her hands "But I can fix that. Now Helena, I'm not going to ask you again… It's your last chance. Join me or die."

"Fuck you!" Huntress growled.

"You are so stupid. I'm offering you the world." Harley crossed her arms and smirked. "Do you feel sick?"

The brunette rubbed her eyes. Quinn raised her hand to her lips and peeled off a thin membrane.

Huntress glared at her and took a hesitant step back trying to keep her balance.

"Sorry my dear, when I kissed you a powerful drug poisoned your nervous system. It will make you feel a bit… dumb. I'm not a beginner Huntress, I took my precautions."

Huntress tried to hit her but she was dumb and slow. Quinn punched her hard in her gut and her other fist crashed into her jaw. Huntress turned and tried to kick the woman back.

It pissed off the blonde who charged towards her but Helena's fist hit her hard making her fall back.

Huntress cried when she felt a hard blow on her back. One of Quinn's henchmen had hit her with an old piece of wood.

Quinn took the opportunity and hit her hard in the face, Huntress almost fell but the men caught her in time. Quinn stepped up to her.

"I was sure I could convince you to join me. Why are you so stupid?"

"Bitch…" Huntress felt her mouth struck.

Harley's back hand hit the brunette's face. Helena tried to attack her but the men restrained her easily and her limbs felt so heavy.

Quinn took her face between her hands. "My sweet Helena, your fucking love for that whore screwed my plans. Why are you so stubborn? You could love me."

"I… don't date… bitches."

Maybe that had been a bad answer, Quinn's fist hit her side even harder and it hurt like hell. She growled.

"You would have been a fucking fantastic lover." The blonde said tracing the brunette's lips with her hands "You must be very good, Barbara is crazy for you. Maybe I can't have you but she can't have you either."

"Psycho bitch…"

The impact of Harley's boot against her jaw was so strong that it made her see stars. A buzz sound echoed in her ears. She could taste her blood in her mouth.

"Boys, show her who's the boss." Quinn stepped back smirking and crossed her arms.

The brunette winced feeling a hard blow to her ribs. A fist hit the side of her skull and she fell to her knees. This was definitely bad. She didn't have time to think anymore as blows rained over her, she curled trying unsuccessfully to protect , a hard kick to the back of her head made her lose consciousness.

* * *

Oracle tapped her fingers against her desk.

"How goes your research Miss Barbara?" Alfred asked.

"The woman is a ghost" the redhead said pushing her glasses up her nose with her index finger. "There is no information about her anywhere. It makes me even more worried… Harley Quinzel… Harley Quinzel…" Barbara froze suddenly. The name sounded similar to…

"Is something wrong?" the butler asked looking at her.

"Harleen Quinzel… Harley Quinn."

"The Joker's girlfriend? Could this be a coincidence?"

"I hope…" Barbara turned and typed frantically on her keyboard. She found an old file picture of a masked Harley Quinn. It was a strange picture, taken years ago after a bank robbery, it was the only picture they had of the criminal.

"Her face is masked." Alfred said.

"Yes but I can make a comparison of her face shape, the mouth and nose…" Barbara pressed some keys and opened several windows on her monitor.

"She has been insinuating things about you and her."

"Yes, I have really a bad feeling about this."

Barbara's green eyes fixed on the screen.

"It's Quinzel Alfred." She mumbled seeing the match on the screen. This was not good. It was worse than bad.

"Oh my…" Alfred said. "This is not good."

"Definitely not." She pressed a button "Huntress we have a problem."

She noticed then that the signal was off. Barbara shook her head. "It's off."

"She must still be working at the bar."

"Right." She pressed a button and a phone icon appeared on her screen. "Dark Horse bar."

"Quinzel has been looking for Miss Helena frequently." The old butler pointed out. "Do you think she knows who you are?"

"I think so, and it really worries me."

-:Dark horse Bar a voice come over the speakers.:

"Leonard, good evening, I'm sorry but I really need to talk with Helena, is she around?"

:She left the bar two hours ago. She went out with a blonde.:

Barbara turned to see Alfred was also looking worried. "A blonde? Is she small? Short hair?"

:Yes, she has been here two or three times.:

"Thanks Leonard." She cut the phone call and put her hands on the desk. "She is with her and she hasn't called."

"And her mic is off."

Barbara knew this could only mean problems. "I can turn it on but it will take me a few minutes. We need to find her"

* * *

She felt someone was dragging her. Her eyesight was blurry, but she could see lights along the ceiling. Then she passed out again and when she next opened her eyes she was lying inside a cold dark place. Her whole body hurt like hell. Where was she? She could hear the sound of the sea close by.

"Hi beautiful… Good nap?"

Huntress blinked and tried to focus on the evil woman smiling above her, but her face looked distorted and her voice had a strange echo.

"Hard time? Oh my, that's so bad… for you of course. My dear Helena," Quinn grinned as she traced her lips with her index finger. "you don't have any idea how much you hurt me. I dreamed of taking you to my bed, it's a shame you are so stupid."

Huntress tried to move her arms and she realized her hands were chained behind her back. Fuck, where was she? She looked around tying to recognize the place. Her eyes glowed golden and she felt totally disoriented.

"This will be the last time I see you." Quinn whispered "It makes me feel so sad."

The blonde leaned and kissed her as her left hand moved over her right breast and pressed it hard.

Helena felt Quinn's tongue touch her like a snake, taking, poisoning.

"So sweet." The blonde grinned and licked her cheek, she moved down and kissed her neck.

Huntress growled annoyed, she didn't want her touching her.

Quinn's hand moved from her breast and cupped her crotch.

"Do you like that?" the blonde smiled moving her hand in soft circles between her legs "Do you want me to make you feel good?"

"Fuck you…" Helena lifted her legs trying unsuccessfully to push Quinn's hand away.

"Come on, I know you like it." The criminal fixed her eyes on her "I can fuck you now… if I want," she pressed her hand hard against her center. "You love to fuck, no? You told me many times how much you liked the way Barbara fucked you. Has she touched you like I do? I'm sure she hasn't. I'm much better than her."

Huntress pulled the chains trying to free her arms, but she couldn't, she was fucking drugged.

"Forget it Huntress," Quinn kissed her jaw "you are mine now." She kissed her again and after long seconds she moved back resting her knees on either side of Helena's thighs. "It's a shame our relationship has to finish like this." She picked up Clayface's knife, and observed it closely before she moved the tip to Helena's side and pressed it lightly against her. She smiled at the brunette. "Now your life is my hands. What do you think?"

"You are crazy."

Quinzel chuckled. "That is what everyone says, but the truth is that all of them are jealous of my talent… my power." She bent and caressed the dark curls at her forehead "Like Barbara Gordon, she is a damn pain in the ass, and I should kill her."

"Don't touch her…"

"Nah, it wouldn't be fun… How do you think poor Barbara will feel when she knows you are dead? I'm going to enjoy it, it will be much better than killing her." She brushed her lips against Helena's forehead and began to trace light kisses over her face. "Of course, I'm not going to give you the pleasure of a fast death my dear. It will be more fun if you die alone and slowly… helplessly."

Huntress cried feeling the knife burying into her side.

Quinn smirked looking at the pain on the girl's face "You don't have any idea how good this feels."

"Fucking bitch…" Huntress groaned in pain. She tried unsuccessfully to push her away.

"You must understand Helena," the blonde whispered in her ear burying the blade deeper "I can't give you any chance to survive, right?"

Finally Quinn pulled the knife out and caressed the brunette's cheek. "It's time to say goodbye honey. But I would like to keep something to remember you by." With a fast movement, she removed the girl's necklace and observed her. "This will do fine."

The blonde stood up and Huntress gasped in pain as she curled over.

"It's time to say goodbye honey." Harley said pacing around the small room. "This place is part of a secret hideout, built during the second world war. Only a few people know about this place. It's a dock inside a cave that could be used to escape in case of an emergency."

Huntress looked around, she was inside a cavern, a dim light lit the place, pretty creepy.

"The high tide fills this place with water every night, just after midnight." Quinn checked her watch, "You don't have much time. So, think fast."

Quinn turned and climbed the only ladder. Once she was out of the room her men kicked the ladder until the old screws broke and it fell down into the water.

"I know cats don't like water but… well, I hope your mother taught you how to swim." Quinn laughed "I'm sorry if I don't stay but I don't like cold water."

The brunette stared at her still distorted shape. She heard the sound of the door closing and being locked.

Her side hurt like hell and she tried to stand up but the world moved around her and she couldn't keep her balance. She rested her back against the cold wall. With her senses functioning normally she could have reached the door easily.

"Barbara…" she whispered.

She was the only one who could help her, but she didn't know where she was.

Fuck. She was screwed.

**TBC**


	40. It's over

We almost finish, thank you you all for all your patiente and comments, really it had been a very long fic and i hope you had enjoyed it as much as me. Aussie and Night thank you again to my two editors... Love you!

"Can you turn on the necklace?" Alfred asked the redhead who was working as fast as she could to find a way to locate her partner..

"Almost, I just need to unlock this code and…" Barbara watched her screen. "The necklace is on…"

"Where is she?" Alfred asked.

"She is moving towards the center of the city."

The phone at her side rang.

"That must be her." She hurried to pick it up.

"Helena?"

=I'm sorry to disappoint you Barbara Gordon.=

The voice made a chill ran down the redhead's back.

=I can't tell you how disappointed I'm in your girl.=

Alfred and Barbara looked at each other in silence.

=What's the matter? Bat got your tongue?= Quinzel asked.

"Very witty, Quinzel." Barbara said.

Harley - Harley Quinn. And quite soon this city, or what's left of it, will be mine.

"Don't count on it."

=I love your always controlled behavior. Would it flip a switch somewhere deep in your psyche to know that we kissed, Helena and I?=

Barbara didn't say anything. She bit her lips angrily.

=No? She is a damn good kisser and I bet she really made you scream in bed. How did it feel having her inside you? Tell me, she was wild? Was she was like an untamed… cat?=

"Where is Helena, Quinn?"

=Oh, your lover? Well, she will be past tense soon…=

"What did you do to her?"

=I am ready to make my dream come true, it's a shame your dear Helena Kyle - your friend and lover - couldn't see it. I asked her so nicely to join me and she refused.=

"She never would. You will never win Quinn."

=Yes? How about if I told you I stabbed her and she is now enjoying a slow death?=

Barbara listened without making a sound. The emotion breaking over her face spoke volumes to Alfred.

=It was hard to say goodbye to her. Now she is alone, in darkness, dying, with no hope and no Barbara or Batgirl to help her. You don't have any idea how nice it felt when I buried the same knife that killed her mother into her skin. You should have heard her cry Barbara, it was music.=

"What do you want Quinn?"

=I already have what I want, her life in my hands… I kept a small souvenir to remember her. It's a shame, she really was a good girl. You don't have any idea Barbara Gordon, how much I'm enjoying your suffering, knowing you can't do anything for her, because you don't know where she is or how much time she has left. I just can assure you, she will be with her mother in a couple of hours. Nature will do it's work. Hmm? Sweet dreams Barbara.=

The redhead heard the click of a button disconnecting the phone.

"She could be bluffing." Alfred said.

"Not a criminal like her." The redhead observed her screen again. "This is strange… Helena's signal is moving."

"But she said miss Helena was dying."

Barbara typed at her computer and replayed the phone call. She reduced the sound of Quinzel's voice.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked.

Barbara tried to think as fast as she could. "She said she took a souvenir from Helena."

"The necklace."

"Yes, and she said Helena is dying alone, in darkness. When I turned on the necklace locator, the signal was moving along Road 34 towards the city." Barbara replayed the tape.

Nature will do it's work. Quinzel's voice was heard on the speakers.

"Nature?" the butler said "That road takes you to the old oil factory."

"And below that… are the cliffs…." Barbara opened a window on her screen and a map appeared. "Under the oil factory there is a secret refuge." Alfred said.

"Secret refuge?"

"It was built during the second world war." the old man said "Small boats could come inside, but at night the small dockyard inside the cave is completely flooded. I used to work at the factory when I was young and we knew the factory had a secret passage to that refuge."

"What time is the high tide?"

"Two o'clock, more or less."

"Quinn said that miss Helena will be dead in a couple of hours. It's 12:20 now miss Barbara. She could be at the dock… But, what if Quinn is lying? Miss Helena's signal is moving, she could already be in the city."

Barbara stood up and went to the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to follow my instinct. Keep an eye on Delphi, we will be in contact."

* * *

Helena never thought the water could be so cold. The tide was rising quickly, it was almost 20 inches higher. She moved her arms trying to free herself, but a sharp pain in her side made her stop.

Fuck, this was going to be hard. The light had gone out a long time ago and she was in darkness. Damn, this was like a cheap horror movie. She rested her back against the wall and looked up She examined her options, there was no way to climb up, maybe she could try to jump to the door.

She stood up and felt she could barely support her own weight. There was a small ledge above her, maybe she could jump and stand there. She took a deep breath and jumped, but she miscalculated and couldn't reach her goal, she bounced off the wall and fell heavily into the water.

She cried. That had really hurt.

She coughed and spat water.

Damn.

If she could barely stand on her feet she would never be able to try and swim out of there, the chains restraining her hands were too heavy. The drug's effect was passing but now she was paying the price of blood loss. Fucking Quinn, she had thought of everything.

Her thoughts focused on Barbara. Being with Barbara had been an important part of her life. She had learnt so many things about life and about her self. She made her feel full of life. She had the chance to kill Clayface but… one of the things she had learned was that she was stronger, much stronger than normal people and she was responsible for her power... it was what being strong was all about.

She needed to remain in calm and try to keep her strength. She needed to survive for Barbara.

She still had many things to tell her, to share, to make her feel.

She needed do it.

* * *

Batgirl parked her bike beside the biggest building. She used her batarang as a hook and threw it to the rooftop to climb the tall wall.

The oil factory had been abandoned for more than 15 years. What had Helena been doing in there? In some way Harley, as the criminal they had been looking for, had found out who Helena was and led her to a trap.

She took out a small computer which showed a map on the screen.

"I'm here Alfred."

=Go to the last building, the smallest. = he said.

"On my way."

=You must hurry, it's almost two o'clock.=

"I know." She said running across the rooftops.

=When you get there, you must go to the basement=-

"Got it."

* * *

Helena coughed, the water was freezing and had risen above her chest, she shivered trying to remain conscious. She knew Barbara could find her, she always knew how to find her. She coughed again and spat water. This was really bad.

"Fuck..." she growled through chattering teeth.

She closed her eyes. She could see Barbara smiling at her. She had really bad luck! Finally she had found someone that loved her and it seemed she couldn't enjoy it any longer. She looked around again and this time the walls didn't move. It seemed her metabolism was kicking off the drug, but now the hypothermia was taking a real toll on her as was the loss of blood.

She closed her eyes. She needed to remain alert, she couldn't sleep, but it was hard. The damned water was so cold she was freezing.

Life was not fair.

She didn't get to say goodbye to Barbara. She would be really pissed and Barbara being pissed was not good. She could hear her calling her name, every time she pronounced her name it sounded wonderful. Barbara always had been so marvelous with her, she regretted the years she lost trying to hate her.

The saying was true: We hate some people because we do not know them; and will not know them because we hate them. She tried to raise her eyelids but they felt so heavy, maybe if she slept a bit she could recover some strength and try to get out.

"Barbara…" she whispered feeling her eyes closing. "I'm trying."

* * *

The redhead arrived at the basement, the room was filled with old boilers, she used a torch to look around the place. There was an old elevator car with it's doors stuck open, and a rusty door close to it. She shone the light on the door, maybe her feelings had been wrong, the door looked like it hadn't been opened in years.

She felt her heart beating faster in hope, there was a padlock on the lock and it was new. She took a small lamp out of her belt and hung it over the wall to light the room a bit more. She then took her laser from her belt and knelt to cut the chain holding the padlock. She removed it and opened the heavy door pulling with both hands.

The noise was loud. There was no floor, just a hole, it was dark. It seemed there was a floor below. She could hear the sound of water moving below.

"Helena?" she shouted and searched the place with her torch. "Are you there?"

She couldn't see anything, just the dark water below and…

…there was a small dark head just barely visible over the water.

"Helena!" she shouted. Not thinking twice, she hooked her batarang around a pipe and hanging onto her rope, she moved down. The feeling of the cold water shocked her.

"Damn!" She growled.

She reached the brunette, she had her eyes closed and her lips were blue.

"Helena, it's me." She said touching her cheek "Helena?"

The brunette's eyes opened slowly. She looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Hey…" she whispered. "You're late…"

"I couldn't get a bus on time." Batgirl moved an arm around her back to help her to stand.

"Cabs are faster…"

"But very expensive."

Helena couldn't stand up, Barbara noticed then that her hands were chained behind her back. She lifted Helena over her shoulder and pressed a button on her belt; the rope began to retract and pulled them up easily.

"I've got her Alfred." She said into her mic.

When the redhead was on the upper floor, she lay the girl on the floor and using her laser pen, she cut the chains to free her hands.

=How is she?= Alfred asked.

"She is in shock, I need to warm her, she is very cold." Batgirl said. "She was inside a cave filled with freezing water." The redhead removed Helena's long coat.

"Do you really want sex now?" the brunette asked with a weak voice.

"I need to increase your body temperature."

"Ok, we can have sex then…"

Barbara tried to remove her blouse but Helena winced. She noticed Helena was bruised, she had been beaten very badly, she felt angry. Damn Quinn, the woman was crazy. Her hand felt slick, she looked at her fingers. Blood. It was then that she saw the wound in the girl's side. "Oh God…"

=Is something wrong?=

"Quinn stabbed her…" Barbara bit her lips, the wound looked bad. She felt an incredible rage building against the evil doctor. "I need help here Alfred."

It seemed the cold water had helped Helena by slowing her bleeding. Batgirl removed her cape and then the rest of Helena's soaked clothes. She wrapped Helena with her cape, it had a thermal system that she used to keep warm in winter. It would give her the warmth she needed.

She hugged her against her chest. "Hold on, you will be fine."

"I didn't kill him red." Blue eyes tried to focus on her.

"Don't talk now." The redhead smiled at her caressing her cheek.

"I didn't kill him."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Clayface…" Helena said with low voice

"Clayface? You fought him?"

The brunette smirked feeling proud of herself. "I kicked his ass… She asked me do it but I didn't kill him."

"Quinn?"

Helena nodded.

"Why?" Barbara asked.

Helena took a few seconds before whispering. "I don't want live with hate…"

The redhead felt touched. She rubbed Helena's arms trying to help warm her up. "I'm so proud of you."

"It's cold."

"I know, just try to keep awake, you will be fine." Batgirl said.

"Did I tell you that I hate Batgirl?"

Barbara chuckled and removed her cowl. "One hundred times." she leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Helena tried to remain awake despite the feeling of dizziness enveloping her "I will feel better… if you kiss my lips."

Barbara leaned and brushed her lips against her. "Better?"

Helena gave her a weak smile.

"Oh, what a moving scene. So sweet."

Barbara lifted her eyes and found Quinn smirking at them. Next to her, Clayface was pointing a gun at them. She couldn't hide her surprise.

"Quinzel?" Helena recognized Harleen's voice, she tried to move but the redhead kept a hard grip on her.

"Stay…" the redhead whispered to her.

"I did the old trick of 'follow the fake signal'." The blonde said "I knew you would find her, I don't know how but I knew it." She fixed her eyes on the brunette who was shivering from the cold. "MMM… seems the little Kyle survived, but not for long."

"What do you want?" Batgirl's green eyes pinned the other woman.

"Well…" the blonde waved her hands "To kill you both?"

"You will never win Quinn"

"Don't be so sure, this is my time. You and your fucking bitch will burn in hell."

Barbara felt a hand on her waist.

"Shhh…" Helena whispered "Don't move."

"Now please," Quinn said as she stood up slowly and took a step back.

"You want me to jump in that hole?" the redhead asked.

"Yes, and please help miss Kyle inside too."

"You will kill us anyway," Barbara said "what's the difference?"

The blonde tapped her chin. "That's a fucking good point. But, it's your problem, not mine, now, do what I say…"

The redhead stood up slowly and took the brunette's hand. "Are you ready?"

The girl nodded.

Barbara helped the brunette to stand, Helena suddenly turned towards Clayface, pressed the button of Barbara's Wall-Penetrating Grapnel and it hit Clayface on his chest, making him drop the gun and crash into the wall behind him.

The redhead jumped at Quinn, punched her in the face and forced her to the ground. The anger inside of Barbara kept her attacking the evil woman over and over, never letting up.

Harley dodged and turned trying to stave Barbara off. She grabbed whatever she could find to hit the redhead managing to hit her once.

Harley swung but the experienced crime fighter leaned back and dodged the fist. Feeling cornered, Harley pushed Barbara away, she picked up a metal pipe and swung wildly and missed.

Barbara turned and kicked her hard in the gut. Annoyed, she kicked her while she was on the ground until she released the pipe.

Barbara picked it up and grabbing Harley, she pushed her backward over a railing holding her there with the flat of the tube.

"You should have heard her crying when I stabbed her." The blonde taunted her.

The redhead clenched her teeth. She had almost killed the brunette. "You fucking bitch…"

"Barbara, don't!" the brunette shouted.

"Stay back, Helena!"

"Barbara, listen to me…" the brunette stood up slowly, she winced in pain holding her side.

"There's nothing left to say."

Helena stood right behind her feeling her legs shaking.

"Yes, there is… You have saved me so many times. It's my turn... When my mom died, you told me something that I didn't understand until right now. You told me revenge might dull the pain, but the less we felt, the less we were."

"It was a lie."

"No, it wasn't… Please… Barbara, we don't kill. No matter what. I can't let you do this. It makes us less."

Still, Barbara didn't let go of her hold on Harley. Helena knew she could stop her but this was one choice that Barbara needed to make for herself.

"It makes us less." Helena said quietly bitting her lip trying to endure the pain.

After a moment, Barbara released Harley and stood up.

The brunette sighed relieved and bent over holding her side. Fuck. She didn't know how she had stood up, maybe had been the adrenaline.

Barbara turned and noticed Helena was barely standing on her feet. She walked over to her and wrapped a hand around her back, helping her to stand.

"You need medical attention."

"You will burn in hell!" Quinn shouted suddenly lifting her hand.

The redhead turned and noticed a strange shaped object between her fingers. She had her thumb over a red button.

It was a bomb.

She saw the crazy woman throwing the object at them as if in slow motion.

Barbara held the brunette by her waist and jumped inside the elevator car.

A loud explosion was heard.

The place seemed blow into thousand of pieces, it sounded as if the whole building was collapsing. Barbara covered her head. She felt an incredible pain in her back when a heavy piece of metal hit.

Everything turned black.

She didn't know how long she was out.

A voice calling her brought her back slowly from the darkness... She felt a hand pressing hers.

She coughed.

"You scared me." Helena whispered.

"Hel?" Barbara coughed again and looked around, it seemed that part of the room had collapsed. She noticed she was trapped from her waist down and they were surrounded by rubble. She didn't know how they had survived, they were in a small hole. It seemed it was true that elevator shafts were a good place to hide during earthquakes after all.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked softly.

"I think so." The old woman said wincing. "And you? I can't see you."

"I'm here." She felt Helena's fingers pressing hers.

"Can you move?"

"A bit…" Helena felt that she would pass out at any moment, she felt totally spent.

"You are cold." Barbara felt helpless. She never had felt so useless as in that moment. She knew Helena needed medical attention urgently or she would die.

"I'm fine." Helena lied knowing she was fighting for consciousness every moment. Her cat vision let her see the tears in Barbara's eyes.

"Don't cry Barbara, I hate it when you cry."

"I failed you…" Barbara whispered knowing she would never get out of there and help Helena in time.

"You never failed me. You saved me so many times." The brunette gave her a weak smile "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"No." Barbara said playfully.

"Fuck, I'm an asshole then… I love you red."

Barbara chuckled softly, she didn't know how Helena could make her laugh in the worst moments. Helena closed her eyes for a brief second and rested her forehead on the ground. She didn't have any strength left and her fucking side was burning.

"We are screwed red." She mumbled.

"Looks like." Barbara knew she couldn't deny the reality they were facing. They were trapped with no hope. They were at the end of their roads. Alfred couldn't rescue them in time. "Did I tell you how much I love you?" she asked softly.

"Yeah… tell me again." The brunette asked.

"I love you Hel…"

"I'm so damn lucky."

"No more than me." Barbara bit her lips to avoid crying. She never thought things would end like this for them. She felt Helena gripping her fingers hard.

"I, Helena Kyle," the young woman whispered with low voice "love you, Barbara Gordon, and I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"You are cheating."

"Why?"

"Because we are going to die soon."

"You caught me." Helena said feeling her eyes closing. "I'm tired Barbara…"

"Hold on Hel…"

"I'm cold… and I'm tired red." The brunette closed her eyes.

"Hel please..." Barbara said feeling her fingers loosen "Don't go…"

"I'm here…" she tried to keep her eyes open but she couldn't.

"Just hold on a bit more."

"I… always will be with you red…"

Barbara felt a knot in her throat. "Helena please…"

Silence was the only answer. A tear rolled down her cheek. She pressed her hand hard against the brunette.

"We will be together soon honey…" she said softly.

She head a noise above her and dust fell from the ceilng. It seemed the ceiling was collapsing. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the ground waiting for her end.

* * *

**A YEAR LATER…**

Bruce was standing in his garden with his hands in his pockets. It was a nice place and now it was filled with color from all the different flowers within it. He had spent many days in the last months enjoying his garden, it gave him peace. The tall New Gotham buildings were visible in the distance.

He had missed the city all the years had been gone. This city so big, so dark, so violent, had given him so much and at the same time it had claimed a part of his life, and the person he most loved.

It was still hard.

His thoughts moved toward Selina.

The only woman he had loved… and he had lost her.

With all the experience he had now things would have been different. Maybe he would have been a better father too.

Many 'maybe's'.

"Thinking about her?" Alfred's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Bruce smiled. "You know me very well."

"Observation master Bruce, just observation." The butler stood at his side "Have you ever thought about returning to crime fighting?"

"I'm old Alfred, it is not the same."

"New Gotham still needs a hero."

"A hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles."

"Interesting quote. But it is not easy to be a hero."

The tall man lowered his head. "Yes, it isn't easy, you are lonely most of your life and afraid to love, knowing the day your enemies know who you are, they will try something against the people that are the most important part of your life."

"But you need a life," .

"True… I'm living it."

"Good for you."

"Maybe too late, I wish I could have been a better father for Helena. The time we lived together was bad…"

"Well, she was not a piece of cake."

He chuckled "I agree."

"They are here." Alfred said "Waiting for you in the living room."

"Oh, excellent."

They walked inside the manor. In the living room were Barbara and her father looking at an oversized painting on the wall.

"Hey, I'm glad you are here." He said.

The redhead smiled and turned her wheelchair towards him.

"Now what is that?" he asked smiling, noticing that it was not her usual manual chair.

"It's my new invention." She said waving her hand "What do you think?"

"It's incredible."

"I've worked on it for almost four months."

"Wow, that's amazing." He extended his hand to his old friend "Hey Jim."

"Hi."

"I have something you will love." Bruce said "Godet selection special, ten years old."

"Really?" Jim Gordon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes. Come with me," he lifted his index finger to Barbara. "We will back in a few minutes."

"Don't worry, I'm stunned here admiring your new acquisition, the Matisse."

Bruce smiled and rested a hand on Jim's shoulder as they walked outside the living room.

Alfred stood next to Barbara. "Do you want something to drink Miss Barbara?"

"A glass of water will be fine." She said. "This painting is incredible."

"And pretty expensive."

"I can imagine it."

"You surprised master Bruce with your new wheelchair." Alfred laced his hands behind his back.

"Yes," She smiled proud of herself "it's pretty cool."

"It's quite impressive." He looked at the wheelchair "I'm glad to see you are improving every day."

"I'm the Oracle, remember?"

"You know all."

"Almost all." She chuckled.

He observed her and hesitated a brief second before commenting "It has been almost a year."

"A year, three months and sixteen days." She exhaled heavily.

He lifted his eyebrow.

"I wanted to die that night… I prayed to God to take me with him…"

"I'm glad he was deaf that day." He smiled.

Barbara chuckled. "Alfred, Alfred…"

"It was incredibly lucky that Master Bruce appeared after you left for the oil factory. He went there straight away to help."

"Yes. It's a shame he couldn't get there before Quinn made that bomb explode."

"Destiny is a book filled with unknown writing." Alfred stared at the painting on the wall.

"I never will forget that day," Barbara said softly "I could escape my destiny once, but not twice. Quinzel and Clayface died, I was paralyzed and…" she paused briefly "You know…"

"It has not been easy."

"No, it's still not easy some days… everything is different." She waved her hands towards her legs. "But now I know I'm much more than my legs, that I still have my life and I'm trying to enjoy each day intensely. Every second is a gift for me."

"I'm really proud of you"

"Thanks." She touched his hand.

He moved his other hand over hers. "Really proud."

She nodded smiling.

Alfred turned to the bar. "Do you want ice in your water?"

"Yes please." She turned her wheelchair and wheeled inside the living room.

He poured a glass of water and returned to her side.

"Do you miss her? I can see sadness in your eyes."

"It's impossible not miss her." The redhead took the glass "When I return from school I expect to see Helena sprawled on the couch changing channels; when I work at Delphi I almost can feel her gaze behind me. But when I miss her most is when I'm alone in my room.. I expect to see her appearing suddenly with her smile and her usual way of walking but no… she is not there. I never thought I would miss someone that much."

Alfred smiled gently at her in understanding.

"But well…" Barbara shrugged her shoulders "This is me, a bit corny sometimes."

"A woman still in love I would say."

"Yes." The redhead sipped a bit of her water and looked at him "I'm not the hero I once was, Alfred."

"Well, thank goodness." the old butler said "Batgirl was strong, but impetuous. You've grown into a thoughtful, beautiful woman with the capacity to care more for others than you do for yourself. Now, if that's not a hero, I don't know what is."

Amused green eyes fixed on him. "How is it you always know just the right thing to say?"

"Years of practice, my dear. Years of practice. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Hey, we are back." Bruce said walking into the living room.

"This Cognac is really good." Jim Gordon lifted his hand with the glass of Cognac.

"I'm glad Barbara is here." Bruce said "So you can get drunk and she will drive."

"No way."

"Why not?" Jim asked.

"I don't want to be cleaning my car if you have complications and want to throw up."

"Point for her." Bruce said.

"I can use your limo then." The ex-commissioner smiled.

"Forget it."

Barbara was amused as she observed them, it was nice see how they had turned into a real family in the last few months. Now they usually have dinner twice per month and just sped time together to talk.

She liked that.

She felt grateful for her life and God. Life had turned good for her. She never could forget the sad and painful events of the year before but she needed to keep living.

"A toast?" Jim asked.

"Fine." Barbara lifted her glass of water.

"You need something stronger." Bruce said, "Maybe mineral water."

"Don't be silly." The redhead chuckled.

They spent a nice evening talking and enjoying the moment.

**TBC**


	41. Epilogue

Well, it's over, i'm glad you ejoyed this fic as much as me. I really want say thanks to Aussie, I wouldn't finish to post thte fic with out her help and to Night. (Waves night) that always is there torturing me saying "write more".

And thank you all for your nice feedback...

* * *

Barbara wheeled inside her penthouse, it had been a wonderful evening. She left her bag on the table and moved towards her bedroom. Since the accident she had needed to adapt the place to be able to move more easily inside her apartment and the Clocktower.

It had not been easy, she was depressed for almost two months and she had needed learn to live again, to do things for her herself. She had always been an independent woman and she wanted to stay that way.

Little problems became monumental tasks. Her challenges now came in all shapes and sizes and when least expected. Sometimes when she went to the orphanage a young child grabbed the handles on the back of her wheelchair and tried to push her, she was sure they would try to move the lever that controls the movement of the electric wheelchair too. The curiosity of a child is normal, but it could also be dangerous. Guarding the controls of her wheelchair was extremely important for the safety of all concerned.

Other times, while she was wheeling around some department store or park, a child would suddenly appear out of nowhere and stop, standing directly in front of her with eyes wide open as big as saucers, staring at her as if in a trance. So far she had always been lucky enough to stop her wheelchair in time to avoid running them over. Their feet seemed to be planted in the ground, unable to move until their mother arrived to grab their hand and jerk them aside, while glaring at her as if she had done something wrong, or scolding them for getting in the way.

Amused, she shook her head and began to fill her tub before untying her hair.

Sometimes she suffered the lack of ramps or sloped curbs instead having to hurdle high curbs or steps at every turn.

While she had to admit that great strides had been made for the benefit of people who have physical disabilities, post office, banks, service stations, public parking, and rest rooms, services that the entire population needed, were not always available for people in wheelchairs.

She removed her clothes, she needed a really warm bath.

Service stations were far behind the times in providing access for the wheelchair population. Most stations had lowered their gas pumps but had given little thought to providing sufficient room for wheelchair access in-between the vehicle and pump to fill their gas tank. If she parked too far away, the hose would not reach her gas tank. Nearly all of the full-service gas stations had been replaced with "convenient food store" fuel stations without outside attendants and that was terrible.

Few employees at these stations were trained on how to help a patron in a wheelchair. Often, employees who are trained, operate alone in the store, and they were not required to help because they would have to leave the convenience store unattended.

She slowly, transferred herself inside the tub. Once she was comfortable, she bathed her arms with a soft soap.

Her thoughts returned to her new daily problems. Most discouraging were parking spaces in shopping areas. The city and store owners had spent big bucks changing parking signs to read "Van Accessible", but often she was not driving a van with a lift. Worse was the fact that no one seemed to be able to control who parks in the van accessible parking stalls. The police did not usually issue tickets or have compact cars towed off.

The challenge of just going to a department or grocery store sometimes made her want to stay at home. Aisles were frequently too narrow, displays could be in the way, and she was fortunate if the wheels on her chair did not latch onto something that caused a large crash as she passed.

The real challenge was determining what and how much to buy, finding ways to get everything needed in one shopping trip, and then back home.

Barbara chuckled to herself resting her head on the ledge of the bathtub and closing her eyes. This goal could be accomplished, believe it or not, depending on exactly how ingenious she was using her wheelchair.

What she hated most were the hostesses in restaurants who invariably seated her in the direct line of traffic within an aisle. This made trying to consume a meal an ordeal as the back of her wheelchair was often jarred by people walking behind her, or worse, accidentally tripping over her wheels. She had learnt her lesson and now she always asked for a position away from the direct line of traffic.

After taking a warm and pleasant bath, the redhead dried herself and dressed in a light top and cotton shorts.

She wheeled inside her bedroom and transferred to her bed. Laying with her head on her pillow she stared at the ceiling.

God. She missed Helena, she missed her so much.

She thought she should be used to this by now, but no.

She turned her head to her night table and picked up a picture of herself and Helena. It was from the first time they had shared a Christmas with her dad as a couple. Her smile was so bright, so open.

She smiled and hugged it against her chest.

She wished she could be with her now.

* * *

Cooking was definitely not one of her best skills. The smell of burned eggs filled the place. Taking a cloth she grabbed the pan and threw the now black eggs inside the bin.

Barbara shook her head, it seemed her only option was to go out for breakfast. She looked at the mess she had just made in the kitchen. It was incredible how a computer genius like her couldn't even cook eggs. She moved a thread of hair back behind her ear. Maybe she could call her dad and ask him to join her.

"I knew you would be in trouble." A voice behind her said.

She recognized the voice and turned her head in surprise. "Helena?"

The brunette lifted the plastic bag she had in her hand. "I stopped to buy breakfast before coming here."

"What are you doing here?" Barbara asked happily.

Helena left her backpack on the table with the plastic bag and rested her hands on the arms of the wheelchair. "I couldn't last another day without you."

Barbara cupped her cheek and pulled her against her to give her an intense and hot kiss, cupping the back of her head with her hands. Helena opened to her and moaned in pleasure.

They enjoyed the caress, Helena loved the way Barbara kissed, it was soft, intense, gentle and sweet.

"Now, that was a great welcome home kiss." The brunette purred with golden eyes moving a few inches back "You do know that I have not had sex for a whole week?"

"I bet."

"I think I need a cold shower now, you are so damn hot".

Barbara chuckled. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." The young woman brushed her cheek against her. She moved back smirking and observed her. "I see your wheelchair is finally ready."

"Yes, it took me a while but it is working pretty well." Barbara wheeled back and lifted her hands in celebration.

"Pretty cool red." Helena said admiring her friend's new invention. This will help her to move more freely.

"So, you said you brought breakfast?" the redhead lifted her eyebrow.

"Yep, your favorite from Joey's coffee shop." The brunette opened the bag. She took out a cup of coffee and put it on the kitchen table.

"That's excellent. I thought you were coming back tomorrow, why didn't you call me? I could have picked you up from the airport."

"I wanted to surprise you." Helena sat at the table and passed a food container to the redhead.

"You did it, it was a nice surprise." Barbara couldn't hide her happiness.

"Oh. Look what I bought for him." the brunette put her food down, reached for her pack and opened it. She poked around for a few seconds and finally pulled out a plastic bag. She took out an oversized T-shirt.

"A Batman T-shirt?" Barbara asked amused looking the at black shirt with a Batman logo on its front.

"It's not a T-shirt, it's pajamas." Helena took out the matching boxers.

"Boxers with bats?"

"They're pretty cool, heh?" Helena said extending the shorts and looking at them.

"Very."

The brunette showed Barbara a wooden box. "Look, this is for your dad, original Cuban cigars."

"Oh." Barbara took the box and looked it " 'Monte Cristo' he will love them."

Helena got up, moved behind Barbara and placed a thin necklace around her neck.

"And this is for you." Helena whispered kissing her cheek, "I thought of your eyes when I saw it."

Barbara admired the thin white gold and emerald pendant around her neck. It was exquisite. It seemed Helena had the same taste for jewels as her mother.

"Helena it's so beautiful." she turned her head and cupped the brunette's jaw between her fingers. She gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "Thanks so much."

"Anything for you." The young woman winked at her "Do you want fruit? I brought some with granola."

"Sure." Barbara touched the small pendant with her fingers. "Oh my, this really is so wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it." The brunette opened the food containers

"How was your travel?"

"The orphanage in Utah is working very well."

"And the factory? You said you were going to open it tomorrow." Barbara opened her container and took a fork.

"We opened it yesterday, so we will start selling shirts and raising funds with the profits soon. I tried to take last night's flight but it was full," Helena gave Barbara a glass of orange juice "so I took the first flight this morning."

"I'm glad your idea is working."

"Me too. How was the dinner yesterday?"

"It went well, your dad sends his regards." Barbara put a piece of watermelon in her mouth "Mmm, this is delicious."

"I'll call him, maybe we can have lunch with him. I need to tell him I've got tickets to the New Gotham vs. Yankees." Helena sipped her orange juice "First row area 101."

"Those are excellent seats. How did you get them?"

"I have my contacts."

Barbara felt happy. When she had thought all hope was lost, trapped inside the destroyed factory, Bruce as Batman rescued them.

Alfred had told her that while he was following her signal, Bruce had arrived at Clocktower looking for her. He had just returned from his long trip out of the country. He was there when the bomb exploded.

She had pleaded with him to help Helena, she was seriously injured and weak. The brunette fought for her life for almost three days, in all that time Barbara hadn't thought about herself. It wasn't until she knew Helena would survive that she realized that she was seriously injured, her spine had been damaged and she never would walk again.

She felt depressed and sad, thinking it would have been better to have died that night.

As soon as she could, Helena was at her side and didn't move until Barbara had left the hospital.

She'd had infinite patience with her, in her bad days, in her most depressed moments she was always there and she never made her felt useless or less than a complete person.

The young woman worked hard with Bruce and Alfred adapting the Clocktower and their penthouse to make it easier for her to move her wheelchair.

Bruce and Helena had finally learned how to talk to each other, Helena had moved on from her hate and had learned to forgive and live. She and Bruce had developed a good relationship and it was Helena who had proposed the twice a month meals with their parents; "We need to enjoy our family" the brunette had said.

She found that while she was sleeping at night, Helena spent hours in front of the computer reading and learning about disabled people.

After a few months they began to train together again. Barbara also trained under the tutelage of Richard Dragon, one of the best martial arts masters, and learned to engage in combat using eskrima sticks from her wheelchair. She developed her upper-body strength and targeting skills with both firearms and batarangs.

She spent hours on her training. Some days she took so much time training that when she was finally exhausted it was late and Helena had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for her. The brunette never complained, instead she always supported her.

She never stopped showing her love for her.

At first she had felt guilty, she refused to be intimate with the brunette for several weeks after her recovery. Helena had never been mad, instead she had been gentle and always said she would wait for her.

But she couldn't refuse her for long, Helena was sensual, breathtaking. She could say that Helena had seduced her and again she couldn't resist. Together they had learned a new way to make love, and every time it had been wonderful.

She observed Helena talking, she was expressive and waved her hands as excited as a big child. She could have any women or man she wanted. When they went out or to a restaurant it was common to see heads turning to see her.

Once she had heard a comment that had made her stop to think about the future of their relationship.

"_How is it possible that this gorgeous girl could be with that invalid? She must be wild in bed, she needs someone who could satisfy her_."

Sometimes she thought it was unfair for her young lover to be chained to a disabled person like her, she was young, full of life, bright.

"Red?"

Barbara blinked.

"I have been talking to you but it seems you are in another world." The brunette said cleaning her lips with a napkin.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Barbara played with her fork on her plate "I was just thinking…"

"Thinking? About what?"

Barbara took a deep breath.

"When you have to take your time to answer it means it's bad." Helena crossed her arms on the table.

Barbara chuckled. "It's not that bad, I was thinking that maybe all this is unfair to you Helena."

"Unfair?" puzzled blue eyes looked at her, "What's unfair?"

"You, being tied to me." Barbara fixed her eyes on her "You are young, with a full life to live, you need some one who…"

The brunette stood up and walked to her, not saying a word, she leaned and kissed her. It was a light, soft and tender caress. The redhead kissed her back, it was impossible resist the call of her lover, her advances, her touches.

When Helena moved back her blue eyes showing her want, her need for her.

"Sometimes you think too much." Helena whispered letting her fingers trace the curve of her cheek. "I love you as you are. My life with you is full Barbara, it's the first time I know I don't need anything else."

"You make me feel like a complete woman." Barbara caressed the dark hair.

"You always have been." Helena locked her eyes on her "I can't avoid feeling jealous when I go out with you and I see how men look at you. But then I remember you are mine, and I feel so proud because you could choose anyone, handsome men, rich men, but you chose me, gave your heart to me. It took me so long to find you," she gave her a soft kiss on her lips "I'm not going to let you go now. Today I want it to be just you and me."

"You said you wanted go out to lunch with your dad." Barbara smiled "Maybe it would be good to call him first."

"Let him keep thinking I'm back tomorrow." Helena looked her with tender expression "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"No." the redhead said playfully.

"Oh man, I always forget to say it…" the brunette purred "I'm an asshole, I love you red. I carry your heart with me and I'm never without it, anywhere I go, you go."

Barbara felt her heart ache, she never thought she could be loved with such devotion.

She trapped Helena's lips surprising her. This time her kiss was intense, filled with passion and Barbara felt an overwhelming need to be with her, she wrapped her hands around the young woman's neck.

"I want to see you dressed only in the necklace." Helena whispered in the redhead's ear.

Barbara smirked. "I can do that…"

The visual image was enough to make Helena's libido soar. Blue eyes morphed to gold. Helena kissed her and lifted her out of her wheelchair with a fast movement, the redhead chuckled.

"It seems you are in a hurry." She said.

"Do you know that your smile is an invitation for my imagination to go wild?"

"Mm… I'm going to smile all night."

Helena couldn't believe she had her in her arms, she couldn't believe the happiness filling her life. She felt blessed, loved, she felt so full, Barbara had changed her life. "I love you so much."

"My love for you is a journey;" Barbara traced her lips with her index "starting at forever and ending at never."

"Let's start it then…"

"Forever? Is it a promise?"

"Ending at never." Helena kissed her and not breaking the kiss, she carried her to their bedroom.

**NOT THE END... THE BEGINING**

**P.S: ZefG, I didn't kill your girl... :D**


End file.
